


Уроды

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Drugs, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implants, Love Triangles, M/M, Masochism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Остров малонаселенная планета на перефирии колонизированной вселенной. Скверная экология, культ спартанского воспитания. Для захвата технологически более развитого мира Остров использует детей-солдат. Они ненавидят своих родителей и мечтают погибнуть в бою.





	1. Победа духа над телом

Система спартанского воспитания противоречила человеческой психологии.  
Карл Поппер.

 

Виктор выбрался из воды. Тащил за собой сетку водорослей и кашлял кровью. Итан с отвращением смотрел на слипшиеся волосы на его груди и в паху и клялся себе, когда на его теле появятся волосы, он будет гражданином Острова. Когда он будет тридцатилетним стариком, как Виктор, он будет весить пятьсот килограмм.  
Птица упала к ногам Итана и заставила его отвести взгляд от отца. Черные перепонки-крылья, в клюв и глаза быстро набился песок. Несколько судорог и птица затихла. Уродливая позорная естественная смерть, противоречащая разуму и человеческому достоинству. Такая же ждет Виктора.    
Итан умрет в бою. Иначе не стоило рождаться.  
Итан поднял руки, перехватил правой локоть левой, завел за голову, растягивая мышцы. Он может умереть сегодня. Он ждал этого дня всю свою жизнь. Фантазировал о нем, грезил им по ночам.  Итан наклонился и обхватил пальцами щиколотки. Его руки и ноги были отвратительно тонкими, мягкими, хрупкими и слабыми. Но так или иначе это скоро закончится. Если он выдержит испытание, он с каждым годом будет прибавлять в весе и в силе. Если не выдержит – погибнет, сражаясь за свое будущее. Стоило подумать о будущем, и мысли привычно полетели вперед, рисуя картины одинаково прекрасных побед и поражений.  
Итан отвернулся от моря и пошел к городу. За его спиной отец и сотни таких же как он мокриц грузили водоросли и найденных на пляже мертвых птиц в трубу жизнеобеспечения.   
Над хибарами мокриц и городом свободных светило розовое как дёсны солнце. Песок - тонны песчинок похожих на выбитые зубы и обкусанные ногти - покрывал сорок процентов поверхности Острова, остальное забрало пахнущее гнилью море.  
До города осталось меньше сотни шагов, серый туман впереди потемнел и уплотнился, рождая очертания гигантских статуй. Сердце и дыхание Итана привычно ускорились. Он скорее узнал, чем различил, голову, плечи и руки Ли. Триста лет назад он объявил Остров независимым государством. Он первый произнес: «Лучше умереть сражаясь, чем, харкая кровью, сгнить от радиации». Эти слова стали девизом свободных граждан. Гигантский Ли из обработанного огнем песка, широко расправив плечи и подняв подбородок, упирался в землю руками и ногами. За ним замерли, подняв лица к небу, братья Ландос. Они погибли защищая Остров от первого вторжения. В трёх шагах от братьев Ландос - Хитрый Оди, обманом заманивший на Остров и взявший в заложники делегацию торгового союза, принудивший их подписать договор с Островом. Дальше статуи поменьше – герои, погибшие в первой торговой миссии. Герои пожертвовавшие собой во время аварии на шахте по добычи кристаллов, главного торгового сокровища Острова. Напротив них семирукий толстяк, добывший для островитян новые корабли. Рядом - трое мальчишек, герои второго вторжения. Быстрый Ланс, умерший от ран полученых в бою.  
Шесть улиц города пересекались под прямыми углами. Вдоль дорог стояли статуи. Под памятниками спали в саркофагах мертвые герои. Ничего на свете Итан не хотел больше, чем стать одним из них. Он остановился перед стелой памяти воинских посвящений. Обработанный огнем песок превратился в камень. Его гладкую поверхность рвали и растягивали маленькие головы, руки и ноги. Казалось, погибшие во время воинского посвящения заключены в камне и пытаются выбраться наружу. Итану нравилась их неуспокоенность, дерзание и напряжение, продолжавшиеся даже после того, как их сердца перестали биться.  
Каменная голова напротив Итана открыла рот в крике. Рядом хватала воздух раскрытая ладонь.  У подножия камня торчало колено. Худое, острое. Один в один колено Итана.  
\- Дай пять! – мальчишка с синяком под глазом схватил скрюченные каменные пальцы и потянул на себя. - Ну ты и увяз, придурок. Пожелай мне оказаться умней, быстрей и удачливее тебя.  
Мальчишка с серыми как песок волосами, бровями и ресницами хлопнул Итана по плечу.  
\- Присматриваешь место для себя?  
\- Прикидываю… - Итан окинул его быстрым взглядом. Выше на полголовы, торчащие ребра, длинные ступни, длинный член, сморщенная мошонка. – Прикидываю куда запихнут твою пустую мошонку.  
Мальчишка с торчащим наружу пупком заржал и навалился на спину Серого.  
\-  Пустая мошонка.  Это про тебя, Ян. Уже нашел своего брата? – Пупок указал на стелу. – Похоже на его руку? Он ведь утонул в прошлом году, верно?  
Пупок забулькал смехом. Ян отступил в сторону и толкнул Пупка, так что тот врезался затылком в каменную пятку.  
Вокруг собирались дети мокриц и свободных. Мальчишка с царапинами на ногах полез на памятник, цеплялся за разинутые рты, наступал на растопыренные пальцы. Мальчишка с бритой головой толкнул коротышку с родимым пятном на шее. Мальчик с разбитым носом не переставая кашлял. Они все были одногодками. Одни пройдут испытания и станут воинами, другие погибнут, третьих спасут и с позором отправят собирать водоросли. Мокрицам не строят памятники.  
Исцарапанные ноги добрался до верхушки памятника и выпрямился во весь рост.  
\- Смотрите, это сын эфора! – Исцарапанные ноги показал на группу мальчишек с косичками на макушках. – Это папочка тебе посоветовал сделать прическу? Хотел чтобы ты умер красивым? Что он скажет, если ты превратишься в мокрицу?  
\- Спустись вниз, и я шепну тебе на ушко! – мальчишка с косичкой покраснел.  
Ян и недавно досаждавший ему Пупок одновременно хмыкнули. Итан быстро пригладил торчащие в разные стороны волосы. Почему он не додумался позаботился о своем внешнем виде в этот решающий день? О чем еще он забыл? Столько фантазировать и мечтать об испытании, и даже не расчесаться перед ним. Что если это его последний день? Что если, он умрет, и когда его найдут, его волосы будут похожи на пучок сухих пережеванных водорослей? Итану показалось, что он совершил непоправимую ошибку.  
\- Твой папаша придет посмотреть испытание? – продолжал кривляться сверху Исцарапанные Ноги. – Нет? Сколько он весит?  
\- Больше, чем вся твоя семейка мокриц! – оскалился пацан с косичками.  
— Правда, что ты пытался спрятаться от воинского посвящения? - гудели вокруг.  
— Правда, что твои родители врали, что тебе не исполнилось тринадцать, чтобы уберечь тебя?  
— Его отец раб! Его привезли с М-40!   
— Раб, чужак, мокрица!  
— Что может быть отвратительнее мокрицы, не прошедшего воинское посвящение?  
Кому придет в голову прятаться от воинского посвящения, Итана передернуло от презрения. Он обернулся и увидел эфора Сои, одного из пяти правителей Острова. Его избрали в прошлом году. Народ кричал за него громче всех. Сои мог ходить по воздуху и воде, умел лечить болезни и человеческие слабости. Вместе с другими мальчишками Итан замер в восхищении.   
\- Сегодня великий день. День посвящения в воины. Событие, которого вы ждали всю свою сознательную жизнь. Испытание, для которого вы родились. Сегодня сильные станут солдатами, смелые погибнут. Слабые отправятся добывать водоросли.  
\- Лучше умереть сражаясь, чем подохнуть от радиации, - закричали дети свободных граждан. Дети мокриц вторили им.  
Итан кричал со всеми и пожирал глазами Сои. Спокойное благородное лицо. Мощное, крепкое тело. Как далеко видят его глаза? Как сильны его руки? Как высоко над землей он может подняться? Как глубоко и надолго погрузиться под воду? Итан вдруг понял, что все, что он знает о воинах сводится к легендам.  
Сои повёл мальчишек по широкой улице, мимо статуй, казарм и столовых.  
Чья-то рука коснулась бедра Итана. Мальчишка впереди закашлял. Не сговариваясь, они шли в ногу. Итан готов был поклясться, что они думали об одном и том же. Или это были не мысли, а скорее ожидание чуда? Все они жаждали больших перемен и ради них были готовы на все. Итан смотрел на напряженные спины, плечи, икры и ягодицы, чувствовал исходящие от тел жар и запах пота. Пупок покраснел, глаза Яна и Исцарапанных ног блестели, будто они хотели расплакаться. Мальчик с косичкой кусал губу. Итан снова пригладил взлохмаченные волосы. Он больше не чувствовал сомнений и страха. Только равнодушие и возбуждение духа перед битвой. А ещё родство и единение с теми, кто шел рядом.   
Сои вывел их на окраину города. Вместо статуй мальчишек окружили свободные граждане Острова. Сильные, высокие и прекрасные. Самые красивые мужчины и женщины во Вселенной. Участники последних торговых и военных миссий, воины, выдержавшие посвящение в прошлом году. Протяни Итан руку, он мог бы коснулся их крепких тел.   
Свободные громко обсуждали посвящение и неофитов.  
\- У мальчика хорошая жилистая фигура, - сказали рядом.  
\- Слишком короткие ступни для такого высокого роста.  
Итан не мог понять насколько постыдно то, что он краснеет. Воины ведь тоже возбуждаются в битве? Краснеют, дыхание ускоряется, сердце бьется быстрей.  
\- Посмотри, какие у этого мальчика крупные ладони... длинная шея... тонкие запястья...  
Но до битвы воин сохраняет спокойствие. Разве Итан сейчас сражается?  
\- У этого короткие кривые ноги.  
\- Этот сложен пропорционально, но слишком ссутулится. Возможно, такая осанка признак грыжи на позвоночнике.    
\- Мне кажется, или этот мальчик слегка подвалакивает ногу?  
\- Слишком большие уши. Узкие плечи... косолапая походка.  
\- Хорошо развитая грудная клетка.  
Может, Итан сейчас сражается с самим собой? И суть не в том, чтобы вовсе не испытывать стыда и возбуждения, а научиться скрывать их? Побороть их и притвориться спокойным? Самое трудное решение самое правильное, самое большое усилие — самое достойное, мысленно повторял Итан про себя заученные фразы. Если не знаешь как себя вести, брось себе вызов.   
Итан заставил себя поднять взгляд и посмотреть в глаза свободному гражданину. Получил в ответ улыбку и одобрительный кивок и почувствовал себя победителем. Разве не этого он хотел? Стоять рядом с ними. Войти в их круг. Пусть даже на короткий миг. Не важно, что будет дальше, сейчас самые достойные люди Острова смотрят на него, а он смотрит на них. Великан с бритой головой пожал Итану руку. В отличие от Итана его пальцы не были липкими, теплыми, мягкими и слабыми. Впервые Итан прикоснулся к руке воина и его охватило воодушевление. Дороги назад нет, и Итан был счастлив, что никогда не вернется на берег, счастлив, что не проживет жизнь мокрицы, счастлив, что сегодня либо победит, либо умрет.   
Оттолкнув Яна и Пупка, Итан шагнул вперед, чтобы первым получить ошейник. Снова к нему прикоснулся воин, сильный и крепкий, способный убить Итана одним движением. Опьяненный восторгом Итан едва почувствовал укол. Что-то укрепляющее, тонизирующее и для свертывания крови. Иначе даже самые выносливые из них не переживут посвящения.  
Встроенная в ошейник камера будет транслировать все этапы посвящения на большой экран. Маяк в ошейнике позволит найти тело. Если Итан умрет, его достанут из песка или из воды и похоронят под стеной памяти с выпирающими пятками, плечами, руками и головами. Под стеной, на которой сегодня балансировал Расцарапанные Ноги. Итан огляделся и перехватил его взгляд. Мальчишка показал ему язык. Итан засмеялся.  
\- Не впадай в истерику раньше времени, - Ян пихнул Итана локтем.  
Пупок прищурился, силясь рассмотреть что-то за маревом тумана.  
\- Остров нуждается в вас. Остров надеется на вас. В ваших руках слава и процветание Острова, - голос Сои заглушил все звуки, остановил дыхание Итана, потек по его венам и добрался до самого сердца. Вдохнул в него силы и решимость. – Отдайте песку и морю свои слабости. Победите свои сомнения, страхи. И когда ваш дух победит ваше тело, вы возьмёте на себя ответственность за судьбу Острова. Ответственность за наш мир, нашу планету.  
Прежде чем прозвучал стартовый пистолет, Итан увидел как активировались красные глазки камер на ошейниках Яна и Исцарапанных ног.  
Мальчишка с косичками привстал на носочки и вскинул руку над головой — смотрел в толпу и прощался с родными. Его приятель, тот кого доставал со стены памяти Расцарапанные Ноги первым сорвался с места.  
— Вперёд, - выдохнул кто-то рядом с Итаном.  
Итану было пять, когда он впервые увидел видеозапись воинского посвящения. После этого он долго просыпался с криками по ночам. Ему и сейчас иногда снились кошмары связанные с обрядом посвящения. Но в тринадцать лет он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять, источник его кошмаров в его слабостях. Сегодня он от них избавится.  
На первом этапе посвящения самое важное скорость. Потому мальчишки неслись во весь опор, мелькали пятки и спины. У  мальчика перед Итаном между лопатками прыгал и изгибался розовый толстый шрам. Получил он его в драке или по неуклюжести?  
Итан ненавидел бегать по песку. Тело рвалось вперед, ноги вязли, слишком много сил тратилось, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Конечно, Итан тренировался. Все мальчишки тренировались перед посвящением. В беге, драках, выносливости. Но два перелома лодыжки за последний год не позволили Итану тягаться в беге с остальными. Он отстал.  
Но если бы посвящение было просто состязанием в беге, то ни о какой победе духа над телом не шло бы и речи. В силе своего духа Итан не сомневался ни на минуту.  
Мальчишка со шрамом на спине взмахнул руками и по пояс провалился в песок. Зыбучие пески? Итан рассчитывал, что иметь с ними дело придется после первого чекпоинта. Воронка увеличилась, Итан увяз по колени. От мальчишки со шрамом над песком осталась только голова. Как так вышло, что он не может достать из песка руки? В воронку угодили еще трое. Увязли как и Итан по колени и тут же растянулись на животах. Итан сделал тоже самое. Единственный способ задержать соскальзывание – уменьшить свой вес, распределив его равномерно по большей площади. Итан посмотрел на мальчишку в центре воронки. Ручьи песка побежали вокруг его шеи, затекли за ошейник, коснулись мочек ушей. Зрачки расширились от ужаса. Лоб наморщился. Мальчишка закричал, не открывая рта. Нет, на самом деле он мычал, ворочался и мычал. И только Итану, который смотрел ему в лицо, казалось, что он орет так, что от крика закладывает уши. Они были совсем рядом. Итан протянул руку. Если мальчишка со шрамом схватит её, Итан его вытащит. Вытащит или они оба уйдут в песок. Но мальчик не мог освободить руки. И Итану ничего не оставалось, как хватать его за волосы. Он тянул за них, даже когда голова скрылась, даже когда его рука по локоть погрузилась в песок.  
\- Сейчас, откатывайся, - запыхтели рядом. Мальчик с родимым пятном на шее завертелся как юла.  
\- Давай, в сторону!  
Кому они кричали? Подбадривали себя? Друг друга? Итана?  
Он вытащил руку из песка, под ногтем застрял волос. Волос, удивительно светлый на фоне серого песка, неба и тумана. Тело Итана тоже покрылось серой пылью словно пеплом. Он посмотрел, как поднимаются на ноги и бросаются в серое марево те, кто только что лежали на другой стороне воронки, и перекатился на спину. Пять оборотов, и он вскочил. Мальчишка с фингалом под глазом на бегу налетел на Итана. Оба пошатнулись, но устояли. Итан попытался вспомнить откуда он знал бегуна. Кажется, они вместе ходили в школу. Вместе слушали истории о посвящении, героях вторжений и торговых миссий. Свен или Стен. Он бежал тяжело, высоко поднимал колени и разбрасывал песок. Наконец-то Итан со своей плохой техникой бега мог кого-то обогнать.  
К первому чекпойнту они со Свеном-Стеном вылетели одновременно. Свен замер, широко расставив ноги и открыв рот. Четыре ящика с оружием открыты и перевернуты, вокруг гонялись друг за другом, катались, сцепившись, по земле и метелили друг друга кулаками мальчишки. Голые, с ног до головы покрытые серой пылью, потому похожие друг на друга как близнецы. В поисках ориентиров, Итан приклеился взглядом к мальчишке с косичкой. У сына эфора оказалась отличная реакция. Завладев лазерной петлей, он прорвался к краю площадки.  Обогнул крепыша выворачивающего руку мальчишке с родимым пятном на шее, перепрыгнул через топор на земле. Меньше всего повезет тому, кому топор достанется в финале в качестве оружия. Сын эфора врезался плечом в мальчишек, сцепившихся за лазерный нож, крутанулся на месте и снова набрал скорость, когда его сбил с ног скалящийся мальчишка. Белые зубы блестели на перепачканном пылью лице. Обхватив  сына эфора за талию, Белые зубы покатился с ним по песку.  Получил локтем между лопаток, ослабил хватку. Сын эфора выкрутился и поднялся на четвереньки. Белые зубы дернул его за ногу, получил пяткой по губам. Белые зубы окрасились красными. Кровь смешалась с грязью на подбородке. Сын эфора вскочил на ноги, и тут же сзади на него налетел еще один мальчик. Итан не сразу понял, что произошло, лишь удивился тому, как покорно сын эфора отдал лазерную петлю. Напавший просто вынул ее у него из рук. А потом слабо толкнул в плечо, и сын эфора завалился лицом в песок. В боку у него торчал нож. Итан знал, рано или поздно это должно было случится. Они используют негодное для главного испытания оружие против друг друга. Знал, но наивно полагал, что это не случится на первом чекпойнте.  
\- Гай!  
Итан не видел откуда появился Исцарапанные ноги. С криком он прыгнул на спину победителю, завалил на землю, сел на плечи и вжимал его голову в песок, пока тот не перестал дергаться.  
Отобрав петлю у мертвеца, Исцарапанные ноги помог подняться сыну эфора, закинул его руку себе на плечо, обнял за талию. Они работали в паре, восхитился Итан. Перед посвящением, около стены памяти устроили показательную отвлекающую ссору, чтобы никто не догадался.  На самом деле поддерживали и защищали друг друга. Возможно, мечтали совершать вместе подвиги и умереть одновременно. Итан слышал много рассказов о воинах, которые были друзьями, любовниками, напарниками.  
Свен рядом с Итаном попытался воспользоваться моментом, вклинился в пару дерущихся, выхватил у одного из них лазерную петлю. Удар в челюсть опрокинул Свена на спину.  
Итан метнулся к ближайшему ящику. Оружия хватит на всех – таковы правила посвящения. Каждый получит право проявить себя. Кто в драке, кто в ловкости, кто в выносливости. Кто в сообразительности. Только одним оружием пользоваться легче и удобнее, а другим сложнее. Но в этом ведь и суть посвящения — дух должен преодолеть тело и обстоятельства. Преодолеть все. Итан вытащил два детонатора. Плохо по сравнению с лазерными петлями, но лучше топора, ножа или скальпеля.  
Свен уже несся к краю площадки. То ли сумел отхватил что-то стоящее, то ли надеялся, что ему повезет на следующем чекпойнте. Еще несколько мальчишек, завладев оружием, скрылись в тумане.  
Итан увидел Яна. Увидел, как Пупок подошел к нему сзади и ударил по голове пустым ящиком. Ян упал, перевернулся на спину и включил лазерный нож. Со своего места Итан хорошо видел сомнение на лице Пупка: наморщенный нос, приоткрытые губы, часто дергающийся кадык. Нерешительность Пупка позволила Яну подняться, когда он взмахнул ножом у носа Пупка, тот выругался и смылся.  
Ян сделал шаг назад и провалился по пояс. Что за хрень, зыбучие пески на чекпойнте?  
Не думая, Итан метнулся вперед и растянулся на животе в метре от Яна. Увидев его, Ян погрузил руку с лазерным ножом в песок. Он скорее умрет, чем позволит Итану завладеть его оружием.  
\- Я вытащу тебя, - Итан протянул к Яну руки.  
\- Я не отдам тебе нож.  
Итану захотелось его ударить. Воронка вокруг Яна с каждым вдохом увеличивалась, песчинки ворочались, будто их гнали волны. Яну хватило мозгов не шевелиться и не дергаться. Вот только дыхание его то и дело панически прерывалось. И глаза расширились так, как у пацана со шрамом на спине за миг до того, как песок поглотил его.  
\- Дай мне руки! Две! Немедленно! – закричал Итан, боясь, что Ян уже не сможет этого сделать. Слишком быстро двигался песок вокруг него.  
Ян поджал губы и помотал головой, но вытянул вперед руки. Одной схватил Итана за запястье, второй сжал нож до побелевших костяшек.  
Сети с водорослями тащить из воды было легче. У Итана ныла спина, дрожали ноги, а пальцы, несмотря на песок между ними, постоянно скользили.  
\- Не выйдет… - выдохнул Ян.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Попробуй сдвинуться вправо.  
\- Дергайся, как можно меньше.  
\- Ты думаешь, я идиот… Уходи.  
\- Заткнись!  
\- Я чувствую холод…  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал, уебок! У меня под ногами пустота! Убирайся отсюда!  
Итан шумно вздохнул. Наверняка, с таким же вздохом дюны проваливаются в подземные пещеры.  
\- Убирайся! - прошипел Ян.  
\- Заткнись, трус.  
\- А ты идиот!  
Ян включил нож.  
\- И что ты сделаешь? - Итан не верил своим глазам.  
\- Отрежу тебе нахер руку!  
Клинок дрожал около кожи Итана, сжигал волоски на предплечье.   
\- Клянусь, я сделаю это, если ты не отпустишь меня!  
\- Ну так сделай! Пока ты только треплешься!  
Итан хотел ударить Яна. Вытащит, разобьет морду, накормит песком.  
\- Ты такой же неудачник как твой отец-мокрица! – прошипел Ян.  
\- Твой брат был таким же трусом как ты.  
\- Я убью тебя.  
Над песком показался живот, потом бёдра Яна. Он закрыл нож, закусил губу. Вжался грудью в песок, стараясь уменьшить свой вес и облегчить Итану задачу. Пальцы Яна так крепко стиснули запястье Итана, что оно запульсировало.  
\- Какой же ты тяжелый ушлепок, Ян, - Итан расплылся в улыбке. Им удалось, у них получилось.  
\- Быстрее! – прикрикнул на него Ян. – Шевелись, гребанная мокрица.  
Но Итан лишь посмеялся. Они выбрались. У них получилось. У Итана получилось! Песок и воздух вокруг нагрелись и раскалились. Серое марево подарило иллюзию одиночества. Будто на много километров вокруг никого нет. Они одни на Острове. Последние люди на Острове. И судьба планеты теперь зависит только от них.  
\- Признайся, - прохрипел Ян. – Ты цеплялся за меня, потому что боишься финального испытания.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь.  
\- Я не дам тебе нож.  
\- Плевать.  
\- Правда? Какое у тебя оружие?  
Итан отыскал в песке детонаторы и поднялся на ноги с детонатором в каждом кулаке.  
\- Серьезно? – Ян выпрямился рядом. Посмеивался, говорил спокойно, но дыхание его все еще было сбитым. – Ты же видел записи посвящения? Знаешь, что происходит с теми, кто использует детонаторы в финале?  
Итан повернулся к нему спиной и пошел вперед.  
\- Придурки, что приходят на мост с детонаторами! – Ян попытался заглянуть ему в лицо. – Пуф! Потом буль.  
\- Заткнись!    
\- Или ты не собираешься использовать детонаторы в финале? Ты бросишь их в толпу на следующем чекпоинте? Я угадал?  
Он схватил Итана за плечо.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему? Думаешь, сумеешь отобрать у меня лазерный нож? Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Нет.   
\- Правда? Значит, все-таки бросишь в них детонаторы, и посмотришь, каким оружием поделятся мертвецы.  
\- Нет! – Итан толкнул его в грудь. – Я не буду этого делать! Это противоречит идее посвящения!  
\- А как по мне, это как раз его идея. Для чего по-твоему существует цепь чекпоинтов, а не один? Они хотят, чтобы мы дрались друг с другом. Хотят отсеять слабых, выделить лидеров, заставить нас заключать союзы.  
\- Это не главное. Главное — победа духа над телом и обстоятельствами! Подумай сам. Острову нужны воины. Те, кто пройдут сегодня посвящение, окажутся в одном отряде, будут сражаться плечом к плечу. Чекпоинты существуют не для того, чтобы мы поубивали друг друга, а для того, чтобы мы победили себя. Справились с обстоятельствами, которые превосходят нас. Нашли выход из безвыходной ситуации.  
\- Не вижу разницы. Если у тебя нет лазерного ножа или хотя бы нескольких лазерных петель, ты не пройдешь посвящение. Или ты думаешь... Итан, серьезно? Ты думаешь, что ты сможешь?  
\- Некоторые смогли.  
\- Да, приблизительно один из десяти. Это ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь о выходе из безвыходной ситуации? Это все равно, что загонять себя в ловушку и надеяться на чудо. А еще это смахивает на желание умереть.  
\- Разве умереть, сражаясь, не самая достойная смерть? Разве ты не гордишься своим братом, который умер во время посвящения?  
\- Горжусь тем, что он не был настолько глуп, чтобы использовать детонаторы в финале, - фыркнул Ян.  
Следующий чекпоинт был пуст: перевернутые ящики и следы на песке говорили о том, что тут бегали, прыгали, падали, кувыркались. В центре площадки лежал мальчишка. Глаза остекленевшие как у мертвеца, но кулаки еще сжимались и разжимались.  
\- Ему разбили голову, -  Ян указал на пятно крови и опустился около раненного на колени. – Пусть ваш дух победит ваше тело, сказал Сои. Сои может парить над землей, лечить болезни и слабости. Как думаешь, Итан, мог бы он спасти этого мальчика?  
\- На его месте ты хотел бы, чтобы тебя спасли? - спросил Итан. – Хотел бы, чтобы они спасли тебя, когда ты угодил в песок? Хотел бы жить мокрицей и харкать кровью?  
\- Нет, - Ян покачал головой. – Лучше умереть сражаясь, чем загнуться от радиации.  
Они стояли над умирающим, смотрели друг другу в глаза, радуясь полному взаимопониманию. Почему-то этого взаимопонимания было достаточно, чтобы Итан почувствовал себя способным совершать чудеса. Его дух воспарил над телом, как и требовалось для посвящения.  
Детей на Острове с детства приучали к виду смерти. Между разговорами о великих воинах и великих подвигах, учителя водили их сжигать трупы мокриц и складывать в саркофаги останки воинов. Тело воина никогда не сгорает полностью: всегда что-то остаётся, самые прочные, лучшие его части.  
Итан решил не спешить. Он не станет драться за оружие, сохранит силы для последнего рывка. Считается, что последняя часть испытания самая трудная. С детонаторами финал обещал стать для Итана сложным вдвойне.  Думая об этом, Итан ощутил головокружение, тошноту и желание помочиться.  
Следующий чекпоинт они нашли разграбленным. Черная воронка в песке говорила о том, что какой-то идиот взорвал детонатор.  
Итан почувствовал запах моря, раньше чем увидел воду. На берегу тоже взорвали детонатор. Волны играли с двумя телами. Мальчишка с поцарапанным лицом сидел на берегу и шмыгал разбитым носом.  
\- У меня нет оружия! - закричал он, завидев Итана и Яна. – Пожалуйста, у меня ничего нет!  
Ян кивнул и вопросительно посмотрел на тонкий мост. Прозрачный, не шире десяти сантиметров, он тянулся над водой от берега к круглой платформе. Из-за тумана невозможно было рассмотреть что на ней происходит.  
Мальчишка на берегу проследил за взглядом Яна.  
\- Я не пойду, - он отчаянно замотал головой. – Не хочу. Хочу вернуться. Хочу жить. Хочу остаться. Хочу жить как раньше. Хочу домой.  
\- Замолчи, - разозлился на него Итан.  
Мальчишка обхватил плечи руками и уставился в песок.  
Ян первым ступил на мост. Итан смотрел на воду. Серо-прозрачная у берега, она темнела на глубине. Через двадцать шагов по мосту стала черной. Во рту поселился неприятный привкус, будто Итан высосал кровь из раны. Холод. Подрагивание пальцев. Сердцебиение, дыхание сбилось, что-то мешало вздохнуть полной грудью. Итан знал, что это страх.  
\- Ты умеешь плавать? – спросил Ян.  
\- Нет. Если я не пройду посвящение, я хочу умереть, а не жить мокрицей.  
Ян дернул плечами, будто хотел рассмеяться, но не издал ни звука. Итан смотрел на его спину, ягодицы, хорошо развитые икры и думал, что сейчас Ян должен вспоминать своего утонувшего брата.  
Они были уже достаточно близко, чтобы услышать крики, стоны и плач, доносившиеся с платформы. А еще жжужание машин храма Сои. Интересно, сколько мальчишек уже выдержали посвящение, прошли через ворота храма и стали воинами?  
На мосту перед Яном и Итаном маячила сгорбленная фигура. Мальчишка сидел, опустив ноги в воду, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Кровь ещё не успела раствориться в чёрной воде и плавала пятном на поверхности.    
\- Клинок, - сказал Ян, рассматривая раненную руку мальчика. – Обыкновенный, железный, он прорезал мясо до кости и застрял. Железо не годится для испытания. Это все равно что резать перепонки на крыльях птиц пальцем.  
Раненный, казалось, не замечал их.  
\- Эй, мы хотим пройти. Если не уберешься с дороги, скинем тебя в воду! – несколько раз прокричал Итан, но мальчишка ничего не слышал.  
Жужжание машин в храме Сои будто стало громче.  
\- Похер, - решил Ян и переступил через раненного.  
Когда Итан приблизился, чтобы протиснуться мимо по узкому мосту, мальчишка закричал и замахал руками. Последнее, что увидел Итан, падая в черную воду, порезанное до кости предплечье мальчика.  
Итан провалился сквозь пятно крови. Вода оказалась неожиданно теплой. Перед глазами поплыли красные круги. Итан забился, с каждым движением теряя воздух и силы и погружаясь все глубже.  
Сначала его потянули за волосы. Потом перехватили за шею, будто пытались задушить. Итан поднял голову над водой и едва не подавился воздухом. Ян прижимался грудью к его спине, тяжело дышал ему в ухо и толкал коленями под задницу.  
\- Нужно было учиться плавать, - пропыхтел он. – Более дурацкой смерти не могу себе представить.  
Итан схватился за мост. Раненный, что скинул его в воду исчез.  
\- Упал, - ответил на его невысказанный вопрос Ян. – Утонул.  
Он поддерживал Итана за плечи, поясницу, потом за ноги, пока тот карабкался на мост. Вода смыла грязь с их тел. На фоне черноты моря кожа Яна казалась ослепительно белой. Серые волосы и ресницы слиплись от воды.  
\- Детонаторы? – спросил он, подтягиваясь на мост.  
Итан разжал кулак и показал ему два заряда.  
\- Молодец, - Ян хлопнул его по бедру.  
\- Твой нож? – Итан закашлялся, сплюнул морскую воду и сел.  
Ян покачал головой.  
\- Утонул.  
Итан испытал сначала злость, потом разочарование и наконец благодарность.    
\- Это глупо, - прошептал он. Это ни разу не тянуло на благодарность за спасение жизни, но Ян его понял и кивнул.  
\- Я могу с тобой поделиться детонаторами.  
Ян зажал ему рот рукой. Итан почувствовал губами мозоли на подушечках его пальцев.  
\- И слышать пока ничего не хочу об этом дерьме.  
Ян прав, Итан встал. На месте разберемся.  
Храм Сои возвышался над платформой низким треугольником. Такой же черный как вода. Прозрачная платформа между храмом и водой напоминала увеличительное стекло. По нему густыми масляными пятнами растеклась кровь. Наступишь, прилипнешь. Но не наступать было невозможно, потому что кровь была повсюду. Лужи. Разводы.  
Ян присел около отрубленной стопы.  
\- Все-таки лазерная петля хорошее оружие, - он провел пальцем по обуглившийся плоти, ковырнул ногтем ровный срез кости – Жаль, что одноразовая.  
Итан кивнул. Его внимание привлекла отсеченная кисть, рядом длинные полосы крови, будто раненный куда-то полз. Полз к чему-то или к кому-то.  
Итан услышал крик полный боли и ярости. На платформе кроме них с Яном никого не было. Итан плохо понимал, как и зачем в финале посвящения создается этот эффект уединения. Какие-то манипуляции с экранами и пространством, типа отдельных ячеек, разной величины на разной высоте. Им с Яном казалось, что они одни на платформе окруженной морем, на самом деле слева и справа, над их головами, а может, и под их ногами другие мальчишки изнывали от ужаса и нетерпения перед финальным испытанием. Ужас и нетерпение это именно то, что испытывал сейчас Итан. Наверное, Ян переживал нечто похожее.  
\- Выбирай любое место, - Ян нервно усмехнулся и развел руки в стороны. – Где ты хочешь это сделать?  
Голос Яна дрожал. Помнится, он сказал Итану перед стартом: не впадай истерику раньше времени. Итан хотел пошутить, спросить настало ли теперь время для истерики, но горло свело  спазмом и он лишь серьезно кивнул на центр платформы. У Яна поникли плечи, и он поплелся вперед.   
Серое небо вибрировало и рябило, стена тумана вокруг платформы то приближалась, то удалялась. Вода дрожала и только пирамида храма Сои казалась неизменной, предсказуемой и подчинялась логике. По мере приближения она становилась чернее и прочнее.  Единственный стабильный элемент в переменчивом опасном мире. Пока Итан пожирал её взглядом, Ян рассматривал отрезанные конечности.  
\- Глупо рубить руку около локтя, если хотел ударить так высоко, нужно было бить в сустав.  Интересно, сколько умерли сегодня?  
\- Здесь, - сказал Итан.  
Тело обдало ветром, Итан передернулся и повернулся к Яну. Он стоял не двигался, подбородок дрожал, взгляд метался к храму и пятну крови под ногами. А потом Ян качнулся назад, и Итан схватил его за руки.  
\- Нет!  Ян, смотри на меня. Ты спас мне жизнь! Я не позволю тебе оступиться.   
Их взгляды встретились, Ян слабо мотнул головой.  
\- Нет! Ты не сделаешь этого! Ты не вернешься на берег. Вспомни жалкого урода, что там сидит! Вспомни мокриц! Хочешь, быть таким же? Хочешь всю жизнь собирать водоросли и медленно умирать? Прошу тебя! – Итан оглох от собственного крика. Перед глазами поплыло от слез.- Прошу тебя. Мы сможем! Мы родились для этого!  
Ян сглотнул. Итан схватил его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.  
\- Мы будем как Полукс и Драйзер!  
В глазах Яна мелькнуло понимание. Да, он посещал школу, ему вливали в уши то же, что и Итану. Он помнит легенды.  
\- Они вместе умерли на М-40. Пожертвовали собой. Приняли решение. Ради блага Острова, - в голове у Итана все перепуталось. Но ему не нужно хорошо соображать, чтобы обьяснить Яну то, что он и так знал. – Приняв решение умереть, они поняли что любят друг друга. Ты любишь того, с кем принимаешь решение. С кем тебе предстоит умереть.  
Он все еще сжимал ладонями лицо Яна. Кодчиками пальцев почувствовал, как Ян расслабился, разжал зубы, во взгляде появилось смирение. Итан сел на прозрачную платформу. Под задницей колыхалось море, руки угодили в пятно крови, тело начало предательски дрожать.  
 Ян опустился рядом, подтянул под себя колени и обхватил их руками. Нужно было отвлечь его. Итан осмотрел сгорбленного Яна и остановил взгляд на его стопах. Они были перепачканы чужой кровью, как и стопы Итана, но одно различие сразу бросалось в глаза.  
\- Что случилось с твоим пальцем?  
Ян почесал пустоту на месте большого пальца.  
\- Ударился, почернел, отрезали, - с трудом проговорил он.  
Итан подвинулся ближе.  
\- Ноги или руки? – спросил он.  
Ян судорожно вздохнул, вытянул ноги, уперся руками в платформу за спиной. Теперь они с Итаном касались друг друга плечами, локтями и бедрами.  
\- Ноги, - выплюнул Ян через стиснутые зубы. – Проклятые детонаторы.  
\- Не нужно было терять нож.  
\- Не нужно было спасать тебя.  
Ладони Итана вспотели так, что он с трудом справился с простым механизмом детонатора. Ян скользнул пяткой по его голени и переплел свои ноги с ногами Итана. Итан улыбнулся, положил детонатор на их сплетенные ноги и взял Яна за руку. Когда пальцы Яна впились в его ладонь, Итан отчетливо почувствовал, что перед лицом опасности нет ничего естественнее желания раствориться в другом человеке. Увидеть в глазах напротив весь мир, всё свои мечты, надежды и идеалы. Близость смерти побуждает воина видеть в человеке рядом причину и смысл всего.  
Раздался взрыв, и боль отрезала Итана от Яна. Он перестал чувствовать руку Яна в своей. Окружающий мир проступал из черноты вспышками. Серое небо. Перекошенное страданием лицо Яна. Какая-то муть. То ли слезы, то ли кровь. Итан не мог пошевелить ни рукой и ногой. Он больше не управлял своим телом. Не понимал, лежит он на спине или катается по платформе. Он увидел лица, сосредоточенные, строгие, черную пирамиду вблизи, белые коридоры, синие и красные огни. Потом все затмил направленный в глаза свет.  
\- Сворачиваемость крови… биопсия… хронические переломы... Эпитафизная пластинка трубчатой берцовой кости три опухоли. Фибросаркома. Саркома Юинга. Биопсия костного мозга… - слова звенели в воздухе. – Подготовить  к ампутации.  
\- Эй, - холодное и жесткое коснулось щеки Итана. – Открой глаза.  
\- Прогрессирующая фибродисплазия, необходимо облучение, - голоса удалились.  
\- Ты молодец, - Сои погладил Итана по волосам. И Итан разревелся.  
Сквозь слезы он видел как по груди к шее ползет фиолетовый луч. Рентген или другое медицинское обследование, доступное только воинам.  
\- Темные пятна в легких. Метастазы. Неврома…. Грыжи …  
\- Какие ты хочешь протезы? – спросил Сои. Его механические суставы сияли в электрическом свете, как звезды. Итан не мог говорить, не мог думать.  
\- Хочешь высоко прыгать? Летать над землей? Бегать со скоростью семьсот километров в час? Хочешь телескопические суставы? Я выберу сам, хорошо? Согласен? – Сои снова погладил его по голове.  
Итан ощутил благодарность. Будто Сои спас ему жизнь. Итан был трепыхающейся, бьющейся в судорогах на песке птицей, а Сои спас его. Итан выразил свое согласие и благодарность единственным доступным ему способом – зажмурился.  
\- Пульс двести. Общий наркоз. Успокоительное… Токсин не снимает болевой шок полностью. Пора подключать его к аппарату… Начинаю переливание крови. Ввожу стимуляторы. Ампутация выше колена. Диаметр культи двадцать… Отчистить от мягких тканей... угол среза сорок градусов. Измени до тридцати. Отверстия в берцовой кости, диаметр... штативы для тазобедренных суставов. Окостенение шейки бедра…    
Итан ничего не чувствовал. Сои позаботится о нем. Итан теперь воин. Остров гордится своими воинами. Остров непрестанно укрепляет и улучшает своих воинов.


	2. Насрать

Итану казалось, его разрывают на части. Кто-то сильный. Как Сои. Как воин, надевший ему ошейник с камерой и вколовший антибиотики и стимуляторы перед испытанием. Тогда он был восхищен их силой, теперь испуган. Ему казалось воины тянут его за ноги, руки и плечи. Каждый на себя. Почему это длится так долго? Они ведь сильны, а Итан слаб. Почему он до сих пор жив? Почему его не вывернули наизнанку? Почему боль длится и длится?  
Полусон-полубред прервал выдох похожий на стон. Кто-то дышал совсем рядом. Воины, разрывающие Итана на части, не могли дышать так жалобно.  
Итан открыл глаза. Когда взгляд сфокусировался, рассмотрел тусклое аварийное освещение под потолком. Так светился город по ночам. Так светились вышки, добывающие кристаллы. Говорили, из кристаллов делают перегородки в реакторах, работающих на Гелии–3. На Острове реакторы не делали, но продажа кристаллов позволяла покупать их и технологии для храма Сои. Технологии спасающие жизни, исправляющие немощные тела и превращающие больных детей в воинов для защиты и продажи кристаллов.  
С усилием Итан приподнял голову и увидел главное — бедро обнимал блестящий сплав, цилиндрический корпус переходил в круглый шарнир с электроприводом, ниже изгибалась дугой пластина амортизатора, шириной в два сложённых вместе пальца. Рассматривая свои новые ноги, Итан забыл о боли. Сои сказал, что выберет ему протезы, но о ногах как у Ларса Быстрого Итан и мечтать не мог.  
Он ощупал места соединения плоти со сплавом — припухлая и горячая кожа, идеально гладкий металл. Это то, о чем он мечтал. Но Итан не ощущал радости. Дело было не в боли, иллюзорные силачи все еще рвали его на части, но гораздо тревожнее была зреющая внутри уверенность, что произошла ошибка. Он не сможет воспользоваться протезами. Не сможет ими двигать. Не сможет встать на ноги.  
Итан повернул голову и его вырвало. Он лежал на стальном столе. Рядом на таких же столах шевелились конструкторы из плоти и сплава. На расстоянии вытянутой руки от Итана Ян приподнял голову.  
\- Больно? – клацнул зубами Ян.  
Боясь, что голос дрогнет, Итан лишь покачал головой. Ян вздохнул, и Итан понял, чьи всхлипы вывели его из бреда в реальность. Протезы Яна были из белого как плевок сплава. Ноги ниже колен, там, где их разворочали детонаторы, напоминали шурупы, вставленные в шестиугольные гайки.  
\- Уродство? – прошептал Ян.  
\- Твои руки, - выдохнул Итан и покачал головой. – Ничего красивей я в жизни не видел.  
Скорей всего это было продиктовано медицинскими соображениями. У Итана болезнь поразила нижние конечности, у Яна опухоли погрызли —верхние. Несмотря на понятное разумное объяснение, Итан не мог избавиться от иррационального удивления. Идеально округлое белое плечо впивалось в бледную кожу груди белыми спицами.   
Два сустава, между ними телескопические удлиняющиеся секции, на месте кисти семь манипуляторов с выдвижными иглами. Протез настолько шел Яну, что казалось посвящение и храм Сои помогли Яну обрести его истинную форму.  
\- Твои ноги как у Ларса, героя первой торговой экспедиции, - Ян дернул уголком губ.  
Он говорил что-то еще, но Итан не слушал. Затаив дыхание, смотрел как суставы Яна удлиняются, тонкие, как нити, пальцы тянутся к бедрам Итана. Похожий на иглу кончик с тихим скрипом скользнул по протезу. От этого скрипа-прикосновения Итана будто током пронзило. Ян заметил, улыбнулся, криво, болезненно. Касаясь меня, он отвлекается от своей боли, сообразил Итан и дернул головой, будто хотел подвинуться ближе. Палец Яна добрался до кожи Итана. Итан устыдился своей уродливой красной распухшей плоти. Стыд прошел, когда Ян проколол нарыв в двух пальцах от бедренной косточки Итана. По коже потекла розоватая, разбавленная гноем кровь, и Итан неожиданно почувствовал облегчение.  
\- Опухоли пройдут через пять-семь дней, - сказал Ян. – Как и тошнота. Это побочные от облучения и химиотерапии, плюс от того, что нашу кровь разбавили антинолом, чтобы организм не отторгал протезы. Апгрейты. У тебя ноги как у Ларса Быстрого. Через пару дней ты сможешь обежать вокруг всего Острова. Без остановок, всего за несколько часов.  
Итан кивнул. Воин не должен поддаваться страху. Не должен разочаровывать. Он не скажет, что произошла ошибка, и его протезы не работают.  
Сын эфора, Гай, очнулся с криком и забился на своем столе.  
\- Тише, все позади, все хорошо, ты цел, ты победил, - Исцарапанные ноги свалился в песок и завозился, как бьющаяся в предсмертных судорогах птица.  
Протезы Исцарапанных ног были серыми как песок, наверное, поэтому Итан не сразу смог понять – где сплав, где грязь.  Пластина на позвоночнике, пластины вдоль бедер до колен, которые заменили круглыми массивными электроприводами, электроприводы на месте локтевых суставов были еще крупней и массивней. Или так только казалось из-за худых бицепсов и узких плеч? Ниже локтя трубообразные манипуляторы заканчивались темным зевом, отверстием, в которое Итан мог засунуть два кулака. Такие протезы идеальные держатели для оружия всех мастей.  
Сейчас Исцарапанные ноги пытался ими погладить Гая. Апгрейты Гая были мутно зеленого цвета. Темно-зеленые полосы стискивали грудь. Зеленые отростки-шипы торчали на локтях, коленях, между пальцами на руках и ногах. Красный шестиугольный сенсор врезался в лоб.  
\- Все хорошо, — прошептал Джуд, и Гай затих.  
\- Эй, - позвал Гая Итан. – Твой сенсор, как третий глаз Шолоха, героя второй торговой миссии. Он видел сквозь стены, тела и на большие расстояния.   
\- Кольца вокруг груди, - Ян включился в игру, - как у капитана третьей экспедиции. Он был способен дышать любым воздухом. Яды и газы не действовали на него.  
\- Пальца как у пятирукого Дагмара, - подхватил Свен – он ворочался на своей лежанке. Белые спицы его ног и рук скребли воздух. Итан слышал что таких солдат называют семьдесят на тридцать. Семьдесят сплава, тридцать плоти. – Он мог отключать электричество, вызывать молнии, ломать приборы.  
\- Ты похож на Тира Могучего, Джуд, - Гай вцепился в плечо Исцарапанных ног. – У него был такой же экзоскелет и он в одиночку вел войну на М-40.  
Исцарапанные ноги, Джуд, засмеялся. Повозил по воздуху своими широкими манипуляторами. Заглянул в жерло одного из протезов. Со своего места Итан видел лишь черный разъем. К нему и правда можно подключить что угодно. Говорят, и реакторы таких размеров существуют.  
\- Я и чувствую себя так, будто готов положить целую армию, - сказал Джуд, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Гая.  
Вопреки браваде, по взмокшей от пота спине Джуда прошла судорога. Судороги, повышенное потоотделение, тошнота, головокружение диарея, потеря сна и аппетита, Итан пытался вспомнить все побочки облучения, химиотерапии, первой дозы антинола и не мог.  
\- Нет, сейчас ты можешь этими гирями только кому-то голову проломить,  - Итан знал только один способ борьбы со страхом и слабостью.  
\- Тебе первому, - хохотнул Джуд.  
\- Говорят, Тир Могучий обоссался во время посвящения, - хихикнул Свен, спицы ног заскребли по металлическому столу так, что у Итана свело зубы.  
\- Ему достались лазерные петли, - сказал мальчишка с пластиной стали на переносице.  
\- Всего одна, но он пытался ей отрезать себе две руки, - добавил Ян.  
\- Пф, - выдал мальчишка с торчащими из ушей кабелями. Внутри суперпрочного сплава плескались разноцветные электрические заряды. У другого в грудной клетке были разъемы. – Все знают, что петля не перерубит две конечности.  
\- Тир не был сильно умным, - засмеялся Гай.  
\- Конечно, если загнал себя в ловушку с петлями.  
\- Он не был и самым быстрым. Раз раздобыл себе всего одну лазерную петлю.  
Ян улыбнулся и посмотрел на Итана. Итан улыбнулся в ответ, зная что они думают об одном и том же – они смогли притащить на финальную часть испытания лишь детонаторы. И все равно стали победителями. Ибо дух их, как и дух Тира, оказался сильнее тела, обстоятельств и случайностей.  
\- Он засунул в петлю две руки и запустил ее, - голос мальчишки с пластинами зазвенел от возбуждения. Он восхищался и ужасался глупости и смелости Тира. – Петля срезала кожу, мышцы и лучевые кости на обоих руках и потухла. Тир бился, орал и обоссал свои ноги, пока за ним не пришли из храма Сои.  
\- А я слышал, он обосрался от страха, - выкрикнул Свен, его руки спицы заскрежетали, соприкасаясь друг с другом. Итан задумался, сколько времени Свену потребуется, чтобы обрести контроль над своим новым телом. Вывод вышел не утешительным – меньше, чем Итану над своими нефункционирующими протезами. Что станет когда об этом узнают? Когда его ущербность перестанет быть его тайной? Сои сможет его починить? А если не сможет, отправит к мокрицам? Такое случалось – нервная система отвергала имплантанты.  Редко, но случалось. Об этом все знали, но никто не говорил.  
\- Да уж, Тир обосрался во время посвящения в воины, потому когда жители М-40 пытались вступить с ним в переговоры, он всегда отвечал им одинаково, - засмеялся Джуд.  
\- Насрать, - выкрикнули сразу несколько голосов.  
\- Сдавайся, ты окружен!  
\- Насрать!  
\- Тебе не спрятаться, наши дроны следят за каждым твоим движением.  
\- Насрать!  
\- Если ты не сдашься, мы спустим на тебя наших боевых роботов.  
— Насрать.  
— Сбросим бомбу.  
— Насрать.  
— У тебя больше не осталось оружия.  
— Насрать.  
— Ты потерял много крови.  
— Насрать.  
— Твои протезы вышли из строя.  
— Насрать.  
— Ты ничего не видишь.  
— Насрать.  
— Мы пощадим тебя, если…  
— Насрать.  
— Тебе не выжить.   
— Насрать!


	3. Мы сильнее их

Через три дня Итан сумел подняться. Сопротивление песка исчезло, зато при каждом шаге тело пронизывала вибрация. Итан не сразу сообразил, что заглушить ее можно, подстроившись под новую силу тяжести. Его вес и строение изменились. Естественно, ему понадобится перестроить чувство равновесия.  Пришлось сильнее отклонить назад корпус, но он справился.  
Свен встать не смог. Точнее, не смог выпрямиться. Он двигал протезами, а значит подключение электроники к нервам прошло успешно, и все равно у него не получалось принять вертикальное положение. Он свалился с койки, месил песок спицами рук, ног, и бился о койку головой.  
— Старайся лучше, - орали мальчики-воины рядом.  
— Соедини  ноги!  
— Шире руки!   
— Не дергайся так сильно.  
— Не сучи ногами. Не части. Остановись. Замри. Подними голову. Не сдавайся!  
Белые спицы скрещивались, спина Свена изгибалась дугой, ребра ходили ходуном, волосы взмокли от пота.  
— На хера нужны такие протезы? – поморщился Ян.  
— Не сдавайся!  
— Он не сможет выпрямиться. Спорим? – Стальной нос хлопнул по плечу Гая. Сенсор на лбу Гая ворочался из стороны в сторону. Что он сканирует? Что видит? Мертвенно бледное лицо с синяками от бессонных ночей из-за лихорадочно подвижного сенсора казалось маской.  
Последние ночи у всех выдались бессонными. Все страдали от тошноты и головокружения.  
— Катись на выход, Свен, -  приказал Джуд. – Твои протезы не предназначены, чтобы ходить прямо. Теперь ты будешь только ползать.  
— Учись ползать.  
Свен продолжал кувыркаться в песке, будто не слышал.  
Ян вытянул суставы-телескопы и кольнул пальцем-иглой Свена в спину.  
— Ползи на выход.  
Спицы-руки Свена ударили по спицам-ногам, и он завалился мордой в песок.  
— Вставай, солдат!- заорал на него Итан. — Ты не будешь больше ходить на двух ногах! Прими это! И учись извлекать пользу из того, что имеешь!  
— Толкай свой мешок с костями вперед, - Джуд топал вокруг Свена ногами-трубами.  
Какого хера его спицы такие длинные, подумал Итан. Как с ними управляться? Может, они должны складываться? Может, что-то пошло не так? Стоп, это слабость, слабость думать об ошибках и поражении. Он должен отучить себя от этого.  
— Ползи, Свен. Хватит себя жалеть, - Итан пнул Свена по ребрам. Он не бросит его, не позволит ему оступиться. Острову нужен каждый солдат. Сомнения — слабость. Нужно верить в мудрость старших. Если Сои навесил на Свена такие изменения, в этом есть смысл. Возможно, Итан окажется со Свеном в одном отряде, и неведомая пока способность Свена спасет ему однажды жизнь.  
— Шевелись! Пошел!  
На губах и под носом у Свена пузырился песок. Плечи дрожали. На этот раз спицы-ноги и спицы-руки одновременно ушли в песок и кинули тело вперед на три шага.  
— Отлично, молодец, — закричали вокруг.  
За стенами казармы розовое солнце лизало серый двор, тренировочный плац с глубокими ямами, высокими башнями и натянутыми между ними проводами. Итан забыл о необходимости отклонять корпус назад и чуть не кувыркнулся в песок.  
Свен тихо рычал и бросал себя вперед как одержимый. Завалился в одну из ям и поднялся с другой стороны по вертикальной стене. Высокая, она скрывалась в низко висящих серых облаках. Белые спицы Свена пронзали облака и стену с завораживающей легкостью.  
Итан издал победный клич. Оказалось, тот, кто не мог ходить прямо, бегает по вертикали. Победа духа над телом и силой тяжести в чистом виде. Правы были те, кто сказал, иплантанты украшают человека, но настоящая красота скрыта в их полезности.  
— Я хотел стать пилотом, - сказал Свен позднее.  
— Быть пилотом отстой, - покачал головой Итан. – Они умирают в своих кабинах, в гробах три на два метра.  
— Нет, пилоты времен первого вторжения были героями. Они спасли остров, направив свои корабли на корабли противника.  
— Большинство пилотов умирает запертыми в кабинах, - гнул свое Итан.  
— Солдаты тоже иногда умирают в замкнутых пространствах. Двадцать вторую торговую миссию загнали в тоннель на М-54.  
\- Солдаты имеют больше возможностей бороться, - настаивал Итан. Сражаться. Сдохнуть в усилии.  
\- Как бы ты хотел умереть?  
Итан задумался. Накрыв собой бомбу? Сражаясь один против тысячи?  
Свен зевнул. В животе у Яна заурчало. Итан никак не мог успокоить сердцебиение. То ли от бессонницы и действия химии, то ли от волнения. Солнце показалось из-за облаков и нависло над землей как корабль перед посадкой. Приближался вечер.  Гай, сын эфора, опять заплетал волосы в косичку. Сегодняшний ужин был не менее важен, чем посвящение. Кому нужен воин, которого не принял ни один отряд?  
Как они будут оценивать нас? Как будут проверять? Итан не знал. Не стоит об этом думать. Не стоит волновать и смущать дух мыслями о том, чего не знаешь. Все что ты можешь — это сохранять спокойствие и внимательность. Старайся думать ясно и быстро. Это лучшее, что может продемонстрировать новичок, добивающийся принятия в отряд.  
Ангар для общего ужина был огромным. Итан мечтал о моменте, когда войдет в систрию. Он попытался сосредоточиться на ощущении праздника. Яркие огни отражались в металле столов и мисок. Черные, белые, зеленые, как у Гая, протезы мелькали в воздухе. Сканеры и сенсоры поворачивались в стороны молодняка. У некоторых воинов сканеры были на спине и затылке.  
Итан первым подошел к распределителю еды и получил свой паек из водорослей. Как настоящий воин. Как эфор. Ни унцией меньше, ни унцией больше.  
\- Эй! – воин с черными руками по форме похожими на человеческие обратился к Итану.  Правое плечо воина пересекал широкий шрам ожога. В паху и подмышками торчали пучки темных волос, над верхней губой и щеках черный пушок.  – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Итан.  
\- Принеси мне воды, Итан!  
Проверка уже началась? Итан старался двигаться уверено, не суетиться.  Не таращиться на протезы, шрамы и волосы на теле воинов. Рядом с Черными Руками сидел воин с маленьким как у ребенка лицом. С другой стороны бледный воин с припухшими веками и крупными манипуляторами рук. Если они сидят за столом, значит побывали в бою. Если сидят вместе, принадлежат к одному отряду, сражаются вместе. Внутри у Итана затрепетало. Черные Руки окинул его оценивающим взглядом, забрал стакан и отвернулся. Потерял интерес? Разочаровался? Решил, что Итан не подходит его отряду?  
Думать в таком ключе слабость, оборвал себя Итан, усаживаясь с другими новичками на песке. Ян рядом сжимал и разжимал кулак манипулятора. Наверное, это его успокаивало. Отвлекало от волнения.  
В помещении голос эфора Сои звучал внушительней и громче, чем на улице.  
\- Мы подписали торговый договор с М-78 двести лет назад. С тех пор внешние обстоятельства изменились так, что старые условия торговли стали для нас невыгодными. Кабальными и унизительными. Война с центральными планетами давно закончилась, во взаимной боевой поддержке больше нет смысла. Во время войны М-78 была единственной планетой, которая покупала у нас кристаллы, в обмен на корабли, топливо и технологии. Тогда это было выгодно, теперь искусственно ограничивает наше развитие и влияние. Мы знаем, что М-78 продаёт наши кристаллы центральным планетам. Мы могли бы торговать с центральными планетами без посредников, но не можем этого сделать, потому что М-78 не продаёт нам корабли для дальних перелётов. И так во всем. Они снабжают нас устаревшими технологиями и сведениями.  
\-- М-78 наши давние партнеры, — пробасил эфор Стазис, высокий, с пятнами  чернового сплава на бледной коже.  
— Ты был со мной на последних переговорах, Стазис, — Сои повернулся Стазису. — Видел, какого труда мне стоило выторговать для Острова схему новых кораблей. Меньший расход топлива, больше грузоподъемность и скорость. Но и они годятся только для ближних расстояний.  С нам по-прежнему не хотят делиться двигателями для дальних перелетов. Я выбил нам несколько обновлений для медицинской лаборатории. Системы искусственного кровообращения, почек, сердца и легких.  
\- Искусственные почки, - Ян приоткрыл рот. В приглушенном свете зубы и слюна за его губами светились как белые кристаллы.  
\- Но делиться нанотехнологиями, технологиями искусственного выращивания и клонирования клеток правители М-78 не захотели.  
Итан не понимал о чем он говорит, но чувствовал важность этих слов. Сои и Стазис бывали на М-78 и знали  о ней все.   
— Так дальше не должно продолжаться, — сказал Сои.  
— М-78 поставляют нам топливо и корабли без перебоев, если мы пойдём против них, мы многое потеряем, — Стазис дернул подбородком.  
— Мы найдём новых поставщиков топлива.   
— На имеющихся у нас кораблях полет к центральным планетам займёт пятьдесят лет.  
— Мы сильнее М-78.  
— Нам не пройти через защиту их планеты.  
— Это тоже расклад не в нашу пользу. Они знают наши системы защиты и скрывают от нас свои. Где гарантия, что однажды они не нападут на нас?  
В ангаре загалдели. Постепенно обсуждающие разбились на группы. Прозвучало слово «вторжение». Мы должны думать о нашем будущем, повторяли воины. Мы сильнее их, мы, а не они должны диктовать условия.  
Прислушиваясь к разговору, Ян подался вперед. У Гая горели глаза.  
\- Жаль, что мы пока не имеем права голосовать, - прошипел Джуд.  
Итан посмотрел на Черные руки – их глаза встретились. Если вы примите меня в свой отряд, вы не пожалеете, мысленно взмолился Итан.  
За Сои и Стазисом высказались другие три эфора. У одного из них дрожал подбородок, а плечи, к которым крепились протезы, были покрыты свежими влажными рубцами и опухолями. Раньше Итан думал, что так не бывает, рубцы и опухоли – удел новичков, тех, кто впервые примерил протезы, у воинов соединения гладкие и идеальные, без подтеканий гноя, сукровицы или крови. Другой эфор выглядел пугающе старым. У него были такие же глубокие морщины как у Виктора. Неужели ему больше тридцати? Итан думал, что воины не доживают до тридцати. Старик звякал стальным кулаком по столу, так что подпрыгивали миски, и требовал вторжения.  
\- Я давно говорил, мы могли бы завоевать и соседей, и центральные планеты. Из-за трусов, торгашей и переговорщиков наша цивилизация стоит на месте. Мы могли бы управлять всей вселенной. У одного нашего новобранца больше смелости и силы духа, чем у сотни солдат М-78. Стыдно подумать, что вместо этого мы довольствуемся добычей и торговлей кристаллами. Стыдно подумать, что мы покупаем у соседей топливо и технологии.  
Голосование прошло шумно. Сои десять раз поднимал руки вверх, Стазис переспрашивал, требовал ответов у отдельных столов –отрядов. Наконец большинством голосов решили – экспансию нужно подготовить, потому следующая торговая миссия пройдёт по расписанию и без изменений.   
\- Эй, Итан – позвал Черные руки. Миски на его столе опустели. Воин с припухшими веками клевал носом, свесив голову на грудь, но при приближении Итана оживился, как датчик на движение. – Я видел запись, на посвящении ты воспользовался детонаторами?  
Итан кивнул.  
\- А твой приятель, - Черные руки кивнул на Яна. – Он, кажется, собирался бежать?  
Итан обернулся к Яну. Лицо того побледнело.  
\- Нет. Все было не так.  
\- Разве ты не хватал его за руки? Не уговаривал?  
На записи не было звука.  
\- Хватал, но не потому что он хотел убежать, а потому что он требовал взорвать руки, а мои слабым местом всегда были ноги.  
\- Вижу, ты победил в споре, - посмеялся Припухшие Веки.  
\- Ты ведь сын эфора Маркуса? – воин с детским лицом кивнул Гаю.  
Тот вытянулся и назвал свое имя. Звонкий и резкий голос выдал его волнение.  
\- Нам в группе нужен кто-то напичканный сенсорами, Терис, - воин рядом с Черными руками почесал стальные ребристые пластины на груди.  
Терис, черные руки, кивнул.  
\- Что думаешь о планах экспансии, Гай?  
\- Мы сильнее жителей М-78, - Гай вздернул верх подбородок. – Мы сильнее многих в этой вселенной.  
\- Чего ты больше всего боишься? – Терис кивнул на Яна.  
Телескопические суставы манипуляторов удлинялись и укорачивались, когда он вскочил на ноги и быстро ответил:  
\- Умереть в одиночестве.  
Экзамен продолжался.  
\- Что самое красивое ты видел в жизни? – обратился Терис к Итану.  
\- Свен, - ответил он после короткого размышления. Все посмотрели на лежащее на пузе тело в окружении белых спиц.  
\- Почему? – спросил Терис.  
\- Потому что я видел его протезы в действии. Видел, на что они способны.  
\- Кого ты презираешь больше всего, Свен? – спросил Пластины на Пузе.  
\- Своего отца.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что он слабый, трусливый и бесполезный мокрица.


	4. Часть целого

У отряда Териса была отдельная казарма — крыша и стены собранные из остатков старых кораблей. Как во всех жилищах острова внутри под ногами лежал песок, поверх него брошены десять изоматов, настолько тонких, что ворочаясь, попадаешь в яму.  
У группы Териса был и свой корабль. Грузовик на двадцать тонн. Всего флот Острова насчитывал около трех тысяч мелких кораблей. Экипаж каждого от десяти до пятнадцати человек. Полностью сформированный боевой отряд. Один корабль — один отряд. Любая торговая миссия состояла из десятков кораблей-отрядов. Самые крупные миссии, около сотни кораблей, поставляли кристаллы на М-78. Миссии поменьше в пятьдесят кораблей-отрядов вели дела с М-40: участвовали в местных конфликтах, возили рабов на Остров и наркотики для М-78 и М-54. Последний был искусственным спутником, специализирующимся на создании сплавов, рабочие спутника исполняли заказы М-78 и Острова, в свободное от работы время употребляли тонны наркотической вытяжки из плодов Тар, что росла на М-40.  
Опухшие Веки звали Отисом, он только женился, потому после ужина отправился к жене, в полночь вернулся в казарму.  
\- Как все прошло? - прицепился к нему с вопросами Пластины на Пузе.  
\- Отстань, - Отис завалился на матрас. Система протезов его ног была настолько массивной, что когда он лежал, возвышалась над землей на  метр.  
\- Так у тебя встал или нет? С конца капало или нет?  
\- А то ты не знаешь, Хели, как у Отиса встает, - заржал воин с ошейником.  
По углам потолка казармы мерцали мелкие аварийные лампы. В их тусклом свете тела казались горами водорослей. Протезы – затерянными в водорослях кристаллами. В голове Итана мысли бились как волны: Терису семнадцать, он управляет кораблем, кажется Итан ничего не хотел больше, чем однажды заполучить свой корабль и команду. А ещё он грезил о своей первой миссии и о праве высказываться за общим столом. Высказать вслух своё мнение, глядя в глаза Сои. Поддержать его план завоевания и предложить свою помощь.   
\- А ты знаешь, что он редко кончает, Фот, -  Хели толкнул черный ошейник. – Отиса легче убить и расчленить, чем заставить кончить. Потому и спрашиваю, ты когда свою жену ебал, у тебя с конца капнуло или нет?  
\- Отстань.  
\- Это значит — нет? У нее пизда раньше загорелась от трения, чем у тебя потекло?  
– Это значит, да, - рявкнул Отис.  
Хели шумно втянул в себя воздух.  
\- Так она забеременела?  
\- Откуда я знаю? - Отис огрызался, но его голос звучал мягко.  
\- Если она забеременела, у вас будет мальчик, — воин с детским лицом полировал тряпкой свои крупные трёхпалые руки-манипуляторы.  
\- Или девочка, — Фот почесал покрасневшую кожу вокруг ошейника.  
\- Мальчик будет похож на тебя. Если повезёт, ты доживешь, чтобы увидеть его посвящение, — не унимался Детское Лицо.  
— Заткнитесь. Даже если она забеременела, ребенка нужно еще выносить, — отмахнулся Отис.  
— Выносить, а потом родить, — кивнул Фот.  
— В ее животе твой ребеночек может превратиться в урода. Её пизда может сломать ему все кости, — протянул Хели. — Моя мать при родах всех своих младенцев кроме меня задушила.   
— Завалите ебала, — Отис поднял глаза к потолку. — Сои не зря нас друг для друга выбрал. Согласно тестам, у нас совместимость, и хорошие шансы на здоровое потомство.  
— А мой брат родился с недоразвитыми ногами, и кишками наружу, его выкинули в море, — Фот растянулся на мате и прикрыл глаза.  
Итан улыбнулся, нервно и с облегчением, радуясь тому, что теперь он один из воинов.

***

 — Новички в отряде, как апгрейд, не сразу приспособишь, не сразу поймёшь, чего не хватает, — Хели прищурился на розовое как язык солнце.   
Его руки, массивные манипуляторы, соединённые между лопаток электроприводом размером с голову Итана. В связке с пластинами на пузе, Хели выглядел как грузчик, из тех, что таскают на корабль тяжелые ящики с кристаллами.  
Ноги Териса — плетенка из белых и серых тросов. Итану никак не удавалось догадаться для чего они. Шагая широко и быстро, Терис вывел отряд за черту города и бросил в собрание воинов. Красивые и яркие протезы, бледные и слабые тела. Пробираясь через толпу, Итан видел прыщи на плечах, пот, вздувшиеся вены и царапины. Спокойствие имплантантов. Дефекты плоти.  
— Решил обкатать молодняк, Терис? — воин с синяками на лице хлопнут Териса по плечу.  
— Гляди-ка у малого ноги как у Ларса Быстрого, — розовощекий воин щелкнул над головой Итана трёхпалым манипулятором.  
— А этот мелкий ходячий сенсор, — у воина с выбитыми передними зубами дергался глаз.  
— Эй, Хели, я слышал после победы в личном поединке ты поставил себе новую батарею? — воин с шипами на плечах, подбираясь к Хели, оттолкнул коротышку с дисками вместо ног. — Лантан? 1600 кило Ватт?  
— 1300, — мотнул головой Хели. — Они дольше держатся.  
— Хочу свои батареи тоже обновить после сегодняшней охоты, — закивал Шипы.  
— Очков не хватит, Скай, — пробасил гигант с красными манипуляторами.   
— Пошёл на хуй, Янус!  
Янус стукнул красным манипулятором по чёрному кулаку Териса в знак приветствия.   
— Слышали про новые аккумуляторы? — воины говорили одновременно. — Хочу электропривод мощностью в тысячу килоВатт... Правда, что победители прошлой охоты обменяли очки на автоматы Н-29... нет, это было на личных поединках... Ваш отряд участвует в следующей торговой миссии?   
— Какое место ваш отряд занял на прошлой охоте? — Итан не понял к кому обращался воин с чёрной кожей и белыми как сперма манипуляторами.  
— Третье, — отозвался звонкий голос за спиной Итана. — Но в прошлый раз участников было больше, а значит нужно было набрать больше очков. Сегодня с таким же количеством очков мы были бы первыми.  
— Очки вы на топливо обменяли? — спросил воин с сенсором как у Гая.  
— Да, теперь мы полностью готовы к торговой миссии.   
Отряд Териса выбрался к центру круга. Итан увидел клетку полную черных птиц. Это были не те птицы, что падали умирающими под ноги, а то, во что они превращались после смерти. Птицы для воинской охоты с моторами вместо сердца лупили крыльями о прутья клетки, высекая искры.   
Прежде Итан никогда не видел этих птиц вблизи, лишь слышал, как они со свистом проносились над пустыней.  
Терис соединил большой и указательный пальцы на правой руке, его ладонь раскрылась как клюв чёрной птицы. Хели первым взял полупрозрачную капсулу и засунул себе в ухо.  
— Ни на кого не смотрим, никого не слушаем. Никто ничего не делает без моего приказа, - сказал Терис, почему-то глядя на Итана. – Это понятно, новички?  
\- Да, - Гай и Джуд закивали как заведённые.  
Итан вставил в ухо гаджет. Настоящие устройства связи, такие используются в боевых операциях. Даже если Итан увязнет в зыбучих песках или будет тонуть, он не останется один, с ним до последнего будут голоса его отряда. Лишь для того, чтобы почувствовать себя частью целого уже стоило стать воином.  
За переговорными гаджетами ладонь Териса выплюнула продолговатый предмет. В воздухе он раскрыл крылья, зажужжал и поднялся в небо. Одновременно взвыла сирена, оповещающая о начале охоты. Стены клетки с птицами упали в песок. Сотни птиц-машин ринулись на свободу. Одни метнулись вверх, другие понеслись над землёй, врезаясь в протезы и тела воинов.   
— Двигаем, — приказал голос Териса в голове Итана. — На север.  
— Сколько птиц нужно поймать? — Итан не понял, спрашивает Джуд или Гай.  
В горле запекло от поднявшейся пыли.   
— Не парься. Исполняй приказы. Не твоего ума дело. Не пытайся их считать, — зашептали голоса в ухе Итана. Ему казалось, Фот, Хели, Отис, Детское Лицо отвечали одновременно.  
Итан вертел головой, видел как шевелятся их губы, слышал их дыхание в наушниках. Отис споткнулся, его ругань-бормотание показались Итану эхом собственных мыслей. Хели усмехнулся, присвистнул, Итану показалось будто этот свист был звуком его собственного дыхания. Никогда ещё чужое присутствие не было для Итана так осязаемо неподдельно близко и реально.  
— Шевелите железяками, - Терис гнал их вперёд, но сам отставал, увязнув головой в голографическом облаке.   
Со стороны облако выглядело непроницаемым белым туманом. Однако Итан догадывался, что на внутренней его поверхности Тарис видит все, что видит его дрон. И это не пустое небо и пустыня.   
— Нашел птиц? - пропыхтел Фот.  
— Не терпится опробовать ошейник?   
— Только после того, как ты засунешь голову себе в жопу, Хели.  
— Эй, парни, Фот, сказал что включит ошейник только, если кто-то засунет ему что-то в жопу, — засмеялся Хели.  
Итан жадно впитывал любую произнесенную чушь.  
— Сейчас, Фот, — скомандовал Терис.  
Все остановились. Детское лицо попятился и налетел на Итана.  
— Назад, тупица! Или хочешь, чтобы тебя закоротило?   
Вокруг Фота образовался круг пустого пространства. Когда первая птица рухнула к ногам Фота, Итан подпрыгнул от радости. Чтобы там ни было в ошейнике Фота, оно заставило механических птиц падать как настоящих.  
Вторая птица врезалась Фоту в спину. Он пошатнулся и раскинул в стороны руки для равновесия. Небо стало тёмным и грязным. Стая птиц падала как комета — плотное ядро, рваный хвост. Фот закричал. Воздух затрещал. Электрический разряд сбил Итана с ног.  
Вокруг Фота и птиц образовалась воронка почерневшего обожженного песка.   
— Что это было? Что это было? – бились в наушниках голоса Яна, Свена, Джуда и Гая.  
— Последнее обновление Фота.  
Итан не узнал ответившего.  
— Вытаскивать его? – взвыл Хели.  
Фот кричал, булькал и сипел.  
— Теперь, — приказал Терис.  
Хели поднялся на колени — Итан и не заметил, что они все лежат вокруг воронки, растянувшись на животах, будто опасаясь зыбучих песков, — нажал на рычаг на своем предплечье. Наушник Итана завизжал помехами.  
А когда он снова ожил, в голову полились голоса.  
-— Твою мать.  
— Кий, - крикнул Терис.  
Детское Лицо вскинул манипуляторы и запустил кольца бумеранги в бившихся на краю воронки птиц.  
— Ян, сбей столько птиц сколько сможешь! – потребовал Терис.  
Ян лежал слева от Итана. Когда он вскинул руки, воздух над головой Итана завибрировал. Две спицы Яна пронзили воздух, четыре прокололи брюхо птицам. Итан увидел, как по протезам Яна проскочила искра, и услышал, как Ян болезненно выдохнул.  
Хели и Терис рухнули на колени около Фота. Глаза прикрыты. Тело подрагивало, изо рта шла пена.  
— Дышит? — прошептал Отис на ухо Итану.  
— Нет, — Хели закусил губу. Терис раскрыл ладонь и вогнал иглу Фоту между ребер.  
— Адреналин? Ты обменял его на очки после личного поединка? — Кий на четвереньках подполз к Терису и Хели.   
Фот дернулся, втянул в себя воздух и попытался сесть.  
— Лежи, — Терис вытащил из ладони блестящую на солнце клеенку и превратил её в носилки. Вместе с Киём и Хели перекатил на них Фота.   
— Я больше не включу эту дрянь сам, — прошептал Фот в ухо Итану.   
Итан невольно замотал головой — нет, ни за что, никогда. Солдату не пристало проявлять слабость и страх. Но чувства Фота были сейчас для Итана важней любых правил и морали.  
— Тебе не придется, - Хели погладил Фота по обгоревшим волосам.  
— Я серьезно… — Фот засмеялся, и из его глаз брызнули слезы.   
— Отлично сработало, - Терис поднялся на ноги и нырнул головой в своё голографического облако.  
Отис, Джуд и Гай собирали сломанных птиц в металлическую сетку.  
— Сто двадцать, сто двадцать пять, - считали они, перекрикивая друг друга.   
Ян встал рядом с Итаном.  
— Не останавливаемся, двигаем на юг, - потребовал Терис.  
Отряд развернулся и двинулся в противоположную сторону. Отчего Итану так трудно справляться с песком, будто у него не новые протезы, а его неловкие врожденные ломкие кости?  
— Бросьте меня, потом вернетесь, — подал голос Фот. Глаза у Фота были закрыты, грудь часто и неровно поднималась.  
— Не начинай, — буркнул Терис.  
— Ненавижу твоё нытьё, — проворчал Хели, тащивший за собой носилки с Фотом.  
— Чуть что — одно и тоже, бросьте меня, бросьте, — кривлялся Отис.  
— На М-40 засорял этим дерьмом эфир...  
— Заткнитесь все, — оборвал их Терис. -– У нас есть десять минут, чтобы доставить нашу добычу наблюдателю. Расстояние пятьдесят километров.  
Терис посмотрел поверх головы Итана. Ян, Гай и Джуд тоже повернулись к Итану. Подталкиваемый их взглядами и собственным нетерпением, он сделал шаг веред.  
— Сможешь пробежать пятьдесят километров за десять минут? — спросил Терис.  
— Смогу! — Итан оглох от собственного крика.  
— Уверен?  
— Да.  
Ему показалось, или на лице Яна начала расцветать улыбка? Итан мысленно поклялся, что не подведет.   
Дрон Териса вернулся и завис перед лицом Итана. Красный большой глаз сузился и снова расширился, будто фотографируя, а потом дрон поплыл на  запад в двух метрах над землей. Итан попытался представить, как будет выглядеть в голографическом облаке Териса. Дрон больше не следил за птицам, а указывал Итану путь.  
Итан сорвался с места и побежал. Как вышло так, что ему досталась финальная часть испытания? Огромная честь. Огромная ответственность. Он сделает все на что способен. Они победят. Не оборачиваясь, он несся вперед, не обращая внимание на боль в суставах.  
Протезы как у Ларса Быстрого. Споткнувшись первый раз Итан понял, что проиграет. Протезы вязли в песке как дефектные кости. Дыхание разрывало грудь. Вернулся страх, который Итан испытал после пробуждения. С его протезами что-то не так. Он мог ходить, но не смог побежать. И тут же Итан разозлился на себя. Не протезы не работают, а он не может управлять ими. Протезы прекрасны, это он слишком слаб, труслив и беспомощен... проблема в его голове, притаившийся в сознании страх, мешает мозгу подавать правильные сигналы протезам.  
Дрон подлетел к Итану, заглянул в лицо, глаз сузился и расширился. Итану стало невыносимо стыдно за то, что Терис видит его таким.  
Он снова рванулся через песок и воздух. Упал, глотнул пыль, поднялся. Он бросался вперед с безумием механической птицы, что билась перед стартом о стены клетки, пока не упал и не смог больше подняться.  
— Итан?  
Чей это голос? Яна? Хели? Фота? Вспомнив о подвиге Фота, Итан захотел умереть.  
— Что происходит? Отвечай.  
Но он не ответил. Никогда не осмелится говорить и смотреть в глаза тем, кого предал. Итан вытащил из уха наушник, отрезая себя от голосов, дыхания и присутствия команды. Он и не подозревал как сильно привык к ним за последние часы, лишиться наушника сейчас было все равно, что получить удар по голове. Он больше не знал где низ и верх, в какой стороне город или берег. Он был совсем один. И хорошо понимал, почему Ян сказал, что боится умереть в одиночестве. Такая смерть для мокриц, глупых птиц и предателей.  
— Вижу его, — голос всплыл откуда-то справа.  
— Эй, Итан! Прилег отдохнуть?  
— Вот дерьмо!  
— Какого хера, калека недоделанный?  
— Короткое замыкание в тупом мозгу?  
Итан спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Не двигаться, не откликаться. Умереть.  
— Отдыхает… выдохся… расклеился… Сопли глотает… – судя по голосам его окружили.  
— Я же тебя спросил, Итан, можешь или нет? — Терис ударил первым. Плетенка из сплава врезалась Итану в бок. Внутри то ли что-то хрустнуло, то ли лопнуло. Удар откинул Итана на спину, на миг он увидел перед собой перкошенные от злости лица. У них есть право злиться. У них есть право убить Итана. Он хотел, чтобы они его убили. Фот — когда он встал на ноги? — ударил по груди, вышибая воздух. Итан перестал видеть. Удар в живот, по пояснице. Итан больше не мог пошевелиться.  
— Мразь. Предатель. Слабак. Жалкий сопляк. Лучше бы твоя мамаша тебя убила, рожая. Ты не должен был пройти испытание. Должен был утонуть.  Задохнуться в песках. Как я сразу не заметил гнили в тебе… Тебя спросили – сможешь ты или нет? Скажи что не сможешь! Не знаешь! Не уверен! Скажи, что ты трус. Скажи правду. Зачем врать? Я рад что это не случилось в бою. Рад что из-за тебя никто не погиб.  
Удар в ухо, и Итан перестал слышать. Удар в солнечное сплетение, и он умер.  
Думал, что умер, на деле, лишь потерял сознание.  
Очнулся под стенами казармы. От ребристого метала пахло кровью. От песка воняло мочой. Наверное, он обоссался пока валялся без сознания.  
Почему я еще жив, с отвращением подумал Итан. И тут же сам ответил себе, потому что я должен умереть как мокрица. Харкая и мочась кровью. На этот раз жалости к себе не было. Только ярость и опустошение похожие на освобождение. Пусть случится то, что он заслужил.  
Небо давило темнотой. В казарме болтали и смеялись. Спокойствие обреченного постепенно отступило, внутри зародилась дрожь. Что за остой? Стоило прийти в себя, слабость и трусость вернулись.  
Двери казармы открылись, в полосе света появился Терис. Белая поблескивающая после душа грудь, черные как ночь руки и волосы в паху.  
Он опустился перед Итаном на колени. Ощупал его ребра холодными жесткими пальцами. Взял за подбородок, развернул лицом к себе и вправил переносицу. Итан прикусил язык. Ладонь Териса открылась, в шею Итана вонзилась игла.  
\- Обезболивающее и стимуляторы, - Терис закончил осмотр, но не ушел.  
Итан не мог больше скрывать от него свою дрожь, его выдали плечи и подбородок.  
Он собирался просить о смерти, но вместо этого прошептал:  
— Ты выгонишь меня из отряда?  
— Нет, — Терис покачал головой и опустил черную ладонь на плечо Итана. — Я сам выбрал тебя, помнишь? Кем бы я был, если бы прогнал тебя после первой ошибки? После первой неудачи?  
— Но ты выбрал меня из-за моих протезов, — всхлипнул Итан.  
— Нет, — Терис погладил его по щеке. — Из-за твоих глаз. Ты смотрел так, будто готов на все.  
— Я подвел тебя.  
— Да. Ты должен был протестировать свои протезы и оценить их способности до поединка, до боя.  
Итан приоткрыл рот. Когда, хотел он сказать, прошло всего несколько дней.   
— Всегда, постоянно, — ответил на его невысказанный вопрос Терис. — Воин должен следить за своими протезами, постоянно проверять их, оценивать функциональность. Это твоя первая и главная ответственность. Если что-то не работает, ты должен сообщить об этом. Мне. Команде. В боевых условиях выживание твоей команды зависит от состояния твоих протезов.  
— С моими ногами что-то не так, — прошептал Итан. Стоило это сказать вслух, и это прозвучало как приговор.  
— Чушь. После посвящения мы все получаем базовый комплект. Остов, сплав, металл. Чтобы справиться с сегодняшним заданием тебе нужны были амортизаторы и более мощные электроприводы. Пока твои протезы только выглядят как протезы Ларса Быстрого. На деле, чтобы они работали как его, тебе понадобится серия апгрейдов. Их нужно заслужить. Доказать на охоте, в личных поединках, командных состязаниях свою ценность, выносливость и боевые качества. Часть обновлений будут продиктованы нуждами команды. Часть — ты сможешь выбрать сам. Перед этим хорошенько подумав, что именно тебе нужно, чтобы стать более эффективным бойцом.  
За спиной Териса сгустилась темнота, блеск его глаз внушил Итану надежду.  
— Мы связаны, Итан. Этот отряд теперь твоя семья. В боевых условиях моя жизнь будет зависеть от того верно ли ты оценил свои возможности. Моя жизнь. Жизнь Фота, или Хели, Кия или Отиса. Или Яна, Гая, Джуда, Свена. Жизнь любого из нас может зависеть от того верно ли ты оценил свои возможности.  
Стена казармы завибрировала, похоже, изнутри в нее врезалось что-то тяжелое. Один из воинов толкнул другого? Послышался смех. Итан почувствовал себя несчастным и одиноким изгнанником.  
Терис улыбнулся. Его рука скользнула по бедру Итана, пальцы проследили линию соединения плоти со сплавом.   
— Ты должен был просто сказать, что не справишься. Должен был довериться мне. Я бы послал Хели. У нас бы появился шанс на победу. Если бы победили, выбрали бы обновления. Фоту пора заменить почки. После прошлой миссии корабль до сих пор воняет его мочой, блевотиной и кровью.  
Итан закрыл глаза, желая провалиться под песок от стыда и чувства вины. Он не просто подвел всех, он поставил жизнь Фота под угрозу.  
Тепло коснулось губ Итана. Он открыл глаза и увидел лицо Териса совсем рядом.  
— Не вини себя, — Терис поцеловал его. — Мы все вместе виноваты в нашем поражении. Я мог остановить тебя и послать Хели. На общем собрании мы могли бы голосовать за план Стазиса. Мы могли бы поддерживать идею вторжения Сои, но не стремиться принять в нем участие. Но еще за день до того как ты прошел посвящение, мы решили, что будем участвовать во вторжении. Что может быть лучше, чем умереть ради величия Острова? Мы решили увидеть как остров захватывает М-78. Увидеть начало новой эры для Острова. И Фот вместе со всеми проголосовал за то, что создание крепкой команды сейчас важней, чем его почки.  
Терис навис над Итаном, прижался бёдрами к бёдрам, потерся носом о нос. Минуту назад Итан чувствовал себя ничтожным и одиноким, сейчас он стал частью легенды о великих воинах. О воинах, которые делились друг с другом надеждами и планами, думали и чувствовали одинаково, разделяли желания и страхи друг друга. Разве Итан это заслужил? Разве заслужил, чтобы такой сильный, смелый и мудрый воин как Терис целовал его подбородок и шею? Верил в него? Утешал его? Осматривал его раны? Разговаривал с ним? Ласкал его языком и руками?  
Итан вскрикнул, когда Терис взял в рот его член. Последний год Итан часто переживал возбуждение. Привык к ночной и утренней эрекции, привык что в течении дня его член и мошонка иногда непредсказуемо и некстати тяжелели. Раза три возбуждение даже было таким сильным, что Итан не смог избавиться от него без дрочки.  
Теперь же, когда Терис облизывал его член, Итану казалось, что он горит. Сначала он горел от стыда, неверия, смущения, страха, потом от удовольствия. Горел как тела мокриц в крематории и верил, что огонь уничтожит слабости, как от настоящего воина оставит только самое крепкое и лучшее в нем. Терис прижал его член к небу, сдавил губами у основания. Жесткие ладони Териса погладили живот, грудь Итана, нырнули под поясницу, подхватили под задницу, ритмично приподнимая его бедра. Чем жестче пальцы сжимались на ягодицах Итана, тем глубже его член входил в горло Териса. Яйца, живот Итана промокли от слюны и дыхания Териса. Кончая, Итан задергался, будто вырывался, Терис лишь сильнее сжал губами его член. Ничего более прекрасного, освобождающего и вдохновляющего Итан в жизни не испытывал.  
Терис отпустил его член и снова приблизил лицо к лицу. Щекотал своим волосами лоб, дышал запахом спермы. Неужели сперма Итана пахнет как море?  
— Позволь мне, — залепетал Итан. — Я тоже хочу…  
Отсосать тебе. Исполнить любой твой приказ. Умереть за тебя. Сделать для тебя все.  
Никогда прежде Итан не видел, чтобы Терис так широко улыбался.  
— В другой раз, — прошептал он.  
— Почему? — отказ Териса испугал Итана. Терис разочаровался в нем? Итан сделал что-то не так?  
— Я уже кончил, — Терис успокаивающе поцеловал его. Его взгляд бегал по лицу Итану, от губ к глазам. — Ты отсосешь мне потом. Поверь, я еще не раз попрошу тебя об этом.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обязательно. Попрошу твой рот, твою задницу, снова рот.  
Итан улыбнулся.  
— Я верю тебе, Итан. Поверил в тебя, как только тебя увидел.  
— Я больше не подведу тебя.  
— Просто доверяй мне и ничего не скрывай.  
— Клянусь.  
Итан закинул руки ему на шею, вжался носом в кожу под ухом. Не уходи, молился он мысленно, но не отваживался попросить вслух. Неразрывая объятий, Терис скатился с Итана и вытянулся рядом.


	5. Драться не на жизнь, а на смерть

Итана разбудил шум. Что-то ударилось о стенку казармы, и дверь распахнулась. Хели вытащил на улицу Фота. Его трясло и выворачивало. Терис, обнимавший во сне Итана, вскочил на ноги и подлетел к Фоту. Гладил по тощей спине, пока Фот сплевывал и всхлипывал. Итан заметил в его слюне сгустки крови, как в слюне Виктора.  
Он был рад, что на него никто не обращает внимание. За ночь избитое тело затекло, и каждая мышца отзывалась на движение болью. Я это заслужил, подумал Итан, глядя, как Фот скидывает руку Териса.  
— Отвали, — всхлипнул Фот. — И ты Хели. Я сам могу…  
Его снова скрутил приступ кашля.  
— Конечно, можешь заблевать нам всю казарму, - ворча, Терис собрал волосы Фота  в хвост и перетянул резинкой на макушке.  
— Воняешь, скажу тебе, больше, чем выхлоп газа из шахты добычи кристаллов, — фыркнул Хели, усаживая Фота на песок и облокачивая спиной о стену.  — Ну как, лучше?  
Фот кивнул. Терис приложил чёрную ладонь к его  уху.  
— Отстань, — Фот оттолкнул его.  
— Температура тридцать девять. Давление поднялось до ста восьмидесяти на сто сорок. Пульс сто шестьдесят.  
— Более дурацкого и бесполезного обновления ты себе поставить не мог, Терис? – Фот усмехнулся. Его грудь часто поднималась.  
Ладонь Териса открылась, Итан увидел иглу, перед тем как она вошла в плечо Фота.  
— Я сказал, отцепись от меня со своими витаминами, — сплюнул Фот. — Я дал добро на то, чтобы ты поставил аптечку, только ради инъекции для эвтаназии. Чтобы больше никто не умирал так долго как Джером!  
 Из казармы появился Отис с бутылкой  воды.  
— Ну как ты, неудачник? — спросил он Фота, смотрел при этом на Териса. Терис показал ему свою ладонь, видимо, датчик имел что-то вроде экрана.  
— Сам ты неудачник, — Фот опрокинул в себя полбутылки и тут же все выкашлял. Итан видел сгустки крови  на песке. Волосы на загривке встали дыбом — почему Терис считает, что проблема Фота только в почках, он выглядит как мокрица перед смерть!  
Просто доверяй мне, попросил ночью Терис. Итан отвернулся от Фота и встал на ноги.  
— И ребенок твой родится неудачником, — продолжал насмехаться над Отисом Фот.  
— Если родится, — поддержал Хели. — Я все еще сомневаюсь, что его жена смогла что-то выдавить из его конца.  
— Завали ебало.  
— Ага, тут специальная подготовка нужна… серия апгрейдов.  
Фот снова зашёлся кашлем. Итан обошёл казарму и увидел Гая и Джуда. Гай мочился на песок, Джуд смотрел на его член и мечтал о будущем:  
— Что ты думаешь лучше сначала поставить: лазер, гравитационные поля,  реактивные двигатели? Электромагнитные?  Может, трёхфазные приводы?  
-— Не лазер, — Гай мотнул головой, светлые волосы упали на третий глаз-сенсор. — Вместе с ними нужно ставить систему прицела и наведения.  От гравитационных полей тоже мало толку, если мы полетим на М-78. Говорят, у них все напичкано электроникой, лучший выбор электромагнитные штуки.  
Они знают о планах вторжения, подумал Итан. О наших планах, он вспомнил губы Териса на своем члене и ощутил гордость.  
— О, Итан! — Джуд помахал ему трубоподобным манипулятором.- Учишься ходить? Ты главное не спеши, не бегай, не стартуй резко с места, а то как бы мордой в песок не нырнул, как вчера.  
— Вали на берег, Джуд, у мокриц  как раз не хватает еще одной трубы, чтобы водоросли всасывать, — огрызнулся Итан.   
— Помню, вчера ты иначе пел, — Джуд скривил рожу, будто собирался заплакать. — Не бейте, пожалуйста, простите. Не прогоняйте, пощадите…Помогите. Простите. Я больше не буду остолопом и идиотом…   
— Неправда, — мотнул головой Итан.  
— А точно, ничего членораздельного ты не сказал, лишь визжал, скулил и бился, как подыхающая птица в припадке!  
— Я не визжал, — Итан сжал челюсти.  
Обогнув казарму, подтянулись Ян и Свен. Белые, ярче тусклого солнца спицы, возвышались  над плечами и переступали на месте, даже когда Свен остановился.  
— Не визжал, — Гай улыбнулся Итану. Точно так же он улыбался Терису, когда понял, что принят в отряд. — Лежал неподвижно, уткнувшись мордой в песок и ждал пока мы выбьем из тебя дурь.   
— Скажи спасибо Терису, что он вырубил тебя, прежде чем ты начал визжать и опозорился, — Джуд засмеялся. От смеха кожа натянулась на рёбрах, на худой груди появилась ямочка.   
Итан тоже улыбнулся. Скажи спасибо Терису? От этих слов член Итана потяжелел. Не настолько, чтобы было заметно, но достаточно чтобы пустить волну тепла по телу.  
— Ты сам это сделал? — Гай шагнул к Яну, рассматривая шрамы на его груди.  
Пять ровных кругов, один в другом над правым соском. По центру пятно ожога. Видно, ему досталось, когда ловил птиц, а Итан не заметил.  
— Ага, мой первый боевой шрам, — Ян самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Итан приблизился, коснулся еще не покрывшихся коркой царапин.  
— Как ты сделал такие ровные круги?  
— Пришлось повозиться, — Ян с гордостью посмотрел на свои иглы-пальцы. — Нравится?  
— Ага, — Итан сглотнул.  
— Похоже на шрамы Фота. На ожог на плече Териса, — протянул Свен.  
— Могу и тебе такие нацарапать, — предложил Ян Итану, — вокруг любого из твоих синяков.  
На миг Итан представил, как красиво симметричные шрамы будут смотреться на его коже, потом отверг идею — он получил свои синяки не в бою.  
— Это глупо, — Джуд пожал плечами. — Видно, что шрамы не настоящие.  
— Это мой первый боевой ожог! — Ян вздернул подбородок. — Я хочу о нем помнить.  
— Помнить, — фыркнул Джуд. — Какой смысл гордиться первым шрамом, если он получен в глупом, неудачном учебном забеге?  
 ***  
— Обожаю личные поединки, — Хели хлопнул себя по железному животу.  
— Проигрывать или выигрывать? — Фот улыбнулся бледными губами.  
Над одноэтажными казармами и обеденными ангарами возвышались  статуи героев. Ларс Быстрый щурился на линию горизонта. Близнецы-пилоты, погибшие во время первого вторжения, путались в проводах.    
— Я слышал, у Териса тоже был брат-близнец, — шепнул Итану Ян. — Умер во время посвящения.  
Итан удивлено посмотрел на Яна, серые как песок глаза светились.  
— А  Фот был любимчиком Джерома, как ты сейчас любимчик Териса. Джером был командиром отряда до Териса, — серые глаза Яна засмеялись.  
Итан беззлобно толкнул его в бок. Польщенный и встревоженный одновременно. Что если он скоро наскучит Терису?  
— Джером погиб два года назад на М-40.  
— Откуда ты столько знаешь?  
— Поболтал ночью с Хели.  
Хели будто услышал свое имя, повернулся и подмигнул Яну.  
— Личный поединок опаснее, чем командный, — Терис посмотрел на Итана. — Особенно для новичков.  
— В прошлом году новобранцу переломали хребет, — Отис почесал подбородок.  
— Он сам был виноват, — буркнул Кий, детское лицо.  
— Никто ни в чем не виноват, — оборвал их Терис.  
Они вышли на площадь за чертой города. Как и в день посвящения здесь было людно. Женщины и мужчины. Обнаженные тела, пучки волос в паху, четкая и ясная красота протезов. Ровные и искривленные линии, зазубренные поверхности, увеличенные металлические суставы, круглые, квадратные, сложные, простые. Взгляд Итана завис на женшине с руками и ногами из стальных сеток мельчайшего плетения. Некрасивые большие груди женщины утяжеляли грудную клетку и нарушали пропорции.  
— Посмотри какая задница, — прошелестело в толпа. — Это новичок... Протезы-пустышки… победил прошлый раз в личном поединке… поставил обновление... Плату механика в мозг… наверняка, команда надавила… не верю, что кто-то выбрал бы это сам…  
Кто-то толкнул Итана в плечо, кто-то шлепнул Яна по заднице. Лицо Итана обдало жаром, когда над головой пронесся воин с реактивными двигателями в протезах.  
— Смотри, это Немезис, — Хели толкнул Фота. — Побил меня в прошлом поединке и поставил себе реактивные двигатели.  
— Охуительно смотрится.  
— До этого у него стояли куцые железные гайки.  
— Эй, Немезис! — заорал Фот. — Не хочешь сразиться со мной? Помню, однажды ты струсил, когда я тебя вызвал.  
— Да, давай, Немезис, не ссы. В личном поединке твои двигатели тебе не помогут!  
— Я и без них…  
— Без них ты медленно двигаешься.  
— Быстрей тебя.  
— Помните, как в прошлом году Пит не удержался и включил протез? — проухали справа.  
— Я видел! — закричали за спиной Итана.  
— Взорвал нахер своего противника, — закивали десятки воинов.  
— Он проигрывал и воспользовался силой протеза. Говорят, это не его вина, говорят, это просто была защитная реакция его нервной системы — опасность активировала его вооружение.  
— Ему оторвали протезы и отправили к мокрицам, — воин с ошейником как у Фота передернул плечами.  
— Я слышал, мокрицы его забили на смерть, — воин с руками- манипуляторами достающими до земли крутил шеей, высматривая кого-то.   
— Утопили в море…  
— Без рук и ног он мало, чем отличался от водорослей.   
— Его приняли за водоросли и засунули в трубу!  
Смех. Свист. Раскрасневшиеся лица вокруг, бедра, колени, плечи, спины.  
Итан смотрел на полосу метала покрывающую позвоночник воина с выбритыми висками, когда Терис склонился к его уху.  
— Ты сегодня не сражаешься, — ему пришлось почти кричать, чтобы перекрыть галдеж вокруг.  
Ты должен доверять мне, сказал Терис ночью. Итан закусил губу и заставил себя подчиниться, хотя ничего не желал больше, чем броситься в драку. Что говорил Терис не хватает его протезам? Электроприводов, амортизаторов? Итан должен завоевать обновления в бою. Даже если он проиграет, ему натерпелось попытаться. Нет ничего хуже бездействия.  
— Эй бегун, — воин со стальной челюстью указал пальцем на Итана. — Не уж-то ноги у тебя как у Ларса Быстрого?  
— Ты лучше на ползунка посмотри! — заорал воин с металлическими шипами на локтях. — Загребает песок пузом.  
— Подбородком! И членом!  
Воины показывали на Свена пальцами. Он смотрел на них снизу вверх.  
— На хуя тебе ползунок в команде, Терис?  
— Собираетесь залезть в трубу для сбора водорослей?  
— Ваша следующая миссия чистить трубы для сбора водорослей? — смех походил на скрежет металла о металл.  
— Захлопни пасть, Маркус, — оскалился Хели. — Ты еще ни одного личного поединка не выигрывал.  
К шипам на локтях у Маркуса прилагалась россыпь шрамов на спине, которую он тут же продемонстрировал:  
— Зато я в бою отличился.  
— По неосторожности обжегся в цеху на М-54? — оскалился Хели.  
— Нет, в меня пальнули на М-40, — вскинул руки Магнус. Безволосые подмышки, брови домиком.  
— Давай сразимся ползунок, — заорал воин в руками-клешнями. — Так и быть дам тебе мои ноги поцеловать, прежде чем вырублю.  
— Давай! — Свен метнулся к нему, взмахнул спицей, метя в колено.  
— Стоп! — Терис и Хели ухватили спицы за суставы.  
Им удалось замедлить движения Свена, но не остановить его. Спицы загребали песок.  
— Какой ты обидчивый, ползунок, — надул щеки воин с клешнями.  
— Сражаться только на арене. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя превратили в мокрицу? - заорал Терис в лицо Свену.  
— Мне все равно, — Свен дернул спицей, стараясь стряхнуть с себя Териса и Хели.  
— Ага , свяжите его, отключите его, вырубите его, — потешались воины вокруг.  
— Трус, — Свен рвался из хватки Териса и Хели.  
На его спицах-ногах повисли Ян, Фот и Кий, Джуд положил трубообразный манипулятор на спину Свена и пригвоздил его к земле.  
— Держи своих новичков на поводке, Терис, — воин с шипами на локтях почесал горло. — Усыпи его, слышал, ты поставил себе обновление с аптечкой. Снотворное, надеюсь, там есть?  
— Я хочу драться, — прорычал Свен. — Отпусти.  
Терис отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Если ты убьешь его, тебя превратят в мокрицу! — он перевел взгляд на Яна, — если воспользуешься своими телескопами, тебя превратят в мокрицу, — повернулся к Джуду, — если ты включишь свои энергоблоки, тебя превратят в мокрицу! Даже сенсоры во время личного поединка должны оставаться отключенными! Это понятно? Только инерция и механика.  
Гай кивнул. По спине Итана пробежал холод. Или это прикосновение чужого протеза? Воин за его спиной переступил с ноги на ногу. На голову выше Итана, губы сжаты в тонкую белую линию, на подбородке три полоски шрамов.  
— Я все понял. Отпусти, — прорычал Свен.  
— Только механика, инерция, ловкость и выносливость, — повторил Терис и сделал знак остальным.  
Они отпустили Свена.  
— Ну что, трус? — он подполз к Маркусу. — Будешь сражаться или сразу зароешься в песок?  
Шипы на локтях Маркуса, сантиметров десять длиной, описали круг в воздухе, царапнули стоявших рядом.  
— Я накормлю тебя песком. Даже напрягаться не придется, ты и так на пузе ползаешь!  
— На арену! — напомнил Терис.  
Воины впереди раступились, одни подбадривали Маркуса, другие болели за Свена. Называли его ползунком, советовали кусать Маркуса за пятки и прикрывать спицами голову.  
Арена была открытым пространством, вытянутым к линии горизонта. Итан насчитал двадцать дерущихся пар, и мог поклясться, что дальше, в тумане, на границе видимости различает мельтешение драки.  
Зрители и готовящиеся к поединку воины толпились вдоль арены справа и слева. Толкались, кричали, оскорбляли друг друга и дерущихся.  
— Эй Терис! — великан с красно-ржавыми руками и обручем на поясе продвигался через толпу.  
— Как жизнь, Янус? — засмеялся Хели. — Может поборемся? Обещаю уложить тебя за пять минут, знаю куда бить!  
— Ты без Териса даже перднуть не можешь, — Янус скривился.  
— Только инерция и механика, — Терис не замечал никого кроме Свена. Черные руки Териса быстро ощупали суставы белых спиц Свена.  В пяти шагах от них, на арене воин с выгнутыми назад коленями ножных манипуляторов прыгал вокруг тяжеловеса с экзосклетом. Семьдесят на тридцать. Семьдесят сплава, тридцать плоти.  
— Сопляк только вчера получил первое обновление…. Неповоротливая груда металла... — сыпались голоса со всех сторон.  
Воздух пах потом и химией сплавов. Над ареной вились дроны, вокруг сражавшихся кружил песок.  
— Я не идиот, — огрызнулся Свен.  
Отвесив ему еще один подзатыльник, Терис толкнул его на арену.  
— Наконец-то, — Магнус демонстративно поднял глаза к небу. Розовое солнце лизнуло шипы на локтях. — Сколько можно ждать? Конечно, ты идиот. Иначе бы не лез драться с двуногими, а тихо ползал у них между ног. В твоём отряде тебе за обедом под стол едут кидают?  
Свен налетел на него всем телом, сбил с ног, улегся сверху, саданул лбом в зубы.  
— Не разлеживайся! Не тормози! Двигай жопой! — кричали со всех сторон. И Итан не мог понять орут Маркусу, Свену или воину с перекрученными коленями, которого тяжеловес распял на песке. А может, мальчишкам за ними, что размахивают манипуляторами так, что искры летят. Или дерущимся воинам с бледной кожей и зеленым как водоросли металлом?  
Итан хотел бы оказаться на месте любого из них. Бить и принимать удары. Только инерция и механика. Как в детских драках. Тот же принцип что в посвящении. Победа воли и силы духа над слабым телом и обстоятельствами. Только теперь к требованиям добавился  самоконтроль и умение обращаться с протезами. Но смысл все равно в победе над собой.  
— Терис, солнышко, ублюдок хитрожопый, подлый засранец, посмотри на меня, — заорал Янус. — Я хочу с тобой драться. Мечтаю переломать тебе кости.  
— Янус, ты как будто похудел с тех пор как я видел тебя последний раз? - Терис криво усмехнулся.   
— А давай проверим, кто тяжелее, кто сильнее, кто смелее.  
Свен снова завалил своего врага. Вместо того, чтобы давить его копрусом, запер в клетке из своих спиц рук и ног. Ян засмеялся. Фот засвистел. Несколько воинов заулюлюкало.  
— Ползунок победил! — прокатилось в толпе.  
— Вызови на бой Игната, — сказал Терис Хели.  
Хели кивнул.  
— Я вызову Дагмара, давно мечтал, — Отис потянулся.  
— У тебя против него плохие шансы, — черные пальцы Териса сомкнулись сзади на шее Отиса, нажали, отпустили, заставили кивнуть.  
— А у тебя ни одного шанса против Януса. Однако ты лезешь к нему третий раз, — Отис толкнул Териса локтем.  
— Ну сколько же тебя ждать, Терис? Ты не решительный и трусливый как мокрица! — Янус уже вышел на арену, разминал плечи, топал ногами. Рядом прыгали раскрасневшиеся возбужденные зрители.  
— Он меня вызвал, мне некуда деваться, — Терис последний раз сжал шею Отиса. — А ты вызови кого-то, кто тебе по зубам, прежде чем тебя не вызвал Дагмар, — взъерошив волосы на макушке Отиса, он пошел на арену.  
Итан не мог налюбоваться красотой и грацией Териса. Плавные длинные движения, жилистое худое тело — каждая мышца просматривается под кожей.  
— Я победил! — пыхтел рядом вернувшийся с арены Свен. — Я знаю какое хочу обновление. Давно выбрал. Я хочу снова ходить на двух ногах как человек. Как все.  
Терис увернулся от удара Януса и впечатал ему кулак в бок. Янус упал на колено, вскочил, крутанулся на месте. Оба соперника были полувозбуждены.  
— Они вместе ходили в школу… Первый раз сцепились во время посвящения… Терис отобрал у Януса лазерную петлю… — переговаривались рядом.  
Янус разбил Терису нос. Терис дважды сбил его с ног, но не смог сохранить преимущество, потому что проигрывал в весе. Протезы Януса были тяжелей. Итан затаил дыхание.  
— Сделай ему подсечку, Терис! — закричал Фот.  
— Бей слева! — вторил ему Хели.  
— Не открывайся! — подключился Джуд.  
Итан кричал вместе с ними. Кричал и кусал губы. Терис проигрывал. Знал что проиграет с самого начала и вопреки предопределенности сражался изо всех сил.  
Ему дважды удалось выкрутиться из хватки Януса и подняться на ноги. На третий раз Янус перед тем, как повалить Териса на землю, врезал ему в висок. Когда Терис пришел в себя, Янус уже сидел верхом на его спине. Вжал лицом в песок, дернул за волосы. Льющаяся из носа Териса кровь смешалась с песком и превратилась в маску, только глаза остались узнаваемыми и яркими. Янус отпустил волосы Териса, ударил по бокам, сполз со спины на ноги, вцепился в ягодицы Териса и сплюнул между ними. Снова ударил по бокам, по шее, в висок. Потом навалился грудью и животом на спину Териса. Засунул руку между телами, задергал бедрами.  
— Да! Выеби его, чтобы сидеть не мог! — заорали за спиной Итана.  
— Он… — Итан никак не мог сглотнуть.  
— Он хочет его убить, — Фот рядом облизнул губы. — Но правила запрещают убийство.   
— Как часто… — начал Ян и осекся.  
— Как часто что, детка? — Хели обнял Яна за плечи. — Как часто проигравшего ебут? Это еще нужно заслужить, детка! Нужно вести себя и драться так, чтобы твой враг захотел тебя убить. А не бодаться как Маркус и Свен, меряясь пиписьками точно детишки. Чувствуешь разницу? Свен и Маркус двое детишек. Терис и Янус сражаются всерьез. Не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
— Я сражался всерьез! — возмутился Свен. — Клянусь, для меня нет ничего важней, чем снова ходить на двух ногах.  
— О том и говорю, — усмехнулся Хели. — Я… для меня… как детишки.  
Он взял Яна за подбородок, повернул его лицо к себе и поцеловал.  
— В первый раз все дерутся, как пиписьками меряются, — фыркнул Фот.  
— Возбуждает? — Хели посмотрел на арену и дотронулся до паха Яна.  
На арене Янус ускорился. Одной красной рукой придерживал бедра Териса, второй обхватил его черные запястья. Пусть Итан мало знал о свойствах протезов Териса, он догадывался, что воспользуйся ими, Терис мог бы освободиться. Его покорность ситуации и подчинение правилам поединка, одинаково пугали, поражали и возбуждали. Итан ничего не мог поделать с собой — член стоял, щеки горели.  
Янус вышел из Териса, но не спешил его отпускать. Вжимая лицом в песок, шлепнул по ягодице обмякшим членом.  
— Хорошая давалка, меня всегда заводит как ты сопротивляешься… — он сказал еще что-то, но голоса и вой вокруг заглушили слова.  
— Янус грязный ублюдок! Янус победил! – с восторгом, отвращением, яростью, радостью и презрением ухала толпа.  
Янус поднялся на ноги и вскинул вверх руки-манипуляторы. Крутился на месте, растягивал губы в улыбке. Итан дернулся всем телом, когда увидел, что Терис пошевелился. Оперся на руки, потом колени, отполз от победителя и попытался вытереть лицо, на деле, лишь размазывая по щекам кровь и песок. Пошатываясь, Терис добрался до края арены.  
— Вколи себе свои витаминки, Терис, — процедил Фот.  
— Разреши мне сражаться, — Итан схватил Териса за руку. Черные протезы были неправильно теплыми как слабая плоть.  
Смотря мимо Итана, Терис раскрыл ладонь и брызнул водой себе в лицо. Смывая грязь, отплевывался. Прополоскал рот, подвигал челюстью.  
— Разреши мне сражаться, — настаивал Итан. Краем глаза он видел, как на арене один воин топтал другого ногами.  
— Он порвал его, — Ян смотрел на разводы крови на бедрах Териса.  
— Конечно, он же хотел его убить, — хмыкнул Хели и потянулся снова поцеловать Яна. Но тот отвернулся.  
Кто-то кого-то вызвал. Кто-то на арене рухнул без сознания.  
— Он жив! Все в порядке! Правила не нарушены! — сразу трое воинов утащили оглушённого с арены.  
— Отис вызвал Тира, — сообщил Фот, вытягивая шею.  
— Хорошо, — Терис кивнул. — Он справится.  
— Позволь мне сражаться, — повторил Итан.  
— Зачем? Хочешь чтобы тебя прилюдно отымели как меня? — Терис резко обернулся к Итану. В глазах мелькнула злость. Инстинктивно Итан оступил на шаг. Терис вздохнул, успокаиваясь.  
— Лучше помоги мне, — он протянул Итану раскрытую ладонь. – Вытащи шланг и помой меня сзади.  
Человеческие пальцы Итана — почему Сои ничего не сделал с его руками? — казались слишком толстыми и неловкими рядом с переплетением проводов в ладони Териса. Шланг, о котором он говорил, походил на проволоку, не толще сантиметра в диаметре. Итан наконец вытянул его и зашел Терису за спину.  
— Это несправедливо, — сказал он. Если Терис вздумает на него кричать, пусть. Плевать, даже если ударит. — Несправедливо, что сегодня мне нельзя сражаться.  
— Ты все еще чувствуешь себя виноватым за вчерашнее? Беспокоишься о своём поражении?  
— Да.  
— Хочешь показать на что ты способен?   
— Да!   
— Тебе станет легче, если тебя изобьют? — шланг выскочил из пальцев Итана и исчез в ладони Териса.  
— Пусть. Я хочу сражаться, хочу действовать.  
Терис заглянул Итану в глаза и прижал ладонь к его щеке.  
— Отис, не спи! Шевелись! — галдел рядом Хели.  
Воины слева и справа толкали друг друга плечами. Что-то скрежетало, где-то в толпе возникла искра.  
— Правда, что Отис недавно женился… Какие обновления стоят на его ногах? Батареи или аккумуляторы? Я пересекался с ним на М-40... — переговаривались, перешептывались и перекрикивались со всех сторон воины, — правда, что сила удара его манипуляторов три тонны? Больше! Если бы я был на его месте... Ты не на его месте, неудачник. Ты бы не увернулся от хвоста Тира.  
У воина, с каким кувыркался в песке Отис, и правда, был хвост.    
— Тебе понравилось, как тебя вчера избили, Итан? Или тебе больше понравилось, как я тебя утешал?  
— Да. Нет, — Итан запутался и закусил губу.  
— Решил, боль и удовольствие лучший способ избавиться от всего что тебя тревожит?  
— Нет, — Итан помотал головой и покраснел. Какого хера он мямлит как слабак? — Это несправедливо. Ты сам говорил, что мы команда. Значит, и сейчас все должны сражаться, а не стоять и смотреть.  
Терис перестал гладить щеку Итана и влепил ему слабую пощечину. Наверное, так приводят в чувство тех, кто потерял сознание.  
— Стоять и смотреть? Это тебя тревожит, Итан? Волнует? Расстраивает? Возьми себя в руки! И делай то, что я говорю. Если я сказал, стоять и смотреть, значит, ты будешь стоять и смотреть. Только тогда мы станем командой. Ни о какой справедливости речи не идет.  
Итан зажмурился. Сначала ласка, потом пощечина, он как будто свалился в воду и не мог выплыть на поверхность. В груди снова шевельнулся страх: он разочаровал Териса, Терис выгонит его из отряда. Что ждет изгнанника? Захотят ли другие отряды принять его? Вряд ли. Ему одна дорога — к мокрицам.  
Тем временем Отис одержал победу. Вернувшись, хлопал по плечам Фота, Териса и даже Итана и пихал всем под нос свой трофей — выбитый зуб хвостатого воина.  
Кий с детским пухлым личиком дрался с воином в красном корсете и наушниках. Говорили, он то ли техник, то ли механик, а может работает в шахте по добыче кристаллов.   
В тот день Итан увидел еще семь изнасилований на арене. И понял, что Терис легко отделался. Янус по крайней мере не стал его избивать до бессознательного состояния. Итан видел, как один воин выдавил другому глаз. Видел, как воину, с такими же как у Итана слабыми человеческими руками, ломали пальцы. Итан смотрел на это, не моргая, стараясь на чужом примере научиться достойно переносить боль. Не дрожать, не кричать, опустить голову на грудь, чтобы никто не увидел, как ты кусаешь губы. Не всхлипывать, не шмыгать носом, пусть лучше сопли и слезы текут по груди, их можно спутать с потом. Сможет ли Итан так же? И как скоро он схватится с кем-то, кто захочет ему медленно ломать пальцы? Уничтожить его, раздавить, вывернуть наизнанку, разорвать на части?  Или этого достойны только самые лучшие? Самые лучшие и самые опасные наживают настоящих врагов. Дерутся не на жизнь, а на смерть всегда, каждый раз, даже в учебном поединке.


	6. Стыд и злость

Свен получил ноги — вместо белых спиц, стальные плетенки с шестью пальцами.  
— Коленные суставы говно, сгибаются лишь на тридцать градусов, не больше, — оценил апгрейд Отис.  
— Сплав не устойчивый к низким и высоким температурам, — цокнул языком Кий.  
— Зато я опять хожу на двух ногах! — Свен толкнул его в грудь.  
Серое небо плевалось серыми сумерками. Ветер кружил песок вокруг казармы и кидал в лица.  
— У нас сегодня три победителя, — хохотнул Отис. — Два умных, один дурак.  
Свен расхаживал на новых ногах взад и вперед. Медленно и неуверенно.  
— Итан, помнится ты сказал, что протезы Свена самое красивое, что ты видел в жизни. Что скажешь сейчас? — Фот сплюнул в песок.  
Итан встретился взглядом со Свеном, прочитал в нем одновременно просьбу и вызов.  
— Скажу, что не видел его ног в действии, — ответил Итан.  
Хели отвесил Итану подзатыльник.  
— Он еле на них ходит.  
— Итан просто рад, что не у одного него теперь проблемы с ногами, — заржал Фот.  
Терис как и все рассматривал ноги Свена с неодобрением, но не сказал ни слова. Раскрыв ладонь, высыпал на песок пять кинжалов.  
— Йуху, — заулюлюкал Хели.  
Фот оскалился. Кий надул пухлые щеки.  
— Гай, Джуд! — позвал Терис.  
Они сидели в стороне. Джуд привалился спиной к стене казармы, Гай устроился между его ног, улегся Джуду на грудь и прикрыл глаза. Когда Терис их окликнул, встрепенулся, хлопнул Джуда по колену. Вместе они подползли ближе.  
Терис посмотрел на Итана, Яна и Свена. Его взгляд, пять кинжалов, усмешки Фота, Хели и Кия говорили о том, что пришло время для нового испытания новобранцев. Только какого? Сейчас ночь. Разве ночью не запрещается покидать казармы?  
— Умеете пользоваться холодным оружием? — спросил Терис.  
— Да, — выпалили новички, перекрикивая друг друга.  
— Самое время проверить, насколько хорошо, — улыбнулся Терис. — Сегодня ночь охоты на мокриц.  
Мокрицы собственность государства Острова, убивать их запрещалось так же, как покидать ночью казармы, но никто не сказал ни слова. Лишь Ян судорожно сглотнул, остальные, не моргая, таращились на кинжалы.  
— Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ночью вы отправились на берег, — продолжал Терис. — Кто отрежет и принесёт мне больше ушей мокриц, тот победил.— Терис посмотрел на Итана. — Я знаю, о чем вы думаете. Вас накажут, если поймают. Что должен сказать тупой, криворукий и кривоногий идиот, которого поймают?  
— Что он действует в одиночку, — прошептал Джуд и посмотрел на Гая.  
— Верно. Что еще?  
— Что он сам придумал отрезать уши мокрицам, — сказал Итан.  
Терис кивнул.  
— Да начнется охота, — присвистнул Кий.  
— Мой рекорд был двадцать ушей, — похвастался Хели. — Спорим, никто из вас тупиц его не побьет.  
— Спорим, — Свен коснулся белой спицой рукояти ножа, и клинок стал продолжением его протеза. — Если я выиграю, поцелуешь меня в задницу.  
— Достаточно просто попросить, и я не отойду от твоей задницы всю ночь, малыш, — Хели улыбнулся.  
Свен вздернул подбородок.  
Гай поднял нож и с щелчком вставил в держатель протеза Джуда. Ян перекатил нож между семью пальцами. У Итана от прикосновения к рукояти сразу вспотела рука. При первой же возможности он попросит себе руки из сплава.  
Они не рискнули идти по главной улице. Двигались короткими перебежками между казармами. Судя по звукам в одной дрались, в другой травили анекдоты. У третьей Итан едва не наступил на воина, спавшего на песке в луже собственной мочи и блевотины. Ян побледнел и пихнул Итана под ребра. Итан знал о чем он думает, о чем думают Джуд, Свен и Гай, — если бы воин не спал, он поднял бы тревогу, и на нарушителей объявили бы охоту.   
Нужно быть осторожнее. Следует послать вперед разведчика, подавать друг другу сигналы, не упускать друг друга из виду.   
Необходимость скрываться изматывала. Новое испытание совсем не походило на посвящение. Не походило на охоту на птиц и на личные поединки. Там ты всегда был на виду. Тебе нечего скрывать и даже поражение можно принять с достоинством.  
— Что будет если нас поймают? — спросил Гай, когда они выбрались из города.  
— Изобьют, убьют, превратят в мокриц, — буркнул Ян, не сбавляя шага.  
— Нет… — Гай покачал головой. — Это было бы не логично.  
— Неужто больше всего на свете сын эфора боится превратиться в мокрицу? — Ян подступил к Гаю и легко толкнул его в грудь.  
— Я ничего не боюсь, — Гай пихнул его в ответ.  
— Ты же никогда не жил на берегу. Небось папаша пугал тебя страшными историями о мокрицах. Говорил, что они жрут собственное говно и пьют мочу! — Ян врезался плечом в живот Гая и повалил его на землю.  
— Прекрати, — Джуд стукнул Яна по голове манипулятором, и тот скатился с Гая.  
— Идиот, — зашипел Гай. — Я говорю, о том, что после того как Остров потратился на наши протезы и лечение, не разумно, не логично, не экономно превращать нас в мокриц.  
— Заткнитесь оба, — рыкнул Джуд, оглядываясь. — Нас услышат.  
— Кто? Мокрицы? — оскалился Ян. — Боишься, что они попрячутся?  
— Ты именно этого и добиваешься? Устроить шум, подать сигнал своей родне? — Джуд наклонился над Яном. — Признайся, у тебя много дружков осталось среди мокриц? Дружки твоего старшего брата, которые не прошли посвящение? Приятели, с кем ты передергивал шкурку на пляже и строил замки из песка? Они обосрались на посвящении, и теперь ты хочешь предупредить их, потому затеял возню?  
Не вставая, Ян шибанул ногами по ногам Джуда. От металлического скрежета у Итана свело зубы.  
— Хватит, — одновременно потребовали Итан и Свен.  
— Кончайте истерить и возьмите себя в руки, — Итан почувствовал себя взрослым и сильным. – Все что от нас требуется, выполнить приказ. Мы выполняем приказ и доказываем, что мы часть команды. Что мы достойны участвовать в завоевании М-78. Все остальное выкиньте из головы.  
Ян встал и повернулся к морю. Ветер подкинул вверх его волосы цвета песка. Джуд несколько раз кивнул. Глаза Гая засветились одушевлением.  
— Шевелитесь, я должен найти и убить своего отца, — сказал Свен.  
— Шевелитесь? Да ты ползешь медленней всех, — сказал Джуд. — На четырех конечностях ты был куда проворней. Признайся, ты тоже разочарован своим апгрейдом.  
Итан покачал головой. Надо же, он уже начал забывать, как Джуд выпендривался перед посвящением. Исцарапанные слабые ноги превратились в массивные манипуляторы. Но почему-то приятно было видеть, что характер Джуда не изменился.  
— Я могу ходить это главное, — огрызнулся Свен.   
От моря несло гнилью. Шум волн давил на виски. Умирающая птица врезалась Яну в грудь, но он не обратил на нее внимание.  
— Только старики, — глухо произнёс Ян. — Не трогать женщин и детей.  
Итан кивнул.  
— На хер ты это говоришь? Мы же не идиоты, — скривился Джуд. — Дети могут пройти испытание и стать воинами. Женщины могут рожать воинов. Мужчины старше четырнадцати безнадежны. Им стоило бы отрезать не только уши, но и члены.  
— Мой отец хотел спрятать меня перед посвящением, — сказал Свен. — Оглушил, связал и засунул под воду с бочкой на голове.  
— Что? — спросил Гай.  
Ян, Итан, Свен и Джуд повернулись к нему.  
— Сразу видно, что ты никогда не жил на берегу. Обломки старых кораблей. Воины строят из них казармы и общие столовые. Мокрицы свои жилища. Бочка это…  
— Я знаю что такое бочка, — замотал головой Гай.  
— Если ее ставишь на дно, в ней остается воздух.  
— Мой отец надеялся удержать меня в таком пузыре целый день, чтобы я пропустил посвящение.  
— Зачем?  
— Он презирает воинов и Остров.  
Лицо Гая вытянулось от удивления  
— Я ещё ходить не научился, а он таскал меня на собрание своей секты. Они там все бубнили о других планетах, где у людей нет протезов, где люди живут сто лет. Планировали захватить корабль и бежать.  
— Украсть корабль? — переспросил Гай.  
— Что могут захватить трусливые мокрицы? — фыркнул Джуд.  
— Он запрещал мне рассказывать младшим братьям о воинах и посвящении. Если слышал, что я болтаю о воинах, бил меня.  
— Нужно отрезать уши твоему отцу и членам его секты, — Ян взмахнул ножом, рассекая воздух.  
— Тихо, — Джуд замер.  
Итан налетел на его спину, коснулся подбородком плеча. Удивительно, как быстро их кожа пропиталась на берегу морскими запахами.  
Впереди маячили низкие перекошенные лачуги — сложенные по типу конструктора, не припаянные друг к другу стены и крыши. Около одной горел костер.  
Свен лег на песок и пополз вперед. Остальные последовали его примеру. От песка у Итана защипало кожу, от запахов моря к горлу подступила тошнота. Ладонь с ножом вспотела еще больше.  
У костра женщина с отвисшими грудями натирала тело песком.  
— Пошли, — приказал Итан.  
— Это не они. Не группа моего отца, — Свен побледнел.  
— Не важно, — Итан сжал зубы так, что заныли челюсти.  
— Они всегда были здесь, но это не они. Может ушли на север… Нужно поискать севернее, — затараторил Свен.  
— Не важно. Терис приказал принести как можно больше ушей мокриц, — порыв ветра швырнул песок Итану в рот.  
— Идем, — Джуд поднялся с земли.  
Гай последовал за ним, смотрел на его спину, не замечая деревни мокриц. Во взгляде Яна мелькнули растерянность и испуг или Итану так только показалось? Они вместе оказались на ногах. Вместе перешли на бег. Впервые в жизни Итан втайне обрадовался ущербности своих протезов — слабые приводы не позволяли ему вырваться вперед. За радостью пришел стыд, за стыдом злость. Он врезался в металлическую стену, распахнул дверь в вонючее жилище мокриц. Запах моря и немытых тел. Лохматые головы в темноте, белки широко распахнутых глаз. Мокрицы вскочили со своих подстилок и заметались по комнате. Это не казарма, они не жили отрядами, толпившихся здесь мокриц связывали родственные узы. Самое слабое бесполезное нефункциональное и тупое объединение. Женщины хватались за детей, дети за отцов. Визг, возня. Кто-то врезался в Итана. Итан вцепился в дряблую руку, заглянул в оскаленное лицо. Ему вдруг показалось, что он не в силах отличить женщину и ребёнка от мужчины. Все мокрицы выглядели одинаково. Хлипкие хрупкие мягкие тела, худые, легкие. Справа в двух шагах взмахнул ножом Джуд. Гай повалил мокрицу на землю, вжал лицом в песок, срезал уши. Итан тоже рубанул ножом. Мокрица в его руке дёрнулся, и вместо уха Итан полоснул его по плечу. Кровь потекла по руке, залила пальцы Итана. Мокрица выкрутился и на четвереньках скрылся в ночи. Следующую мокрицу Итан поймал у двери. Ухватил за волосы. Мокрица молотил Итана по протезам. Ощущалось это как щекотка. Чтобы не дёргался, Итан зажал его плечи коленями. Аккуратно срезал оба уха и толкнул мокрицу на песок. Извиваясь, всхлипывая и рыча, мокрица пополз прочь. Ян промчался мимо Итана толкнул плечом. Вытянул руку, телескопические суставы удлинились, игла пальца пронзила плечо волосатого мужчины. Итан никогда раньше не видел человека с таким количеством волос на груди, ногах и лице.  
— Блядь, Ян, ты меня зацепил, — вскрикнул Гай. Длинная горизонтальная царапина рассекла его бок. — Не пользуйся своими штуками в замкнутом пространстве.  
Ян срезал уши мокрице и кинул их под ноги Гаю.  
— Держи. Это тебе, компенсация, чтобы не ныл, — он тяжело дышал и глотал слога.  
Свен возился с мокрицей у входа в хижину. Как мокрице удалось повалить его на землю? Итан ударил ногой по тощему боку. Что-то хрустнуло, мокрица скатился со Свена, держась за ребра. Размазывая по лицу кровь и сопли, Свен запрыгнул на него и лишил ушей. Они были глупы. Те, что выбрались из хижины вместо того чтобы убегать, крутились рядом, хватались за железяки. Будто могли противостоять воинам. Удар прутом лишь больше раззадорил Джуда. Он выхватил прут у нападавшего и принялся лупить им мокрицу. Ударом по ногам повалил на землю, прошёлся по спине, сломал руку и лишь после отрезал уши. Гай рядом действовал быстрее и, похоже, метил в победители — хватал за шею мокрицу, прижимал голову к груди, срезал уши.  
— Итан! Смотри! — позвал Ян.  
Он сидел верхом на груди яростно отбивающегося мальчишки. Одну руку мокрицы Ян пригвоздил к песку, пронзив ладонь. Аккуратные концентрические круги-шрамы, которыми Ян украсил себя утром, кровоточили.  
— Не узнаешь? — закричал Ян. — Он был на берегу! Он проходил с нами посвящение! Сидел и ныл на берегу. Что ты там нес? Хочу жить. Хочу вернуться домой?  
Лицо Яна исказила гримаса, щеки были мокрыми. То ли пот, то ли слезы. Отрезая ухо мокрице, он срезал кусок скальпа. Отсекая второе, полоснул по плечу.  
Когда Ян его отпустил, мальчишка катался по земле и не пытался убежать. Рядом ползали другие мокрицы. Женщины и дети вились вокруг мужчин, зажимающих руками головы.  
— Ну что, Свен, видел здесь своего папашу? Видел его дружков? — Ян вскочил на ноги.  
— А ты видел здесь своих приятелей? — Свен скривился в жалкой улыбке. Половина лица расцарапана, нижняя губа кровоточила, будто он сам ее прокусил.  
— Наперегонки? — вернул всех к реальности Гай. — Эй, Джуд! — Джуд стоял в двух шагах и пялился на раненных, не замечая Гая. — Кто первый вернется? — Гай поболтал перед его носом связкой ушей. — Скоро рассвет. Кто вернется в казарму и не попадется по пути? Кого поймают и накажут?  
Гай толкнул Джуда в плечо, выводя из ступора.  
— Они превратят тебя в мокрицу, если поймают!  
Джуд тряхнул головой, перехватил взгляд Гая и ухмыльнулся.  
— Тебе не угнаться за мной, — он сорвался с места. Месил песок ногами и спотыкался. Гай откликнулся смехом, улюлюканьем и свистом.  
Свен потрусил за ними. Ян и Итан пошли следом. Итан едва переставлял ноги. Сопротивление песка вдруг стало непреодолимым как в детстве. Через несколько шагов он столкнулся с Яном плечом, и все изменилось.  
— Трус! — выплюнул ему в лицо Ян.  
— Это ты трус, слабак, идиот! — никогда прежде Итан не испытывал такой сильной ненависти. — Мокрица!  
В эту минуту он ненавидел всех. Воинов и мокриц. Но больше всех Яна. Ян бросился на него с воем, повалил в песок, стиснул ребра. Итан ударил его в челюсть, в солнечное сплетение, коленом в пах. Кровь стучала в ушах.  Сердце радовалось настоящей схватке. Это тебе не бессмысленная возня с мокрицами. Их слабость унижала воина. Никто из мокриц не был таким тяжелым как Ян. Таким быстрым как Ян. У них не было его силы удара, его игл-пальцев.  
— Я убью тебя, — заревел Ян.  
Семь игл щелкнули около лица Итана. Еще немного, и Ян выколет ему глаза и проткнет череп. Перехватив запястья Яна, Итан оказался сверху и наступил коленом на живот. Ян плюнул Итану в лицо, ударил лбом в лоб, перевернул на спину, взобрался сверху и снова плюнул в лицо.  
Он тяжело дышал и был возбужден. Итан сжал пальцы, чувствуя кровь во рту и пульсацию в члене.  
Ян отстранился, будто хотел встать, и Итан ухватился за него руками и ногами.   
— И это все? — заорал он. — Все на что ты способен? Не хочешь убить меня? Разорвать на части? Уничтожить?  
Чем больше он орал, тем сильнее чувствовал отчаяние. Отчаяние душило и сводило с ума. Итан сойдет с ума, если Ян не перевернет его мордой в песок, не заставит заткнуться и не лишит способности думать.  
Ян шмыгнул носом и попробовал вырваться.  
— Ненавижу тебя! — взвыл Итан.  
Ударил Яна в пах и перевернул на спину. Одной рукой сжал его горло, второй мошонку.  
— Не смей бросать меня на песке и уходить, будто я тупая трусливая мокрица!  
— Слезь, — прошипел Ян и пронзил сжимавшую горло руку иглой. Пальцы Итана занемели. Боль и слабость опьяняли.  
— Дерись как воин. Дерись по-настоящему! Схватка не закончена, пока один из нас не уничтожен!  
Итан сильнее сжал непослушные пальцы на горле Яна. С удовлетворением заметил, как краснеет вечно бледное лицо Яна. Как волосы человека настолько могут быть похожи на песок, что сливаются с ним? Итан тряхнул головой. Похоже, у него плывет перед глазами.  
— Воин каждый раз дерется не на жизнь, а на смерть. Если ты уложил меня на спину, ты должен был меня уничтожить, раздавить, разорвать на части!  
Палец-игла застрял между костей Итана. Кровь потекла по пальцам, сжимавшим горло Яна, на его шею. Капли слюны Итана оседали на лице Яна. Ян не двигался и не моргал, как зачарованный. Итан опустил его мошонку и толкнул руку ниже. Царапая задницу и промежность, нащупал дырку. Все так же глядя на Итана и не моргая, Ян раздвинул ноги. Врываясь в его тело, Итан испытал боль, будто с его члена сдирают кожу. Ян выгнулся, игла выскочила из руки Итана, вонзилась в песок. Песок попал Итану в глаза и рот. Он двигался, слизывая песок с губ и сглатывая его. Коснувшись животом напряженного члена Яна, прижался теснее. Боли больше не было. Она перешла в опьянение. Вытеснила все чувства и мысли, стерла границу между телами, сделала их одним целым. Итан не хотел, чтобы это закончилось. Вдохи Яна напоминали хрипы и всхлипы. Итан ловил их, цепляясь зубами за нижнюю губу Яна.  
Кончив, Итан уткнулся лицом в шею Яна. Горячая и влажная от пота, она пахла песком, морем и кровью. Но было в этом запахе что-то неведомое и неузнаваемое, что вселяло в Итана радость и делало его безумно счастливым. Увлеченный этим новым ощущением, подрагивающий после оргазма, он не сразу заметил, что Ян царапает его спину иглами. Точно так же он царапал его бедро после посвящения, после ампутации. Тогда Итан думал, что с его протезами что-то не так, что он не сможет ходить, прикосновение Яна утешило его. Итан засмеялся и лизнул шею Яна от ключицы до уха. Даже налипший на кожу песок сейчас радовал.  
— Я мог быть на его месте, — сказал Ян, когда Итан скатился с него.  
— Нет.  
— На платформе я испугался, хотел вернуться на берег… — голос Яна сорвался.  
В его глазах стояли слезы. Итан коснулся его лица, надавил под правым веком, с благоговением и восторгом ощутил как намокли пальцы. Потом дотронулся до другого века Яна и взял пальцы в рот.  
— Если бы не ты, я был бы сейчас среди мокриц, — прошептал Ян.  
— Мы будем как Полукс и Драйзер. Сражаться вместе и умирать вместе, - пообещал Итан и поцеловал его, коснулся волос, пропустил через пальцы серые песочные пряди.  
— Сражаться с твоей рукой ты не скоро сможешь, — усмехнулся Ян и кивнул на раненное предплечье Итана.  
Итан попробовал сжать пальцы, но теперь они слушались хуже, чем когда лежали на горле Яна.  
— Я повредил тебе нервы, — самодовольно заявил Ян.  
— А я порвал тебе жопу, — объявил Итан.  
Вокруг песок был испещрен ямами, будто в нем кувыркались как минимум десять человек. Некоторое время Ян и Итан ползали на коленях, ища уши мокриц. Сцепившись друг с другом, они забыли о трофее, теперь от мысли, что придется вернуться с пустыми руками в казарму, по спине бежал холодный пот.  
— Ян, хочешь нарисовать на мне свои круги? — найдя два уха, Итан перекинул одно Яну.  
— Что?  
— Вроде тех, что ты нацарапал у себя на груди. На память о первой охоте воина. На мне нарисуешь на память о первой схватке с воином.  
— Хочу, — Ян широко улыбнулся и вскочил на ноги. — Скоро рассвет.  
— Я нашел еще два уха, — Итан встал рядом с ним и посмотрел на небо. Действительно ли оно светлеет, или им просто кажется от волнения? Им еще предстоит вернуться в город незамеченными. Как добрались до казарм Свен, Гай и Джуд?  
— Будем возвращаться по отдельности, — сказал Ян.  
— Нет, — Итан замотал головой.  
— Подумай сам. Если кто-то из наших прокололся, нас поджидают. При таком раскладе поодиночке у нас больше шансов. Если поймают одного, второй может проскочить, — Ян шагнул к Итану и прижался губами к губам.  
— Но если мы будем вместе, мы сможем отбиться и сбежать, — заупрямился Итан.  
— Бежать и привести преследователей к Терису? Нельзя говорить, что мы выполняли его приказ. Тот кто попался, отвечает сам за себя.  
— Ты же не думаешь… — что нас снова сделают мокрицами, хотел сказать Итан.  
— Нет, Гай был прав, Остров потратился на наши протезы и лечение, если нас поймают просто изобьют, — Ян оттолкнул от себя Итана. — Потом Терис накачает нас обезболивающими, и я все равно нарисую на твоей руке свои круги.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Иди, — Ян развернулся и потрусил к городу.  
Маленькая задница, узкая спина, сияющие в темноте белые манипуляторы.  
Итан двинул севернее, собирался сделать круг и зайти в город с другой стороны. Кварталы казарм встретили его тишиной. За одной из стен кто-то всхлипывал, за другой возился. Нервы Итана были настолько напряжены, что от малейшего шороха он падал мордой в песок. Несколько раз ему казалось, что слышит отдаленные голоса и крики. Один раз так явно, что Итан развернулся и пошел на шум. Ян ошибся, им не стоило разделяться, пусть их поймают и накажут вдвоем. Так будет лучше. Вдвоем они вынесут и вытерпят что угодно. В результате Итан сделал крюк, но не нашел никого. Шум и крики существовали только в его воспаленном уставшем сознании.  
Когда он добрался до казармы, Ян и остальные поджидали его на улице.  
— Прилег поспать по пути?  
— Заблудился?  
— Потерялся?  
— Всего два уха притащил?  
— Я видел, что ты обкромсал как минимум четверых, — Джуд, Гай и Свен были здесь. Они не попались. Итан гордился ими.  
— Он потерял отрезанные уши, когда накинулся на Яна! — Фот сплюнул на песок.  
— Я бы тоже забыл обо всем, — Хели  демонстративно подергал себя за мошонку.  
— К этому все и шло, — Терис сжал и разжал черный кулак. Дрон, догадался Итан, они наблюдали через него за ночной вылазкой на берег. — Вы же все видели, как они хватались друг за друга на посвящении.  
— Покажи хоть как сильно он тебя порвал, — Хели хлопнул Яна по заднице.  
Ян отодвинулся и прижался спиной к стене казармы.  
— Нужно было не тормозить, не сбавлять натиск. Тогда бы жопа сейчас болела у Итана, — Хели лапал Яна за бока и щекотал. Выкручиваясь, Ян вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Лично я дрочил на задницу Итана, — заявил Кий.  
— Еще бы он не кончал так быстро…  
— Это его первый раз. Я в свой первый раз кончил через минуту, — улыбнулся Терис. — Итан продержался целых три.  
— Ты и сегодня кончил через минуту, — заржал Отис. — Увидел, как Итан забрался на Яна, три раза дернул себя за член и забрызгал все вокруг своей водой. Прозрачной и жидкой. Это спермой даже назвать нельзя. Потому у тебя и детей нет, потому что ты слишком рано кончаешь. Знаешь, Итан, Терису уже трех жен подбирали, и ни одна от не забеременела, потому что с конца у него течет вода.  
— Не у всех твои проблемы Отис, — Фот толкнул Отиса в плечо. — Ты часами кончить не можешь.  
— Это потому что ты плохо стараешься, детка, — оскалился Отис.  
— Да если тебе одновременно отсасывать и в жопу пялить, ты полчаса не кончаешь, — фыркнул Фот.  
 Итан улыбнулся. Это было, как слышать их голоса в наушниках во время охоты.


	7. Прикажи нам

— Сои двадцать семь лет, — сказал Терис, когда они остались с Итаном наедине.  
— Он не выглядит стариком, — удивился Итан.  
— Не выглядит, — посмеялся Терис. — Однако он был эфором, еще когда я проходил посвящение.    
Они лежали около казармы на одном мате. Итан поднял голову с плеча Териса и провел пальцем по его подмышке, потом накрыл пах.  
— Что? — засмеялся Терис.  
— Пытаюсь представить тебя мальчишкой. Без волос на теле. Без черных рук и ног.  
Терис закрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
— Хорошо что ты меня тогда не видел. Я был хилым, низкорослым. Намного слабее, чем ты и Ян.  
Итан поцеловал его подбородок.  
— Вряд ли бы я пережил посвящение, если бы не стимуляторы, которые вколол мне Сои.  
— Он и нам колол стимуляторы, — Итан вспомнил восхищение и благоговение, которое испытал стоя напротив Сои.  
— Да, несколько поколений воинов прошло посвящение со стимуляторами. Это Сои придумал медицинское обновление для протезов, — Терис положил черную руку на грудь Итана.  
— Фот сказал, что у тебя в комплекте не только стимуляторы, обезболивающие, но и...  
— Но и противорвотные, противосудорожные, адреналин, диагностика и много еще всяких примочек, названия которых я не знаю. Мне и не нужно, мне достаточно научиться принимать решение, на основе прогноза, что выдает диагностика.  
— Инъекция эвтаназии. Ты можешь сделать смертельный укол?  
— Да.  
— Если я… — Итан сглотнул.  
— Тебе не о чем волноваться, Итан, — Терис поцеловал его в уголок губ, — если ты станешь недееспособным и бесполезным, я усыплю тебя.  
Облака скомкали небо. Черная птица рухнула на крышу казармы и забилась в судорогах. Внутри казармы ругнулись, заворчали, всхрапнули.  
— Сои придумал медицинские обновления. Но мода на них продержалась год или два. Ничтожно малый срок по сравнению с модой на электроприводы для ног. Воины с давних времен предпочитают усиливать приводы ног и рук. Скорость, грузоподъёмность, меткость стрельбы, всегда больше заводили и тешили их самолюбие.  
— Сканеры, как у Гая.  
— Да, говорят, их ввели еще в первую сотню лет после объявления независимости Острова. Теплодатчики, сонары, радиопеленгаторы. Мода на них то уходит, то возвращается. Мода на усиленные руки и ноги неизменна.  
Итан потянулся в объятиях Териса. Конечно, воины большинство выбирают руки и ноги. Руки и ноги делают их сильней. Руки и ноги были слабыми до посвящения. Такой выбор казался естественным. Наращивать силу, скорость, вес.  
— Почему ты выбрал медицинское обновление? — Итан повернулся к Терису. Лица так близко, что касались носами.  
— Решил, что если я был хилым коротышкой то, должен был выбрать ноги и руки весом в пятьдесят килограмм?  
— Фот сказал, что ты поставил медицинские обновления после гибели Джерома, он командовал отрядом до тебя.  
— Фот все напутал. После его смерти, я поставил обновление для эвтаназии. Первое медицинское обновление я поставил, когда был таким как ты. Под влиянием Сои. Я влюбился в него как только увидел. В его уверенный голос и закрывающую солнце крупную фигуру.  
— В его укол? — пошутил Итан.  
— Ага, многие мальчишки на посвящении влюбляются в Сои, — Терис поцеловал Итана в висок. — Когда ты слаб и напуган, в его мощь и превосходство невозможно не влюбиться.  
— Точно, — Итан прижался губами у жилке на шее Териса.  
— Но мне повезло больше, чем другим. Сои заметил меня на первом общем обеде, приблизил к себе, оказал покровительство мне и отряду, который взял меня после посвящения. Благодаря Сои наш отряд отправился в торговую миссию на М—54. Благодаря интересу ко мне Сои Джером получил в обновление радиолокаторы?   
— А сейчас? Какие отношения у тебя с Сои сейчас?  
— Итан, с тех пор прошло четыре года. Я по-прежнему уважаю Сои и верю всему, что он говорит. Но я уже слишком стар для него. Он любит молодых воинов. Тех, кто только прошел посвящение и не бывал в настоящем бою.  
Итан поцеловал следы от ожогов на плече  Териса.  
— Мне нравятся твои шрамы.  
— Еще бы они тебе не нравились, — Терис забрался на Итана. —Признавайся, мои шрамы нравятся тебе больше, чем мои медицинские обновления?  
***  
— Глубже, — сказал Итан, когда на следующий день Ян принялся украшать его плечо шрамами.  
— Ляг на спину, — попросил Ян.  
Итан закрыл глаза. Ян склонился над ним, загораживая солнце. Итан почувствовал иглу и улыбнулся.  
***  
— Шевелись, Джуд. Ты слишком медленный! — Гай прыгал на краю тренировочной арены.  
Терис наблюдал за боем, сложив руки на груди. Ян тер иглы пальцы друг о друга. Свен смотрел на судороги упавшей на край площадки птицы.  
Итан наступил на неё. Частицы кожи и слизи налипли на его ножные протезы. Хоть Джуд и был медленным и неповоротливым, он пер на Итана как волна и размахивал манипуляторами. Итану не остановить его своими человеческими ущербными руками. Один удар Джуда может переломать ему кости. И хорошо, если только руки, а не ребра или позвоночник.  
— Его заносит! — комментировал движения Джуда Хели. — Разворачивает вправо после удара правой. Он едва не падает за рукой, когда бьет вперед. Постоянно шатается. Нужно ставить стабилизаторы. Возможно, дополнительный блок равновесия.  
— От блока равновесия толк только в рукопашной. В реальном бою нам больше пригодятся пушки, — Фот топнул ногой.  
— Его экзоскелет нестабилен, — настаивал Хели. — Сначала надо ставить блоки равновесия и стабилизаторы, потом пушки. Поставь сначала пушки, он не сможет с ними ходить и придется таскать его на руках.  
— Это было бы забавно, живая пушка, — посмеялся Кий.  
— Нам нужно оружие. Можно поставить легкие модели.  
— Да он руки свои еле таскает. Посмотри, что творится с координацией. Он тяжелее Итана в три раза, а уже полчаса не может его вырубить!  
Итан заливался потом, в ушах стучала кровь. Джуд напротив тоже вспотел, дышал надсадно и рвано. Каждый раз когда он толкал себя вперед, лицо искажала гримаса. Итан не сможет бегать по арене от него вечно. Какой в этом смысл?  
Но никто и не говорил, что в бою должен быть смысл и справедливость.  
Все вокруг спорили и оценивали экзоскелет Джуда. Итан никак не мог понять чего ждут от него. Или он играет сегодня роль тупой птицы, оживленной с помощью механики чтобы протестировать способности воинов.  
Джуд добрался до Итана на северном краю площадки. Может, Итан просто устал и сглупил, потому позволил загнать себя в угол. Плохая координация Джуда направила первый удар не в живот Итана, а по его ногам, второй манипулятор мазнул по виску Итана. И он потерял сознание.  
***  
До торговой экспедиции на М-78 осталось три дня. Ходили слухи, Сои не решил не дожидаться разрешения совета и разработал тайный план вторжения. Потому он лично выбирал отряды, которые примут участие в торговой миссии.  
Как и все свободные граждане Сои следил за охотой, личными поединками. Над тренировочными плацами и казармами всегда кружили дроны. Один из них принадлежал Сои. Воин должен знать, что за ним наблюдают каждую минуту и всегда вести себя достойно. Каждую минуту доказывать свою смелость, благородство и искренность.  
Говорили, что после личных поединков Сои пригласил к себе новобранца из команды Януса. Во время охоты отметил своим вниманием новичка из команды Тира, на следующий день стало известно, что его отряд получил место в готовящейся экспедиции.  
— Возможно, общий обед наш последний шанс обратить на себя внимание Сои, — сказал Фот.  
— Итан как раз в его вкусе, — кивнул Кий.  
— Особенно с фингалом, что я ему поставил, — самодовольно дернул подбородком Джуд.  
— В следующем поединке отпечатки моих ног останутся на твоей груди и мошонке, — парировал Итан.  
— Для этого тебе нужно будет дождаться, пока я усну.  
— Точно, Итан в его вкусе, иначе Терис не присосался бы так к Итану, — Хели почесал свой покрытый пластинами живот. — Терис у нас во всем подражает Сои, стремится стать таким как он. Даже мальчиков себе выбирает свеженьких, новеньких, настрелянных, как и Сои.  
— Сои уже видел Итана, — Терис не прореагировал на подначку Хели.  
— Нужно как-то выделиться. Нужно отличиться, чтобы он нас заметил, — согласился Фот.  
— Я думаю, — протянул Терис. — Для этого придётся нарушить правила.  
— Какие именно?  
— Да, уж точно, насри посреди общего зала, припрись на общий обед верхом на мокрице, и Сои точно обратит на тебя внимание, — хохотнул Хели.  
— Вы видели драку Итана с Яном, — Терис поднял руку.  
— Да.  
— Это было горячо…  
— Обдрочился…  
— Но в общем зале для обедов драки запрещены.  
— Это правило ты хочешь нарушить? — Фот подался вперед, блестя глазами.  
— Да, пусть подерутся в общем зале! У Сои тогда точно встанет, — воскликнул Кий.  
— У всех в зале встанет, — Хели хлопнул себя по колену.  
— Их высекут за драку, — улыбнулся Кий. — И у кого-то на это тоже встанет.  
— Мы сделаем это, — воскликнул Итан, и оглянулся на Яна, ища поддержки.  
Ян на миг завис, потом скривил губы в усмешке.  
— Трахаться нам тоже в общем зале придется?  
— Нет! — одновременно ответили Фот и Терис.  
— Ни в коем случае, — сказал Отис. — Сои не любит, когда у мальчиков стоит.  
Ян поднял брови:  
— Не выйдет, потому что у меня на Итана стоит.  
— У меня тоже на тебя стоит, — выдохнул Итан.  
— Я поправлю ваши реакции, — Терис положил одну руку на шею Итана, вторую на шею Яна и притянул их к себе так, что они втроем стукнулись лбами.  
Ян быстро кивнул.  
— Сделай это, — сказал Итан, захмелевший от близости Териса и Яна и готовый на все.  
— Если Сои понравится представление, он позовёт одного мальчика к себе, второго высекут, — сказал Фот.  
— Или высекут обоих, — сказал Кий.  
— Или он захочет выебать обоих.  
— Ты когда-то слышал, чтобы Сои брал в постель сразу двух мальчиков? —Отис пожал плечами.  
— В прошлом году трех новичков поймали в ночь охоты на мокриц и засекли до смерти, — сказал Кий.  
— Они умерли достойно, не издав ни звука.  
Итан кивнул. Все верно, смерть лучше позора. Позор воину, который не умеет терпеть боль и просит о пощаде.  
— Мы  хотим сделать это, Терис, — сказал Ян.  
— Прикажи нам сделать это, Терис, — Итан вцепился в его плечо. Привычное знакомое прикосновение, точно так же он цеплялся за Териса, когда засыпал и просыпался рядом с ним.  
Терис открыл ладонь. Под черным сплавом переплетение проводов и иглы. Сначала он коснулся шеи Итана, потом Яна.  
— Ничего не чувствую, — сказал Ян. — И что после этого укола у нас не будет вставать? Ты уверен?  
— Неделю, — усмехнулся Терис. — Гарантирую.  
— Неделю будете ходить с пустыми яйцами, неделю будто вам отрезали члены, — посмеялся Хели.


	8. Хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я взорвусь

Серые облака разрезали небо. Снаружи зал для общих обедов напоминал утонувший в песке космический челнок — сбит на орбите, потерял управление, обшивка сгорела в верхних слоях атмосферы, удар о землю прикончил всех на борту и утопил нос в песке на десять метров, оставив на поверхности лишь полукруглый грузовой отсек для перевозки кристаллов. Внутри на стенах виднелись следы креплений, ниши и крюки.  
Итан смотрел на Яна и верил, что Сои выберет его. Тонкие и длинные манипуляторы рук с гибкими изящными суставами. Кисти с семью длинными пальцами, на конце каждого выдвижные иглы.  На плечах сплав накатывал на кожу, как волна на берег, комкал её, как песок сминал. Как можно не восхищаться этой красотой? Как можно в неё не влюбиться? Итан испытывал возбуждение и гордость от мысли о предстоящей драке.

Я раздавлю тебя, накормлю песком, задушу и разорву на части, искрилось во взгляде Яна, когда они встречались глазами. И Итан чувствовал себя единственным человеком во вселенной. Если не считать драки на пляже, где Итан одержал победу, потому что Ян ему позволил. В учебных поединках без использования протезов сверху оказывались по очереди то Итан, то Ян. Сегодняшний поединок должен быть яростней, быстрее и злее, чем раньше. От предвкушения у Итана подвело живот.    
Как обычно они шли за Терисом к своему столу — второй в правом секторе. Воины вокруг обменивались приветствиями, оскорблениями, толкались в очереди у распределителя еды, хвастались обновлениями, грохотали по столам миски с водорослями.  
Ян толкнул Итана так сильно, что, падая, он перевернул стол. Мельком увидев возмущенные лица, он бросился на Яна. Перехватил за талию, повалил на спину, врезал в челюсть. Ян кинул песок ему в глаза, вывернулся и обрушил один из суставов Итану между лопаток. Саданул ножным протезом по его ногам, заставил растянуться на земле. В последний момент Итан успел откатиться от летящей ему в живот ноги Яна.  
— Всади в него иглы! — заорали слева.  
— Включи моторы и вставай, бегун! — засвистели справа.  
— Используй иглы и раскромсай его на части.  
Воины сначала расступились, потом подошли ближе. Кричали, улюлюкали, махали манипуляторами.   
— Давай руки-иглы, вставь пару иголок ему в задницу. Перережь ему горло! вены!  
Итан не видел никого кроме Яна. Он то выпускал иглы, то прятал. Они блестели ярче ламп в зале, притягивали взгляд, гипнотизировали. Глядя на них, Итан  даже жалел о том, что иглы Яна ни разу не коснулись его тела. Кровь украсила бы драку.  
— Останови своих ушлепков, Терис! — властно приказал Сои.  
Итан не видел Териса, не видел, как он раскрыл ладонь и выстрелил иглой. Лишь почувствовал, как она впилась между лопаток. Инстинктивно Итан попытался ее достать, но тело перестало слушаться. Мышцы одеревенели, и Итан повалился на песок. Механические ноги подергивались как птица в судороге. Ян рухнул рядом. Зрачки расширенны,  на губах пузырилась слюна. Семипалые манипуляторы щелкали без системы и смысла.  
— В зале общих обедов запрещены драки, — прогремело над головой, но Итан не смог повернуться на голос.  
— Мелкие ушлепки, — кто-то пнул Итан по ребрам. Боль едва ощущалась.  
— Наказать нарушителей. Закопать в песок. Утопить. Сжечь. Превратить в мокриц. Выпороть. Посадить на кол. Обходить электрокнутом.  
Их вытащили на улицу. Итана волокли за ноги, с каждым рывком бёдра будто выворачивали из суставов. К телу вернулась чувствительность. Вместе с ней появился иррациональный страх: что если его лишат протезов? Оторвут их, отсоединят. Итан станет беспомощен, бесполезен. Мокрицы утопят его в море. Запаниковав, Итан попытался вырваться. Его подергивания вызвали волну веселья. На спину и голову посыпались удары, а потом Итан неожиданно оказался свободен.  
— Поднимайся, — рыкнули над головой.  
— Хорош притворяться. Тебе вкололи парализотор короткого действия.  
— Забыл от страха, как руками ногами шевелить?  
Мучительно медленно Итан перекатился на четвереньки и выпрямился. Ян рядом возился чуть дольше. Обоих пошатывало. Оба тратили все силы, чтобы унять дрожь и сохранить достоинство. Нельзя показать страх, нельзя опустить голову, нельзя, чтобы взгляд бегал, нельзя оглядываться и вертеться. Итану казалось его вот-вот стошнит. Или он потеряет сознание. Окружающее плыло перед глазами. Голоса людей слились в гул и вибрировали внутри.  
— Тридцать ударов электрокнутом за драку в общем зале, — объявил Стазис. — На скамью.  
Стазис указал на стальную дугу. До нее было двадцать шагов. У Итана заплетались ноги. Ян два раза споткнулся, но добрался первым. В самой высокой своей части дуга доставала Итану до пояса. Несколько мгновений они с Яном смотрели не неё, соображая, как на ней устроиться. Ян первым лег на нее животом, прижался ногами и обнял руками. Теперь его тело повторяло изгиб дуги. Спина и задница зависли в верхней её точке, голова и ноги свесились вниз. Ян уткнулся лицом в предплечье и облегченно вздохнул. Теперь ему не нужно было притворяться, сообразил Итан, не нужно держать лицо, изображать бесстрашие и спокойствие, когда страшно. Он вспомнил воина, которому ломали пальцы на арене, и понял, что публичное избиение одним точно лучше поединка на арене — можно спрятать лицо.  
Итан потянулся к скамье, когда Сои остановил его.  
— Я хочу протестировать его протезы, — сказал Сои. — Мне не нравится, как он шатается. Хочу убедиться, что причина неустойчивости в его нервной системе, а не в протезах, прежде, чем снова ставить такие протезы другим воинам. Иди в мой храм, Итан, скажи лаборанту, чтобы подготовили тебя к ампутации и ждал меня.  
Итан развернулся и направился к морю. Когда он вышел из толпы, раздался свист кнута. Щелчок, шепот сотни голосов, и ни звука от Яна. Кричать нельзя.   
Могут ли убить тридцать ударов электрокнута? Наверное, зависит от того, как бить. Можно повредить почки, печень, нервную систему. В конце концов, у жертвы может остановиться сердце.    
Что если Ян умрет сегодня? Что если они оба умрут? Терис расскажет другим воинам, ради чего они умерли? Расскажет, как сильно они мечтали участвовать во вторжении? Как подставились и нарушили запрет, надеясь, заслужить для своего отряда право участвовать в первом бою? Это ведь достойная цель, чтобы ради неё умереть? 

Было лишь невыносимо жаль, что умирать придется в одиночестве.

На берегу Итан начал дрожать. Вокруг насколько хватало глаз не было ни одной живой души. Мокрицы с первой темнотой попрятались в свои хижины.  Свободные граждане собрались на площади перед общим залом. Потерял Ян сознание или нет?  
На мосту к пирамиде Итан поскользнулся. Если он упадет в воду, он утонет. Всплывет ли его тело пузом вверх у берега? Или увязнет на дне? Найдут его или подумают, что он сбежал? Струсил?  
Ступая маленькими шагами он добрался до платформы. Её прозрачная поверхность городских огней.  
Итан коснулся дрожащей рукой стены черной пирамиды, и перед ним открылась дверь в белый коридор. Свет здесь был настолько ярким, что коридор казался бесконечным. Навстречу выплыл воин с колесами вместо ног и тремя парами рук-манипуляторов.  
— Иди за мной, — приказал он.  
Миновав коридор, они вошли в зал с гудящей аппаратурой.  
— Пей, — одна пара манипуляторов протянула Итану стакан, вторая взяла кровь, третья измерила давление.  
Многорукий воин гладил Итана по волосам, укладывая его на холодный стол и застегивая ремни на его запястьях и груди.  
К приходу Сои Итана била крупная дрожь. Он несколько раз прикусил себе язык, и во рту поселился неприятный привкус крови.  
— Это было глупо, драться в общем зале, — Сои как всегда излучал силу. Протезы его рук повторяли форму человеческой руки, только в разы прочнее и крупнее её, каждый палец толщиной с запястье Итана. Как зачарованный Итан следил за огромными руками Сои и гадал какие датчики, шприцы и блоки живут внутри них.  
Сои погладил Итана по голове, провел гигантской пятерней по его груди.  
— Что ты помнишь о посвящении, Итан? Что ты запомнил после взрыва?  
— Я помню тебя.  
Сои опустил руку на бедра Итана, погладил место, где протез соединяется с плотью, и в кожу вонзились иголки. Итан  сморгнул слезы. Если Сои собирается отобрать у него протезы, он это заслужил.  
— Что еще ты помнишь, Итан?  
— Ты говорил со мной, — голос внезапно сел. — Сказал, что выберешь для меня протезы.  
Из ладони Сои появился импульсный паяльник. Запахло химикатами и электричеством.  
— Я поставил тебе экспериментальное обновление. Сейчас я отсоединю твои протезы, возможно, твоя нервная система отреагирует судорогами. Готов?  
— Да, — Итан с трудом протолкнул слова через сжавшееся горло.  
Сои дернул правый протез. Итану показалось, что его разрывают пополам. Поясницу пронзило болью, судороги скрутили спину, руки и шею, перед глазами потемнело.  
Второй рывок Сои заставил Итана закричать. Недостойно для воина. Только он больше не воин.  
— Все хорошо, Итан, — Сои положил тяжелую ладонь ему на лоб. — Все в порядке. Вдохни поглубже. Вот так. Еще раз. Дыши ровно и глубоко. Все позади.  
От лица Итана Сои перевел взгляд на его культи. Поднял отделенный от тела протез.  
— Посмотри, как они прекрасны.  
Итан сумел лишь моргнуть. Сплав мерцал в ярком свете. Узкая стопа походила на лезвие. Круглые колени могли бы вместить мощные приводы. Итан вспомнил свои сокровенные мечты: победить в личном поединке, поставить электроприводы, чтобы наконец-то побежать как Ларс Быстрый. Он не делился этими мечтами даже с Терисом. Теперь им не суждено было сбыться.  
— Тебе ведь говорили, что твои протезы выглядят как протезы Ларса Быстрого? Да ты и сам, наверняка, заметил. Дивное сходство, верно?  
Итан снова моргнул.  
— Это только внешнее сходство. Обман. Иллюзия. У Ларса никогда не было силы твоих ног. Его протезы создавал не я. Ты мой особенный, единственный и неповторимый мальчик, — Сои улыбнулся, ниже склонился на Итаном. — Почему ты молчишь, Итан?  
Глаза Сои ярко блестели. Зрачки расширенные и черные, как стены его пирамиды. Взгляд пробежал по лицу Итана, ощупал тело, соскользнул на пах.  
— Почему ты молчишь, Итан? Язык проглотил? Спроси, почему твои протезы лучше, чем у Ларса Быстрого? Спроси что в них особенного?  
— Почему? — всхлипнул Итан. Ему хотелось снова встретиться взглядом с Сои. Хотелось, чтобы он снова положил руку ему на лоб.  
— Потому что они могут уничтожить целую планету. М-78. Или ее спутники. Или даже Остров.  
У Итана перехватило дыхание, последние слова пугали и вселяли ужас.  
— Теперь спроси, почему я выбрал тебя? Спроси, почему я сделал тебя особенным и наделил невероятной силой? — ладони Сои легли на культи Итана.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты заслужил это. Во время посвящения ты показал смелость, решительность, упрямство, выносливость и готовность к самопожертвованию. Ты выбрал детонаторы, ничего красивее я давно не  видел.  
Не может быть, билось в голове Итана. Сои говорит о ком-то другом. Не может Сои восхищаться им.  
Сои склонился над Итаном и накрыл его губы своими. Итан не посмел ответить на поцелуй. Сои заметил его, выбрал его, наградил...  
Сои протолкнул язык Итану в рот и одновременно сжал его культи. Итан  вдруг вспомнил про свои руки, про ремень вокруг пояса, пошевелил пальцами. Зачем его связали? Неужели думали, что он будет сопротивляться?  
— Я… — прошептал Итан, когда Сои оторвался от него. Он  сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Поклясться в верности? Сказать, что не подведет?  
— Ты сделаешь все ради Острова. Ради его процветания, славы и величия.  
Итан кивнул. Он не мог отвести от Сои взгляда. Самый великий человек из живущих говорил с Итаном, делился с ним своими планами и надеждами. Не мог отвести взгляда от волосатой груди Сои, от его крупного члена. Он стоял, будто Сои только что дрался или готовился к бою. Член его был таким же толстым как его стальные пальцы. Они сжали культи Итана и раздвинули их в стороны.  
Итан хотел податься навстречу, как подавался Терису, но ремень на поясе удержал его на месте.  
Пальцы Сои смяли культи Итана, развели бёдра так широко, что в паху болезненно натянулись связки. Итан выгнул поясницу, чтобы уменьшить напряжение и скрыть боль.  
— Если правители М-78 не согласятся на наши условия, ты уничтожишь их планету. Один наш воин взорвет целую планету, — Сои снова поцеловал Итана и вставил палец ему в задницу. Инстинктивно Итан дернул культями.  
Смотреть ему в глаза, не дрожать, дышать ровно, не пытаться избежать боли и неудобства. Сои выбрал его, оказал ему честь, подарил взрывающиеся протезы. Итан должен доказать, что достоин. Стол под его спиной пришёл в движение и изменил наклон. Итан больше не лежал горизонтально. Спина и голова поползли вверх, культи вниз. Наклон в тридцать, потом сорок градусов. Ремни на запястьях и поясе врезались в кожу, только они теперь мешали Итану соскользнуть на пол. Ремни и пальцы Сои внутри. Они как будто что-то искали, скребли, царапали, выворачивали кишки. Нажимали и давили. Как Итан не старался сохранить неподвижность, пальцы внутри заставили его извиваться в путах.  
Когда Итан завис напротив Сои — его глаза на уровне ключиц Сои, тот подошел вплотную и добавил к пальцам внутри Итана член. Горячее дыхание Сои шевелило волосы на макушке Итана, руки комкали культи. Толчки внутри выбивали дух. Поле зрения сузилось до родинки на груди Сои. Итан смотрел на нее, и забыл обо всем: о протезах, мечтах и надеждах, драке с Яном, о Терисе и отряде. Итан не понимал, что происходит и почему оказался там, где оказался.  
***  
— Сои сказал, мы полетим на М-78 через М-40 и М-54, — Итан вернулся к казарме перед рассветом.  
Никто здесь не ложился спать.  
— Будем подавлять восстание на М-40? — спросил Фот.  
— Острову всегда нужны рабы, — толкнул его в плечо Хели. — Восстание подарит нам пару тысяч новых мокриц!  
— А что с кристаллами? Мы повезем груз кристаллов? — Терис тревожно всматривался в лицо Итана.  
— Десять тонн.  
— Мы берём на борт рабов? — спросил Хели.  
— Рабов возьмут другие корабли. В миссии будет три звена. Часть после подавления восстания на М-40 вернется на Остров с рабами-мокрицами. Остальные повезут вытяжку из плодов Тар на М-50.  
— Я слышал миссия Орсона погибла из-за этих наркотиков, команда обкурилась и поубивала друг друга, — сказал Кий.  
— На М-50 мы обменяем наркотики на сплавы и формы для протезов. Второе звено повезет сплавы на остров. Мы и ещё несколько кораблей полетим к М-78, — Итан сглотнул. В горле пересохло, мышцы подрагивали. — Повезем кристаллы и тонну сплавов, чтобы обменять на технологии.  
— И это все? — вскинулся Отис.  
— Пока все. Когда будем на М-78, получим дальнейшие инструкции.  
— Что еще он сказал? — спросил Терис.  
— Что перед вылетом собирается увеличить грузоподъёмность Хели и Кия. Поставит Джуду, Отису системы прицельной стрельбы, Гай получит кассеты с запасом кислорода.   
— Мы устроим войну на М-78! — Отис потер друг о друга манипуляторы.  
— Скорее, диверсию. Для войны нас слишком мало, — скривился Фот.  
— Эти обновления для подавления восстания и погрузки кристаллов и ничего не сообщают о том, каким будет план на м-78, — Терис почесал затылок.  
— Красивые синяки на бедрах, Итан, — Гай потер свой третий глаз.  
Итан опустил взгляд. Места соединения протезов с культями подергивало, мышцы время от времени сводило слабыми остаточными судорогами.  
— Он снимал с тебе протезы? — спросил Терис.  
— Здорово выебал? — хохотнул Отис.  
— Не похоже ни на что, что я испытывал раньше, — усмехнулся Итан.  
— Еще бы, — Кий поднял фалангу манипулятора. – Сои весит пятьсот килограмм. Всего шестеро воинов на острове смогли разогнаться до такого веса.  
— У меня уже двести, — похвастался Хели.  
— Когда мне исполнится двадцать, я буду весить шестьсот! — заявил Кий.  
— Сначала дожив до двадцати, — Фот закашлял.  
— И как ты собираешься разгонять свой вес? Какие идеи насчет обновлений? У тебя не хватит фантазии на шестьсот килограмм, - заржал Отис.  
Кий ударил его в грудь. Оба повалились на мат. Ножные манипуляторы Кия заскрипели по протезам Отиса. Оба были возбуждены.  
— Как Ян? — Итан сглотнул. — Как он справился?  
— Отлично. До конца экзекуции не пикнул и не потерял сознание, — Терис улыбнулся.  
— Где он сейчас? — спросил Итан.  
— Снаружи, я вколол ему успокоительное, — Терис вздохнул.  
— Зачем?  
— Электрокнут повредил нервную систему. Сигналы поступают в протезы лишь частично.  
— Он не может управлять своими протезами? — Итана передернуло. Разве не это был его самый большой страх? Это самый большой страх любого воина Острова.  
— Частично не может. Пока не ясно временные повреждения или постоянные.  
Итан вскочил и тут же завалился на одно колено. Мышцы все еще подергивало от напряжения.  
— Вам обоим нужно отдохнуть. Вы много сделали для команды. Не буди его, — последнее Терис произнес тихо, будто не верил, что Итан послушается.  
Он выбрался из казармы. Стены из обломков разбитого корабля. Края сварены неровно, обшивка кое-где обгорела. Кое-где виднелись залатанные дыры. Песок вокруг и на губах. В предрассветных сумерках тренировочное поле с преградами и ямами казалось горным перевалом. В десять шагов Итан обошёл казарму и опустился около Яна на колени. Он лежал на боку. Итану не нужен был свет, чтобы видеть, как часто вздымаются его ребра. Видеть ямочки на его пояснице, видеть как ветер тянет Яна за волосы. Итан прикоснулся к ожогам от электрокнута на спине и боках Яна и склонился к лицу, чтобы почувствовать запах дыхания Яна, посмотреть, как дрожат его ресницы и бегают зрачки под прикрытыми веками.   
Ян дернулся и открыл глаза. Зрачки сузили и расширились. Несколько долгих секунд он и Итан пожирали друг друга глазами. Какой тонкий у него нос, какие широкие и тонкие губы, как разрез или царапина на поллица, удивился Итан.  
Ян моргнул и быстро заговорил.  
— Я не могу выпустить иглы, — его рука дернулась, — не могу сжать кулак, не могу пользоваться телескопами, и волоку правую ногу. Скажи Терису, чтобы усыпил меня.  
— Сам скажи, — внутри у Итана похолодело.  
— Я говорил, и он вколол мне успокоительное.  
— Мы получили место в торговой миссии. Мы летим на М-78.  
— Если воин не работоспособен, если его протезы не функционируют, если воин бесполезен, его нужно убить, иначе он обуза для команды.  
— Терис сказал, что, возможно, твои повреждения временные.  
— Возможно? Временные? — Ян зло усмехнулся. — Я не могу выпустить иглы!  
Итан стиснул зубы.  
— Не могу согнуть пальцы.  
Культи Итана заболели, будто Сои снова их тискал.  
— Не могу нормально ходить. Не могу пользоваться телескопами.  
Итан положил руку на ожоги на боку Яна. Ян зажмурился, втянул в себя воздух, но не заткнулся:  
— Что из всего этого по-твоему временно?  
— Замолчи, — попросил Итан.  
— Я бесполезен. Останусь бесполезным, даже если частично восстановлюсь, — прошептал Ян.  
Итан провел рукой по его ожогам и вдавил пальцы в воспалённую кожу. Ян выгнулся, зажмурился, из под век потекли слезы. Итана передернуло от злости и отвращения. Он не хотел и не мог на это смотреть. Все что угодно, только бы никогда не видеть Яна плачущим и слабым.  
— Вы должны убить меня, — проскулил Ян.  
И это было еще хуже. Еще больней.  
— Заткнись.  
— Слабых младенцев бросают в море. Недееспособных солдат усыпляют…  
Итан отвесил ему пощечину. Голова Яна мотнулась из стороны в сторону, из носа пошла кровь.  
— Скажи Терису, чтобы убил меня, Итан. Он тебя любит, он к тебе прислушается.  
Итан схватил Яна за горло.  
— Сделай это, — беззвучно шевельнул губами Ян и поднял подбородок, облегчая ему доступ.  
Итан чувствовал под пальцами его быстрый пульс. Совсем как на пляже после убийства мокриц. Тогда это возбуждало.  
— Ты не бесполезен, — Итан встряхнул Яна.  
— Трус, тупица, предатель, — прошипел Ян. — Я выловил тебя из воды, не позволил тебе утонуть, а ты не можешь убить меня, когда я тебя об этом прошу. Ублюдок. Трусливое дерьмо. Безмозглая мокрица.  
Ян слабо двинул Итана рукой в бок — семь суставов пальцев скрючены нелепо и неправильно.  
— И это все на что ты способен? — усмехнулся Итан. — Калека. Беру свои слова обратно. Ты ни на что не годишься. Умеешь только слезы лить.  
Итан навис над Яном и втиснул колено ему между бедер. Ян снова попытался ударить. Смазал по синякам, что оставил на культях Итана Сои.  
— Прекрати трепыхаться, — Итан схватил Яна за подбородок, вдавил пальцы в щеки. — Дергаешься, как безмозглая птица. Не можешь ходить, не можешь драться. Бесполезное дерьмо, посмотрим на что годятся твои дырки.  
Итан сильнее сжал челюсть Яна, заставил разомкнуть губы и плюнул ему в рот.  
Ян облизал губы.  
— Не выйдет. Ничего у тебя не выйдет, потому что он не любит, когда мальчики под ним возбуждаются, — презрительно прошипел Ян.  
Скалясь, Итан ударил его коленом по яйцам, придвинулся ближе, плюнул в лицо.  
— Я все равно тебя выебу. Выебу так, что ты забудешь обо всем, — пообещал Итан и опустил правую руку к промежности Яна.  
Горячая влажная кожа. Сморщенная дырка. Сопротивление мышц. Бешеная пульсация, когда Итан попытался засунуть внутрь палец. Слишком сухие стенки.  
— Соси, — Итан достал из Яна пальцы и толкнул ему в рот, надавил на язык, оттянул щеку. Плюнул, и затаив дыхание, следил как слюна стекает по губам Яна. — А говоришь, бесполезен, сука.  
Теперь он смог вогнать в Яна сразу два пальца. Ян втянул живот и шире раскинул колени.  
— Это еще не все, плакса, — Итан вогнал в него три пальца и согнул их внутри.  
Ян дрожал, дышал быстро, поломанные руки ерзали по песку.  
Итан протиснул в него четвертый палец и резко задвигал рукой. Внутрь. Наружу. При движении внутрь большой палец прижимал яйца и вялый член Яна, при движении наружу четыре пальца царапали вход.  
— Удивлен, сука?  Скажи, что никто и никогда тебя так не ебал, — Итан хотел снова сплюнуть на приоткрытые в немом крике губы Яна, но у него закончилась слюна, и потому он вжался губами в губы Яна. Ловил его вдохи, всхлипы, позволял кусать себя. Ян прокусил его губу до крови. Кожа Итана пропиталась его слезами.  
Что мы делаем, удивился Итан, вжимаясь лицом в грудь Яна. Медленно вытянул из него руку, тело Яна будто не хотело его отпускать. Они не могли смешать сперму, потому смешали кровь, слезы слюну и сопли.  
Итан поцеловал грудь Яна. Сначала шрамы-круги. Потом место, где билось сердце. Почувствовал, как Ян прикусывает его волосы на макушке.  
— Успокоился? — усмехнулся Итан в его сосок.  
— А ты?  
Итан поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Мои протезы могут взорвать целую планету.  
— Что?  
— Когда я взорву планету, я хочу, чтобы ты это видел, — продолжал Итан,— хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Даже если ты будешь к тому моменту бесполезным калекой, безногой и безрукой дыркой для членов. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я взорвусь.


	9. Паршиво себя чувствуешь?

— Они выглядят как отражение солнца на платформе для посвящений, —– шепнул Ян в плечо Итану, заглядывая в ящик с кристаллами. — Так же ослепляют.   
— Это твои слезы тебя ослепляли, — поежился Итан.  
Ян не плохо держался на ногах для воина, желавшего умереть.  
Корабль напоминал птицу с отрезанной головой и крыльями.  
— Корабль похож на протезы Джуда, — подал голос Гай.  
Манипуляторы Джуда шуршали секциями, выдвигая и пряча оружие. Джуд целился в линию горизонта и глупо улыбался.  
— Улыбка делает тебя похожим на идиота, — фыркнул Гай.  
— Я думал тебе нравится моя улыбка, — Джуд оскалился.  
— Нравилась, пока ты не начал улыбаться постоянно и без причины.  
Джуд прицелился в Гая.  
— Мне разнести тебя на кусочки, как языком щелкнуть.  
— На кусочки? — Гай наклонил голову. Восходящее солнце отразилось в линзе его третьего глаза. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Пальнешь и я развалюсь на части? На сколько кусочков? Огрызков? Частей?  
Джуд подошел ближе, ткнул оружием  в грудь Гая, между переплетением металла поддерживающего работу его лёгких.  
— Оторву тебе голову, руки, ноги, — улыбка Джуда поменялась, взгляд впился в Гая. Итан не мог избавиться от ощущения, что наблюдает за чем-то интимным. Неизвестно откуда возникло ощущение, что они с Яном точно так же смотрят друг на друга, когда трахаются. Словно подтверждая его догадку, Ян рядом опустил взгляд, на его щеках появился румянец.  
— Оторву голову, руки, ноги, член, — продолжал Джуд, понизив голос.  
— Выстрелом? — дразнил его Гай.  
— Ага, твои огрызки разлетятся во все стороны на пять метров.  
— На пять метров? Кровь? Кишки? Дерьмо?  
— Забрызгают всех.  
— Возьми два ящика, Хели, — заорал Кий, выбираясь из корабля. — Не жалей себя.  
— Да, — поддержал Терис. — Покажи на что годятся твои апгрейды.  
Хели  месил протезами песок и разминал плечи.  
— В каждом по пятьсот килограмм, — непослушные суставы Яна дергались, когда он говорил. — Вместе тонна.  
Хели обошёл вокруг ящиков, присел, зашуршал приводами и запустил плоские подъемники в песок. Поставленные друг на друга ящики поползли вверх. Песок посыпался со дна. На шее Хели билась вена, лицо выражало крайнюю сосредоточенность, движения оставались ровными и уверенными. Манипуляторы ног погрузились по щиколотки в песок, когда Хели пошел к кораблю.  
— Пора повысить нагрузку! — Терис взвился в воздух. Итан еще не видел пружины его ног в действии. Терис взлетел на два метра над землей и приземлился на ящики. Хели не качнулся.  
— Итан! — Терис протянул руку.  
 Как только Итан схватил его пальцы, Терис вздернул его наверх. Так резко, что перед глазами поплыло.  
— Что за пружины и амортизаторы у тебя стоят? — с благоговением прошептал Итан.  
\- Третье поколение сплава Тр-5. Сои поставил перед моей второй торговой экспедицией.  
Места на крышке ящика было как на изомате для сна. Терис мазнул подбородком по плечу Итана, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Ну как, Хели? Держишь? — засмеялся Терис.  
— Придурок, — пропыхтел Хели. Правый уголок губ подергивался, будто он хотел улыбнуться. По лбу струился пот. Несмотря на напряжение Хели, ящики плыли над землей уверенно и ровно.  
— Ян! — Терис снова протянул руку. Итан вскочил на ноги, освобождая место.  
Ян нахмурился.  
— Я говорю, ты делаешь, — прикрикнул на него Терис.  
Механические суставы Яна дернулись, будто он хотел, но не смог выдвинуть телескопы. Или высунуть иглы. Зато он сумел поднять руку достаточно высоко, чтобы Терис схватил ее и вытянул Яна на ящики. Итан обнял его за пояс, помогая устоять.  
— Попрыгайте! — орал снизу Кий.  
— Попробуйте его завалить! — требовал Отис.  
— Хели расслабился! Слишком ровно и легко идет! — подначивал Фот.  
— Держись, Хели! — заржал Джуд.  
Терис улыбнулся Итану и подпрыгнул.  
— Даже не пошатнулся! — оценил выносливость Хели Отис. — Давайте еще! Что вы там как птицы  дохлые расселись.  
Они кружили вокруг Хели. До корабля оставалось двадцать шагов.  
Терис и Итан подпрыгнули вместе. Ян присоединился к ним.  
— Вместе! По очереди! — подбадривали их снизу.  
— Кретины! — улыбнулся Хели.  
— Тяжеловоз! Самый мощный тяжеловоз на Острове в нашей команде! — Фот победно вскинул манипуляторы.  
Отис кинул в него песком. Кий тоже поднял ящики. Красиво кувыркнувшись в воздухе, Терис  перепрыгнул на них. Ян и Итан продолжали топать по крышке ящика, даже когда Хели поставил его в трюм.  
— Терис, дай руку! — Манипуляторы Отиса блестели на солнце. Оказавшись на ящике Кия, он свесил железные ноги вниз и стал отбивать ими дробь. Быстро, громко.  
— Мы никогда не видели корабли изнутри, — Ян перехватил взгляд Итана.  
От волнения у Итана сжалось горло, он лишь кивнул. Это все равно что первый раз войти в храм Сои. Возбуждение как перед посвящением.  
Протезы загрохотали по металлическому полу оглушительно громко и ново. Ян пересек грузовой отсек, вылетел в узкий коридор и понесся налево. Итан свернул направо, влетел в комнату-казарму с изоматами на полу и оружием на стенах.  
— Под ногами больше нет песка! — заорал с другого конца коридора Ян.  
— Никакого песка! — Итан ринулся к нему. Семь шагов, две секунды. Итану, казалось, он летит.  
Помещение в другом конце коридора напомнило о пирамиде Сои. Экраны на стенах, приборы и провода.  
Из грузового отсека раздался грохот, Кий загрузил свои ящики. Скрежет протезов по железному полу. Итан обернулся и встретился взглядом с Терисом.  
Фот забрался на единственное кресло. Провода потянулись к его ошейнику. Замигали приборы, одна из стен стала прозрачной. Перед кораблём Джуд и Гай топтались на покрытом следами песке. За ними трепыхалась постоянная для Острова завеса тумана. В тумане угадывались очертания десятка других кораблей. Внезапно туман вспыхнул синим и к небу потянулся луч света.  
— Кто-то закончил погрузку раньше нас, — Терис покачал головой.  
Фот в кресле улыбнулся, экраны замигали красным. Снаружи Гай и Джуд втянули головы в плечи и затрусили под пузо корабля.  
— Закрой люки, — Терис кивнул Отису и Свену.  
Пол и стены загудели, заглушая топот ног по коридору. Прозрачная стена исчезла. Над лежанкой Фота поплыла голографическая радуга. Смена цветов гипнотизировала. Итан не мог отвести от неё взгляда. Рядом застыл Ян, задрав голову и приоткрыв рот. Гай и Джуд влетели в комнату, уставились на потолок и замерли, поражённые таинством.  
Кода цвет радуги изменился очередной раз, Фот усмехнулся.  
— На пол, идиоты.  
Словно очнувшись от сна Итан оглянулся и увидел, как Отис, Терис, Кий и Хели растянулись на полу.  
— Два шага вправо, Итан, — рявкнул Терис.  
Итан отступил, с потолка опустились белые пластиковые покрывала. Пластик накрыл тела воинов, и как саван, принял их форму. Ян первым сообразил что к чему, нырнул под ближайшее пластиковое покрывало и позволил ему прижать себя к полу. Сквозь шум двигателей Итан слышал, как скрипят протезами о пол, укладываясь, Гай, Джуд и Свен.  
Корабль дернулся, уши заложило, перед глазами потемнело от давления на грудь. Когда Итан снова смог сглотнуть, белый пластик сполз с него и спрятался в потолке.  
Фот как будто спал, опутанный проводами. Стена снова стала прозрачной и показала звезды. Серая громадина Острова становилась все меньше.  
Терис не позволил долго ею любоваться. Потащил команду в казарму, где на стенах висело оружие.  
— Н-5, Н-18, Н-29, вес... дальность стрельбы... количество выстрелов в минуту... Количество зарядов... прицел... самонаведение.  
Бубнеж Териса то и дело разбавляли комментарии Хели:  
— Неправильно держишь, Гай, тянешь как сетку водорослей из моря, Джуд. Не хватай тяжёлое, Итан.  
Через три часа они приблизились к М-40. Долго висели на орбите, слушая бормотание динамиков. У местного космодрома были строгие правила, корабли опускались в порядке очереди. Терис каждый раз щелкал языком, видя как еще один корабль Острова идёт на снижение перед ними.  
Чтобы хоть как-то себя развлечь, Итан постучал протезом по полу. Ему понравился рождающийся от этого звонкий и раскатистый звук. Сначала на развлечение Итана обратил внимание Джуд, согнул ногу в колене и врезал стопой манипулятора по полу. Звук вышел другой — более протяжный, резкий, вибрирующий. Гай включился в игру, хлопнув кулаком по стене. Ян, Кий и Свен провели манипуляторами вдоль стены, звук пополз, растягиваясь, царапая, меняясь. Итан снова притопнул ногой. Джуд подпрыгнул, за ним подпрыгнул и приземлился на четыре конечности Хели. Когда грохот стал оглушительным, Ян и Свен вплели в него дребезжание мелких ударов, будто капли дождя лупили по крыше казармы.  
Они прервались, чтобы юркнуть под пластиковые одеяла во время посадки, потом возобновили перестукивания с новым энтузиазмом. Хели уже в открытую скалился, Отис улюлюкал. Итан пропустил пару ударов, пристраивая на грудь защитные пластины и боевой блок на спину. Подтягивая ремни для оружия, он вслушивался как Хели топает все чаще, будто бежит по коридору. Быстрее и быстрее.  
После посадки Фот очнулся от своего сна, свесился с кресла и наблевал большую лужу. Кислый запах пополз по помещению, стук и грохот протезов о стены и пол стал только громче.  
— Позаботься о Фоте, Ян, — Терис дергал ремни своего снаряжения, проверяя их на прочность: боевой блок на спине, щитки, пояс с зарядами. Ремни на руках, в которые во время боя лягут тяжелый Н-18 и Н-29.   
— Перестаньте стучать... — начал Фот и его снова вывернуло.  
— Вот урод, не мог дождаться пока мы свалим, — беззлобно выплюнул Отис.  
Терис раскрыл ладонь и перекинул Фоту гарнитуру. Капля в ухо, капля-жвачка за щеку. Итан знал этот девайс по охоте на птиц и с нетерпением ждал момента подключения к общей системе связи снова.  
— Пока  неудачники… Не вздумай ничего жрать внизу, —- в ухе затрещали, запыхтели все одновременно. Итан потопал к выходу, не видя Фота, различил его сопение в динамике. Вздох Яна прозвучал так близко, что мурашки побежали по спине.  
— Это укрепит ваш иммунитет и защитит от местных вирусов и бактерий, — Терис вколол каждому воину коктейль из стимуляторов и антибиотиков.  
Отряд спрыгнул на землю, и стало тихо. После грохота и дребезжания протезов об обшивку корабля, шаги по планете казались беззвучными. Под ногами пружинил чёрный песок, почва раз в десять плотнее и тверже песка Острова.  
На черном песке выстроились в ряд корабли Острова. Отряд Януса маячил впереди. Хвостатого воина и его команду Итан заметил справа. Воин, что тащил его за ноги после драки в общем зале, указал на Итана и провел пальцем по горлу, будто обещал Итану скорую смерть.  
Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы Итан перестал слышать эхо корабельной дроби в голове и понял, что планета тоже имеет свой голос.  
— Водоросли здесь растут на суше, — прозвучал в наушнике удивленный голос Яна.  
— Это называют деревьями, — надменно просвятил его Кий.  
Вокруг поля с кораблями возвышались стены деревьев. Стволы шириной в два корпуса Итана, высота в три человеческих роста. Водоросли, на ветках одних шириной с ладонь, на других — длиной с руку, трепыхались на ветру.  
Навстречу солдатам Острова вышли аборигены. Они кутали уродливые толстые тела в тряпки. Пялились на воинов, моргали, отводили взгляды и снова пялились. Терис и другие командиры отрядов подошли к мужику  с ног до головы обернутому в тряпки цвета деревьев. Пока командование щелкало приборами и крутило головами,  Итан всматривался в лица местных. Никогда он не видел такой толпы стариков. Рядом со стариком с дряблыми щеками прыгал мальчишка, ростом не выше Итана, прыгал и показывал пальцем на Итана. Без всякой причины Итану захотелось разбить ему нос.  
— Сколько можно тянуть, — проворчал Отис.  
— Не терпится подраться? — Хели похлопал по плечам Свена, Итана, потом Гая.  
— И пострелять. Может, пальнем по толпе? — глупо улыбнулся Джуд.  
— Почему мы не завоюем эту планету и не превратим всех её жителей в рабов? —протянул Свен.  
— Это было бы легче простого. Рестрелять первый ряд любопытных, остальные сами приползут к нам на коленях, — фантазировал Джуд, вертясь на месте от возбуждения и воодушевления.  
— Что чести в победе над трусами? — удивился Итан.  
— Кому нужно такое стадо мокриц? — поддержал его Гай.  
Терис поднял руку, Итан и остальные строем потопали за ним. Как шли на охоту или к арене для личных поединков.  
— Что показывают твои сенсоры, Гай? — спросил Терис.  
Гай затараторил о температуре и влажности воздуха, сердцебиении людей, теплоизлучении и радиоволнах.  
— Повстанцы прячутся в лесу, — сказал Терис.  
Группа Януса первая прошла между деревьев. Как в воду нырнули — водоросли задрожали, порвались и снова сомкнулись, слиплись за их спинами.  
— Нужно зачистить территорию около пятидесяти километров. Нам досталась вторая северо-западная зона, — Терис выпустил из ладони дрона.  
— В этих зарослях от него будет мало толку, — буркнул Хели.  
— Какое у врага вооружение? — спросил Свен.  
— Старейшины не знают, — Терис мотнул головой. На поле около кораблей небо было светлым как на рассвете, стоило углубиться в лес, водоросли закрыли небо и уели свет.  
— Смотри, в траве бьется птица, — Гай вытянул руку вперед.  
У местной птицы вместо крыльев было четыре лапы. Её не крутили судороги, она передвигалась короткими перебежками.  
Гай хотел поймать тварь, но Джуд пристрелил её.  
Отряд топал дальше, воины растянулись в цепь, огибая широкие стволы и пробираясь через заросли. Некоторые водоросли щетинились колючками и царапали кожу. Вид расцветающих на голых телах царапин вдохнул в Итана осознание важности момента. Его первое боевое задание. Каждое боевое задание для воина может стать последним.  
Вдали затрещали выстрелы, заухали взрывы.  
Итан и остальные сорвались на бег. Бой крови в ушах не отличить от чужого дыхания.  
— На шесть часов от нас команда Тира наткнулась на засаду. Повстанцы окружили их и закидали гранатами, — Терис на ходу вводил их в курс дела.  
— Сколько там повстанцев? — пропыхтел Хели.  
— Где другие наши группы?  
— Кто-то выжил? — спросил Гай.  
-— Не беги с поднятым стволом. Дуло в землю!  
— С юга идет группа Януса.  
— Тир и один его боец ранены и продолжают отстреливаться.  
— Старейшины сказали, повстанцев больше сотни.  
— Сотня неповоротливых аборигенов, — закричал Кий.  
— Сотня трусливых мокриц, — подхватил Джуд.  
— Ждут, чтобы мы отрезали им уши, выкололи глаза и засунули яйца в жопу, — заулюлюкал Хели.  
Он трусил впереди Итана и первым выскочил на линию огня. Пули залупили о пластины на его груди, оцарапали щеку и ухо. Хели выхватил из-за спины Н-29 и Н-18 и начал стрелять с двух рук. Широко расставленные ноги-протезы вросли в землю, будто он снова таскал тяжести.  
— Итан, Свен, — Терис махнул рукой, и они понеслись, пригибаясь между деревьями, уходя в сторону от палящего без разбора Хели и заходя за спину противнику.  
— Вижу их, — заорал в динамике Джуд так, что Итан на миг оглох. — Пять человек, залегли за деревьями. Сниму их.  
— Действуй, — скомандовал Терис.  
Итан замер, прислушиваясь к сопению Джуда и представляя, как он целится. Две очереди, длинная со стороны Хели, короткая от врага, одиночные выстрелы, новая очередь сбила водоросли с деревьев над головой Итана.  
— Есть! Готово! — Джуд рассмеялся так заразительно, что Итан невольно улыбнулся. — Ты видел, Хели? Гай?  
— Ещё одна группа на девять часов,  — голос Гая ввинтился в сознание Итана, заражая тревогой, — около тридцати человек, у каждого третьего автомат типа легкого М-5, убегают.  
Свен хлопнул Итана по плечу — в двадцати шагах от них водоросли пошли волнами.   
— Они здесь, — закричал Итан и сорвался с места.   
Свен нёсся рядом, ударяя автоматом по стволам деревьев. Через несколько шагов их подрезал Джуд. Пот на лице, раздувающиеся ноздри.  
Слева между деревьями мелькнули Отис и Кий.  
— Взорвали отряд Тира и бежать? Это все на что вы способны? Не упустить ни одного, — голоса в голове Итана подбадривали и подзадоривали друг друга. — Трусливые задницы. Получи, толстожопый, — автоматы застрекотали одновременно слева и справа. — Видели, как я пробил ему голову? — захлёбывался словами Кий. — Видели, как он кувыркнулся, когда я пальнул по ногам?  — визжал Хели. — Добей!   
Итан подстрелил своего первого аборигена: получив пулю в спину, тот вскинул руки и покатился по земле.  
— Если бы за количество пойманных мокриц давали обновления... — пропыхтел Свен.  
Они выгнали аборигенов по склону через низкие заросли водорослей навстречу отряду Януса. Поняв что окружены, аборигены побросали оружие и подняли над головой руки.  
— Что это значит? Решили поиграть в мяч? — заржали Кий, Хели и Отис одновременно.  
Янус пальнул по ногам аборигенов. Разгоряченные погоней, Свен, Гай, Джуд и Итан по инерции одновременно вжали гашетки. В глотке першило, нервы звенели, Итан чувствовал себя оружием в чужих руках и плохо понимал, что делает. Аборигены падали один на другого и бились в судорогах.  
Откинув оружие, Хели прыгнул вперёд, наступил раненному на голову. Руками, что пару часов поднимали ящики с кристаллами, ломал извивающимся на земле людям позвоночники. Выстрелы стихли, и Итан услышал крики и стоны, от которых волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
— Что на датчиках, Гай? — спросил Терис.  
— Не достойны даже стать мокрицами на Острове, — Хели продолжал давить раненных. К нему присоединились солдаты Януса и Свен.  
— Движение в ста шагах на севере.  
— Идем, нужно зачистить территорию, — скомандовал Терис. — Хели!  
Но Хели не слышал.  
— Нужно забрать трофеи… Отряд Крикса собирал трофеи... глаза убитых им врагов... отрезаные носы... — Хели и двое воинов из команды Януса подпрыгивали, пританцовывали и свистели.  
Терис щелкнул пальцами и между лопаток Хели вошла игла. Хели задергался и завалился на мертвецов.  
— Я сказал, сначала зачистить территорию, потом развлекаться, — отчеканил Терис, нависая над ним.  
У Хели дергалось плечо, когда он встал. Глядя себе под ноги, он потащился за командиром.  
— Еще пятьдесят шагов. Они разделились на две группы, — ведомые указаниями Гая, они нагнали группу из десяти аборигенов.  
— Стариков убить, молодые станут мокрицами, — приказал Терис, и Итан открыл огонь.  
— Надо же, — протянул на ухо Джуд. — Толстяка не успокоили и три пули. Когда же ты сдохнешь скотина?!  
Толстый абориген зажимал раны на животе руками и шатался. Свен уложил его на лопатки выстрелом в голову и усмехнулся Джуду.  
— Испоганил мой эксперимент, — скривился Джуд.  
— Экспериментатор хренов, — шмыгнул носом Свен.  
Молодняк согнали в кучу, пересчитали, раздели, связали руки за спиной, повесили не шеи веревочные петли.  
— Что на датчиках, Гай?  
— Ничего.  
— И это все? — подняв оружие, Хели обернулся к лесу. Искал врага, не найдя, слил досаду, расстреляв четвероногих тварей.  
— Правда, что вы их едите? — Свен подхватил окровавленный комок шерсти с земли и ткнул в лицо пленнику.   
Абориген трясся, кусал губы и хлюпал носом. Итан подумал, что на следующий год этот мальчишка достигнет возраста посвящения. Есть ли у него шанс пройти посвящение и стать одним из воинов Острова?  
— Едите или нет? — Свен ударил пленного дохлым зверьком по лицу.  
— Да, — запищал мальчик.  
— Покажи! Жри!   
— Они их сначала жарят! — усмехнулся Отис.  
— Этот слишком стар, — Кий толкнул автоматом аборигена с простреленной рукой.  
— Как по мне, он может произвести на свет пару воинов для Острова прежде чем сдохнет, — Джуд ткнул автоматом в пах раненного.  
Бой закончился, но адреналин все еще плескался в крови. Свен и Кий цеплялись к пленникам, Гай попробовал залезть на дерево, Джуд и Отис убивали четвероногих тварей.  
Вывалившись на поле, они столкнулись с другими отрядами. Одни вернулись, другие еще зачищали свои квадраты. Пялясь на воинов Острова, местные накрывали столы. Девчонка в балахоне без рукавов поднесла Итану поднос с разноцветной бурдой.  
— Даже не думай есть, — прошипел в наушнике Терис.  
— Да, можешь выебать девку, но не ешь то, что она предлагает.  
— Я раз траванулся местной едой, три дня кровавым поносом срал, — пробубнил Отис.  
— Трахнуть? У Итана до сих пор не стоит, — заржал Кий.  
Девочка хлопала на Итана глазами похожими одновременно и на море, и на водоросли.  
Поддавшись бушующему в крови адреналину и безумству момента, Итан взял с подноса что-то мягкое, круглое и яркое, запихнул в рот и раскусил. Ничего особенного. Сладко до икоты, липко до омерзения. Девочка улыбнулась и уставилась на повстанцев, которых Хели тащил к кораблям.  
— Понос тебе обеспечен, Итан, — хохотнул Кий.  
Выжимку плодов Тар перевозили в прозрачных колбах — материал настолько прочный, что манипуляторам Хели не раздавить. Внутри колб перекатывались синие песчинки.  
Первые признаки отравления Итан почувствовал, когда корабль взлетел. Боль в животе и тошнота сначала показались приятными, отвлекающими и расслабляющими. Голоса больше не звучали у Итана в голове. И в этом чудилось что-то оскорбительное и унизительное. Итан вдруг почувствовал себя слабым и одиноким.   
Его первая боевая миссия. Первый настоящий бой. Он ожидал почувствовать удовлетворение и гордость, но ощущал лишь опустошенность, злость и тоску. Итан сожалел, что бой окончился, прежде чем он успел почувствовать опасность. Посвящение требовало от него большего напряжения, поединки на арене вызывали больший страх.   
— Хели, — пройдя мимо Итана, Терис задел его коленом и встал посредине комнаты. — Ты ослушался приказа.  
Хели заерзал на полу, зашуршал приводами, шумно втянул воздух носом.  
— Встань на колени, — Терис замер над Хели. Тот перекатился на колени, вытянулся так, что мышцы на животе начали подрагивать. Терис взялся за свой член и направил струю мочи Хели в лицо.  
На закрытые веки, вздымающиеся крылья носа, сжатые губы. Моча капала с подбородка на грудь Хели и его протезы.  
Кадык Хели дергался. Итан вдруг понял, что сглатывает так же часто, как Хели. Когда Терис стряхнул с члена последнюю каплю, Итана вывернуло.  
— Отлично, — проворчал Кий. — Ещё одного блеющего засранца нам как раз не хватало.  
— Я видел, как он жрал местное говно, — Свен поморщился.  
Хели облизал губы и вытер лицо.   
— Это правда, Итан? — Терис нахмурился.  
Ян кинул перед Итаном мокрую тряпку, собираясь вытереть его блевотину, но Терис оттолкнул его.  
Итана вывернуло ещё раз. Терис присел рядом и жестко взял его за волосы.   
— Я спрашиваю, это правда, что ты попробовал местную пищу, Итан?  
— Да, — живот подводило спазмами, глаза слезились.  
— Почему ты сделал это, Итан? — Терис сжал кулак в его волосах и мокнул Итана лицом в лужу блевотины. — Почему ты ел местную еду, после того, как я запретил к ней прикасаться? Отвечай!   
— Я не знаю, — прокашлял Итан.  
— Это был твой первый бой, первая настоящая схватка, первая встреча с врагом, — Терис дернул его за волосы, заставил посмотреть в глаза. — Все прошло не так, как ты себе нафантазировал, и закончилось слишком быстро. В этом дело? — Терис снова вжал его лицом в лужу, кислая слизь забилась в нос, склеила ресницы. — Ты не получил удовлетворения? Разочаровался? Паршиво себя чувствуешь?  
— Это была бойня, — тихо сказал Гай. — Учебные поединки и то опасней.  
— Они были намного слабее нас, — ровно без эмоций, констатируя факт, припечатал Джуд.  
Свен шевельнул губами, но не издал ни звука. Встревоженный взгляд Яна метался от Итана к Терису. Хели, Отис, Кий и Фот выбрали этот момент, чтобы изменить положение тел.  
— Мы в боевой миссии, Итан, мне насрать, что ты думаешь и  чувствуешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты выполнял приказы. Возьми себя в руки и выполняй приказы! — Терис нажал на затылок Итана, будто хотел раздавить его голову. — Слушай и запоминай. Мы находимся в боевой миссии. Засунь свои страхи, сомнения и фантазии себе в задницу, пока они не сделали тебя предателем, пока никто из-за тебя не погиб. Хочешь быть предателем Итан? Отвечай!  
\- Нет!   
Терис отстранился, сквозь слезы Итан смотрел на его пылающие щеки, старые шрамы, свежие царапины на шее и щеке и думал о том, что никогда прежде Терис не был так ослепительно красив. Ради него Итан сделает все. Итан хотел бы умереть ради него.


	10. Гай

Итану казалось, что за несколько часов перелёта его кожа пропиталась кислым запахом блевотины.  
Из космоса М-54 походил на обломок корабля, на летающую казарму с дырявыми стенами. Фот пришвартовался у одной из пробоин. Скрип, свист насосов и тряска, будто под ногами проваливается песок.  
— Оружие не берём, только связь, — Терис раздал всем девайсы. Собственноручно протолкнул гаджет за щёку Итана.  
— Мы сами оружие, — пробормотал Джуд.  
— Убийственно опасны, — хмыкнул Кий.  
— Открывай люк, Хели.  
— Сделай, что-то с этой вонью, Ян. Если учую её когда вернусь, выбью тебе зубы, — пропыхтел Хели, прощаясь.  
— Лучше повырывай его бесполезные протезы и иглы, — хохотнул Свен, выпячивая грудь.  
— С чего ты взял что вернешься? — огрызнулся Ян.  
— До чего же яркий здесь свет, — Кий первым соскочил в коридор станции.  
— И воняет как в крематории, — заметил Гай.  
— Тесно как в саркофаге, — Отис дотронулся до низкого потолка.  
Итан кивнул. Чужие голоса в голове озвучили его мысли.  
Навстречу воинам вышли три сотрудника станции. Низкорослые, закутанные в серые как песок ткани. Даже на головах шапочки — волос и лба не рассмотреть. Каким уродом должен быть человек, чтобы так себя прятать?  
Терис не пожал протянутую руку аборигена, лишь выше поднял голову. Кий повернулся к грузовому отсеку и вытащил колбы с вытяжкой плодов Тар. Тройка аборигенов закрутилась вокруг колб, тыкая в них пищащими и мигающими приборами. Подобные мигалки висели на стенах под потолком коридора. Реже попадались динамики, выплевывающие бессмысленные слова.  
— Падение давления на пятом уровне. Разгерметизация помещения. Нагнетание давления в седьмом цехе. Эвакуация персонала из седьмого цеха.  
Итан услышал, как Ян закрыл люк корабля. Коридор повернул, и посадочная площадка скрылся из виду. Некоторые участки коридора имели прозрачный пол и потолок — над головой и под ногами Итана бегали шапкоголовые местные. Изредка кто-то из них останавливался, поднимал или опускал голову и округлял глаза, разглядывая воинов Острова.  
Через двадцать шагов под ногами промелькнул круглый зал заполненный дымом. На полу и привалившись к стенам валялись люди.  
— Выглядит, будто  они наглотались газа, — шепнул в наушнике Гай.  
— Накурились вытяжки из плодов Тар, — объяснил Хели.  
— Что значит, выглядят, будто наглотались газа? Опиши, — заволновался на корабле Ян.  
— Будто заснули, — Джуд пожал плечами.  
— Или поубивали друг друга? — допытывался Ян.  
— Может, вытяжка по-разному действует? Местные сходят с ума тихо. Воины из отряда Мита поубивали друг друга.  
— Точно, на всех по-разному, — подхватил мысль Джуд. — Мокрицы бы под вытяжкой обоссались.  
— Ага, ссали бы и не могли остановиться, — сказал Свен. Довольное сопение остальных стало эхом его слов.  
— Пока не выссали бы всю кровь.  
— А жители М-40…  
— Они делают эту дрянь, значит на них не действует! — воскликнул Ян. Он остался на корабле, но голос звучал так, будто был рядом.  
— Действует, я видел, — отрезал Хели.  
— И как?  
— Они начинают хрипеть и пердеть.  
— Они там все старики. Наверное, постоянно пердят и хрипят.  
— А еще икают и рыгают от разноцветного говна, которое жрут. Итан у нас теперь специалист по этом говну. Каковы на вкус эти яркие шарики, что ты сожрал, Итан? — докапывался Свен.  
— Водянистые.  
— Как вода в море? — заинтересовался Гай.  
— Не соленые, сладкие.  
— Как водоросли? — уточнил Гай.  
— Сильнее, такие сладкие, что зубы сводит и язык к небу липнет, — чем больше Итан говорил, тем больше веселился и шире улыбался. Он знал, что его понимают. Знал, что Ян на корабле кривится, как Джуд и Гай рядом. Вкусы и привычки воинов совпадали как и их мечты. Это совпадение радовало и заряжало энергией.  
Терис и трое сопровождающих вошли в семиугольную комнату с мониторами на стенах. На пороге Терис поднял руку, приказывая воинам заткнуться, остаться снаружи и смотреть в оба. Отис протопал до конца коридора и замер на углу, Джуд и Кий вернулись к развилке в десяти шагах позади. Дверь в комнату с мониторами закрылась, запирая внутри Териса и Хели с местными.  
— Почему тут так воняет? — спросил Гай.  
— Они делают сплавы для протезов. Используют химические реакции и высокие температуры, отсюда и запах, — Фот на корабле кашлял и шмыгал носом.  
— Протезы не воняют, — Гай прижался носом к своей зеленоватой руке.  
— Но их производство воняет, — зевнул в ухо Фот. — Потом сами увидите.  
— Нас отправят в цех? — Свен повел плечами.  
— Хватит с меня пирамиды, — выдохнул Джуд  
— Обоссался от страха? — хмыкнул Кий, поглаживая оружие.  
— Там все обсыкаются и обсыраются, — хохотнул Фот. — Чтобы ты не потерял сознание при ампутации, тебя пичкают блокаторами, анестетиками, парализаторами и чем-то ослабляющим мышцы. А с мышцами и сфинктер.  
— Я слышал, в первом поколении при ампутации использовали общий наркоз.  
— Когда произошла авария? — в наушниках Терис скучающим спокойным голосом говорил с местными.  
— В первом поколении и посвящения не было, — сказал Свен.  
— Откуда эта чушь?  
— Сказки мокриц, — Отис скривился, сгорбился, сделал пару шагов, будто сетку с моря тянул.  
— А это что? — спросил Терис за дверью. — Эти коридоры перекрыты? Сколько метров их протяженность? Какая степень заражения? Что находится здесь? Машины? Их можно использовать? Как они работают? Я правильно понимаю, здесь есть проход? Перегородку можно выбить. Что за ней? Мы можем пройти по этому коридору, выбить перегородку и вырубить реактор.  
Гай прислонился к стене и потер шею. Отис и Свен расправили плечи, втянули животы.  
Терис показался в дверях. Мониторы за спиной окрасили его плечи в синий. Итан вытянул шею, стараясь рассмотреть на мониторах коридоры, о которых говорил Терис. Гай прижался к нему плечом и встал на носочки, заглядываясь на мониторы.  
— Идем, — скомандовал Терис.  
Мокрицы  со станции сопровождали их несколько поворотов, потом поправили шапочки и отстали. Освещение потускнело. Появился гул. Коридор уперся в стену, покрытую потеками. Вниз и вверх тянулась пожарная лестница.     
— В цеху по производству протезов из Тр-5 пять часов назад произошла авария. Реактор работает вхолостую. Если не остановить, взорвется и снесет западное крыло станции, — голос Териса звучал только в наушниках. Нарастающий гул заполнил воздух и заглушил даже скольжение по лестнице и прыжок Хели на стальную решетку внизу. Джуд съехал по лестнице следующим.  
— Мы должны выключить реактор и забрать партию протезов для Острова, — Терис спрыгнул на решётку последним. — Выходы заблокированы. Воздух внутри заражен токсинами, — Терис включил голограмму, над его головой закрутился лабиринт коридоров. — Подышим им больше двадцати минут, наступит паралич и отказ сердечной мышцы. Чтобы добраться до реактора по главным коридорам требуется сорок, потому Отис сломает перегородки здесь, здесь и здесь, Гай  будет следить за приборами и машинами. Пойдем через цех. Хели и Кий заберут протезы, я, Итан и Джуд отключим реактор.  
— Мне кажется или за перегородкой коридор сужается? — Итан настолько сосредоточился на картинке, что не понял, кто задал вопрос. Взглянул в напряженные внимательные лица Джуда, Гая и Хели и решил, что это не важно.  
— Сужается, — Терис скривился. — Плюс авария могла разрушить часть коридора.  
— Но точно не известно? Там не стоят камеры?  
— Из-за выброса газа видимость ограничена. Гай внутри твои датчики будут нашими глазами.  
Гай кивнул и улыбнулся. Джуд оскалился в ответ, толкнул локтем Хели.  
— Готов таскать тяжести?  
— Сколько весят ящики с протезами?  
— Они отлили три тонны для острова.  
— Ноги? Руки? Если прикинуть, что в среднем система на одного весит пятьдесят—сто килограмм, значит в тонне — протезы для двадцати воинов, — затараторил Кий.  
— Тупой подсчет. Там, наверняка, утяжеленные экзоскелеты, дополнительные блоки, усилители, энергоблоки разной мощности. Короче, амуниция и запчасти больше, чем для двадцати воинов.  
— Может, присмотришь себе годное обновление, Свен, — Отис толкнул Свена.  
— Может, присмотришь себе намордник? Или блок для стимуляции работы мозга, чтобы лучше соображать? — огрызнулся Свен.  
— Заткнитесь, — Терис раскрыл ладонь.  
Итан первый подставился под иглу.  
— Это стимуляторы, противосудорожные, противорвотные. Все что я могу сделать. Они не защитят от заражения, нужно выбраться оттуда через двадцать минут, — прошептал Терис, глядя Итану в глаза. Общая система связи донесла его слова до каждого.  
Гай хмурился, подставляя под иглу шею. Хели сгибал и разгибал манипуляторы, диски его локтевых электроприводов медленно крутились.  
Терис встал под камерой на потолке, помахал рукой невидимому оператору, и дверь впереди открылась. Воины столпились в полукруглом тесном коридоре, — Хели пыхтел в затылок Итану, Джуд толкал его плечом — дверь позади опустилась, впереди поднялась. За ней был еще один переходной отсек, затем еще один. В последнем стены сочились паром, от которого щипало кожу.  
— Что за дрянь? — буркнул Отис.  
— Конденсат из мочи местных задротов, — выплюнул в эфир Фот.  
Итан мог поклясться что слышал, как рассмеялся Ян.  
— А что местные задроты не пытались сами отключить свой реактор? — из системы узких отсеков Хели и Отис вывались в просторную комнату.  
— У меня от вашего гула болит голова, — невпопад ляпнул Ян.  
Итан кивнул, мол тоже ломит виски — он и забыл, что Ян не видит его, потому что отсиживается на корабле. За иллюзию присутствия отвечали наушники.  
— Местные задроты пытались, — Хели остановился около двух трупов.  
Скрюченные пальцы, посиневшие лица, выкатанные глаза, белки в красных трещинах, между зубами распухший язык.  
С интересом исследователя Хели перевернул ногой второй и третий труп. Все они умерли одинаково.  
— Вот здесь, — сказал Терис. — Ломай стену, Отис.  
Отис расставил ноги пошире, замахнулся, кожа на спине натянулась, протезы рук завибрировали, разгоняя мощность. Кулаки врезались в стальную перегородку, и она осыпалась крошками. Заполнявший воздух гул превратил звук удара в щелчок, будто кто-то щелкнул пальцами.  
— Что это был за шум? — заржал Хели. — Это ты так пукнул Отис?  
Терис и Итан вступили в туман цвета крови.  
— Это твои рёбра, Хели, хрустнули, как в прошлой экспедиции, —  огрызнулся Отис. — Упал с двух метров, сломал рёбра, потом, как идиот, всем рассказывал, что  этого не может быть, пока не начал харкать кровью.  
— Здесь воняет блевотиной Фота, — Хели шмыгнул носом.  
— Видимость как под водой, — пробормотал Джуд.  
Итан топал за Терисом, ориентируясь на черные протезы, очертания тела размыл туман. В облаках тумана рядом поблескивали манипуляторы Джуда.  
— Вроде гудит теперь иначе? — заметил Гай.  
Туман впереди заблестел и выплюнул протезы — манипуляторы, коленные и локтевые приводы висели на тросах под потолком.  
— Это С-7? — Отис прикоснулся к квадратному блоку.  
— В прошлом году я дрался с воином, у которого такой стоял, — похвастался Кий.  
— Этот тот воин, который тебе зубы повыбивал? — спросил Фот.  
— Азис? Он погиб в прошлой торговой экспедиции, говорят, попал под двигатели взлетающего корабля.  
— Каким идиотом надо …  
— Это конвейер, — зазвенел голос Териса.  
Они вступили на движущуюся ленту. Воздух теперь не только гудел и вонял, но и нагрелся. Слева плыли протезы, справа беззвучно опускались прессы и крутились стальные воронки.  
— Четыре года назад один идиот украл энергоблок из партии доставки, — Отис коснулся круглого усилителя для локтевого сустава.  
— Я слышал это был усилитель грузоподъемности, — перебил его Хели.  
— Четыре года назад вы оба были детьми мокриц, мечтающими о воинском посвящении, откуда вам знать, — хрюкнул в наушниках Фот.  
— История с кражей ложь, — сказал Терис.  
— Ты тоже был маленькой мокрицей четыре года назад, — сказал Кий.  
— И что? Мне хватает мозгов, чтобы понять, что не бывает идиотов, которые пиздят обновления, — Терис сжал и разжал черные кулаки. — Стоит их поставить, все узнают, что ты вор.  
— Он хотел подарить усилители своему любовнику…  
— Он использовал обновление во время охоты на птиц и замочил того, кто побил и унизил его на личном поединке…  
— Бред.  
— Бессмыслица.  
— Ломай здесь, Отис, — соскочив с конвейера, Терис постучал по стене. Рядом крутился металлический конус с Итана ростом.  
Отис врезался в стену, упал на колени. Но ничего не произошло.  
— Пятнадцать минут, — начал обратный отсчет Хели.  
Терис обошел крутящийся конус и снова коснулся стены. Отис вломил по перегородке. Итану показалось даже воздух вокруг завибрировал. Но стена выстояла.  
Еще несколько переходов и Терис с Отисом нашли в перегородке слабое место.  
— Какого хера столько ошибок? — озвучил общие мысли Фот. — Они что подсунули тебе старые карты?  
— Прошлогодние, с тех пор в цехе два раза что-то горело и ремонтировалось, — Терис наклонил голову, заглядывая в узкий коридор за перегородкой. — План меняется. Джуд не втиснется в этот проход.  
— Еще как втиснусь, — обиженно засопел Джуд.  
— Я сказал нет. Возвращайся назад.  
— Но…  
— Заткнись и слушайся, — зарычал Терис.  
— Пока задрот, беги, спасайся, трус, — пропел Хели в спину уходящему Джуду.  
— Отсоси, — Джуд скрылся из вида, но его голос звучал совсем рядом, перекрывая гул.  
Итан опустился на четвереньки, впереди покачивалась задница Териса. Передвигаясь на локтях и коленях, они ползли минут пять.  
— Склад с протезами слева, — вздохнул Гай.  
Воины в трубе перегруппировались. Отис принялся долбиться в стенку, не имея возможности, как следует замахнуться. Когда по металлу перегородки поползли трещины, Хели и Кий присоединились к Отису. Лупили ногами и руками, кряхтели, когда стена развалилась, издали победный клич, в котором один голос было невозможно отличить от другого. Итан поймал себя на том, что улыбается.  
— Я снаружи, — сообщил наушник голосом Джуда.  
— Хорошо, — немедленно отозвался Гай.  
— Как мы протащим через эту кишку ящики с протезами? — спросил Кий.  
— Нужно найти другой выход, — Терис заерзал, черные протезы выбили искру из пола лаза. — Гай.  
— Ищу. За складом есть мусоропроводы. Один из них кажется достаточно широким.  
— Кажется? — переспросил Кий.  
— Я не вижу мусоропровод целиком, между нами пять железобетонных стен, они глушат сигнал, — Гай пожал плечами. — Подойду ближе, скажу точнее.  
— Отлично, — сказал Терис. — Иди с ними.  
Один за другим Хели, Кий и Гай провалились на склад. Через дыру в перегородке Итан видел груду протезов, ящики, стальные манекены, рабочие комбинезоны и противогазы.  
— Это труп там? — Отис указал на один из комбинезонов.  
До Итана дошло, что он смотрит не на сваленную у стены одежду, а на мертвецов привалившихся к стенам. Пять, шесть, семь…  
— Общая могила, их тут не меньше пятидесяти, — объявил со склада Хели.  
— Что с нашими ящиками? — спросил Терис.  
— Три запечатаны. Три ещё не укомплектованы, — прислушиваясь к голосу Гая в наушниках, Итан наблюдал как он качает головой.  
— Вскройте запечатанные, — приказал Терис. — Проверьте содержимое.  
— Что делать с не укомплектованными? — Кий упер руки в бока.  
— Наполните ящике тем, что сочтете полезным, нужным, — Терис тряхнул головой.  
— Прощайте  протезы рук и ног, здравствуйте усилители и батареи, — пропел Хели.  
— Не сходи с ума, Хели, — засмеялся Кий.  
— Десять минут, — напомнил Гай.  
— У вас три минуты на возню с ящиками, — сказал Терис, одновременно Хели и Кий сняли крышки с двух контейнеров. — Три минуты, потом выбирайтесь, идите на корабль и немедленно взлетайте.  
Итан сглотнул. Немедленно взлетайте, чтобы вас не зацепило взрывом, чтобы сохранить груз протезов для Острова, в случае, если нам не удастся отключить реактор, закончил он про себя мысль Териса.  
— Блядь, — Ян был единственным, кто высказал тревогу вслух.  
— Зассал, калека? — посмеялся над ним Хели.  
— Что у нас впереди, Гай? — спросил Терис.  
— Резервуар охладителя, — немедленно отрапортовал Гай. — Пять тонн воды.  
— Жалею, что не научился плавать, — попытался пошутить Итан.  
— Просто набери побольше воздуха в легкие и оттолкнись от стены, — Терис быстро посмотрел на Итана, потом открыл люк и плюхнулся в воду.  
— От одной стены до другой три метра, — зазвенел в наушниках голос Гая, когда Итан погрузился под воду. — Ищи выступ на противоположной стене, за ним щиток, пустит воду в реактор и откроет выход.  
У Итана скрутило плечи и живот от холода. Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуться от перегородки, он всего лишь погладил её ногой.  
— Спокойно, Итан, спокойно, не психуй, — тянул в ушах Ян.  
— Правее, Терис, прямо под тобой, — пульсировал в голове Итана голос Гая. — Сними крышку. Третий сверху переключатель. Нет, другой ряд. Еще раз. Мотор реле заело.  
В одно ухо Итана лился голос Гая, в другое шептал Ян.  
— Успокойся, успокойся, не дергайся, теряешь кислород.  
Голоса начали удаляться. Легкие Итана горели. Глаза закрывались.  
Несколько мгновений небытия, потом его толкнуло в спину, понесло, закрутило и швырнуло на пол. Приложившись головой о твердое, Итан вскочил и завертелся на месте.  
Рядом отфыркивались и отряхивались от воды Отис и Терис.  
— Зашибись! — заорал в наушниках Гай.  
Терис посмотрел на Итана и улыбнулся.  
— Тебе нужно научиться плавать, Итан, — выдохнул Ян.  
— Ян думал, ты потонешь, если его нет рядом, чтобы вытащить тебя из воды, как на посвящении, — засмеялся Фот.  
— Если бы Итан утонул, Терис бы подарил Яну записи с его голосом, верное, Терис? — Хели пыхтел и отдувался. То ли тащил на себе ящики с протезами, то ли столкнулся с другой проблемой.  
— Вы уже у мусоропровода?    
— Внутри, — прокряхтел Хели.  
— Джуд? Джуд, — позвал Гай. — Ответь, Джуд, ты на корабле?  
— Да, — глухо отозвался Джуд.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — забормотал Гай.  
Терис кивнул Итану и Отису. В зале, в который их выплеснуло, стены излучали тепло, за стеклом бился реактор. Завораживающие огненные волны. Когда Итан смотрел на них, у него слезились глаза.  
— Наши кристаллы? — Отис положил пятерню манипулятора на стекло.  
В наушниках вздохнули и выдохнули несколько пар легких.  
— Хотел бы я это увидеть, — прошептал Ян на корабле.  
— Не был бы таким неженкой, не развалился бы от тридцати ударов электрокнута, увидел бы, — пробубнил Фот. Несмотря на издевку в словах, голос его звучал грустно и тихо.  
— Пять минут, — напомнил Хели.  
— Шевелите задницами, мокрицы, — подхватил Фот.  
Терис, хмурясь, коснулся пульта. Итан прикусил язык, чтобы не задавать глупых вопросов: как Терис собирается отключить реактор? Перед его лицом пузырилась голограмма, — видно, аборигены в шапках снабдили его инструкцией, — с носа капал пот, черные руки бегали по клавишам.  
Отис, как и Итан озабочено таращился на Териса. Дернулся всем телом, когда Терис ударил по пульту кулаком, выбивая искры.  
— Что на твоих радарах, Гай? — с досадой процедил Терис.  
— Насколько я понимаю, реактор состоит из пяти секций. Замыкание произошло в третьей. В теплоизоляторе. Нужно перекрыть подачу топлива.  
Терис раскрыл ладонь и выпустил дрон.  
— Куда нам идти, Гай?  
— Мы выбрались из мусоропровода, в коридорах пусто, — сообщили наушники голосом  Кия.  
— Похоже, они эвакуировали западное крыло станции, — вторил ему Хели.  
— Трусы готовятся к большому бабах!  
— Это что следы от пуль?  
Они выбрались и неслись по коридорам к кораблю. Тащили на себе протезы для Острова. Это же то зачем их сюда послали? Задание выполнено, верно? Внутри Итана забилась трусливая мысль — они выполнили мисию, плевать на реактор, пора уносить отсюда ноги. Бежать всем вместе. Остров не требовал от них большего.  
— Рядом с охладителем должна быть дверь, — произнес Гай.  
Я не вижу мусоропровод целиком, между нами пять железобетонных стен, они глушат сигнал, сказал Гай десять минут назад. Он не вышел из цеха вместе с Кием и Хели, понял Итан, Гай остался, чтобы сканировать чертов реактор и помочь им.  
Большими шагами Терис подлетел к двери и нырнул в коридор за ней.  
Отис и Итан старались не отставать. Неслись за ним по железному мосту, слева и справа вились лабиринты труб. Сочленения труб плевались белым паром, над головой дрожал синий свет. Цвет утопленников.  
Итан скатился за Терисом по очередной лестнице. Дыхание сбилось. Внимание рассеялось.  
— Ломай здесь, Отис, ломай! Куда теперь? Гай, не молчи!  Вторая или третья шахта? Вторая или третья? — кричал Терис, повторяя каждый вопрос по несколько раз.  
Сверкнув на Итана красным глазом, дрон Териса скрылся в узкой  шахте. Итана охватило иррациональное чувство потери: больше дрон не будет указывать им путь во время охоты, не будет следить за ними, не заснимет, как они с Яном кувыркаются в песке.  
Голограмма над головой Териса мигнула и погасла.  
— Что на твоих датчиках, Гай? — прокашлял Терис.  
— Подача топлива перекрыта. Теперь нужно ждать, когда реактор стабилизируется, — пропыхтел Гай.  
— Уходи через мусоропровод, Гай, немедленно, — Терис  помчался к лестнице.  
— Вам нельзя возвращаться тем же путем, что пришли, — Гай шмыгнул носом. — Это займет слишком много времени. Не успеете. Я просканирую машинное отделение и найду другой оптимальный вариант.  
— Я сказал, убирайся из цеха! — рявкнул Терис. Он стоял на железном мосту и крутил головой.  
Переплетение труб вокруг выглядели одинаково. Туман из белого и красного пара  пульсировал. Без Гая они даже не найдут путь назад к охладителю.  
— Есть, — воскликнул Гай. — В двадцати метрах от вас лестница наверх, видите?  
Итан  бросился к лестнице.  
— Я сказал тебе убираться, — выдохнул Терис. Он карабкался за Итаном то и дело толкая его под задницу.  
— Я снаружи.  
— Куда теперь?  
— Там должна быть вентиляция. Шахта похожая на трубу для сбора водорослей…  
— Вижу, — Итан плюхнулся на колени, работая локтями втиснулся в шахту.  
— Стенки горячие, — пожаловался Отис.  
— Стоп! — воскликнул Гай.  
— Что еще?  
— Дай мне минуту.  
Итан обернулся и увидел, как Терис прижимается лбом к стене лаза и прикрывает глаза. Даже во сне его лицо выражало больше эмоций.  
— Там должны быть номера на стенах. Секции пронумерованы. Найдите  восьмую и сломайте, — сказал Гай.  
Итан коснулся плеча Териса. Отис прополз вперед.  
— Нашёл.  
— Ломай.  
Непрекращающийся гул поглотил звуки удара и падения разрушенной перегородки.  
Один за другим Отис, Итан и Терис выкатились на свалку бракованных протезов, пробежали по коридору шкафов с противогазами и комбинезонами и оказались в пустом коридоре станции. Мигающие лампы под потолком, тряпки и гаджеты разбросаны на полу. Итан наступил на наушник похожий на тот, что впивался ему в ухо, и поразился громкому хрусту.  
— Гул прекратился, — сказал Отис.  
— Гай? — позвал Терис.  
— Иду к кораблю.  
Терис кивнул и метнулся к Итану, поймал за плечи за миг до того, как он начал оседать на пол.  
— Нельзя останавливаться, отдохнешь на корабле, — Терис прижал одну ладонь к его щеке, вторую к шее. Иголка впилась в кожу. Лекарство вызвало жжение.  
Толкнув Итана вперед, Терис уколол Отиса и себя.  
— Шапкоголовые говорят, реактор стабилизируется, — забормотал в наушниках Фот. — Мощность упала на двадцать процентов. Угроза взрыва миновала.  
— Сними с одного из них шапку, — Отис сплюнул на пол. — Спорим, они под шапками лысые.  
Итан беззвучно улыбнулся. За него засмеялись Хели и Кий. До чего же приятно было слышать их голоса, смех и дыхание. И никакого больше гула. Только их голоса, подкалывающие и поддерживающие друг друга.  
— Мы забрали пятьдесят штук электроприводов мощностью в две тысячи киловатт, — отрапортовал Хели. — Ты сказал, мы можем сами выбирать.  
— Сказал, — измученным эхом отозвался Терис.  
— А еще батареи из лантана. На них электроприводы будут работать пять лет. Это целая жизнь, — мечтательно вздохнул Кий.  
— Что-то не слышу радости и похвалы от тебя командир? — усмехнулся Хели.  
— До него еще не дошло, — хмыкнул Фот.  
— Не дошло, — эхом отозвался Терис.  
Итан вообще удивлялся, что он может разговаривать. У самого язык прилип к небу, а горло распухло — не сглотнуть.  
Хели, Кий, Джуд, Свен, Ян и Фот ждали их около корабля. Хели подхватил под руки Териса. Кий и Фот — Отиса. Итан рухнул на Джуда и Яна.  
— А где Гай? — выдохнул Итану в лицо Джуд.  
— Он не вернулся? — они все еще были в наушниках, Терис, Итан и Отис спросили одновременно.  
Джуд покачал головой, стряхнул с себя Итана и заорал.  
— Гай! Гай. Отзовись! Не молчи! Где ты, идиот?  
Орал и бежал по коридору к цеху.  
Терис сделал знак Хели, и тот догнал Джуда и ударил в затылок. Джуд рухнул на пол. Без сознани, с безвольно раскинутыми манипуляторами, он выглядел беспомощным, жалким, уничтоженным. Итана захлестнуло отвращение, отчаяние и унижение.  
— Улетаем, — прорычал Терис и выдернул из уха Итана наушник.  
Без чужих голосов и дыхания в голове стало отвратительно пусто.  
Борясь со слабостью, Итан добрался до рубки и рухнул на пол. Прикосновение Яна к плечу, а потом к бедру оставили его равнодушным. Белый пластик придавил Итана к полу. Дрожь корабля лупила по внутренностям как железные кулаки.  
— Отпустите меня! Ублюдки! Вы бросили его! Вы убили его! — орал Джуд, пока корабль набирал скорость.  
Гай остался в цеху, чтобы вывести Териса, Итана и Отиса. Он спас их жизни. Пожертвовал собой ради них. Итан сморгнул слезы, повернулся к Джуду и сказал:  
— Гай всегда был заносчивым идиотом. Считал, что раз он сын эфора, он лучше других.  
— Я убью тебя, — Джуд забился под пластиковым одеялом.  
Итан удовлетворенно вздохнул и продолжил:  
— В глубине души он всегда относился к нам как к мокрицам. Смеялся над нашими первыми шрамами. Смеялся над нами, когда мы шли убивать мокриц.  
— Заткнись, урод!  
Белый пластик ослаб и убрался. Итан успел сесть, прежде чем Джуд прыгнул на него.  
У Итана не было шансов против Джуда, он уяснил это во время учебных поединков. Но сейчас Джуд был разбит горем, потому промахивался и ошибался. Глаза у него были безумными как у умирающей птицы.

Будто сговорившись, Терис, Ян и остальные отодвинулись к стене, освобождая место для драки. При весовом и механическом преимуществе Джуда, Итан и Джуд возились так долго, что Итан успел испугаться, что Джуд пустит в ход оружие.  
Наконец Джуд выбил из Итана воздух ударом в солнечное сплетение. От мощного тычка в почки Итан утратил ощущение собственного тела. Джуд разбил ему нос и перевернул мордой в пол. Он что-то орал, но Итан ничего не понимал, давясь собственной кровью.  
Терис, Ян, Фот и Хели тоже что-то орали. Но никто не вмешивался.  
Джуд взгромоздился Итану на спину. Надавил на шею. Укусил за плечо. Взвыл и вломился в его тело. Ударил по голове и рёбрам, загнал член глубже. Стараясь причинить боль или поделиться ею, кусал за загривок и мазал плечи Итана соплями и слезами.  
С каждым ударом Итан скатывался в темноту и бесчувствие, а потом новый удар возвращал его назад к боли, собственному крику, плачу и скулежу. Казалось, этому не будет конца. Казалось, он так умрет.  
Но внезапно Джуд скатился с него, и Итан ускользнул в утешающую бездумную темноту.


	11. Предатели

Сотни спутников собрались в кольца вокруг М-78. Большие и маленькие, на ближних и дальних орбитах, светящиеся, полностью темные, облепленные кораблями, как мокрый палец песком. Недостроенные базы ощетинились секциями и перегородками. Заброшенные — напоминали обожженные камни.  
— Кто-нибудь с Острова спускался на саму планету? — спросил Ян.  
— Сои, Стазис, — отозвался Кий, глядя на приближающуюся громадину спутника.  
С пятисот километров в гладкой монолитной поверхности стали видны дыры и трещины, как в изъеденном коррозией металле. Голос в динамике велел Фоту передать управление. С сотни метров дыры превратились в пасти. Корабль затянуло в одну из них. Протащило мимо зубов-опор, заслонок и труб, подвесило над мостами-языками. По мостам сновали машины-погрузчики и люди в комбинезонах.  
— Я задохнусь в этом дерьме, — ворчал Хели, когда Терис приказал им напялить такие же комбинезоны.  
От прикосновений ткани кожа зудела, Итану стоило больших усилий не чесаться и не крутиться на месте. Кий постоянно дергал свой комбинезон, оттягивая ткань на животе, под мышками и на яйцах.  
Ян и Свен пытались закачать рукава и штанины так, чтобы были видны протезы.  
— Ничего уродливее я в жизни не видел, — подвел итог Фот, безуспешно заталкивая ворот комбинезона под ошейник.  
Люди на мостах остановились, чтобы поглазеть, как Кий и Хели таскают ящики с кристаллами. Итан в свою очередь глазел на местных. Комбинезоны, сапоги, шапки, кепи, бледные лица. Одутловатые. Старые, молодые. Седые волосы. Лысые черепа. Дурацкие жесты вроде покусывания заусеницы, приглаживания волос, потирания щек, шеи, засовываний рук в карманы, почесываний голеней и задниц. Неужели они не понимали, что каждое из этих подергиваний подчеркивает уродливую слабость их хрупких тел? На протезы воинов местные смотрели больше, чем в их лица.  Сглатывали, передергивали плечами и округляли глаза от зависти.  
Подстегиваемые чужим любопытством, Фот и Ян забрались на крышку ящика, который тащил Хели, и изобразили шуточную драку.  
У дверей склада мужик с серым лицом просканировал ящики с кристаллами. Сонными глазами впился в бегущие на мониторе строки, выдал пропуска и путеводитель по станции.  
Кристаллы уплыли в раздвижные двери склада — помещение без потолка и пола, с висевшими в воздухе и уходящими в бесконечность полками и стеллажами.  
Путеводитель, шар размером с кулак Итана, выплюнул голограмму. Вкрадчивый голос предложил смоделировать проводника.   
— Сделай его бабой, — подсказал Терису Отис.  
— Без одежды, — ляпнул Хели.  
— Сделай похожим на нас, — смеялся Кий, пока Терис возился с настройками.   
В результате перед ними поплыла полуголая женщина с идеальными пропорциями — маленькая грудь и широкие бедра, чтобы легче было рожать.  
Она повела их через переплетение коридоров. Дважды вспыхивала красным, стоило кому-то из отряда вступить в коридор обозначенный для них как запретная зона. На обзорных площадках светилась зеленым. Переливалась всеми цветами радуги около баров, кинотеатров и игровых залов. Насколько разглядел Итан через витрины и окна стулья и скамьи в развлекательных заведениях были мягкими. Попадавшиеся навстречу люди вместо комбинезонов носили яркое бесформенное или наоборот обтягивающее тряпье. Волосы, кожа, ногти и лица тоже часто были раскрашенными.  
Путешествие по станции закончилось в комнате с потолком-куполом. Как только дверь закрылась, путеводитель затараторила о еде, выпивке и развлечениях, которые можно заказать в номер. Список оказался таким длинным, что воины успели скинуть опостылевшую одежду, Терис сходить в душ, Итан опробовать мягкие диваны — ощущение будто на песке лежишь — Ян и Фот устроили шуточную драку за пульт от большого экрана. Хели и Кий уплетали кубики спрессованных водорослей.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Свен.  
— Будем ждать, — Терис плюхнулся на диван рядом с Итаном. — Сои поторгуется за кристаллы, выберет чертежи, схемы, топливо, потом выйдет на связь с нами.  
— Я видел в ангаре корабль Януса, — сказал Кий.  
— Я заметил еще три наших корабля, — кивнул Свен.  
— А должно быть тридцать, — Джуд сел у стены.  
— Другие пришвартовались к другим станциям. Местные помешаны на безопасности, — заржал Хели. — Считают, что больше пятидесяти воинов Острова на одной станции уже армия.  
— И они правы.  
На экране замелькали картинки. Похожие на плевок корабли наматывали круги в астероидном поле. Фот сказал что это гонки, он смотрел такие в прошлый визит на станцию. Сказал, что если бы он не был воином и родился в другом мире, не на Острове, он стал бы гонщиком. Носился бы на бешеных скоростях вокруг планет, спутников, астероидов и комет.  Кий зевнул и предложил найти команду Януса и устроить тренировочные бои. Хели расхваливал оборудование местного спортзала — поля с усиленной гравитацией. Гравитацию на ринге можно увеличить настолько, что у тебя глаза из орбит вылезут от напряжения и геморрой из задницы, пока ты просто поднимешь руку и толкнешь её в противника.  
— Они смотрят порно с незнакомцами, — пожевал губами Отис. — Какой смысл смотреть, как ебутся те, кого ты не знаешь?  
— Лучшее порно, что я видел это Итан и Ян на пляже, — Хели тряхнул манипуляторами.  
— Можно спорить, у них все закончилось довольно быстро. В то время как ваше видео с Отисом тянулось бесконечно долго, ты всю ночь не мог заставить Отиса кончить, — заржал Кий.  
За гонками на экране возникли людишки на трапеции. Подражая их движениям, Фот тут же перевернул Яна вверх ногами и придерживал за ножные протезы, чтобы тот сделал круг на руках по комнате. Итан отметил, что в последние час-два они постоянно тянулись друг у другу. Похоже, пока Итан, Терис и остальные дышали отравленным воздухом на М-54, эти двое сблизились.  
— Что, Фот, Яну понравился запах твоей блевотины? — подтвердил подозрения Итана Хели.  
На экране появился концертный зал. Музыкальные инструменты причудливой формы из причудливого материала притягивали взгляд. Подобно протезам они казались продолжением тел людей. В самом безумном сне Итан предположить не мог, что усовершенствования тела можно использовать не для грузоподъёмности, прыжков и драки, а просто для  создания звуков. Непрактичность поражала и сбивала с толку. Итан поймал себя на том, что постукивает ногой в такт мелодии.  
Сои вышел на связь через пять часов. Терис спал у Итана на груди. Ян разминал плечи Фота. Кий, Отис и Хели лениво перекидывались железным мячом. Когда на экране появился Сои, мяч хлопнулся на укрытый тканью пол со звуком, с каким бы врезался в тело.  
— Никогда раньше у Острова не было такого хитрого, подлого, могущественного и безжалостного врага как М-78, — сказал Сои. — Они торгуют с нами, но в глубине души презирают нас и наш образ жизни. У них есть технологии, связи, контакты, совершенная система защиты, но у них нет нашей силы духа.  
Итан вцепился слабыми и хрупкими пальцами из плоти и крови в свои механические колени. Ему нравилось как мясо и кость схлестываются с металлом и пасуют перед его прочностью.  
— Победа Острова над М-78 будет победой нашей силы духа.  
За спиной Сои волны с остервенением бились в прозрачную платформу перед храмом. Море будто рвалось в бой. Итан ощутил острую тоску по Острову.  
— Внешняя система защиты М-78 совершенна, нашим кораблям не пройти мимо пограничных спутников. Отключить спутники можно только с поверхности планеты. Я разработал план, который позволит вам это сделать.  
Сердцебиение Итана ускорилось, а дыхание замедлилось.  
— Через  два часа группа Януса взорвет бомбу в кинотеатре и нападет на склад. Вы убьете их, предотвратите три взрыва и попросите политического убежища на М-78.  
Краем глаза Итан видел, как Ян втянул голову в плечи, Кий и Отис отшатнулись от экрана, будто в лицо им пыхнуло жаром.  
— Первое же сканирование обнаружит бомбы в протезах Итана. Вы расскажете о желании Острова захватить М-78. Расскажете о моем намерении шантажировать правительство угрозой взрыва. Они будут задавать вам вопросы об Острове, посвящении и воинской подготовке. Вы должны отвечать честно, чтобы убедить их в своей искренности. Они разъединят вас, будут допрашивать по отдельности, потому важно, чтобы вы говорили правду. Если вы справитесь, они примут вас под свою защиту и позволят спуститься на планету. Внизу, когда шумиха вокруг вас утихнет, с вами выйдет на связь человек из клана Ципиль и расскажет как вывести из строя пограничные спутники. — Сои шагнул в сторону. На экране развернулась схема станции. Красные линии-коридоры вгрызлись в серую плоть базы. Склад обозначило огромное красное пятно. Скопления людей выглядели зелёными точками-прыщами.  
— Это кинотеатр, где солдат из отряда Януса взорвет бомбу через час и пятьдесят пять минут. Взрыв поднимет по тревоге силы безопасности станции. Им понадобится около трёх минут, чтобы понять что причиной взрыва стал воин Острова. Выяснив это, они перекроют все коридоры станции. Через минуту после взрыва люди Януса войдут на склад. Вы пойдёте вот этим коридором, здесь дождётесь взрыва, отсюда по служебному тоннелю до склада две минуты. Вы должны уничтожить группу Януса за три минуты. Через пять минут после взрыва на склад прибудет охрана станции, вы сдадитесь им на месте перестрелки. На допросе скажете, что узнали об атаке от меня, расскажете где ещё запланированы взрывы.   
— Мы должны рассказать о тебе? — удивился Итан.  
— Чем меньше вы будете лгать, тем лучше, Итан. После ареста вы постоянно будете под наблюдением, ваши слова и реакции будут тщательно анализироваться. Только говоря правду, вы убедите их в своей искренности. Изучите схему операции еще раз. И удачи вам.  
Экран отключился, Терис поставил таймер на обратный отсчет. Схема станции ворочалась, сияя красными жилами.  
— Это кинотеатр? — Кий ткнул в первую бомбу.  
— Да, а это похоже на бар, мимо которого мы проходили, — Отис коснулся схемы.  
— Это отсек с кораблями. Здесь лестница…  
— Группа Януса знает, что мы будем стрелять им в спины? — спросил Ян.  
— Какая разница? — Итан посмотрел ему в глаза и увидел в них отражение красных линий. — Они умрут героями. Разве мы все родились и прошли посвящение, не для того, чтобы умереть ради Острова?  
Ян опустил голову.  
— Янус и его люди станут героями,  — Итан набрал полную грудь воздуха. — Завтра или послезавтра граждане Острова будут говорить о их подвиге, восхвалять их смелость и решительность. Нас за то что мы попросили убежища на М-78 назовут предателями, трусами и дезертирами.  
Хели, Кий и Свен шумно втянули в себя воздух.  
— А теперь подумайте, разве это не самое великое и страшное испытание, которое можно себе представить? Испытание стойкости и преданности, — Итан от возбуждение вскочил ногами на диван. — Нас будут считать предателями. У нас не останется пути назад. Единственная возможность оправдаться для нас — это завоевать для Острова М-78. Завоевать или навсегда остаться для Острова предателями.  
Отис потер шею, Кий прикрыл глаза.  
— Когда мы вернемся с победой, воины скажут, смотрите это Свен, его отец, трусливая мокрица, запер его под водой, чтобы не пустить на посвящение. Посмотрите, как высоко Свен поднялся теперь, как много он сделал для Острова. Свободные граждане Острова скажут: поглядите, это Джуд, он потерял близкого друга, но не сломался, его обвинил в предательстве, но он не сдался, дух его крепче любого сплава и мощнее любого двигателя, Джуд завоевал для нас М-78.  
Хели засмеялся, и Итан указал на него пальцем.  
— А это Хели, он много болтает и часто выглядит как дурак…  
— Глаза на жопу натяну, — пообещал Хели.  
— Но этот пошлый зубоскал обманул совершенную и хитрожопую систему безопасности М-78.  
— Вертел  я их, — Хели подергал свои яйца.   
Итан крутанулся вокруг своей оси и встретился взглядом с Яном.  
— А это Ян, — Итан протянул руки, будто хотел взять лицо Яна в ладони, как сделал это во время посвящения, перед тем как взорвать детонаторы. — Помните, как он дрался в общем зале? Каким быстрым он был, каким красивым, как ловко пользовался иглами? Помните, как его избили электрокнутом, и как стойко он это перенес? Ему рвали нервы, а он не издал ни звука! Он не справляется со своими протезами, но справился с М-78!  
Терис схватил Итана за ногу. Черная биомеханическая рука легла выше колена на капсулу с бомбами. Итан больше не мог прыгать и крутиться. Он смотрел на Териса сверху вниз и видел свое отражение в его зрачках.  
— А это Терис, — Итан улыбнулся, любуясь острым кадыком Териса, его ровно вздымающейся грудью и полувставшим членом. — Он с одинаковым достоинством принимает победу и поражение. Глядя на него, ты забываешь о страхе. Подражая ему, избавляешься от слабостей. Его близость источник отваги. Его доверие источник веры в себя и самоуважения... — Итан сбился, говорить вдруг стало невыносимо трудно.  
— Итан, сейчас ты красивей, чем когда-либо, — прошептал Терис внезапно севшим голосом.  
— Ну так выеби его прямо здесь и сейчас, Терис, — хохотнул Хели.  
— Ага, порадуй нас напоследок, — поддакнул Фот. — А то кто знает, когда еще мы сможем подрочить.  
 ***  
— Засунь свои витаминки себе в задницу, — проворчал Фот, когда Терис вколол ему стимуляторы.  
— Заглохни, нытик, — Терис отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
— Эти тряпки меня доконают, — ножной манипулятор Хели разорвал штанину комбинезона.  
Терис вставил наушник в ухо Итана.  
— Тебе пошла бы шапочка, как у обсосов на М-54, Хели, — зазвенел в голове Итана смех Фота.  
Итан переступил с ноги на ногу, Ян толкнул его плечом.  
— Волнуешься, сучонок? — Фот обхватил Яна за шею и поцеловал в висок.  
Глядя на них, Итан кусал губы и думал о том, что, возможно, сегодня погибнут не только воины Януса.  
Терис вышел в коридор. Гребанный воротник гребанного комбинезона скрутился вокруг его шеи, как мертвая черная птица.  
Хели дергал плечами. Кий жевал нижнюю губу.  
Они прошли несколько перекрёстков, на третьем в Итана врезался человек в комбинезоне.  
— Смотрите, Итан впервые лапает бабу, — заржал Хели  
Между ним и Кием втиснулись два размахивающих руками бородача. Фота оттеснила назад галдящая компания.  
В служебном коридоре воздух пропитался сыростью. В месте, выбранном Сои для ожидания, стены были разрисованы синей и желтой красками.  
Терис посмотрел на таймер, и стены вздрогнули.  
— Взрыв в кинотеатре, — прошептали Итану на ухо сразу несколько голосов.  
Ян потянул носом. Фот прикинул вслух какой мощности был взрыв. Громкоговоритель попросил всех гостей второго уровня вернуться в свои комнаты.  
— Произошел взрыв, коридоры будут перекрыты, — повторил спокойный до сонливости голос.  
Из служебного коридора люди Териса выскочили на развилку перед складом и посадочным ангаром. Подход к ангару перекрывала прозрачная стена, видимая только благодаря бликам ламп.  
— Она сделана из наших кристаллов? — Итан и Ян одновременно коснулись прозрачной перегородки.  
— За мной, — скомандовал Терис и свернул в боковой коридор.  
Итан обогнул двух работников станции. Закаченные рукава комбинезонов, волосатые руки, спор о том, где и кто что взорвал.  
— Помнишь аварию в бойлерной пять месяцев назад?  
Еще один перекрытый прозрачной перегородкой коридор был пуст.   
— Лестница, — Терис указал на стену.  
С виду монолитное изделие из сплава, но стоило Отису вмазать по ней, из обшивки в пять сантиметров полезли стыки, провода и разряды статического электричества. Искры лупили по черным запястьям Териса, когда он протиснулся в пролом и ухватился за лестницу.    
— Эту лестницу делали для мокриц, — выругался Хели, карабкаясь за Терисом и цепляя плечами клетку вокруг ступеней.  
Разряд тока из сломанной стены кольнул Итана в щеку, волосы на загривке встали дыбом.  
Сорок ступенек и Итан выбрался в коридор шириною три метра.  
— В такой коробке и не постреляешь, — прокомментировал Кий.  
— Воняет химией как на М-54, — пропыхтел в наушниках Отис.  
— Это Фот обосрался, — отозвался Хели. — Давно не выходил на боевое задание.  
— А я знаю почему на М-78 носят одежду… — начал Кий.  
— Чтобы не видно было, если они обосрутся от страха, — закончил за него Хели.  
— Взрыв произошел в секторе пять-ноль, — болтал громкоговоритель. — Это диверсия, повторяю, это диверсия…  
— Похоже, Сои переоценил местную систему безопасности, — хмыкнул Отис.  
— Это тебя он переоценил, — хохотнул Хели.  
Терис поднял руку. Итан узнал поворот, три вертикальные царапины на стене он видел, когда Хели и Кий тащили ящики с кристаллами на склад.  
За углом показалась знакомая трехколейка. От посадочного ангара к складу тянулась лента конвейера для крупных грузов и монорельс для вагонеток с мелким грузом. Слева и на полметра ниже их уровнем — дорожка для пешеходов.  
Сейчас она была перегорожена перевернувшимися вагонетками и высыпавшимися из них черными ящиками.  
— Как думаете, что внутри? — Отис толкнул одну из коробок.  
— Похоже, ящики из того же сплава, что протезы Териса, — Хели подошёл к мертвецу в комбинезоне.   
— Где его голова? — спросил Отис.  
— Отрезана лазерной петлей, — вздохнул Ян.  
— Пять минут назад, — Фот наступал в лужу крови снова и снова, проверяя её вязкость.  
Итан перебрался через вагонетку и столкнулся с воином из отряда Януса. Тяжёлая челюсть, бесцветные глаза, манипуляторы ощетинились Н-29.  
— Какого хера вы здесь делаете? — Тяжёлая челюсть нахмурился. Рядом с ним, разминал шею и плечи, как перед дракой, воин с пластиной на лысом черепе.  
— Эй, Янус, Сои говорил тебе что-то о группе Териса? Потому что эти уроды приперлись сюда, — Тяжелая челюсть почесал ухо с наушником.  
Януса видно не было. Похоже, Лысый и Тяжелая Челюсть прикрывали коридор, пока остальные возились с дверью склада.  
— Сои ни хрена про вас не говорил, — озвучил Лысый ответ Януса.  
— А что он должен был сказать? — Терис пожал плечами. — Если вы налажаете идиоты, пришлю вам поддержку?  
— Кто идиот? — Тяжелая челюсть дернул Н-29.  
Терис поднял руки.  
— Как ты протащил Н-29 на базу, Кларк? — спросил Хели.  
— В ящиках с кристаллами! — Кларк, тяжелая челюсть, улыбнулся. Ему понравился вопрос и возможность похвастаться.  
— Хитро, — хмыкнул Хели.  
Кларк позволил Терису и Хели приблизиться.  
— Терис говорит, Сои прислал их как подстраховку, — пояснил невидимому собеседнику Лысый.  
— Херовый выбор, — цокнул языком Кларк. — Из пяти экипажей острова Сои прислал нам на помощь Териса и его ушлепков, — Кларк снова дернул оружием: дуло Н-29 уставилось Итану в живот, потом указало на коридор. — Дверь на склад заклинило.  
— Нет такой двери, которую не снесет мой кулак, — Отис вздернул вверх руку.  
— Ты про апгрейд, что тебе после прошлой торговой миссии поставили или про апгрейд, что на позапрошлой охоте заработал? — скривился Кларк.  
— Мотор в тысячу киловат в локтевом суставе и две тысычи в плече? — отмахнулся Лысый. — У нашего Артура в плече три тысячи.  
— Но дай  угадаю: со стеной он не справился? Не умеет своими моторами пользоваться или поврежден? — Отис подмигнул Кларк и повернулся к нему спиной.  
Вслед за Терисом Итан шагнул за угол. На правой стене на уровне глаз виднелось пятно крови, по полу тянулась кривая кровавая полоса.  
— Мертвецу, что мы видели, отрезали голову здесь, — проанализировал Фот.  
— Джуд, Свен займетесь Кларком и Лысым, - прошептал в наушники Терис.  
Свен и Джуд остановились. Оставив их позади, остальные вышли к дверям склада и группе Януса.  
Краснорукий Янус стоял посреди коридора, уперев манипуляторы в бока. Трое его воинов топтались у стены, двое заглядывали через плечо воину пытавшемуся разрезать дверь склада лазером.  
— Заело? – Терис все еще держал раскрытые ладони верху.  
— Твои мозги заело, — огрызнулся Янус.  
— Что нам там надо? — Фот кивнул на дверь, стремясь разрядить обстановку.  
Янус недобро прищурился. Воин с лазером ответил за него:  
— Сои назвал только секции откуда тащить ящики.  
— Никаких деталей. Очень в духе Сои, — ляпнул Ян и покраснел, когда все уставились на него.  
— Один болтун у вас, один болтун у нас. Даже не знаю, кто хуже, — Янус отвесил Яну подзатыльник, засмеялся, расслабился и кивнул Терису на дверь, приглашая посмотреть.  
— Отис, — Терис приблизился к Янусу.  
Отис навис над воином с лазером. Хели и Кий заняли позиции около зрителей лазерного шоу. Итан, Фот и Ян замерли около привалившихся к стене воинов. В ход пошёл запасной план — каждый воин из отряда Териса брал на себя одного человека Януса.  
— Тебя вроде электрокнутом повредили? — Мальчишка с плетенками сплава вместо рук, уставился на Яна.  
— Точно, — Ян поднял руку и продемонстрировал несгибающиеся дрожащие  суставы пальцев и дергающиеся, но не выдвигающиеся иглы в пазах.  
— Отвали, — проворчал Хели.  
Итан среагировал на команду и вонзил спрятанный в рукаве нож под подбородок мальчишке с плетёными манипуляторами. Фот вскрыл живот стоявшему рядом солдату, кровь брызнула на лицо Яна, на выставленный напоказ белый протез.  
Когда Итан обернулся, люди из отряда Януса были мертвы, и только Янус бился в судорогах под иглой Териса.  
— Свен? Джуд? — позвал Терис.  
Молчание в наушниках. Терис оттолкнул от себя затихшего Януса и пошел назад. Кий и Хели подхватили оброненные людьми Януса Н-29. Когда они поравнялись с пятном на стене, раздались выстрелы.  
Кларк и Лысый отстреливались, укрывшись за перевёрнутой вагонеткой,  Джуд пер на них, прикрываясь ящиком. Мертвый Свен пялился стеклянным взглядом в потолок. Итан втянул голову в плечи, когда рядом затрещали автоматы Хели и Кия. Очереди выгнали Лысого и Тяжелую Челюсть из-за их убежища и пригвоздили к стене.   
— Бросьте оружие, — приказал Терис, когда мертвые тела осели на землю.  
Завыла сирена. В коридор влетел дрон, Хели помахал камере рукой.  
— Мы просим политического убежища, — Терис встал перед дроном. — Мы предотвратили взлом склада, мы знаем где солдаты острова планируют взорвать еще две бомбы. Вы должны выслушать нас, если не хотите, чтобы произошли еще два взрыва.  
Дрон завис неподвижно, красный глаз жужжал, сужаясь и расширяясь.  
— Безмозглая жестянка, — пробормотал Хели.  
— Мы знаем где произойдут следующие взрывы, — медленно повторил Терис.  
Что-то скрипнуло. За стенами? Над головой? Протезы Итана нагрелись и сдавили культи.  
— Ненавижу электромагнитные ловушки, — просипел Фот, хватаясь за ошейник.  
Не в силах справиться с протезами, Итан грохнулся на пол. Рядом распластались Терис и Джуд. Пот струился по их лицам.  
Суетливые человечки в чёрном заполнили коридор. Десяток занялся перевёрнутыми вагонетками, десяток убирал трупы, два десятка плотным строем окружили Териса.  
— Где произойдут взрывы?  
— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь, — мужчина с залысинами стреножил Итана, надел распорки на его протезы и застегнул наручники на запястьях.  
Другой попытался проделать то же самое с Хели, и Хели боднул его головой.  
— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь, — сказал пострадавший и задвинул электрошокер Хели под ребра.  
Пока Хели бился в судорогах и пускал слюни, трое из службы безопасности напялили ограничители, распорки и колпаки на его протезы и повалили его как металлолом в одну из вагонеток.  
— Где произойдут взрывы?  
— Мы просим политического убежища, — скрипя зубами, проговорил Терис.  
— Где бомбы?  
— Мы…  
— Вашу просьбу рассмотрят, если информация поможет предотвратить взрывы.  
Трое в чёрном толкнули Итана в вагонетку. В соседнюю сложили трупы. Монорельс зажужжал. Терис назвал координаторы. Черные переглянулись и обменялись кивками. По коридору снова заметался дрон. Поезд тронулся. По знакомому Итану пути поезд вернулся к ангару с кораблями, — сейчас здесь было пусто, будто все вымерли — нырнул в нишу и ускорился так, что у Итана заложило уши.  
— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь, — сказал Черный, когда поезд остановился.  
Итана вытащили из вагонетки и запихнули в клетку сканера. Синие и желтые огни окружили Итана, фиолетовые лучи ползли по коже и одежде. На выходе из сканера Итана поджидали Чёрные в масках.  
— Пожалуйста не сопротивляйтесь, — вооружившись импульсными паяльниками, они вскрыли его протезы между коленом и бедром.   
Раньше Итан несколько раз фантазировал о том, как выглядят его бомбы, теперь увидел продолговатые капсулы. Когда бомбу извлекли, Итану приказали встать и топать в пустую комнату три на три метра.  
Внутри он снова и снова ощупывал свои кастрированные протезы, а когда надоело, ударил в стену, разбивая кулак в кровь.  
Стен мигнула и стала прозрачной. За стеклом сидели шесть человек — стулья под задницами, планшеты на коленях, девайсы в ушах и перед правым глазом.  
— Вы слышали, что ваш командир попросил политического убежища? — спросил седой старик.  
— Вы знали, что он собирается просить убежище?  
— Вы знали о бомбах в ваших протезах?  
— Вы знали, что  взорвавшийся в секторе пять-ноль солдат носил такие же бомбы в протезах?  
— Не такие же… — замотал головой Итан.  
— Знали, что еще двое воинов с бомбами в протезах собирались взорвать себя в секторе семь-четыре, и три-девять?  
— Нет, — Итан приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но на деле ему не хватало воздуха.  
— Вы знали о бомбах в ваших протезах?  
— Вы знали для чего они?  
— Вы знали, что из вас готовят террориста-смертника?  
— Да.  
— Что вы чувствовали по этому поводу?  
— Радость? — у Итана закружилась голова. — Чувствовал себя особенным, избранным.  
— Как давно вы принимаете наркотики?  
— Я ничего не принимаю.  
— В вашей крови были обнаруженны… — седой выстрелил очередью длинных слов, а когда Итан не понял, суммировал: — наркотические вещества.  
Итан покачал головой и пожал плечами.  
— В последние дни вы принимали какие-то лекарства? Вам делали уколы?  
— Да. Терис, наш командир колол мне стимуляторы.  
Женщина вздохнула.  
— Вы хотите попросить политическое убежище на М-78?  
— Нет. Да. Я не могу вернуться. На Острове меня считают предателем.  
 


	12. Мы построили ваши шахты

В следующие дни Итан снова чувствовал себя как после ампутации. Покрывался холодным потом, стучал зубами и блевал. Все это время вокруг него кружили чужаки. Мбавана и Ргатук заставляли пить, делали капельницы, показали как открыть гигиенический блок за стеной и научили им пользоваться.   
Когда Итану полегчало, Ргатук принёс чистую одежду и электронный блок, рождённая им голограмма превращалась в штангу, гантели, по приказу меняла вес и форму. Тяжести можно было поднимать, толкать и тянуть.  
По ночам Итану снилось, что он снова на задании, в ушах трещали голоса Териса, Хели и Фота. Однажды Итан попытался во сне поговорить с Яном, другой раз поругался с Гаем. Проснувшись, почувствовал себя так, будто у него отобрали самое дорогое.  
Мбавана объяснил, что Итана перевели со станции для грузов в административный комплекс. Так как он не покидал комнату, видимо, перевели вместе с ней. Должно быть, она была самостоятельным подвижным герметичным блоком. Иначе как Итана перетащили со станции на станцию через космос, чтобы он ничего не почувствовал? Теперь каждый раз когда Мбавана уходил, Итан опасался, что его вместе с комнатой вытолкают в космос, а он об этом узнает только когда у него закончится кислород. А если у этой герметической камеры большой запас кислорода , воды и еды, и вовсе будет жить в неведении недели или месяцы. И как узнать, что он уже не плавает в пустоте? Смерть от голода и удушья еще более бессмысленная и бесславная чем птичьи судороги.  
Чтобы успокоиться, Итан мысленно говорил с Терисом:  
— Я не разочарую тебя. Ты будешь мной гордиться.  
С Яном:  
— Ты тоже заперт в камере? Не бзди, это ещё не самое худшее что могло с тобой случиться.  
С Отисом:  
— Давай, попробуй на этих стенах свои кувалды. Бей же!  
С Хели:  
— Ну что, обсос, приуныл? Я соскучился по твоему пиздежу...   
С Джудом:  
— Перестань постоянно думать о Гае и ныть!  
Через некоторое время к Итану стал приходить седой старик. Садился за стеклом и показывал картинки. Спрашивал, что Итан видит, что чувствует. Сплошь непонятные загогулины и размазанные пятна. Старик попросил рассказать о посвящении и острове. Только интересовали его странные моменты.  
— Тебе было страшно на посвящении?  
— Конечно, но это нормально, — сказал Итан.  
— Ты мог отказаться?  
— Я же не трус и не идиот.  
— Когда ты впервые узнал о посвящении?  
— В семь лет.  
— Тебе рассказали о посвящении, когда тебе было семь?  
— Сначала показали видео.  
— Тебе показали в семь лет видео посвящения? Полностью? Ты видел как испытуемые калечили себя?  
— Да.  
— Что ты почувствовал, когда увидел видео впервые?  
Итан посмотрел в пустоту поверх головы старика.  
— Испугался? Растроился? Тебе хотелось закрыть глаза во время просмотра? Тебя мучили кошмары? Ты часто после просмотра думал об увиденном? Или старался блокировать эти мысли привычными играми? Пытался поговорить о видео с кем-то? С отцом? С матерью? С друзьями?  
— Зачем? Мой отец был мокрицей. В свое время он завалил посвящение, зачем мне с ним говорить?  
— Он рассказывал, что случилось с ним во время посвящения?  
— О чем тут говорить? Мой отец трус, мокрица, способный только водоросли собирать.  
— Водоросли это основной источник питания на Острове?  
— Да.  
— Они нужны мокрицам и воинам?  
— Да.  
— Разве из этого не следует, что твой отец, собирая водоросли, занимался важным и полезны общественным делом?  
— Нет. Он был слабым. Мало весил. Харкал кровью. Старел и медленно умирал.  
— Что бы случилось, если бы ты отказался от посвящения?  
— Я бы не стал воином. Не стал свободным. Меня бы все презирали. Я бы всю жизнь таскал из моря водоросли. И любой воин мог бы отрезать мне ухо шутки ради.  
Старик приходил регулярно, но не спрашивал о Сои и планах захвата. Создавалось впечатление, что его больше интересовал Итан.   
— О чем ты думаешь, когда остаешься один?  
— Ни о чем.  
— Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?  
— Ничего.  
— Скучаешь по Острову?  
— Да.  
— Я никогда там не бывал. Можешь описать мне планету?  
— Нечего особенно описывать. От запаха моря крутит в носу. От песка слезятся глаза. Серый туман не позволяет видеть дальше чем на тридцать шагов. Небо, песок, туман — все серое, — Итан улыбнулся. — Иногда я думаю, что у нас, у всех, кто родился на Острове должны быть серые волосы и глаза, как у Яна. Почему я и остальные не похожи на него?  
— Цвет волос и глаз заложен генетически и наследственно передаётся от родителей к детям. Ты похож на своего отца, Итан.  
Итан нахмурился.  
— Какой момент ты назвал бы самым счастливым в своей жизни?  
— Когда мы шли на задание и надевали наушники и микрофоны. Тогда у меня в голове звучали голоса других.  
— Твоих товарищей по отряду?  
— Кого же еще? — ухмыльнулся Итан.  
— Ты скучаешь по ним?   
— Да.  
— Что ты делал раньше, когда тебе было грустно?  
— Дрался, — Итан снова усмехнулся.  
— Когда чувствовал неудовлетворение? Неуверенность в себе?  
— Дрался.  
— Ты хотел причинить боль себе или другим?  
— Не знаю.  
— Чем заканчивались такие драки?  
Итан почувствовал внизу живота тепло, предшествующее возбуждению.  
— По-разному.  
— А эти шрамы? — старик указал на круги на плече Итана. — Ты сам их себе нанес?  
И так по кругу каждый день. Пока Итану не надоело и он не замкнулся.  
Тогда старик стал приносить планшет и запускать для Итана фильмы.  
— Это история о первой космической войне… Это о мальчике, который мечтал стать пилотом, но в него никто не верил, пока он не выиграл гонки. Это об ученном, который остановил эпидемию смертельной болезни. Это о колонистах, которые высадились на планету, где обитали крупные и опасные хищники.  
Но не один фильм Итан не мог досмотреть до конца. Его хватало на двадцать минут, потом становилось скучно, и он начинал либо ходить по комнате, либо смотреть в одну точку.  
Через несколько дней вместо старика пришла женщина. Руки и шея раскрашены синими и зелеными линиями.  
— Татуировки моего клана, — объяснила она. — Ты знаешь, что такое клан, Итан?  
— Нет.  
— Семья. Родственники связанные клятвой верности, одной целью и схожим мировоззрением. Человеческая цивилизация началась с того, что люди стали объединяться в кланы, защищать и продвигать интересы своего клана. Мои прадед и прабабка участвовали в покорении С-6. Триста человек первых колонистов украсили себя такими татуировками и поклялись передать традицию своим детям, потом их детям, — она ждала, что Итан что-то скажет, но он молчал.  
Женщина с татуировками приносила Итану игры. Сложить картинку, рассортировать детали по форме и цвету, найти отличия в на первый взгляд одинаковых изображениях, сосчитать линии.  
— Ты знаешь из чего сделаны твои протезы?  
— Из сплава Е-23, — ответил Итан.  
— Ты знаешь, что первый человек, с такими протезами был Густав Бер? Он конструировал корабли, попал в аварию, лишился ног, собрал себе протезы из того, что было в лаборатории. За счет добавления калия облегчил уже известный сплав и создал новый.  
Итан зевнул.  
— Ты хотел бы узнать, как строят корабли? Я могла бы показать тебе схемы, — женщина пожала плечами, синие линии татуировок запрыгнули на зеленые.  
— От этого не будет никакого толку. У меня нет знаний, которые помогли бы мне понять и запомнит информацию.  
— Нет, — рассмеялась она. — Но тебе могло бы быть интересно.  
Итан сложил руки на груди.  
— Любопытно? — она наклонила голову к плечу.  
Итан не знал, что ответить, потому промолчал.  
После бабы с татуировками пришла Саломе. У нее были разноцветные глаза, в первый день — фиолетовый и желтый, на второй — красный и синий. И она не спрашивала Итана, о чем он думает и чем интересуется.   
— Если ты хочешь жить на М-78, ты должен знать её законы и соблюдать их. Прежде всего, М-78 нас называют только чужаки. Сами мы называем нашу планету Архипелаг Берга. Архипелаг был первой колонией в этом секторе космоса. Мы послали своих людей на М-40 и на ваш Остров. Специалисты и ученые с Архипелага Берга построили ваши шахты по добыче кристаллов. Изначально мы действовали по приказу Содружества Центральных планет, они были нашими нанимателями, отправили нас в этот сектор космоса, финансировали перелет, поставляли технику и материалы для строительства шахт. Но с каждым десятилетием Содружество Центральных планет требовало от нас все больше и больше кристаллов. Это рабство продолжалось пока Ли Голдсмит не объявил нашу систему независимой территорией. Он сказал, что мы больше не должны отдавать кристаллы центральным планетам даром, но продавать их.  Центральные планеты сначала отказались покупать кристаллы и объявили нам блокаду, потом послали войска. Война длилась двадцать лет. Двадцать лет блокады, двадцать лет боев. Выстоять нам помогла природная космическая аномалия. Черная дыра в двух парсеках от системы. Её поле ограничивало подход к нашей системе. Чтобы сузить проход Ли Голдсмит взорвал в системе К-1 две планеты, создав таким образом метеоритный пояс. Наш флот, сначала немногочисленный, но быстро растущий, поджидал корабли Содружества в рукаве между черной дырой и метеоритным полем и расстреливал корабли вторжения. Лишь единицам из них удалось прорваться в нашу систему. Подойти к Архипелагу Берга и Острову. Проиграв войну, Содружество Центральных Планет снова объявило нам блокаду. После двадцати лет войны и сорока блокады нам удалось наладить первые торговые связи с мелкими планетами-государствами, которые нуждались в наших кристаллах. Постепенно связи расширились, Содружество Центральных Планет развалилось, теперь мы продаем кристаллы семидесяти государствами.

Итан потер висок, голова разболелась, сосредоточиться на словах становилось все труднее.  
— Как звали вашего законодателя? Того, кто придумал воинскую систему Острова? — сменила тему Саломе.  
— Ликург.  
— На самом деле его звали Бо Голдсмит, он родился и вырос на Архипелаге Берга и был одним из героев нашей войны за независимость от Содружества Центральных планет. Он был поздним сыном Ли Голдсмита, человека который сделал нас независимыми. Вернувшись с войны, Бо поссорился с отцом, сбежал на ваш Остров и ввел там воинскую систему. Создал кодекс, правила, придумал посвящение. Его отец считал, что сын повредился мозгами на войне. Бо, которого вы называете Ликургом, объявил о независимости Острова. Чтобы вернуть сына, Ли отправил на Остров корабли для переговоров. Бо объявил их захватчиками и приказал сбить, вы знаете этот период как Вторжение. В результате Бо Голдсмит заставил отца подписать торговую хартию с Островом как с независимым государством.  
На следующий день Саломе говорила  о законах.  
— Каждый человек на Архипелаге Берга свободен. Нет деления на рабов и господ, мокриц и воинов. Людей нельзя убивать, избивать, унижать. Нельзя отбирать их собственность.  
Итан отвел взгляд.  
— Нельзя отрезать людям уши, — сказала Саломе, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Все равны. Каждый имеет право учиться, выбрать себе занятие, каждый обязан приносить пользу обществу и зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Сколько тебе лет, Итан?  
— Четырнадцать.  
— У меня есть сын твоего возраста. Однажды я вас познакомлю. Он учиться на навигатора.  
Она рассказала Итану, чем занимаются навигаторы и как долго длится обучение. Рассказала о других профессиях. Рассказал о своей учебе.  
В день когда глаза Саломе были красного и черного цвета, она велела Итану толкнуть дверь.  
— Дверь в твою камеру не заперта уже три дня, — пояснила Саломе, когда он выглянул в коридор. — Но ты настолько привык сидеть взаперти, что перестал её проверить.  
Выйдя в коридор, Итан ощупал стены вокруг своей камеры — она была автономной капсулой, её переволокли через космос с базы на базу, но снаружи не было ни стыков, ни неровностей. Наверняка, Саломе могла объяснить это, но Итан не стал спрашивать.  
— Не расстраивайся, — Саломе коснулась плеча Итана. — Это нормальная инерция человеческой психики. Мы тревожимся, когда условия нашего существования меняются, но стоит нам привыкнуть, принять новое и вписать его в картину своего мира, мы перестаем обращать внимание на детали. Идем.  
Светлые стены в коридоре выгибались наружу, из-за чего казалось Итан и Саломе находились внутри цилиндра. На поворотах отсутствовали углы, дуга вилась бесконечно.  
  Саломе улыбалась Итану. Прикасалась к нему, поворачивалась спиной, демонстрируя доверие и дружелюбие.  
— Я решила тебе будет интересно взглянуть на станцию.  
Впереди коридор упирался в темноту. Стоило приблизиться, из черноты выплыли спутники и звезды. Ступив на смотровую площадку — огромный пузырь из кристаллов с прозрачными потолком, стенами и полом — Итан не мог справиться с ускорившимся сердцебиением.  
— Боишься высоты? Открытого пространства? — Саломе вышагивала в пустоте, в то время как Итан держался за стену.  
— Я думала воины ничего не боятся, — Саломе засмеялась.  
Итан стиснул челюсти и толкнул тело вперёд. Широко расставляя ноги, прислушиваясь к шороху протезов о пол, сделал пять шагов.  
— Отсюда замечательный вид, — Саломе закружилась на месте.  
Она была права. Итан отошёл от коридора, и над головой взошёл огромный шар планеты, М-78, внизу, слева и справа плавали станции разной формы и размеров. Многие напоминали электроприводы, батареи и аккумуляторы для протезов. Итан не смог найти ту, на которой несколько недель назад выгружал кристаллы.  
— На этой станции пять тысяч человек, — Саломе указала на коридор за спиной Итана.  
Итан вспомнил заполненную воинами площадь в день посвящения. Попробовал умножить это количество людей на пять, на десять. И все равно не смог представить себе пять тысяч.  
— Хочу показать тебе еще кое-что, — Саломе вернулась в коридор, прибавила шагу, открыла одну дверь, прикосновением к пульту растворила другую. Оперируя тем же пультом зажгла свет в огромном пустом ангаре.  
— Это спортзал, — сказал она. — Я подумала, что тебе нужны упражнения. Хорошо, что ты таскаешь тяжести у себя в камере, но ты ведь привык к другому.  
Саломе крутанула пульт, свет стал серым, стены подернулись туманом, пол утратил упругость и твердость, вокруг протезов Итана закрутились воронки песка.  
— Нравится? Похоже на Остров?  
— Нет. Там у песка есть вкус.  
Саломе щелкнула пультом, появился сухой ветер и потянул за собой запах пыли и пересохших водорослей.  
— Лучше? — Саломе подпрыгнула и увязла по щиколотки в иллюзорном песке. — Или увеличить провисание и рассыпчатость?  
— Не нужно, — Итан улыбнулся. — Мне никогда не нравился песок под ногами.  
— Да ты прирожденный путешественник, — засмеялась Саломе. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы я все изменила?  
— Я слышал, — Итан вспомнил слова Хели. – У вас есть зал с повышенной гравитацией. Пока поднимешь руку для удара глаза вылезут из орбит, а геморрой из задницы.  
Улыбаясь, Саломе поиграла с пультом. На плечи Итана упала тяжесть. Чувствовали ли что-то похожее Хели и Кий, когда таскали на себе ящики с кристаллами?  
— Еще, — попросил Итан.  
Саломе положила руку на пульт. Желудок Итана прилип к спине, в ушах застучало, мышцы затикали.  
— Еще.  
— Сделай шаг, — неестественно медленно проговорила Саломе.  
Итан толкнул ногу вперед, поднять ее не получилось.  
— Еще. Я справлюсь.  
— Я — нет, — Саломе моргнула, и гравитация вернулась в норму.   
Итан ощутил острое разочарование — миг назад он едва мог вздохнуть, кровь оглушающе билась в ушах, и мир вокруг казался простым и понятным.   
— Любишь сложности? — Саломе пыталась выровнять дыхание.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Итан.  
Она кивнула, будто он сказал «да».  
— Сделаем так как нравится мне, ладно?  
Итан кивнул. Вокруг выросли водоросли — толстые стволы, трепыхающиеся отростки. Деревья, ветки, листья, вспомнил Итан.  
— Ты ведь был на М-40?  
— Да.  
— Планета с редкими благоприятными природными условиями. Мы бы создали там заповедник, если бы не их дурацкое правительство, — Саломе скинула футболку, выскользнула из штанов. Грудь и пах прикрывали полоски черной ткани. — Мы покупаем для них растения со всех планет, с какими торгуем. Отдаем бесплатно семена, наши биологи занимаются посадкой. Мы собрали на М-40 более восьми тысяч видов растений, около трех тысяч животных и насекомых. Хотя из-за того, что местные охотятся их популяция постоянно падает. Местные не ценят то, что имеют. Им лишь бы жрать, выращивать дурь и воевать за нее друг с другом.   
Итан смотрел на колени Саломе. Он не помнил, когда видел человеческие колени последний раз. Они производили странное впечатление, не такие красивые, как механические суставы Итана, но и не такие уродливые как его узкие и хрупкие локтевые суставы.  
— Я приседаю со штангой, — Саломе перехватила его взгляд, провела ладонью по бедру. — Раздевайся.  
Итан непонимающе уставился на нее.  
— Вы же ходите обнаженными на Острове? Разве тебе не надоели тряпки?  
— Надоели, — Итан выпутался из комбинезона.  
Саломе остановила взгляд на его протезах, потом подняла кулаки к лицу и согнула колени.  
— Соскучился по спарингам?  
— Что?  
— Разве вас не так воспитывают? Постоянные поединки друг с другом, чтобы получить апгрейды, доказать свою ценность, занять место в торговой миссии?  
— Разве ты не говрила, что на М-78 запрещены драки?  
— Я говорила, что запрещено нападать на людей и избивать их. Но у нас есть спорт. Поединки в спортзале самое то, чтобы выпустить пар, разрядить стресс. Давай, покажи на что способен, — Саломе ударила Итана в челюсть, и он прикусил себе язык. — Устойчивые железяки? — Саломе кивнула на его протезы.  
Она метила ногой в живот, но Итан перехватил ее щиколотку и дернул вверх, так что Саломе рухнула на спину. Листья на голографических деревьях задрожали.  
Поднявшись на четвереньки, Саломе ударила его в пах. У нее были экономные быстрые движения, удар слабый, но резкий. Хоть она была шире Итана в кости, ей не хватало массы, чтобы свалить его. Поняв это, она крутилась вокруг и старалась взять неожиданностью. Радовалась, когда Итан велся на обманки и пропускал удар.  
— Такому вас на Острове не учили? У тебя хорошие реакции, но никакой  техники, — поддразнивала Саломе.  
Итан еще дважды сбил её с ног и позволил подняться, когда она упала третий раз, сел сверху и сжал горло. Смуглая кожа Саломе покраснела.  
— Сдаюсь, — просипела она.  
Её расширенные зрачки почти поглотили разноцветные радужки ее глаз. На лбу билась вена.  
— Ты победил, — Саломе облизала губы и опустила руку на член Итана.  
Как обычно он возбудился во время драки и прикосновение было приятным. Саломе поглаживала его член, пока он полностью не окреп, потом положила другую руку на шею Итана, притягивая его к себе. Облизала его губы, забралась языком в рот, прижалась к нему всем телом. Перекатив Итана на спину, Саломе направила его член в себя. Между ног у нее было так же мягко и мокро как во рту. Итан вскидывал бедра, требуя большего. Ему нравились стоны Саломе и запах её пота. Когда Итан кончил, Саломе устроилась у него на груди, гладила живот и пах.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спросила она.  
— О том, что Сои меня не проверил, — сказал Итан.  
— Тебе сделали сотню анализов. Ты полностью здоров, — Саломе поцеловала его в грудь.  
— Я не знаю, могу ли я иметь детей.  
— Согласно тестам, можешь.  
— Зачем тебе ребенок от меня?  
Саломе приподнялась на локте и с улыбкой посмотрела Итану в глаза.  
— Я не хочу детей.  
— Тогда зачем мы это сделали?  
— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — Саломе поцеловала его в уголок губ. — Потому что я никогда не трахалась с воинами Острова, — Саломе взъерошила ему волосы. — Потому что я никогда не трахалась с мальчиками, у которых едва начали расти волосы в  паху.    
Еще три раза Саломе звала Итана в спортзал, с каждым разом драки становились короче, а секс длился дольше. Саломе нравилось лежать в обьятьях Итана и нести чушь.  
— Ты раньше спал с женщинами?  
— Нет.  
— С мужчинами?  
— Да.  
— Он был старше тебя?  
— Однажды.  
— С мальчишками из твоего отряда?  
— Да.  
— С одним? С двумя?  
— С тремя. Но это было не…  
— Не удовольствие?  
Итан сглотнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Насилие?  
— Не совсем...  
— Ты не хотел этого?  
— Хотел, только не ради удовольствия. Речь шла о большем.  
— Вы используете секс как элемент социального взаимодействия, — Саломе провела пальцем по переносице Итана. — Трахаетесь не ради удовольствия, а чтобы получить защиту и поддержку, добиться уважения, поклясться в верности, создать связь, заключить контракт, закрепить договор. Это характерно для цивилизаций с низким уровнем развития. Где человек ограничен в личной свободе, действиях, выборе, возможностях познания и самореализации.  
Через неделю Саломе познакомила Итана со своим сыном Аланом. Он был шире Итана в плечах и груди. Под обтягивающими бедра штанами перекатывались раздутые мышцы и крупные гениталии. Зато Итан был тяжелее и выше за счет протезов. У Алана были самые длинные ресницы, самые розовые губы и щеки, какие Итан когда-либо видел.  
В спортзале Алан долго и с азартом лепил голограмму, не обращая внимания на пожимающую плечами Саломе и переступающего с ноги на ногу Итана.  
— Такого ты точно никогда не видел, — довольно объявил в итоге Алан.   
Из пустоты вышло чудовище. Безволосое, склизкое, как вывернутые наружу кишки, тело. С клыков длиною в ладонь на пол капала слюна.   
Врезавшись плечом в грудь твари, Алан дрожал от напряжения и обильно потел. Голографическая слюна капала ему на макушку.   
Человек и чудовище топтались на месте, толкались, оступали, врезались друг в друга и выкручивали друг другу руку.   
Когда Алан вытолкал монстра за красную линию, спортзал накрыла вспышка света.  
— Теперь попробуй ты! — Алан светился от счастья и размазывал пот по лицу.  
За красной линией снова родился монстр. Слюнявый, скользкий, шипящий.  
— Ударь его! Сбей с ног! Главное вытолкай за пределы круга, — перевозбужденный Алан прыгал и махал руками.  
— Зачем? — Итан не сдвинулся с места.  
— Потому что иначе он растопчет тебя! — рассмеялся Алан.  
— Он может убить меня?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда драться с ним бессмысленно.  
— Дерись с ним потому что он урод! — Алан блестел глазами и смеялся. Длинные ресницы будто намокли. Щеки стали еще красней.  
Монстр навис над Итаном, Итан не шелохнулся. Голографическая слюна капнула Итану на плечо. Как горячая вода из душа. Когда монстр толкнул его в грудь, Итан устоял. Когда сжал его горло, Итан пошатнулся. Когда ударил в живот, Итан рухнул на колени. Монстр навалился на спину, Итан растянулся на полу и прикусил язык. Он не сопротивлялся. Монстр вывернул Итану руку — слишком осторожно и медленно — далеко до настоящей боли.   
Итан легко выкрутился, вскочил и ударил.  
— Молодец! Выкинь его из круга! — подбадривал Алан.  
Но вместо того, чтобы закрепить успех, Итан расставил руки. Принял несущуюся на него тушу в объятья. От падения на пол дыхание перехватило и перед глазами потемнело. Монстр ударил себя в грудь и наступил Итану на живот. Итан врезал по ноге двумя руками, откатился в сторону и вскочил. Хлопнул монстра по шее, дугой протеза врезал под колено и замер. За секунду до того, как кулак монстра опустился ему на голову, Итан улыбнулся. Он снова рухнул на пол, ловил ртом воздух, слышал звон в ушах. Снова выпрямился как пружина.  
— Ты должен вытолкать его за линию! — подсказал Алан, будто Итан не понял правила игры.  
Итан дернул монстра за обвислое ухо и снова подставился под удар. Воя и рыча, чудовище прижало его к полу. Давление на ребра и бедра. Но этого не достаточно. Итан пощекотал скользкие бока и заслужил два удара в переносицу. Слабые, чтобы сломать нос или вырубить, но достаточно крепкие, чтобы оглушить и ослепить.  
— Хватит! — скомандовала Саломе.  
— Что это было? — чудовище исчезло, над Итаном склонился Алан. — Зачем ты подставлялся?  
— Похоже, у кого-то есть тяга к саморазрушению, — Саломе потрепала Итана по щеке.  
— Никогда не видел такого идиотизма, — Алан схватил Итана за руку и вздернул на ноги.  
Прикосновение обжигающе теплое. Самое теплое, что досталось Итану после того, как его посадили в одиночку. Даже внутренности Саломе, когда он толкался в них, не были такими теплыми.  
— Зачем сражаться, если враг не может тебя убить или уничтожить? — Итан улыбнулся.  
— Убить или уничтожить? — посмеялся Алан. — Я думал это одно и то же.    
Сердце Итана бешено колотилось. Воздуха все еще не хватало.   
— Кому-то нравится боль, — Саломе обвила руками талию Итана.  
— Кому-то нравится получать по голове.  
— Кое-кто меряет реальность болью.  
Они смеялись над ним, и первый раз за долгое время Итан чувствовал себя на своем месте.  
— Он дернул эту тварь за ухо, потом пощекотал ее!  
Саломе погладила Итана по бокам. Алан приложил лед к его переносице.  
 


	13. Ты можешь делать здесь, что хочешь

В день, когда Саломе решила, что Итану пора спуститься на М-78, волосы у нее были розовыми. Шаттл Саломе напоминал иглу, которой Итану брали кровь из вены. Внутри иглы помещение меньше его камеры на станции.  
— Собрал вещи? — на скуле Алана красовался синяк. От виртуального или реального мордобоя?  
— Ему нечего собирать, — Саломе с ногами забралась в кресло пилота.  Консоль управления зависла у нее перед лицом. Никаких проводов в разъемов на шее и затылке как у Фота. Лишь движения зрачков и взмахи ресниц. В глазах Саломе отразились красные, синие и зеленые огни, стены шаттла стали прозрачными. Игла выпала в черноту из пробирки станции.  
— Гляди, — Алан указал на станцию похожую на ящик, в котором перевозили кристаллы. — Это самая первая станция переселенцев. Её собирали на орбите. Теперь там музей. Нужно будет обязательно его тебе показать.  
Не глядя на Итана и провожая взглядом музей, Алан почесал переносицу.  
— Не обещай того, что не сможешь выполнить, — Саломе прикрыла глаза. — Завтра ты улетаешь и вернешься через десять лет.  
Кресло Итана плавало рядом с креслом Алана. Немного надавить на подголовник и спинка откидывалась, немного поерзать и сиденье меняло свою форму — каждый раз новое положение тела казалось удобней предыдущего.  
— Точно, — Алан вытянул руку. Из-за прозрачности стен казалось пальцы коснулись изогнутой и плоской как пружина-стопа Итана станции. — Этот корабль начали строить, когда мне было десять. С тех пор мечтал на нем работать. Месяц назад получил место в консульской миссии к центральным планетам.   
— Мальчишки всегда стремятся сбежать из дома, верно, Итан? — сказала Саломе.  
— Мне велели провести последние дни с семьей, но моя мама как всегда взяла работу на дом, — парировал Алан.  
— Это чтобы ты не забывал, что ты не центр вселенной, — на щеках Саломе появились ямочки.  
— Или потому что у тебя комплекс Великой матери, тебе мало одного ребенка и ты постоянно ищешь испорченных детей на стороне, — Алан подмигнул Итану. — Это чтобы ты не думал, что ты центр вселенной.  
— В отличие от тебя Итан никогда не думал, что он центр вселенной. Верно, Итан? — фыркнула Саломе.  
По её воле игла качнулась и развернулась носом к планете. Облака полетели навстречу, меняя форму. Они подхватили иглу призрачными, похожими на дым манипуляторами. Из белых волн внизу выплыли огни, здания и машины. Одни походили на иглу Саломе, другие на шарниры, аккумуляторы, батареи. Круглые, прямоугольные.  
Поверхность планеты напоминала микросхему разобранной батарейки. Провода при приближении оказались мостами и тоннелями. Игла вошла между небоскрёбами. Справа в небе расцвел взрыв. Искры разлетелись ровными кругами и ромбами.  
— Это салют! — Алан подался вперед. — Сегодня день независимости. Это и ваш праздник тоже. Если бы Архипелаг Берга не дал отпор центральным планетам, вы бы все еще отдавали им кристаллы задаром.

Саломе включила радио. Из динамиков полилась музыка. Разноцветная, как огни гигантского города, изменчивая, как крыши городских башен, то высокая и звонкая как пронзающие небо небоскребы, то низкая и утробная как котлован в земле. Котлован приблизился и ощетинился балконами и окнами.  
— Что это? — спросил Итан.  
— Серпс. Район для бедных, — уточнил Алан. — Безработных, тех кто живет на пособие.  
— Ты же говорила, что у вас нет деления на мокриц и свободных граждан? — удивился Итан.  
— Нет, — засмеялась Саломе. — Все с рождения имеют равные возможности, но не все ими пользуются.  
— Мокрицы? Что это? — Алан повернулся к Итану.  
Итан и Саломе ответили одновременно:  
— Они всю жизнь таскают водоросли из моря, — сказал он.  
— Рабы, — пояснила она.  
Новый взрыв салюта, белые и зеленые искры врезались друг в друга и лопались как нарывы.  
Под иглой поплыла серая коробка. При приближении она оказалась навесом с толпой людей под ним. Разноцветные одежды, хаотические движения. Голографическая мигающая редкими разрядами сетка вокруг.  
— Первый социальный комплекс. Иммиграционный комитет выделил тебе здесь квартиру и нашел работу на первое время, — пояснила Саломе.  
— Бесплатная еда и жилье, — тряхнул головой Алан. — Пока ты не решишь, что хочешь делать.  
Игла вонзилась в круглую площадку. На миг скрежет моторов и механизмов оглушил Итана.  
— Я говорил, тебе пора купить новый шаттл, — зевнул Алан.  
— Нужно просто заменить амортизаторы, — отмахнулась Саломе.  
— Ты год это уже говоришь.  
Выбираясь из кресел, они столкнулись плечами и одинаково улыбнулись Итану.  
Воздух снаружи был сладким и теплым. Землю как пол станции покрывали стальные пластины. Шурша резиной подкатил шестиколесный транспорт. Открытая кабина, за ней скамейки друг напротив друга. За рулем старик, прячущий морщины под бородой. Он помахал Саломе рукой и похлопал Алана по спине:  
— Ты как будто стал на голову выше с тех пор как мы виделись последний раз?  
— Нет, это ты стал ниже и толще, — Алан посмотрел на небо.  
Между шутками и приветствиями Саломе всучила старику планшет. От свечения экрана глаза старика покраснели. Дважды он косился на Итана, будто сверяя электронную информацию с тем, что видел своими глазами.  
— Питер, — старик протянул Итану руку. — Понравилось тебе на Пилюле?  
— Питер имеет в виду станцию, откуда мы прилетели, — Саломе погладила Итана по спине.  
— Там чисто.  
— А еще там хороший спортзал с богатым выбором голограмм, — вставил Алан.  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Питер. — Я слышал изображение там дрожит размытыми краями. Вот в нашем спортзале поставили новое оборудование — четкость невьебенная. По сторонам смотреть потом тошно.  
— Я буду навещать тебя раз в две недели, — Саломе обняла Итана.  
— Ничего не дрожит. Я склеил урода с головой как у земноводных на СП, телом как у мифического йети, только побрил его, — сказал Алан. — Спроси у Итана, он видел. Скажи, Итан, голограмма не дрожала?  
— Нет, — Итан мотнул головой.  
— И что понравилось уродов укладывать на лопатки? — Питер кивнул Итану на машину. — Вас же там на Острове дрессируют для войны, постоянные драки и все такое?  
Саломе закинула руку на плечи Алана, поцеловала сына в висок и пошла к кораблю. Ветер донес до Итана обрывки их разговора.  
— Не думаю… спорим?  
Машина Питера гудела на низких частотах.  
— В комплексе сейчас только и говорят о вас. Никто здесь не видел солдат острова в живую. Все это железо, — Питер посмотрел на ноги Итана. — Тяжелые? Выглядит так, будто твои протезы весят больше всего остального тела?  
Итан лишь мотнул головой.  
\- Вы теперь знаменитости. Посмотреть, как ваши дерутся на арене приходят даже те, кто здесь не живет. Благодаря вам мы превратились в туристическую зону.  
\- Кто из воинов Острова дерется на арене? – кровь прилила к щекам Итана.  
\- Такой здоровый и болтливый с трехпалыми протезами вместо рук.  
\- Хели?  
\-  Ага, и второй с центрифугами вместо рук и ног. Трубами в которые можно запихать твою голову.  
\- Джуд? Остальные тоже здесь?  
Машина Питера вкатила под навес. Серый сверху, изнутри подсвечен красными и желтыми лампами, светящимися синим и зелёным дверями и окнами. Как в зале для общих обедов на Острове люди под навесом сбились в группы-отряды, одни сидели за столами, другие на полу, третьи стояли, четвертые куда-то шли. Все говорили и дергались. Шум оглушил Итана. Человек в розовом балахоне указал на Итана пальцем. Капюшон упал, обнажая голову с одним ухом.  
Питер открывал и закрывал рот, пока Итан не разобрал слова:  
\- Шумно здесь? Не то что на станции, верно?  
Итан кивнул. Питер ударил по рулю, машина вписала свой писклявый сигнал в царивший вокруг гам.  
Трое человек с железяками в носах и бровях ударили по капоту и свалили, освобождая проезд.  
На шаговой скорости Питер вкатился на мост и начал спуск. Прижимаясь к дверям и окнам, огибал пустоту пропасти в центре и спускался в яму. Шум остался позади, свет окон приглушали тряпки и бумага. На одном Итан заметил детские рисунки. На другом — плакаты с голыми женщинами.  
\- Твоя комната на седьмом уровне, как раз посередине, - Питер помахал рукой кому-то на другом конце ямы.  
Машина подпрыгнула на кочке.  
— Но ты не останешься здесь надолго, Сенатор Дропп продвигает проект колонизации М-40. Думаю, проект примут. И года через два все мы будем жить в домиках в лесу на берегу озера, выращивать фрукты и курить вытяжку из плодов Тар. Ты был на М-40?  
— Да.  
— Видел сколько у них места? И зелень повсюду. Не то что у нас. У вас на Острове тоже пустынь полно. Только, говорят, там радиация. Недавно в новостях выступал один тип, он, видите ли, считает, что радиация Острова это ложь. Пропаганда, которую младший Голдсмит придумал, чтобы никто не претендовал на его планету, ну и чтобы местным головы задурить. Я спросил об этом вашего Хели, он сказал, что не будь у вас радиации, его член бы хоть иногда поднимался, — Питер засмеялся как закашлял. — Приехали, выпрыгивай.  
Выбравшись из машины, Итан первым делом подошел к ограждению по краю дороги и посмотрел вниз. За сеткой с крупными звеньями развернулась пропасть без дна.  
— В этом году уже семеро полетели вниз, — Питер похлопал Итана по плечу. — Самый популярный местный вид смерти. Несчастные случаи, убийства, самоубийства – всё в пропасть. Только она не бездонная. Жители нижних уровней постоянно жалуются, что приходится кишки и мозги со стен отскребать.  
Питер распахнул дверь в жилище Итана. Все — пол, потолок, стены и вываливающиеся из них кровать и стулья — из медно-стального сплава. Почти везде в стенах прятались полки и мебель. В коробке метр на метр скрывались выдвижные унитаз, умывальник и душевые головки. Выдвинулись они после того, как Питер трижды дернул за рычаг.  
— Механизмы нужно регулярно чистить и смазывать, — пояснил Питер, копнул панель у пола, показал где лежат инструменты. — Лучше сделай это сразу. До тебя здесь жил полный засранец. Целыми днями кайф ловил. Под кайфом и навернулся в пропасть.  
— Если он был под кайфом, как он прорезал сетку? — спросил Итан.  
Питер уставился на него, часто моргая.  
— А ты соображаешь, — Питер похлопал Итана по плечу и отступил к машине. Всего пять шагов, а один стоял в глубине своего нового дома, а другой уже на дороге. На верхних уровнях громыхнула и стихла музыка. Внизу раздался смех.  
— Где я найду Хели и других воинов с Острова?  
— У Сун Ли, первый уровень, — Питер вздернул палец к небу. — Сектор восемь, двадцать пятая ячейка.  
Итан нахмурился. И Питер скороговоркой скороговоркой выдал его координаты: уровень, сектор, ячейка.  
Он уехал, а Итан стоял перед открытой дверью и созерцал сетку, отделявшую его от пропасти. Между звеньями можно было просунуть человеческую руку, но точно не манипулятор Джуда. Сердце вдруг забилось в горле, дыхание участилось. Тревога вытолкнула Итана из его камеры-ячейки. С каждым шагом он двигался все быстрей. На первом уровне пришлось проталкиваться через толпу. Разряженные в яркую плащевку люди пахли кислым и сладким. Один пихнул Итану под нос пробирку и пробормотал какую-то чушь.  
— Где восьмой сектор? — спросил Итан, отталкивая его руку. Мужик с пробиркой и серым лицом открыл рот как в замедленной съёмке и завис. За него ответила женщина со спутанными волосами.  
— Через два поворота.  
Выше его на голову она сонно осмотрела Итана. Когда взгляд упал на торчащие из под комбинезона стопы-пластины, глаза вспыхнули и женщина заголосила:  
— Смотрите у него протезы!  
— Это еще один урод с Острова!  
— Эй, подожди! Ты ведь только приехал со станции? Расскажи о себе. Правда, что ваши солдатики решили взорвать станцию, а вы их остановили? Правда, что вы убили своих? Ты будешь драться на арене? Зачем Острову взрывать станцию? Ваши планировали вторжение?  
— Подавись своим бредом, Крис. Какое вторжение? Их там меньше трех тысяч. Против наших миллионов. Скорее, они все хотели попросить убежища, за это и дрались.  
— Не, их больше. Они забирают рабов на М-40.  
— Ты будешь драться на арене? Потому что я бы поставил на тебя. Ты выглядишь слабым и худым, но у вас у всех ведь припрятан какой-то трюк. Прикинь, сколько бы я выиграл если бы ты победил?  
— Не больше трех тысяч, они мрут там как мухи. Радиация.  
Люди вокруг галдели, хлопали Итана по плечам, хватали за рукава, но никто не пытался задержать.  
В восьмом секторе потолок был высоким, на вмонтированных в стены экранах ворочался город, социальный комплекс, незнакомые Итану улицы и постройки.  
Дверь восьмой ячейки распахнулась, в коридор вывалился хлопающий себя по карманам человек. Круги под глазами, улыбка металлических зубов, татуировки на лысой башке. Не переставая ощупывать собственные карманы, он зыркнул на Итана и свалил в темный боковой коридор. Из комнаты струился мигающий теплый свет. Металл двери и стен тоже показался Итану теплым.    
— Ты посмотри, кто приперся? — Хели выскочил откуда-то сбоку, сомкнул механические пальцы на шее Итана.  
— Мы думали, они разобрали тебя на части, — сидевший на полу Кий отсалютовал Итану стаканом с красноватой мутью.  
— Проверяли не припрятаны ли бомбы у тебя в заднице, — Хели хлопнул Итана по бедрам.  
— Сказал дебил, который всем растрепал о своей импотенции, — Итан чувствовал, как губы растягивает улыбка и краснеют щеки.  
— Они сказали, что могут это починить, как починили почки Фота, — громогласно объявил Хели.  
— Фоту пересадили искусственно выращенную почку, — Терис сидел в кресле-мешке, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. Черные волосы и глаза блестели, как черная птица вытащенная из воды. — Рассчитываешь, что тебе вырастят новый член?  
Джуд валялся у стены: средние секции ножных протезов и последние в ручных крутились. Раньше он так часто делал перед поединком. Будто разминал мышцы или сжимал кулаки.  
— Да хоть бы и новый член. Главное, чтобы я смог порвать ваши задницы, — Хели заржал и взъерошил волосы Итана.  
— Отвали, — отмахнулся Итан.  
Отис, Ян и Фот развалились на длинном извивающемся как выдернутый из розетки кабель диване. На коленях Фота стояла миска. За прозрачными стенками и крышкой плескалась зеленая как водоросли каша.  
— Фот теперь жрет за троих, — Ян вскочил с дивана так порывисто, будто хотел броситься на Итана, но в последний момент передумал и завис в полушаге.  
— Да он больше не ссыт кровью и не выворачивает желудок при каждом удобном случае, — Терис несколько раз кивнул.  
Итан посмотрел на его руки. Угадав его мысли, Терис тут же раскрыл ладони: пазы где раньше хранились шприцы, медикаменты и другие приспособления были пусты.  
— Отису вынули электроприводы. Чтоб стены не разбивал.  
— Ну эту я и без усилителей пробью, — Отис замахнулся на стену с плакатами похожих на водоросли деревьев.  
Это М-40, догадался Итан.  
— Только попробуй, — в комнату вплыла полная узкоглазая женщина. Её кожа светилась белизной. — Это мои стены. Моя еда и моя выпивка!  — она улыбнулась Итану красными как кровь губами. — Добро пожаловать. Ты, наверное, проголодался, сейчас я тебе принесу что-то поесть, милый.  
— Да, такого ты никогда не пробовал, — Фот дернул острым носом и острым подбородком, не переставая сосать через соломинку из своей миски.  
Итан опустился на пол около кресла Териса. Когда Терис коснулся его головы и шеи, Итан прикрыл глаза и прислушался к радостной дрожи внутри.    
— Наушники и микрофоны? — Итан вцепился в колено Териса. — Их забрали?  
— Да, — Терис поморщился.  
— Боялись, что мы вспомним старые игры, — Кий снова отсалютовал бокалом, на этот раз в пустоту. — Военные операции.  
— Или потому что один ушлепок ляпнул, что стрелять по людям, переговариваясь с друзьями и слушая их голоса в своей голове было самым счастливым моментом в его жизни, — Отис почесал манипулятором пах.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — опешил Итан.  
— Иначе какого хера старик с волосатыми ушами все допытывался, был ли я счастлив, когда слышал ваши голоса в башке?  
— Он говорил это, чтобы запутать тебя, — отмахнулся Терис. — Все что они говорили и спрашивали, было чтобы запутать вас.  
— Ага, ещё они сказали, что ты регулярно колол нам наркотики, — Кий взмахнул бокалом так, что по пальцам потекла розовая как сукровица выпивка.  
— Наркотики, — фыркнули из кресла повернутого к экрану. — Здесь на Архипелаге наркотиками называют все, что крепче кофеина.  
Мужик в кресле обернулся и посмотрел на Итана. Татуировки на впалых щеках, выкачанные красные глаза.  
— Знакомься, Итан, это Трос из клана Ципиль, друг Сои, — сказал Терис.  
— Я слышала, ты пробовал фрукты на М-40? — Сун Ли обогнула зигзагообразный диван и протянула Итану прозрачную емкость.  
— Ага пробовал, — заржал Хели. — Хотел выяснить понос у него от них будет или рвота.  
— Я знаю, ваши желудки привыкли к водорослям и вам еще долго ничего нельзя есть кроме полужидкой клетчатки, — Сун Ли смотрела на Итана с нежностью. — Но это не значит, что клетчатка должна быть безвкусной, верно? Я использую приправы и усилители вкуса вторичной переработки. Попробуй.  
Итан взял в рот соломинку.  
— На вкус как дыня, верно? – Сун Ли улыбалась. — Как выглядел фрукт, что ты съел на М-40?  
— Я … — Итан облизал губы. — Честно, я не помню каким был фрукт. Но это очень вкусно.  
— Не благодари, — Сун Ли довольно прищурилась.  
— Самогон, который Сун Ли варит еще вкусней. Попробуй, — Кий перекатился ближе и протянул Итану свой бокал.  
От красноватой жидкости защипало язык и небо.  
— Сделай громче, — Фот отставил свою миску и потянулся к экрану.  
Трос из клана Ципиль передернул плечом. На экране носились блестящие иглы. Корабли сновали в поле астероидов как электрические вспышки. Высокий и восторженный женский голос взахлёб рассказывал о прошлом победителе гонки, призах, нынешних претендентах на победу и шансах.  
Фот шевелил губами вслед за ней. Что-то о скорости, что-то о правилах.  
— Достаточно только купить корабль.  
— Сначала мы купим участок на М-40, — Сун Ли погладила Фота по голове.  
— Колонизации не будет, — скривился Трос, — проект никогда не одобрят наши правозащитники.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что колонизация ударит по твоему бизнесу, — сказала Сун Ли. — Если мы переберемся на М-40, то вытяжка из плодов Тар будет стоить дешевле, и Клан Ципиль потеряет свою монополию на нее, а вашу синтетическую дурь и вовсе прекратят покупать.  
— А кто час назад говорил, что синтетическая дурь продается лучше всего? - Трос усмехнулся и пригрозил Сун Ли похожим на крючок пальцем.  
— Это сейчас и здесь, — Сун Ли щелкнула пальцами. — Когда у людей появится выбор, когда они смогут дешевле покупать вытяжку из плодов Тар, они не выберут синтетическую дурь.  
— Это одноместные корабли, размером меньше этой комнаты, — Фот впился глазами в экран.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Трос покачал головой. — Ты сама не веришь в то, что говоришь. Колонизация райских садов М-40 приведет лишь к инфляции. Чтобы купить там участок тебе придется отдать все, что ты накопила, годами продавая дурь для меня. Нет для тебя как и для нас выгодно продавать синтетику, закупать у Сои и его мальчиков вытяжку плодов Тар и удерживать на них высокие цены.  
Они спорили еще, но в споре становилось все больше незнакомых слов типа инфляции, цен, опта и рынка, и Итан ничего не понял.  
— Последняя новость, кстати, — Кий подвинулся ближе. Бокал пуст, зрачки расширенные, язык заплетается. — Сун Ли ухаживала за Фотом после операции и усыновила его. Потом она усыновила Яна, — Кий икнул. — Фот настоял, потому что никто лучше Яна никогда не вытирал его блевотину, — Кий заржал. — Но получив новую почку Фот не блюет, так что…  
Кий нарисовал бокалом знак бесконечности в воздухе.  
— Ты должен увидеть бой на местной арене, — Хели толкнул Итана.  
— Больше здесь и смотреть не на что, — Джуд впервые подал голос, после прихода Итана.  
— Мы побили все местных чемпионов, — похвастался Хели. — Одному я сломал руку. Второму откусил нос!  
— Мне предложили драться на самой большой арене города в вечернем шоу, — Джуд повернулся к Итану. На лице злая усмешка. — Ты ведь не понимаешь, что такое шоу, да, Итан? Не понимаешь, — подвижные секции на протезах Джуда закрутились быстрее, будто он сильнее сжал кулаки. — Шоу здесь не имеет ничего общего с личными поединками, где тебя обзывают, оскорбляют, угрожают тебе перед дракой и после. Здесь на шоу все смотрят на тебя будто ты герой. Незнакомые люди выкрикивают твое имя, подбадривают тебя. Они ставят на тебя деньги и счастливы, когда ты побеждаешь. Они благодарят тебя. Они считают тебя героем.   
— Это называется слава. Твоему другу понравилось быть знаменитостью, — Трос впервые за вечер обратился напрямую к Итану.   
— Идем, — Ян коснулся плеча Итана, ловко перехватил его запястье. Его пальцы больше не дрожали, суставы не щелкали, пытаясь сложиться. Двигался он ровно и плавно. — Хочу тебе кое-что показать, пошли.  
— Твои протезы... — зашептал Итан быстро, будто боялся, что его перебьют. — Тебя больше не шатает.  
— Я все ещё пью таблетки, но они починили мою нервную систему, как почку Фота.  
Хели оказался рядом, надавил подбородоком на плечо Итана, погладил задницу Яна.  
— Куда ты его тащишь? — зашептал плюясь слюной. — Соскучился по тому, как Итан тебя натягивал на  пляже? Если я о чем и жалею в жизни так о том, что дрон Териса сгорел вместе с вашим видео.

Ян ухмыльнулся и оттолкнул Хели. Ян теперь выглядел иначе. Исчезли круги под глазами, на щеках появился румянец.  
Бессознательно Итан погладил пальцами протез Яна. Круглые суставы. Твердое запястье. В какой-то момент Итану этого стало мало. Он коснулся плеча Яна, волос. На Острове они были жесткими и сухими, теперь мягкими. От прикосновений Итана кожа на шее Яна покрылась мурашками.  
— Выпьешь со мной? — Ян улыбнулся и сунул Итану бокал с розовой бурдой. — Они все тут так говорят, когда хотят с тобой поболтать. Или лучше прогуляемся? — Ян наклонил голову. Он тоже внимательно рассматривал Итана, будто пытался узнать заново. В горле у Итана вдруг пересохло. — М-78 сильно отличается от Острова, верно?  
— Да.  
— Но в основе похожая система. Там ты сражаешься и получаешь апгрейды. Здесь работаешь и получаешь кредиты, потом на них покупаешь то, что тебе нужно.  
Итан кивнул. Они прошли мимо комнаты с матрасами, мимо комнаты с экраном на всю стену, мимо склада заваленного ящиками. Ян снял пластину со стены. В похожем углублении в ячейке Итана хранились инструменты. Здесь пустота срасталась с чернотой.  
— Раздевайся, — Ян скинул одежду и скользнул в лаз.   
Сердце Итана забилось быстрей.  
Без одежды он чувствовал себя ловким и сильным. Свободным?  
Ян двигался на четвереньках вперед.  
— Вентиляционные шахты опутывают весь комплекс.   
В тесном лазе протезы царапали метал, рождая эхо.  
— Я ползал здесь часами, — на фоне рождённого протезами эха голос Яна звучал мягко и тихо. — Шахта то расширяется, то сужается. Похоже на коридор, по которому  вы добирались до реактора на М-54? — Ян обернулся. Итану хотелось смотреть ему в глаза и вдыхать его дыхание. — Иногда я думаю, что в похожем коридоре умер Гай.  
Итан сглотнул.  
— А еще можно представить, что ты находишься не в вентиляционной шахте, а внутри протеза. Или внутри детонатора. Лазерной петли. Электрокнута. Внутри ошейника Фота. Внутри твоих ног.  
Итан ощутил сожаление и тревогу.   
— Если бы я был заперт внутри твоих протезов, я чувствовал бы как сигналы нервов превращаются в электричество? Было бы это похоже на удары электрокнута? — дыхание Яна участилось.   
Тёплый поток воздуха взъерошил его волосы. Воздух принес запахи машинного масла и пота. Итан схватил Яна за ногу. Шестиугольная стопа, узкая ребристая щиколотка, круглый привод колена, покрытая пупырышками кожа на бедрах. Редкие колючие волосы в паху, подрагивающий  член, влажный живот. Ян улегся на бок и не двигался, пока Итан не лег рядом с ним. Они будто втиснулись вдвоем в ящик. Касались лбами и переплетали руки и ноги.  
— Они сказали, взрыв на станции произошёл из-за солдата носившего в ножных протезах бомбы. Они сказали, в каждой команде Острова был такой солдат. Один взорвался, остальным, как мне, разобрали протезы и удалили бомбы. Эти бомбы не могли взорвать целую планету. Они не были настолько мощными, — зашептал Итан, сбиваясь, глотая окончания, чувствуя как краснеет лицо, а по спине бежит холод. Сгорая от стыда и беспомощности. Он хотел, чтобы Ян увидел, как он взрывает планету, хотел сделать что-то важное, умереть вместе с Яном, теперь он подвел его.  
— Фот собирается украсть корабль и принять участие в гонках, — быстро заговорил Ян. — Ты знаешь, что на всех кораблях стоят маяки? Чтобы его не поймали, Фот украдёт корабль перед самыми гонками. Фот считает, что никто не станет останавливать гонки из-за украденного корабля. А потом, если на последнем круге, он увидит, что проигрывает, он врежется в астероид и умрет. Но Фот уверен, что выиграет. Придет первым, выиграет приз. Награду, на которую можно будет купить десяток кораблей. Оплатить штраф за украденный и купить десяток новых.  
Зрачки у Яна расширились, его член уперся в бедро Итана.  
— Ты знаешь, Джуд собирается поменять имя. Взять имя Гая. На арене в городе он будет драться уже как Гай, — Ян забрался на Итана, дыхание его стало обжигающе горячим.  
Итан не мог отвести взгляд от пульсирующей на виске Яна вены.  
— Ты можешь делать здесь, что хочешь, понимаешь?  — взгляд Яна метался от губ Итана к его глазам, белые манипуляторы касались подбородка, ушей, шеи и ключиц Итана.  
Итан вцепился в его плечи, толкнул на стену и подмял под себя. Ян двинул его коленом в пах и прикусил ухо. Итан впился в его губы и снова оказался на спине. Они возились в узкой шахте, забыв обо всем. Семь пальцев Яна сомкнулись сзади на шее Итана. Итан сжал ягодицы Яна, подтягивая его выше, прижался губами к его кадыку, мечтая уткнуться носом в его подмышку, попытался раздвинуть его ноги. Колени Яна громыхнули о стены шахта.  
— Ничего не выйдет, здесь слишком тесно, — Ян дрожал и терся членом о бедро Итана.  
— Нет, — Итан мотнул головой, закусил губу, не особо понимая, с чем спорит, и перекатил Яна на спину. — У меня есть идея, — прошептал он Яну в висок. Не в состоянии подбирать слова и говорить, заломил Яну руку за спину. Легко, не чувствуя сопротивления. Ян не просто позволил ему, он выгнулся навстречу. Прижался к Итану так тесно, что Итан почувствовал, как сердце Яна колотится в его груди.  
— Перевернись на живот, — взмолился Итан.  
Ян пихнул его локтем, ударил затылком в подбородок, так что Итан прикусил себе язык. Он не почувствовал боли, потому что его член оказался между ягодиц Яна. Ян прижался щекой к полу и приподнял задницу. Протискиваясь в его тело, Итан смотрел на его профиль, приоткрытые губы, подрагивающие ресницы, сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся белые кулаки. Войдя до конца, Итан замер. Положил руку на руку Яна. Пять пальцев из плоти, с обкусанными ногтями, поцарапанными костяшками в два раза короче семи белоснежных прекрасных суставов. Сейчас Итану казалось, что ничего более откровенного и возбуждающего он в жизни не видел. Он начался двигаться. Сначала медленно, потом быстрее. Чувствовал себя победителем, заставляя Яна раскрываться, жмуриться и скользить по полу. Чувствовал себя проигравшим и поломанным, целуя Яна в уголок губ. Чувствовал себя исцелившимся от тяжёлой болезни, облизывая шею и спину Яна, прикусывая его волосы и понимая, что между проигрышем и победой нет разницы. Есть лишь напряженное тело под ним, звенящие мышцы и шум в ушах. Итан уткнулся лицом в затылок Яна, не в силах отличить свою дрожь от дрожи Яна. Кончая, он кусал волосы Яна, чтобы не закричать. А после долго не мог востановить дыхание.  
— Фоту нравится трахать Сун Ли, — Ян выкрутился из под Итана, забрался на него и размазал свою сперму по его животу. — Он говорит, она большая как пустыня, говорит, проникать в ее тело все равно, что пихать член в зыбучие пески. Говорит, ее живот и бедра так колышутся, что ему кажется, его засосёт внутрь. Он обиделся, что она усыновила его, вместо того, чтобы назвать мужем, — Ян засмеялся. Сперма между их телами подсохла. Каждое движение натягивало кожу.  
— Они поселили меня в одиночку. В маленькую одиночную комнату, — выпалил Итан.  
— Они всем нам дали такие комнаты, — Ян  потерся щекой о его щеку. — Но они стоят пустые. Терис, Отис, Хели, Джуд, Кий все ночуют на полу в гостиной у Сун Ли. Отис даже туда девчонок своих приводит вместо того, чтобы вести их в свою одиночку. Я тебе не сказал, две местные девчонки-близняшки запали на Отиса? Им нравится, что он долго не может кончить. Они приходят раз в два дня. Одна носит железяки в ухе, другая в носу.  
Итан рассмеялся. Они снова был возбуждены.  
— Возьми его, — попросил Итан, тяжело сглатывая.  
Ян соединил оба члена в белом кулаке. Длинные холодные пальцы, идеальная плотность, идеально затрудненное, почти невозможное скольжение. Каждый раз подавая вверх бедра, Итан будто пробивался через преграду. Каждый из семи пальцев царапал головку и прижимал крайнюю плоть. Почти больно, почти невыносимо. Перед глазами темнело, за боем крови в ушах было не слышно, что говорит Ян. Итан смотрел на его шевелящиеся губы и не верил, что в мире существует что-то кроме них. Оргазм толкнул их друг на друга. Столкнул лбами, носами, зубами. Дышать стало невозможно и не нужно.  
Позже Ян прижался губами к плечу Итана и прикусил кожу.  
— У тебя непривычно мало синяков, — посмеялся он.  
— У тебя тоже, — Итан присосался к его кадыку.  
Ян вжал пальцы в его бедро. Синяки останутся, но никто их не увидит.  
В узком коридоре было никак не развернуться. Двигаясь задом наперёд, они толкались и пинались. Вывалились в комнату, где оставили одежду, и поразились тому, как громко смеются.  
— Ненавижу одежду, — сказал Ян, натягивая на себя штаны и футболку. Тряпки достаточно свободного пошива, чтобы скрыть протезы, и достаточно тонкие и текучие, чтобы когда Ян двигался, просматривались очертания его тела.  
— Заметил, как Ян потолстел? — стоило вернуться в комнату Хели повис на плече у Итана. — Заметил, что задница у него стала больше? — трехпалые манипуляторы округлились хватая воздух перед лицом Итана. — Или ты слишком торопился? А может, тебе нравилось больше, когда задница у него была размером с твои сжатые слабые кулачки?  
— Облизывайся дальше на мою задницу, болтливый импотент, — усмехнулся Ян.  
— А что? Терису же нравится мелкая задница Итана? — зубоскалил Хели.  
Итан выкрутился из хватки Хели. Столкнулся с Кием и его бокалом. Снова полным. В гостиной витал душистый запах фруктовой спиртовки. Трос монотонно твердил о перенаселении:  
— Архипелаг загибается. Здесь слишком много людей и слишком мало ресурсов. Когда Сои сделает то, что задумал, мы расселим народ равномерно по трем планетам в системе. Архипелаг Берга, М-40 и Остров.  
Сун Ли принесла печенья.  
— Попробуй, — Фот подмигнул Итану. — Твой желудок еще не готов к твердой пище, но они лишь выглядят твердыми. Положи в рот, и они зашипят и расплавятся на языке.  
Итан взял печенье. Сладкая масса прилипла к деснам и небу. Наблюдая как Итна ворочает челюстями, Терис и Кий рассмеялись. Джуд спал, привалившись к стене.  
— Свену бы понравилась эта дрянь, — сказал Отис.  
Итан смотрел на свои руки и думал о воине взорвавшем себя на станции. Итан хотел бы знать его имя.  
Встретившись взглядом с Терисом, Итан опустился на пол около его кресла.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что любил Свен? — Кий толкнул Отиса в плечо. — Я еще поверю, что Джуд знает о вкусах Гая, но тебе откуда знать, что нравилось Свену?  
— Оттуда, что в отличие от тебя, я его слушал, а не только пожирал глазами и думал, как поскорее нагнуть, — огрызнулся Отис.  
— Потому Свен подпустил к своей заднице меня, а не тебя, — хохотнул Кий.  
Отис пнул Кия ногой. Железо высекло искру из железа.  
— Никаких драк в моем доме, — сиреной пропела Сун Ли.  
— Я не знал, что Кий и Отис соперничали из-за Свена, — прошептал Фот на ухо Яну. Тот снова сидел на диване, между ним и Сун Ли. И смотрел на Итана, будто что-то хотел сказать.  
— Я хочу перебраться на М-40, — отблески телевизора позолотили складки на шее Сун Ли. — Не представляю, кто выберет Остров с его радиацией.  
— А кто сказал, что будут спрашивать? — Трос покачал головой. — Никто никого не будет спрашивать. Местные наркоманы и не заметят разницы, трип тут, трип там. Только правила игры поменялись. Это многим пойдет на пользу. Потому что каким бы гиблым местом не был Остров, нравы там самые чистые. Эй, вы слышали, что после того, как ваш воин подорвал себя на станции, внизу на М-78 появилась община, желающих эмигрировать на Остров? Молодежь, подвисающая на виртуальных играх и каждый день ловящая синтетический кайф, уверовала, что только на Острове они могут реализовать свой потенциал.  
— Что такое потенциал? — спросил Итан.  
— Только там бы у них встал член, — подсказал Хели.  
— Кстати, о твоем потенциале, — Торс перегнулся через подлокотник кресла к Итану. —  В твоих протезах пустоты между коленом и стопой.  
— Это называется электропривод и пружина, — фыркнул Хели.  
— Не важно, — отмахнулся Торс. — Ты ведь завтра пойдешь с Терисом на склад. Первый рабочий день, первые честно заработанные кредиты. Ты мог бы увеличить свой вес.  
Итан посмотрел на Териса. Терис равнодушно взмахнул кистью, точно таким же жестом он сопровождал недавно слова — чтобы они не говорили, все это было, чтобы обмануть нас.  
— Увеличить вес, популярность, заработать больше кредитов, найти друзей, — Трос оскалился, облизнулся. — Для этого нужно всего лишь пронести на склад пакетики с моими волшебными таблетками. Заработаешь за день больше чем за месяц. Как минимум пятьсот местных работяг захотят у тебя затариться, чтобы скрасить мрачную ночь между рабочими сменами. Почему бы тебе не открыть протезы сейчас, посмотрим сколько внутри места, прикинем как сильно ты мог бы разбогатеть за один день.  
— Нет, — Итан выпрямил спину и вздернул подбородок. — Я не буду этого делать. Мои протезы принадлежат Острову, от того, что ты предлагаешь Острову никакой пользы.  
— Он прав, — Терис погладил Итана по волосам. — Лучше думай о том, как нам исполнить задание Сои и отключить пограничный спутник. Не морочь голову моими людям своими глупостями.  
— Здесь все не так просто, — Трос потер губы. — Захватить пункт управления можно хоть сейчас. Но Сои хочет, чтобы захват со стороны не выглядел захватом. Буквально, чтобы Остров не вторгся на Архипелаг, а пришел его населению на помощь. Это важно для дальнейших отношений с внешними планетами.  
— Вот и думай как это устроить, — кивнул Терис.  
Хели и Кий повторили жест, тряхнув отросшими волосами.  
— Но что мешает нам между делом развлечься? — улыбнулся Трос.  
— Вы здесь не знаете, что такое настоящие развлечения, — Хели поднял руку. — Ваши развлечения похожи на сон — наркотики, игры — все для того, чтобы обмануться и забыться.  
Итан положил голову на колени Териса, прикрыл на миг глаза и соскользнул в сон.


	14. Я знаю, что тебе нужно

Он проснулся на полу около кресла, Терис лежал рядом и обнимал его со спины.  
— Пора, — Терис подул на ухо Итана.  
Джуд перевернулся с бока на бок. Хели застонал во сне. Ян пускал слюни в подушку дивана. Фот и Сун Ли куда-то исчезли. Итан вспомнил, что говорил Ян о засовывании члена в зыбучие пески, и возбудился.  
Вслед за Терисом он вышел в коридор. Пройдя под фонарями они поднялись на поверхность. Около машин стояли люди. Переступали с ноги на ногу, сутулились, прятали носы в куртки.  
— Здесь на десять градусов холоднее, чем на Острове, — сказал Терис, огибая пару в очках. Цветные стекла полностью закрывали глаза. — А еще здесь постоянные сумерки. Не бывает светлых обеденных часов как на Острове.  
Терис сошел с асфальта, стопы протезов утонули в грязи.  
— На моем счету достаточно кредитов, чтобы взять машину, но я хочу пройтись.  
Мимо над землей пронёсся транспорт. Стеклянный ящик плыл над землей со скоростью около шестидесяти километров. Его обогнал двухместный шар.  
Терис взял влево, удаляясь от погруженного в землю комплекса по дуге. Под слоем грязи на пустыре чувствовалось твёрдое покрытие — метал или асфальт. Справа маячила посадочная площадка, куда вчера приземлилась игла Саломе. Впереди с каждым шагом росло ребристое жестяное здание с фонарями вокруг крыши и на уровне первого этажа. Последние освещали множество входов. Некоторые походили на двери в комнаты, другие на ворота.  
Стоило пройти через них и Итан оказался в залитом светом зале. Когда глаза немного привыкли, Итан увидел десять рядов и десять этажей полок и ящиков. Сновавших между ними людей посчитать не удалось.  
— Как жизнь, Терис? — толстяк на погрузчике помахал рукой.  
— Отлично, — Терис поднял вверх чёрный большой палец.  
— Вчера у брата был день рождения, я ни хрена не выспался, — бросил толстяк и направил погрузчик к полкам. С жужжанием, от которого ломило зубы, кабина поползла наверх. На седьмом уровне остановилась, дергая рычаги, толстяк подцепил крюком погрузчика ящик с яркой надписью.  
— Где работают остальные? — спросил Итан, следуя за Терисом и наступая ему на пятки.  
— Джуд и Хели не работают, на арене они зарабатываю столько, сколько здесь можно заработать за неделю. Фот сидит на шее у Сун Ли. Кий подторговывает синтетикой для Троса. Яна и Отиса Питер счел самыми умными и посадил записывать показания счетчиков электроэнергии и расхода воды и тепла в комплексе.  
Итану досталась телега два на три метра, он возил её за Терисом, пока тот наполнял её. Контейнеры размером с голову, контейнеры размером с человека. Когда телега переполнялась, они выгружали её содержимое на конвейер и начинали наполнять её заново.  
— Хочу домой, — пожаловался рабочий с татуировкой на шее, не отвлекаясь от дела.  
— Сушит после вчерашней пьянки, — сказал другой, ковыряясь в моторе своего погрузчика.  
— Передай Джуду, что завтра я поставлю на него деньги, — сказал косоглазый.  — Пусть только попробует проиграть бой.  
— У тебя что-то есть? — рабочий с дырками на коленях комбинезона потянул носом, будто принюхивался. — Знаю, ты околачиваешься в доме Сун Ли. Ни за что не поверю, что у тебя нет с собой пары таблеток. Или какой другой синтетики. Я заплачу.  
Через пару часов Итану начало казаться, что Терис изменился. Его голос звучал глуше, движения приобрели сонливость. Итан и свой голос не узнавал. Однообразные действия и маршрут подавляли и угнетали — получить список, собрать все, что в нем помеченно зеленым, выгрузить на конвейер и пойти на новый круг.  
Женщина у конвейера постоянно жевала и вытирала пальцем уголки губ. Возвращаясь к конвейеру шестой раз, Итан заметил, что около неё нарисовалось еще две бабы.  
— Купила новые джинсы… Скидки на кремы… никогда не бери тоналку темного оттенка…  
Завидев Териса, одна из женщин поправила волосы — пышное облако желтого как моча цвета.  
— Привет, Терис. А это мальчик из твоей команды? — она кивнула на Итана, он заметил прыщ у нее на шее. — Правда, что на Острове детей рано забирают из семей, чтобы воспитать из них воинов? Правда, что старшие берут шефство над младшими? Правда, что имеют право их наказывать и награждать?  
— Да, — легко согласился Терис. Итан возненавидел эту легкость и крепче сжал зубы.  
Он старался не слушать, не  смотреть по сторонам, сосредоточиться на однообразной работе.  
Когда он снимал очередную коробку с полки, увидел через просвет между рядами женщину, обнимающую ребенка.  
— Что это? Зачем это? Почему ты берешь этот ящик и оставляешь на месте тот? — писклявый детский голос сыпал вопросами.  
В туалете Итан помочился и ополоснул лицо. Из зеркала его отражение смотрело удивленным и одновременно раздраженным взглядом. Дверь распахнулась, и в узкую комнату влетел мужчик с прорехами на коленях.  
— Ладно, Терис морду крутит, высокомерный ублюдок, но у тебя-то точно припрятана какая-то синтетика, — он подвалил к Итану, подергивая глазом и кривя губы. — Меня ломает, мне всего лишь и нужно подправиться. Закинуться для тонуса, а там гляди и вечер наступит. Таблетку? Пол? Четвертинку?  
Он вцепился в рукава комбинезона Итана, и тогда Итан его ударил. Коленом в пах, кулаком в челюсть. Бил по лицу, в надежде почувствовать кровь. Рваные Штаны плюхнулся на пол, завозил руками и ногами, его нервная система и координация движений шалили больше, чем нервная система Яна после электрокнута. Итан испытал отвращение к слабости человека на полу, к его трусости, поскуливанию, не умению держать удар и защищаться. Опустившись на колени, Итан врезал ему в нос, в зубы и наконец испачкал костяшки в крови.  
— Прекрати, — рявкнул Терис. Итан не видел, как он вошел  
Терис вздернул Итана на ноги, толкнул на стену, ударил в солнечное сплетение, вышибая воздух.  
— Убирайся, — сплюнул Терис на Рваные Штаны.  
Тот выполз из туалета на четвереньках, путаясь в собственных руках и ногах, поскуливая как сломанный механизм.  
Итан рванулся, хотел пнуть жалкого труса напоследок по ребрам, в висок, сломать позвоночник. Терис остановил его ударом в переносицу. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы Итан упал, но достаточно сильно, чтобы перед глазами у него потемнело, а кровь потекла в горло. Пошатываясь, он сделал шаг назад. Терис налетел на Итана, прижал к стене, сдавил горло.  
— Никогда не смей ни на кого нападать, пока я тебе не прикажу, — выплюнул Терис в лицо задыхающемуся Итану. — Ты понял?  
Он пытался прохрипеть «да», но не смог издать ни звука. Терис сильнее сжал шею, ударил Итана затылком о стену. Тело сразу стало слабым и заторможенным, инстинктивно Итан раскинул в стороны руки, пытаясь схватиться за стену, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю, — тихо прорычал Терис.  
Итан никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд.  
— Ты понял, что я говорю? Не смей ни на кого нападать, пока я не прикажу.  
Он смотрел на Итана  расширенными глазами. Приблизил лицо, потом отстранился. Кровь из разбитого носа потекла по губам Итана, капнула на руку Териса, сжимавшую горло. Терис не думал его отпускать, таращился на Итана и тяжело дышал. Через пять вдохов свободной рукой сдавил через одежду его мошонку.  
— Не закрывай глаза, урод, — прошипел Терис.  
Рывком Терис расстегнул комбинезон Итана. Чёрные механические пальцы обожгли холодом вспотевшую возбужденную плоть. Итан дернулся, как от разряда тока. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не моргать, не дышать. Бедра сами толкались в кулак Териса, естественно, привычно и против воли.  
Терис криво улыбнулся. Отпустил шею Итан, упал перед ним на колени. Сжал губами головку члена так, что стало больно. Рука с шеи исчезла, а вздохнуть не получалось. Разрывая этот круг, невыносимую неопределенность и нестерпимое ожидание Итан толкнулся в горло Териса.  
Терис обвел языком основание его члена. Он делал так раньше. Десятки раз. До чего же сильно Итан в этом нуждался. В последние недели муторного заточения на станции бесконечных допросов и ведущих в никуда разговоров, круговорота новых лиц и новых мест, он хотел и ждал только одного — чтобы Терис сжал губами основание его члена, пощекотал языком головку, чтобы не вырваться, не отвлечься, не пошевелиться, не думать. Осознание этой необходимости и предопределенности оглушало, ослепляло и освобождало. Наверное, такое же освобождение приносит смерть.  
Как и раньше Терис кончил, отсасывая Итану, глотая его сперму и прижимаясь пахом к его протезам.  
— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, знаю, о чем ты думаешь, знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — выпрямившись Терис прижался к Итану, вдавливая его в стену, зажимая между телами подрагивающие чувствительные после оргазма члены. — Но мы больше не на Острове, Итан, тебе нужно научиться контролировать себя.    
— Ты знал, что я был не единственный с бомбами в протезах? — выдохнул Итан. — Знал, что в каждой команде был такой воин?  
— Не важно, что я знал, а что нет.    
— Почему Сои приказал взорваться другому, а не мне? Решил, что я струшу? Что подведу? Посчитал, что на меня нельзя положиться? Он не доверяет мне? — У Итана перехватило дыхание. Впервые он сформулировал то, что пугало его больше всего. Его сочли недостойным.  
— Или, наоборот, доверяет настолько, что поручил тебе более сложное задание, — Терис дышал ему в лицо, и Итан улавливал в его дыхании запах собственной спермы.  
Он хотел поцеловать Териса, но тот вдавил пальцы ему в скулы.  
— Ты дезориентирован, сомневаешься, не удовлетворен, не знаешь, чего ожидать, что думать, не видишь смысла в том, что мы делаем сегодня и срываешься, требуя боли как немедленной компенсации, — сжимая его челюсти так, что Итану пришлось открыть рот в беззвучном крике, Терис легко стукнул его затылком о стену. — Как видишь, я отлично знаю, что происходит в твоей голове. Но здесь, на м-78, я не могу всегда быть рядом, чтобы утешить тебя и успокоить твою тревогу. Ты должен научиться справлять с этим сам, Итан.  
Итан зажмурился. И тогда Терис его поцеловал. Все так же вдавливая пальцы в его скулы, не позволяя закрыть рот, облизал губы, коснулся языком зубов и неба.  
— Я… я чувствовал себя особенным раньше, — прошептал Итан.  
— Итан, — Терис ответил так же шепотом. Внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Итана, опустил руку, протиснул её ему между ног, зацепил пальцем края ануса. — Ты был и остаешься особенным, — он вкрутил в Итана палец, надавил на стенки внутри, растягивая. Неприятно, больно, но как будто то, что нужно. Итан снова потел, дрожал и хватал ртом воздух, забыв о своих сомнениях и тревогах. — Клянусь, Итан, я сделаю все, чтобы ты снова почувствовал себя особенным, — Терис резко и до упора вогнал в него два пальца, дернул назад и снова насадил Итана на пальцы. Холодные твердые, они царапали края входа и разрывали внутренности. — Ты слышишь меня? — Терис прикусил его губу, не переставая вколачивать в него пальцы.  
— Да…  
— Ты снова почувствуешь себя особенным, только потерпи немного. У Сои есть план. Пусть сначала жители М-78 привыкнут к нам, перестанут нас бояться, поверят, что мы такие же глупые куски мяса как они. Потом мы нанесем удар, — Терис согнул пальцы внутри Итана, и Итан заскулил. — Мы перехитрим их, — внутри у Итана все горело. Пульсирующими мышцами ануса он чувствовал каждый сустав искусственных пальцев Териса. Они как будто стали острыми, полными углов, будто разрезали края вторгаясь внутрь, рвали и обжигали. — Ты снова станешь особенным. Мы обманем не только М-78, но и планеты, с которыми они торгуют. Мы погибнем героями.  
— Да.  
— Мы все погибнем героями. Но мы должны дать повод Сои для Вторжения. Остров хочет не просто захватить М-78, но заполучить их торговые связи. Чтобы деловые партнеры М-78 из дальних систем стали после захвата нашими деловыми партнерами нужна легенда, позволяющая оправдать агрессию Острова. Дальним планетам выгодна торговля с нами, но они не захотят, по-крайней мере не сразу захотят, вести дела с прямыми агрессорами, но если Остров предстанет пострадавшей стороной, стремящейся к справедливому возмездию, тогда дальним планетам будет легче и удобнее ради экономической выгоды закрыть глаза на детали. Ради создания необходимой Острову легенды мы пожертвуем одним из нас. Подстроим убийство. Люди на М-78 приняли нас, а потом жестоко убили одного из нас. Трос позаботится о том, чтобы видео с убийством попало в информационную сеть внешних планет. Согласно легенде, после убийства мы, оставшиеся на М-78 иммигранты Острова, почувствовали себя в опасности, решили отомстить и захватили военную базу, управляющую пограничными спутниками. Мы разрушим военные станции на орбите и несколько цивильных объектов на планете. И тогда Сои приведёт свои войска на М-78, чтобы навести порядок.  
Итан распахнул глаза. Сквозь боль и слезы, уставился на Териса.  
— Двойное или даже тройное предательство. Вот что мы совершим для Острова. Никто и никогда не делал такого. Мы станем новыми героями на заре новой эры.  
Итан кончил, когда ему казалось, что пальцы Териса раздавили его простату.  
А потом Терис резко отстранился, оставляя Итана хватать ртом воздух, сражаться с нахлынувшей после всплеска адреналина дрожью и с застрявшей молнией рабочего комбинезона.  
После работы они пересекли, хлюпая грязью, вечные местные сумерки, и вернулись в комнаты Сун Ли.  
Фот и Ян сидели на диване с пультами в руках и гоняли по большому экрану несуществующие корабли.  Настолько поглощены игрой, что ничего не замечали вокруг. Итан испытал одновременно отвращение к обману игры и зависть к их увлеченности, блаженному напряжению на лицах и в позах.  
Хели и Отис бросали в стену мячи от скуки. Вскочили, увидев Териса. Джуд спал.  
— Где Кий? — спросил Терис.  
— Не видел его с обеда, — пожал плечами Хели.  
— Он ушел утром, — прокричала Сун Ли с кухни. — Должен был отнести синтетику Брюсу на восьмом уровне и принести деньги. Давно жду его возвращения.  
— Видел Кия? — Терис пинком разбудил Джуда. Тот сонно затряс головой.  
— Эй! Кий не возвращался целый день? — Чтобы привлечь внимание Фота и Яна, Терис отвесил Фоту подзатыльник, а Яна столкнул с дивана.  
В моргающих глазах Яна отражались несуществующие корабли, когда он отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Отвечайте, когда я задаю вопрос, — процедил Терис.  
— Нет, — хором протянули Фот и Ян.  
— Идём, — Терис развернулся к двери.  
Прежде чем двинуться за ним, Итан заметил как Фот, Ян и Джуд переглянулись. С явной неохотой они вышли в коридор. На белой футболке Фота темнели пятна. Он заметил их и попытался оттереть.  
— Выглядишь как наркоман, — прокомментировал Терис.  
Широкими шагами он прошел вдоль пропасти. Этажом выше около разноцветных витрин толкалась разноцветная толпа, гремела музыка, прибывали и отъезжали машины. Кто-то возвращался с работы, кто-то отбывал тратить заработанные кредиты в город. Итан нарисовал картину в уме по обрывкам разговоров:  
— Эй, ты был в баре… там дают сумасшедший… Вчера пробовал… за эти деньги сказочная еда. У тебя есть таблетки… Нам бы что-то танцевальное… для поднятия настроения. Нет, возьми мне…  
На седьмом уровне у сетки над пропастью женщина держала на руках ребенка.  
— Ре-шет-ка, — растягивала она слова, пока малыш слюнявил пальцы и гукал. — Ре-шет-ка. Ба-бах. Бо-бо. Никогда не подходи к ней близко, маленький.  
Напротив пропасти одинаковые двери одинаковых ячеек. На пороге одной из них мужик ругался с женщиной.  
Ярусом ниже сладковатый запах курева смешался с сыростью пропасти и запахом засоренных унитазов.  
На седьмом уровне компания мальчишек с кольцами в ушах пили  зеленую спиртовку и смеялись низкими скрипящими голосами.  
На восьмом уровне у пяти ячеек двери были сняты с петель, стены внутри разобраны. В результате пять одиночек три на три метра превратились в длинный коридор, забитый людьми. Около стен и на полу не осталось свободного места — везде сидели, лежали и стояли люди. В мелькающем сине-розовом свете они крутили головами и дергали руками.  
— Кий! — протискиваясь внутрь, Терис наступал на руки и ноги сидящих.  
— Смотри куда прешь! Ты только погляди, это же солдатики с Острова к нам приперлись. Ищите чем закинуться? Чем заглушить тоску по дому? Слышал у них там не планета, а пляж. Море и песок повсюду. Ага, только все это радиоактивное – искупаешься в этом море и член отвалится. На песочке посидишь, мозги откажут. Эй, железяки безмозглые. Конструкторы недоделанные, какого приперлись?  
Женщина с красными длинными ногтями дернула Итана за рукав. Мужчина с мокрым от пота лицом подмигнул ему. Пацан со шрамом на лбу и цепочками на голой груди что-то зашепнул Джуду на ухо.

Кий валялся в углу. Раскинул в стороны протезы, свесил на грудь голову.  
— Подьем! — Терис пнул его ногой. Сплав глухо ударил о сплав.  
Кий не отреагировал. Терис присел, взял его за волосы и приподнял его голову. Глаза полузакрыты, из уголка губ капает слюна.  
Итан видел, как на щеках Териса заходили желваки.  
— Опять, — выругался Хели.  
— Что?  
— Кию нравится «долгая ночь», — пояснил Ян.  
— Что? — повторил Итан.  
— Коктейль из психотропных, галлюциногенов и релаксантов, — ответил Фот оглядывая людей вокруг.  
— Кий! — Терис ударил Кия по лицу.  
— Да брось его на хер, — проворчал Джуд.  
— Лучше помоги, Джуд, — Терис взвалил Кия себе на плечо. Джуд и Фот расчистили дорогу.  
На выходе в коридор Итан столкнулся с пацаном с бегающим взглядом и ощупывающим свои карманы.  
— Куда ты меня тащишь? — Кий очнулся, попробовал встать на ноги и повис на Терисе. — Нет. Оставь. Я хочу остаться. Мне надоели твои приказы. Надоел ты. Надоели все вы. Слышать ничего больше не хочу про Остров.  
— А чего ты хочешь? — Терис толкнул Кия к стене. — Чего хочешь? Валяться обдолбанным и пускать слюни, не зная какое сейчас время дня?  
— Что хочу то и делаю, — икнул Кий.  
— Делаешь? — Терис прищурился, приблизил лицо вплотную к лицу Кия. — Ты ничего не делаешь! Ты просто лежал и пускал слюни. Ничего не видя и не слыша вокруг. Забыв кто ты и где.  
— Я отдыхал! — заорал Кий. — Разве не ты, с тех пор как мне исполнилось тринадцать колол мне релаксанты, успокаивающие и стимуляторы и говорил «отдохни, ты заслужил». А здесь они добавляют к этому привычному коктейлю еще галлюциногены и сны…  
Кий прикрыл глаза и облизал губы:  
— Ничего лучше этих снов я в жизни не видел.  
Джуд отошел к сетке. Хели встал рядом, упер протезы-руки в сетку и тихо заговорил с Джудом о поединках на арене. Ян и Фот смотрели в коридор: один назад, другой вперед. Итан передернул плечами. Как давно вы принимаете наркотики, спросил его несколько недель назад старик с пучками седых волос в ушах.  
— Эй, малыш Итан, — Кий перехватил взгляд Итана. — Кто тебе нос разбил?  
Кий заржал и захлебнулся собственным смехом. Терис встряхнул его. Кий хотел оттолкнуть Териса, пошатнулся, упал бы, если бы Терис не подхватил его и снова не толкнул на стену. Так они и двигались вперед, Кий бился между стеной и Терисом, цепляясь то за стену, то за Териса.  
— Тупое, слабое, безвольное, трусливое дерьмо, — сплюнул Терис.  
В комнате Сун Ли Кий провалился в сон, раскинув в стороны манипуляторы. Не обращая на него внимания, Сун Ли зажгла синие и красные лампы и притащила большой поднос с угощениями — тающие во рту печенья, вырвиглазные спиртовки.  
Через час приперся Трос и начал нудить о дисциплине:  
— На Архипелаге Берга люди забыли, что такое дисциплина. На Острове воины, наоборот, неустанно следят за чистотой духа. Местным пойдет на пользу воинская дрессура. Местные не понимают главного — тело слабо, молодость, сила, желания и мечты проходят, и только дух способен чего-то достичь. Только сила воли превращает нас из бесформенных жалкий кусков мяса в личности. В людей. Хозяев своей жизни.  
Ночью Итану приснилось, что его усыновила Саломе. Они сидели в обзорной комнате станции, смотрели на звезды, ели тающие во рту печенья и над чем-то смеялись. Итан проснулся с криком.


	15. Чего ты хочешь?

Джуд взял себе имя Гая в зале с тысячей ламп. За темными окнами дождь заливал большой город. Облаченный в чёрный костюм с кровавым цветком в нагрудном кармане, медными цепями на спине и карманах, Джуд улыбался и подмигивал друзьям. Его волнение выдавали только крутящиеся секции протезов, под специально расширенными для них рукавами костюма. О костюмах для Джуда и остальных позаботился Трос. Во время церемонии на нем висла девица в обтягивающем комбинезоне. Мелкая черно-белая клетка с разбросанными по ней буквами. Церемонию вел мужчина в алой мантии, его помощники в черных костюмах заверили бумаги и выдали Джуду документ. Золотое тиснение, незнакомые буквы.  
— Я буду называть тебя Гай-Джуд, — Терис обнял Джуда.  
Яркий свет подчеркнул их силу и молодость.  
— Гай-Джуд, — повторил Джуд за Терисом.  
— Пусть твой первый бой на городской арене, под новым именем будет самым кровавым в истории города, — Хели хлопнул Джуда по плечу. — Разорви врага на части. От паха до груди!  
Девица В Клетку рассмеялась. Трос сделал знак мальчишке с напитками подойти ближе. Кий схватил бокал с подноса, Итан отказался от выпивки.  
Из торжественного зала они спустилились на лифте в бар. Обитые темными тканями стены, потолки, стулья и столы. Мягкая комната, в которой стаканы, бутылки и тарелки казались единственными твердыми предметами.  
— За тебя Гай, — когда они уселись за столик в центре, Девица В Клетку подняла бокал.  
Между столами широкие проходы, за столами — люди в броских одеждах. Обрезанные футболки и строгие брюки, шорты и длинные свитера, черные костюмы с иглами на плечах, красные мантии с надписями и дырами.  
Весь небоскреб был развлекательным комплексом. Верхние этажи —дискотеки, бары и залы для торжественных церемоний, средние — комнаты для гостей. Одну из них, зал размером с тренировочный плац на Острове, снял Терис, заплатив все кредиты, какие заработал на складе. Внизу, на уровне земли и под ней, располагались арены.  
— За твою победу! — Девица В Клетку опустошила свой бокал. — За твой успех, Гай!  Ты станешь самым юным и красивым победителем в истории арены!  
— И самым кровавым! — вмешался Хели.  
Смех девчонки дребезжал как ложка о стены стакана.  
Трос встал из-за стола, чтобы поболтать с двумя мужчинами. Один в блестящей жилетке на голом торсе, другой со скрученными в десятисантиметровый столб волосами.  
— Откуда у тебя синяк, Итан? — посмеялся Кий, опрокидывая в себя бокал за бокалом. — Кто дал тебе по морде? Ты знаешь, что на М-78 драться разрешено только на арене?  
— Ты хорошо её осмотрел, арену? — Хели поставил локти на стол и наклонился к Джуду-Гаю. — Она больше, чем та, на которой мы дрались. А значит, у них будет куда отползти, убежать, значит ловить их придется дольше…  
— Я не такой не поворотливый и медлительный как ты, — смесь, Джуд дернул подбородком.  
— Если бы я захотел, я бы был сейчас на твоем месте, — Хели скривился.  
— И почему же ты не захотел?  
На столе появились закуски. Квадратные тарелки, круглая еда.  
— Не жри фрукты, Итан, — сказал Кий.  
— Не налегай на выпивку, — кивнул Кию Терис.  
— Это называется… — Ян сплел название из двух слов, — Сун Ли приносила такой домой. Говорят, это синтетическая подделка под корнеплод с М-40.  
Фот откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы рассмотреть мелькающие на большом экране планеты и станции.  
— Похоже, они разрабатывают новый маршрут для гонок, — пробормотал он, но никто его не слушал.  
— Вчера с центральных планет прибыл один человек, — Трос умастился на стул рядом с Терисом. — Он может быть нам полезным. Поможет устроить представление, и даже готов платить за участие в нём.  
Трос понизил голос, его слова потонули в других разговорах.  
Хели рассуждал о преимуществах местной арены и вместимости зала. Ян твердил о каких-то рекламных вербовочных плакатах, которые заприметил по дороге. Фот о возможных новых маршрутах. Загибая пальцы, перечислял известные. Кий уронил бокал и посмеялся над своей неловкостью.   
К Девице В Клетке подошли подружки — дёрганная чернокожая в белом, блондинка в красном комбинезоне прикрывавшем только грудь, живот и пизду — и попросили познакомить их с великими воинами Острова. Лала и Лола. Одна села к Отису на колени, другая к Девице В Клетку. Глядя друг на друга, как в зеркало, Отис и Клеточная Девица  начали поглаживать плечи, бедра и животы своих игрушек. Подставляясь под ласки, блондинка и черная трепались о последнем бое, о дубине между ног у одного из бойцов, о натянутых на заднице трусах другого. О раундах, поте и похоти. Клетчатая Девица и Отис продолжали свой безмолвный разговор взглядами.  
Посреди зала всплыла круглая сцена. На неё вскарабкался мужчина в платье. От его звонкого детского голоса у Итана засосало под ложечкой.  
Фот принялся что-то нашептывать Яну на ухо. И Итан вдруг резко и без причины почувствовал себя уязвленным, одиноким и обиженным. Он никогда не понимал близости Яна с Фотом. Она всегда казалась ему несуразной, случайной и неправильной, возникшей не из-за доверия, а по стечению обстоятельств. Просто потому что их оставили вдвоем на корабле. Если бы Ян не был покалечен, если бы подсоединение его нервной системы к протезам не сдало от порки электрокнутом, этой близости бы никогда не было. Если бы Ян не дрался в общем зале с Итаном ради того, чтобы Сои заметил их и задействовал в плане Вторжения, Яна бы не покалечили. Вот он, поворотный момент, — драка в общем зале. Вместе с Итаном Ян рисковал собой, добиваясь привилегий для отряда. С Итаном Яна объединяли мечты, надежды и действия. С Итаном у него должна быть близость, а не с Фотом.  
Итан встал из-за стола и подошел к Яну. Посмотрел сверху вниз на его серую макушку, коснулся волос и шеи.  
Ян поднял лицо и улыбнулся. Забыв о Фоте, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Итана и потащил его прочь от стола, через заполненный людьми зал.  
— Ты видел комнату, что оплатил Терис? Видел, сколько зрительных мест в зале для боев? Там сейчас никого нет. Хочешь, выйти на арену, пока никто не видит? Просто постоять на рингу и ради прикола посмотреть в зал, — глаза Яна светились.  
— Что тебе говорил Фот? — спросил Итан.  
Ян засмеялся. На щеках его горел непривычно яркий румянец. Однажды Итану пришлось его душить, чтобы увидеть, как краснеют бледные щёки. От воспоминания член Итана дернулся в штанах, ходить стало больно. Естественно, Ян это заметил, придвинулся ближе и опустил ладонь ему на ширинку.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Что? — Итан огляделся по сторонам. В широком коридоре около лифта кроме них были еще четыре компании. Пахло духами и выпивкой, голоса сливались в раздражающий гул.  
— Мне нравится, я хочу чтобы ты ревновал, — зашептал Ян Итану на ухо. — Хочу, чтобы ты злился, когда видишь меня с Фотом, чтобы нервничал, когда он со мной говорит или касается меня. Хочу, чтобы ты не мог заснуть, гадая о том, чем мы занимаемся с Фотом когда остаемся наедине. Хочу, чтобы ты мучился так же как я мучаюсь, видя тебя с Терисом.  
— Это другое! — возмутился Итан. — У нас с Терисом одни мечты, одни надежды и устремления.  
— Может, у нас с Фотом тоже одинаковые мечты и надежды? — Ян отстранился и прищурился. Раскрасневшийся, злой, возбужденный.  
Двери лифта распахнулись. Ян шагнул внутрь, Итан заскочил за ним.  
— Но я … — Итан беспомощно моргнул и взял лицо Яна в ладони. — Я вытащил тебя из зыбучих песков, ты спас мне жизнь, когда я едва не утонул. Я помог тебе пройти посвящение. Утешил тебя после налета на мокриц, утешил, когда электрокнут покалечил тебя.  
Итану казалось, лицо Яна менялось каждую секунду. То глаза светились радостью, то презрительно кривились губы, то он хмурился, то приоткрывал рот, чтобы возразить, то в удивлении приподнимал брови.  
— Ты обещал, что мы умрем вместе, что мы взорвемся вместе, — медленно проговорил Ян.  
— Я хочу этого больше всего на свете, — у Итана перехватило дыхание, и он подался веред, касаясь губ Яна в надежде, что тот поделится своим дыхание.  
— Но я больше не калека. А у тебя нет бомб, — Ян улыбнулся так широко, что уголки его губ коснулись больших пальцев Итана. Хотелось удержать и растянуть их. Забыв, о чем они говорили, Итан толкнул большой палец Яну в рот. Ян слегка повернул голову, чтобы забрать его глубже и облизать. Итан вспомнил, как на Острове после избиения электрокнутом, Ян бился в конвульсиях и нес глупости, просил, чтобы Итан его убил. Тогда Итан скрутил его, насильно разжал челюсти и плюнул ему в рот, потому что просто не знал, что еще он мог для него сделать. Воспоминание ударило в голову, отозвалось внутри тянущей болью, отчаянием, почти паникой.  
Итан дернулся, когда двери лифта открылись. Ян выпустил его палец изо рта и поцеловал Итана в губы.  
— Я больше не калека, — гордо повторил он и вывел Итана в коридор. Двери гостевых комнат в десяти шагах друг от друга. Оглушающая тишина, в которой Итан отчетливо слышал дыхание Яна, слышал, как он сглатывает. Каждой клеткой тела Итан ощущал как меняется температура, плотность и давление воздуха, когда Ян двигается вперёд, оборачивается, наклоняет голову, улыбается.  
Белой карточкой с черной полосой, Ян открыл комнату, которую снял Терис.  
— Помнишь я нацарапал круги у тебя на плече? — спросил Ян.  
— Да, — Итан быстро расстегнул рубашку.  
— Сначала я вырезал их на себе, — вспомнил Ян.  
— Да, - Итан сглотнул. — Я попросил, чтобы ты нарисовал мне такие же шрамы.  
— Почему? Потому что хотел быть похожим на меня или чтобы я причинил тебе боль?  
— И то и другое.  
— Когда я резал тебя, ты закрыл глаза и улыбался, — сказал Ян. — Что ты чувствовал?  
— Я был счастлив.  
Ян кивнул сам себе.  
— Они починили мою нервную систему и наладили её соединение с протезами. Но они вынули иглы из моих пальцев.  
Итан мотнул головой, собираясь возразить — это не главное, это не важно.  
— Я попросил Троса достать мне иглы, — семипалый, белый, как плевок, протез метнулся к лицу Итана, из подушек большого и указательного пальцев выскочили пятисантиметровые иглы. — Чего ты больше хочешь? — улыбнулся Ян. — Чтобы я порезал тебя? Или чтобы мы дрались?  
— А чего хочешь ты? — прошептал Итан.  
Ян улыбнулся и обнял его за шею, крепко прижимаясь щекой к щеке.  
— Спроси еще раз, — потребовал он.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Ян? — Итан погладил его по спине, сжал ягодицы, развел их в стороны насколько позволяла одежда. — Чего ты хочешь?  
Ему казалось, или от этих слов Ян потерся о него членом и облизал его шею?  
— Чего ты хочешь? Чего ты хочешь? — шептал Итан, покрывая поцелуями его волосы, виски, уголки глаз и сдергивая с него брюки. — Что тебе нужно? — забираясь пальцами между ягодиц, ощупывая сжимающийся и пульсирующий анус. — Что тебе нужно? — разворачивая Яна к себе спиной, заламывая руку за спину. До чего же сильным Итан себя чувствовал, стискивая хрупкими человеческими пальцами гладкий и прочный протез Яна. — Чего ты хочешь? — Шептал Итан, подталкивая Яна к дивану, помогая ему выпутаться из штанов. — Чего ты хочешь, что тебе нужно? — уже не понимая смысл слов, Итан перегнул Яна через спинку дивана. Целую вечность водил ладонями по его спине, голове и бедрам, не в силах решить — сдавить шею Яна, или схватить его за волосы или за бедра и натянуть его на свой член. Медленно или быстро?  
— Тебя, — Ян подался назад и вжался ягодицами в член Итана. — Больше всего... хочу заполучить тебя. Единственное, чего хочу...  
Итан плюнул на правую ягодицу Яна, растер слюну. Её было слишком мало, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Но Итан не боялся боли, он любил её. А Ян… Ян развел руки в стороны, вонзил пальцы в диван, едва не разрывая обивку, и напрягся так, что у него дрожали плечи и бедра — лишь бы не сдвинуться с места, пока Итан в него протискивается. Долгий миг Итан слышал лишь свое свистящее дыхание и скрип зубов. Войдя до конца, Итан начал двигаться, с восторгом подмечая, как Ян под ним постепенно расслабляется, начинает извиваться, то стремясь отодвинуться, то насадиться на член, и наконец, дотягивается до своего члена, ловит один с Итаном ритм и больше не молчит.  
Вскрикивает, поскуливает. Слышит ли он себя? Понимает ли что звучит так сладострастно и беспомощно, что его хочется разорвать на части?  
Кончая, Итан впился зубами Яну в загривок, заразился его дрожью и тоже застонал.  
Они скатились на пол. Ноги Итана оказались на коленях Яна. Он выпустил иглы, царапал сплав протезов и слизывал пот со лба Итана, с его верхней губы и шеи.  
— Ты знаешь,  у них здесь тоже есть солдаты. Мы могли бы поступить в военную академию, я видел объявление, корабль отбывающий к центральным планетам набирает рекрутов. Совместные учения в другой части космоса. Исследовательский корабль набирает лаборантов, для сбора проб и простых экспериментов. Экспедиция продлится десять лет. Мы могли бы улететь с ними.  
— Это Фот придумал? — Итан поморщился. Злость на Фота прошла, но сожаление осталось.  
— Нет, — Ян отстранился и посерьезнел. — Я говорю о нас. О тебе и обо мне. Фот мечтает только о гонках. У него осталось не так много времени.  
— Почему?  
— Радиация в нашем теле. За время что мы здесь у него нашли уже две опухоли. В кишечнике, на костях.  
Итан кивнул. Воины Острова умирают в бою, мокриц убивает радиация. Впервые он подумал, что желание Фота вписаться в гонки вовсе не говорит о том, что он собирается их выиграть, возможно, он просто хочет разогнаться до максимума, побить свои и чужие рекорды скорости перед тем как врезаться в звезду или метеорит, перед тем как взорваться.  
— Итан, — Ян выпустил иглы из пальцев, легко коснулся ими скулы Итана и развернул его лицо к себе. — Я хочу, чтобы мы улетели вместе. Другие планеты, мы будем первыми кто их увидит. Представляешь?  
Итан смотрел Яну в глаза и верил, что новые планеты и путешествия обязательно будут таким же прекрасными, сводящими с ума и невероятными, как серые глаза напротив. Он попытался оформить свои чувства в слова и наткнулся на внутреннюю преграду.  
— В этом мире чего-то не хватает, — сказал Итан.  
— А может, чего-то не хватает в тебе, если ты боишься нового, не хочешь учиться, не хочешь пробовать, не видишь в этом смысла, — Ян поцеловал Итана. — Попытайся понять, не всегда, чтобы жизнь имела смысл, речь должна идти о жизни и смерти.


	16. На этой планете мы поддаёмся нашим слабостям

— Ничто не должно измениться в нашем поведении, —сказал Терис.  
За его словами угадывалось: никто больше не должен умереть бессмысленно, как Кий. На Острове в этих словах не было бы необходимости. На Острове воины знали, что должны делать и думать. Эти слова принадлежали миру, в котором у воинов Острова появилось свободное время и отвлекающие возможности. Мысли.  
Ян опустил глаза. Фот закусил губу. Джуд и Хели одновременно пнули стену.  
Отправляясь на склад, Итан как никогда внимательно следил за каждым движением Териса. Как он поворачивает голову, куда смотрит, как поводит плечами, потягивает поясницу, морщится, ест, ссыт. Это успокаивало, внушало уверенность. Терис казался единственной константой, островом стабильности в изменившейся реальности, где воин легко мог умереть бесславно и глупо.  
Вечером Сун Ли приготовила для них жидкую пищу и расхваливала приправы:  
— На вкус эта каша как мясо замаринованное в вине.  
Итан не почувствовал вкуса. На большом экране между метеоритами носились иглы кораблей. Взгляд Фота часто бегал от экрана к манипуляторам Кия. Они как будто уменьшились в размерах за один день. Выглядели теперь незначительнее и не на своем месте. Стало заметно, что они путаются под ногами и мешают передвигаться по комнате.  
Первым на новостную заставку обратил внимание Отис.  
— Это Хели! — заорал он.  
Картинка уже изменилась: небоскребы, зал с множеством стульев, рекламный плакат. Терис уселся перед экраном на пол. Когда на экране появился Хели, вытянул шею. На снимке Хели сцепился с полицейскими. На лице злость, на руках кровь.  
— Иммигрант с Острова был задержан на месте преступления, — зачастил закадровый голос. — В 17.00 соседи ячейки номер 1232, в секторе 3.15, услышали крики, шум и вызвали полицию. Прибывшие на место полицейские обнаружили хозяина квартиры мертвым. Убийца атаковал патрульных, убил одного, тяжело ранил второго, но не попытался сбежать. Прибывшая на место группа поддержки обнаружила его раскладывающим на столе внутренности убитого. При задержании использовали парализатор. По предварительным данным экспертизы жертву сначала оглушили, потом связали и резали живьем.  
Краем глаза Итан видел, как Ян вжался в спинку дивана, лицо Фота исказила гримаса отвращения.  
Джуд метнулся к двери. Терис выпрямился как пружина и преградил ему дорогу.  
— Я запрещаю вам выходить из этой комнаты, — отчеканил он. И хоть голос звучал спокойно, на лбу и шее Териса пульсировали вены. — Запрещаю разговаривать с местными. Даже с Сун Ли запрещаю обсуждать произошедшее, — Терис бросил взгляд на Фота и Яна. — Если явятся полицейские, вы должны молчать и прикидываться глухонемыми идиотами.  
— Они странные, — на экране разводил руками ведущий боя на городской арене. — Эти бойцы с Острова. Я бы сказал, свирепые. Во время боя все кричали: разорви его на части, выверни наизнанку, уничтожь его. То есть что-то подобное зрители всегда кричат, но обычно в общих словах, а у этих звучало так, будто они хорошо представляют о чем говорят.  
— Они держались вместе, сплоченной группой, ни с кем посторонним не разговаривали, — мялись в кадре охранники городской арены.  
— Я никогда раньше не видел солдат киборгов, — официант бара Арены поправил безрукавку. — Мне было любопытно, я наблюдал за ними. Они не пьют спиртного, не принимают наркотиков. Никогда не расслабляются. Кажется, вообще, не умеют этого делать.  
— Никуда не выходить, ни с кем не разговаривать. Ты понял меня, Джуд? — Терис придвинулся к Джуду так, что они едва не столкнулись носами.  
— Я Гай! Не Джуд! — закричал тот, но от двери отступил.  
— Они сняли номер, один на всех, — распорядитель гостиницу сложил на груди руки.  
Терис обвел взглядом свою команду, вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.  
— Опасны ли иммигранты с Острова? На что они способны? — сыпались вопросы с экрана. — Если один из них слетел с катушек, не слетят ли с катушек остальные? Впервые ли Хели совершил подобное убийство? Мы  знаем, что мальчиков Острова с детства готовят к войне. Входят ли в их воинскую подготовку только тренировки силы и выносливости или так же убийства? Известно, что на Острове есть рабы. Не исключено, что будущие солдаты тренируют на них навыки убийства. Если так, Хели убивал не впервые, а действовал привычным образом. Привычным образом для всех солдат Острова. Насколько опасно позволять людям с таким опытом и навыками разгуливать среди мирного беззащитного населения? Последние события показывают что это преступное легкомыслие.  
Картинка сменилась. Камера сфокусировалась на толпе перед полицейским участком. Люди размахивали плакатами, требовали арестовать всех иммигрантов с Острова.  
— Я живу в социальном комплексе… — девчонка с зелеными волосами после каждого слова облизывала губы. — Я сталкивалась с людьми Острова всего два раза. Я боюсь их. Боюсь выйти на верхний уровень, где они живут. Да, они поселились все вместе, ходят толпой. Боюсь попадаться им на пути. Нет, они ничего не сделали. Но они, как бы это сказать... излучают угрозу.  
— Двое из них дрались на арене в социальном комплексе. Им нравится избивать людей. Их этому учили. Всяким штучкам, трюкам, фокусам.  
— Да, — человек на экране неустанно кивал головой. — Эти их протезы. Думаю, их можно воспринимать как оружие. Они тяжелые. Ими можно убить с одного удара.  
— Они все опасны..  
— Их нельзя оставлять на свободе… Не после того, что произошло…  
— Недавно стало известно, что несколько дней назад один из солдат Острова умер, -— на экране возникла женщина с розовой гривой. За её спиной студия с множеством рекламных плакатов, перед ней – горшок с цветами на столе.  
— Ты смотри-ка, — Сун Ли ткнула в горшок пальцем. — Теперь модно стало украшать помещения кактусами с М-40. Вчера видела такой же в торговом центре.  
— По слухам он умер от передозировки наркотиков, — к розоволосой перед горшком с кактусом присоединился мужчина в майке с короткими рукавами.  
— Точно никто не знает, — розоволосая пожала плечами и взмахнула ресницами. — Однако точно известно, что вместо того, чтобы заявить о смерти члена своей общины, иммигранты с Острова сожгли тело на пустыре.  
— Никаких похорон?  
— Да, похоже на первобытный обычай. Или желание скрыть факт смерти.  
— Как сокрытие преступления? Может, они не хотели, чтобы тело отправили на экспертизу? Может, не хотел чтобы узнали о причине смерти? Возможно, они убили одного из своих?  
— Все что мы знаем, они не сообщили властям о смерти, — розоволосая смотрела на свои розовые длинные ногти.  
— Из чего можно заключить: либо они что-то скрывают, либо им плевать на закон.  
На экране появился склад. Шмыгая носом, наркоман с бегающим взглядом рассказал свою историю:  
— Один из них напал на меня в туалете. Ударил, хотел убить.  
— И убил бы, если бы не Терис! — Итан вскочил с места. Комната казалась маленькой, потолок давил на затылок, стены стесняли движения. — Беспомощный бесполезный торчок…  
Сун Ли звякнула стаканом — собирая их на поднос, отпустила один слишком рано.  
— Хели урод, — Отис смотрел в пол, сжимал и разжимал манипуляторы. — Внимания полиции и прессы нам только не хватало.  
Фот прикрыл глаза, Ян, не моргая, смотрел на экран. Джуд продолжал мерить шагами комнату. У Итана внутри зудело от желания подраться. Несколько раз он напрягался, порывался встать у  Джуда-Гая на пути, если понадобиться оскорбить, ударить, спровоцировать, заставить сорваться. И каждый раз себя одергивал, заставлял вспоминать, как Терис опускается перед ним на колени, как заглатывает в рот его член, как смотрит в глаза, как экономно двигается, умывается, ест, мочится, улыбается, как сдавливает Итану горло и приказывает держать себя в руках.  
За новостями началась развлекательная передача. Фот щелкал пультом, перескакивал с канала на канал, искал новые сообщения о Хели и не находил. На экран рвались реклама, политические дебаты о подписания договора с М-40, новости с центральных планет, Сообщения о постройке новой орбитальной станции и наборе добровольцев в экспедицию.  
К вечеру на экране появился Терис. Мягкий диван, окно за спиной. Короткие шорты и майка без рукавов выставляли напоказ места соединения протезов с плотью.  
— Здесь кожа воспаленная, просвечиваются кровеносные сосуды, здесь загрубевшая и очень твердая, как мозоль, — ведущий с блестящими зализанными назад волосами и широкой улыбкой тыкал пальцем в плечи и бедра Териса. Глядя на это Итан испытывал злость и ненависть ко всем жителей М-78. — Не болит? Говорят, ампутированные конечности могут болеть, потому что тело помнит о них. У вас бывают фантомные боли?  
— Нет.  
— Спасибо, что согласились дать интервью. В связи с арестом одного из вас, все только и говорят о солдатах Острова.  
— По большей части все, что о нас говорят ложь.  
— Еще бы, — ведущий улыбнулся в камеру. — О вас ведь почти ничего никому не известно, потому возникает столько предположений и теорий.  
— Я здесь, чтобы ответить на любые вопросы. Мне и моим людям нечего скрывать.  
— Хели, солдат которого обвиняют в убийстве, он ведь один из вашего отряда? Насколько я слышал, получившие убежище на Архипелаге Берга иммигранты Острова принадлежат к одному отряду.  
— Верно.  
— Какое положение вы занимаете в отряде?  
— Я был командиром, но перестал им быть после того, как мы сдались властям орбитальной станции.  
— Почему вы решили сдаться?  
Терис вздохнул, уставился в сторону, на что-то вне поля зрения камеры.  
— В моем отряде есть воин, в его ножные протезы были вмонтированы бомбы. В других отрядах, прилетевших с Острова, тоже были такие солдаты. С бомбами в протезах. Несколько отрядов получили приказы одновременно. Нам назвали место и время, в котором солдат с бомбами, должен был подорвать себя вместе с десятком других гостей станции. Кинотеатр, бар, развлекательный комплекс, медицинский и технический отсеки, — Терис замолчал и уставился на свои руки, сжал кулаки и медленно повернул их, будто видел впервые. — Солдату-смертнику в моем отряде четырнадцать лет. Порывистый, верящий в идеалы, искренний, доверчивый, чувствительный, готовый исполнить любой мой приказ…  
Итан невольно отшатнулся от экрана. Что он несёт? Зачем Терис рассказывает чужим о Итане и их отношениях?  
— Наверное, я испугался. Я не хотел, чтобы он умер.  
«Я знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы ты снова почувствовал себя особенным, — сказал Терис недавно. — Твоя смерть станет началом новой эры. Пусть все увидят, тебя и как ты умираешь. Пусть ты и твоя смерть станут символом новой эры». Но несмотря на это и вопреки логике, сейчас Итан поверил другому Терису, тому, что говорил с экрана с милионом зрителей, тому, что отвечал на идиотские вопросы. Поверил и почувствовал себя беспомощным и потерянным. Терис не хотел, чтобы Итан умер.  
— Значит сдаться было вашей идеей?  
— Да.  
— Как отреагировала на это ваша команда?  
— Оказалось у них тоже были свои страхи.  
— Ублюдок, — прошипел Джуд.  
Ян таращился на Итана, приоткрыв рот. А Итан не находил в себе сил встретиться с ним взглядом. Признания Териса смущали его, ослабляли и внушали стыд.  
— Мы приняли решение вместе, голосованием, единогласно, — сказал Терис.  
Отис хлопнул себя по колену. Сун Ли присела на спинку дивана и погладила Фота по плечу. Жалела? Подбадривала?  
— Хели, задержанный за убийство, он тоже голосовал за предотвращение взрывов?  
— Да.  
— Как давно вы с ним были в одном отряде?  
— Четыре года.  
— Как бы вы охарактеризовали Хели? Вы подозревали, что он склонен к жестокости? К убийству?  
— Да. Как и всех нас Хели ломали с детства. Заставили отрезать себе руку, чтобы стать воином. Заменили руки и ноги протезами. Неудобными и тяжелыми, если в них не поставить подходящие электроприводы, батареи, не укрепить скелет. За эти обновления мы должны были драться друг с другом. На Острове не существует игровых спортивных поединков. Каждый раз мы дрались за своё будущее, за свою жизнь. Такие высокие ставки научили нас ненавидеть тех, с кем мы дрались, жаждать не только победы, но стремиться растоптать, унизить, уничтожить врага, заставить его просить пощады, плакать и кричать от боли. Иногда бои заканчивались публичным изнасилованием.  
— Хели убивал прежде?  
— Как и все мы, Хели убивал в бою.  
— В каком бою?  
— Мы несколько раз участвовали во внутренних конфликтах на М-40.  
— М-40 поставляет Острову рабов.  
— Да.  
— Правда, что дети рабов могут стать свободными гражданами, пройдя воинское посвящение?  
— Да, — Терис сжал и разжал кулаки. — Одно из первых заданий для таких воинов — ночное нападение на мокриц. Им приказывают отрезать уши и носы тем, с кем они раньше жили бок о бок.  
У Итана затекла шея. Лица Яна, Фота, Отиса и Джуда побледнели или это падающий от экрана свет превратил их в бесцветные, бескровные маски?  
— Ходят слухи, что один из ваших солдат умер от передозировки наркотиков.  
— Это правда, — Терис сжал челюсти. — Впервые нам вкалывают наркотики перед  посвящением. Потом регулярно поддерживают новыми дозами обезболивающих, стимуляторов, успокаивающих, релаксантов.  
— Хели, задержанный за убийство, тоже принимал наркотики на Архипелаге Берга?  
— Нет, — Терис покачал головой. — Хели страдал импотенцией. Думаю, на М-78 она угнетала его больше, чем не Острове. Когда мы предотвратили теракт и попросили убежища на М-78, я думал, мы сможем начать новую жизнь.  Но видимо, не для всех из нас это было возможно.  
Итан слышал, как рядом вращаясь секции на протезах Джуда, но не мог отвести взгляд от опущенной головы Териса.  
— Вы согласились ответить на вопросы наших зрителей. У нас есть первый звонок, — ведущий погладил невидимый наушник в ухе.  
Глядя на это, Итан ощутил жгучую обиду — у них отобрали  систему связи, в то время как жители М-78 вовсю пользовались похожей. Возможно, Хели не слетел бы с катушек, если бы постоянно слышал голоса других воинов, таких же как он, если бы всегда мог с ними поговорить.  
Посыпавшиеся на Териса вопросы были глупыми и унизительными. Ответы Териса не лучше.  
— Что вы чувствуете по отношению к своей родине?  
— Ненависть.  
Итана охватила боль. В груди и в местах где плоть соединялась со сплавом.  
— По законам Острова вы совершили предательство?  
— Да. Но я спасал свою жизнь и жизнь своих людей.  
— Сколько боевых вылазок вы совершили? Какая цель была у предотвращенных вами терактов? Кто отдавал и принимал решения? Правда, что на Острове распространенны мужские союзы? Вы состоите в близкой связи с кем-то из команды? Вы сказали, что боялись за жизнь воина с бомбами в протезах, вас связывали с ним отношения? Сколько вам было лет, когда вы прошли посвящение? Правда, что на Острове дети не ходят в школу?  
— Не совсем. Наша школа это рассказы о посвящении и воинских подвигах.  
— Вы говорили, вам кололи наркотики? Вы постоянно дрались? Могли ли постоянные избиения ли наркотики быть причиной импотенции Хели? Или её причиной была радиация?  
— Не знаю, — едва слышно ответил Терис.  
Джуд шумно втянул в себя воздух.  
— Скажи им, что с конца у тебя капает вода, потому что тебя часто били по яйцам, скорострел гребанный! — прорычал Отис.  
— Сколько вам лет?  
— Восемнадцать.  
— Вы сказали, что поединки часто заканчивались публичным изнасилованием.  
— Он сказал, иногда, — просипел Фот, будто ему не хватало воздуха.  
Сун Ли наклонилась и поцеловала Фота в висок.  
— Хели приходилось подвергаться изнасилованиям после поединка? Вас насиловали после поединка.  
— Да, — сказал Терис.  
Итану казалось, что кто-то сжимает ему виски, пытаясь выдавить мозг. Голова вот-вот треснет. Хотелось кричать, бежать, драться, но он не мог пошевелиться.  
— Я слышал, Островом правит коллегия эфоров. Решения обсуждаются на общем собрании.  
— Это правда.  
— Вы получали приказы от эфоров? Приказ устроить взрывы на станции исходил от эфоров? Кто приказал устроить взрывы на станции?  
— Эфор Сои.  
Отис вскочил с места, стукнул протезами рук по ножным. Скрежет сплава о сплав напоминал вой или всплеск воды одновременно. У Итана все перепуталось в голове. Терис назвал имя Сои? Выдал, что Сои стоял за взрывами на станции? Итан внутренне сжался, ожидая конца света. Сейчас Терис расскажет все: как Сои приказал им сдаться, втереться в доверие, попросить убежища, связаться с кланом Ципиль и разрушить пограничные орбитальные станции. Итан верил, что Терис выдаст все. Это казалось логическим продолжением того, что с чего он начал — он боялся смерти Итана и ненавидел Остров.  
— Сои отдавал приказы вам лично? Как хорошо вы его звали? Почему он выбрал именно ваш отряд для этой мисии?  
— Сои выбирал для меня протезы. Во время посвящения я отрезал себе руки лазерной петлей и оказался на столе у Сои. Он провел диагностику, подравнял культи, ампутировал ноги.  
— Он спас тебе жизнь! — заорал Отис. Лицо его покраснело и вспотело  
— В период реабилитации Сои часто навещал меня. Проверял функции протезов, соединение электродов с нервами. Колол обезболивающее, разного рода блокаторы. Отстегивал протезы. Сои нравилось трахать мальчиков калек, которые не могли возбудиться.  
Лицо Итана горело, носоглотку жгло, будто он снова стоял у погребально костра Кия.  
— Сои изнасиловал вас?  
— Да, но тогда я думал, что он оказывает мне честь, засовывая в меня свой член.  
Итан вспомнил, как Сои мял и дергал его культи, вспомнил пальцы Сои внутри себя. Главное смотреть ему в глаза, не кричать, не сопротивляться. Волосы на затылке Итана взмокли и встали дыбом.  
— Бедные мальчики, — вздохнула Сун Ли и прижала голову Фота к своей груди. Тот как будто не заметил этого. Немигающим взглядом Фот пялился на экран, в его зрачках, как в зрачках Яна, Джуда, Отиса отражался Терис. Для них сейчас не существовало ничего кроме Териса,  они одновременно боялись того, что он скажет и жаждали, чтобы продолжал.  
— Сои выбрал ваш отряд для нападения на орбитальную станцию, потому что вы были любовниками?  
— Нет, к моменту нападения он утратил ко мне интерес. Я стал слишком стар для него.  
— Ваши родители были рабами? Мокрицами.  
— Да мои родители были мокрицами.  
— Чем вы хотите заняться на Архипелаге Берга?  
— Я хочу приносить пользу.  
— Наше эфирное время подходит к концу. Спасибо, что пришли сегодня, спасибо, что поговорили с нами, — зачастил ведущий. — Благодаря вам мы многое узнали об Острове. Вы помогли нам понять истоки и причины жестокого сумасшествия Хели. Я от всей души желаю, чтобы вам и вашим солдатам удалось начать новую полноценную жизнь на Архипелаге Берга.  
Терис ушел из студии, Фот щёлкнул переключателем. На других каналах выступление Териса обмусовливали психологи и социологи. Говорили, что законы Острова противоречат природе человека. Не удивительно, что у Хели поехала крыша.  
Экран в экране. Видео конференция с Саломе. Выступление старика-психолога, раскрашивавшего Итана о его страхах.  
И Саломе и старик твердили в унисон:  
— Солдаты острова забитые испуганные дети. Из-за специфической системы воспитания, отсутствия настоящего образования они отстают в умственном развитии от их ровестников на Архипелаге Берга. Их личности нельзя назвать самостоятельными и сформировавшимися. Они почти полностью лишены любопытства, ограничены в схемах социального взаимодействия. Склоны к саморазрушению. Страдают от ночных кошмаров, повышенной тревожности, проблемам с пищеварением.  
— Я жалею, что не перегрыз старику горло, — прорычал Джуд.  
Дверь распахнулась, на пороге появился Трос.  
— Вот это шоу, — он вскинул вверх руки. — Не подозревал у Териса таких актерских способностей. Сам едва не прослезился, слушая его блеяние: насиловали, отстегивали протезы, кололи блокаторы, чтобы не возбуждался…  
Джуд толкнул Троса в грудь, так что тот отлетел к двери.  
— Поосторожней чемпион! Я не виноват, что у тебя было тяжелое детство! — мерзко засмеялся Трос.  
— Еще  слово, и я убью тебя, — выплюнул Джуд.  
— Прибьешь меня? И как вы тогда будете выполнять приказ своего папика Сои? Кстати, он всех вас имел или только Териса? — Трос ржал, показывая блестящие от слюны зубы.   
Джуд схватил Троса за шкирку и, отшвырнув его от двери, вылетел в коридор.  
— Джуд! — закричали Ян, Отис и Фот. — Стой! Джуд. Гай!  
— Нельзя оставлять его одного, — Ян выскочил за дверь вслед за Джудом.


	17. Что он несёт?

— Ничто не должно измениться в нашем поведении, —сказал Терис.  
За его словами угадывалось: никто больше не должен умереть бессмысленно, как Кий. На Острове в этих словах не было бы необходимости. На Острове воины знали, что должны делать и думать. Эти слова принадлежали миру, в котором у воинов Острова появилось свободное время и отвлекающие возможности. Мысли.  
Ян опустил глаза. Фот закусил губу. Джуд и Хели одновременно пнули стену.  
Отправляясь на склад, Итан как никогда внимательно следил за каждым движением Териса. Как он поварачивает голову, куда смотрит, как поводит плечами, потягивает поясницу, морщится, ест, ссыт. Это успокаивало, внушало уверенность. Терис казался единственной константой, островом стабильности в изменившейся реальности, где воин легко мог умереть бесславно и глупо.  
Вечером Сун Ли приготовила для них жидкую пищу и расхваливала приправы:  
— На вкус эта каша как мясо замаринованное в вине.  
Итан не почувствовал вкуса. На большом экране между метеоритами носились иглы кораблей. Взгляд Фота часто бегал от экрана к манипуляторам Кия. Они как будто уменьшились в размерах за один день. Выглядели теперь незначительнее и не на своем месте. Стало заметно, что они путаются под ногами и мешают передвигаться по комнате.  
Первым на новостную заставку обратил внимание Отис.  
— Это Хели! — заорал он.  
Картинка уже изменилась: небоскребы, зал с множеством стульев, рекламный плакат. Терис уселся перед экраном на пол. Когда на экране появился Хели, вытянул шею. На снимке Хели сцепился с полициейскими. На лице злость, на руках кровь.  
— Иммигрант с Острова был задержан на месте преступления, — зачастил закадровый голос. — В 17.00 соседи ячейки номер 1232, в секторе 3.15, услышали крики, шум и вызвали полицию. Прибывшие на место полицейские обнаружили хозяина квартиры мертвым. Убийца атаковал патрульных, убил одного, тяжело ранил второго, но не попытался сбежать. Прибывшая на место группа поддержки обнаружила его раскладывающим на столе внутренности убитого. При задержании использовали парализатор. По предварительным данным экспертизы жертву сначала оглушили, потом связали и резали живьем.  
Краем глаза Итан видел, как Ян вжался в спинку дивана, лицо Фота исказила гримаса отвращения.  
Джуд метнулся к двери. Терис выпрямился как пружина и преградил ему дорогу.  
— Я запрещаю вам выходить из этой комнаты, — отчеканил он. И хоть голос звучал спокойно, на лбу и шее Териса пульсировали вены. — Запрещаю разговаривать с местными. Даже с Сун Ли запрещаю обсуждать произошедшее, — Терис бросил взгляд на Фота и Яна. — Если явятся полицейские, вы должны молчать и прикидываться глухонемыми идиотами.  
— Они странные, — на экране разводил руками ведущий боя на городской арене. — Эти бойцы с Острова. Я бы сказал, свирепые. Во время боя все кричали: разорви его на части, выверни наизнанку, уничтожь его. То есть что-то подобное зрители всегда кричат, но обычно в общих словах, а у этих звучало так, будто они хорошо представляют о чем говорят.  
— Они держались вместе, сплоченной группой, ни с кем постороним не разговаривали, — мялись в кадре охранники городской арены.  
— Я никогда раньше не видел солдат киборгов, — официант бара Арены поправил безрукавку. — Мне было любопытно, я наблюдал за ними. Они не пьют спиртного, не принимают наркотиков. Никогда не расслабляются. Кажется, вообще, не умеют этого делать.  
— Никуда не выходить, ни с кем не разговаривать. Ты понял меня, Джуд? — Терис придвинулся к Джуду так, что они едва не столкнулись носами.  
— Я Гай! Не Джуд! — закричал тот, но от двери отступил.  
— Они сняли номер, один на всех, — распорядитель гостиницу сложил на груди руки.  
Терис обвел взглядом свою команду, вздохнул и вышел из комнаты.  
— Опасны ли иммигранты с Острова? На что они способны? — сыпались вопросы с экрана. — Если один из них слетел с катушек, не слетят ли с катушек остальные? Впервые ли Хели совершил подобное убийство? Мы знаем, что мальчиков Острова с детсва готовят к войне. Входят ли в их воинскую подготовку только тренировки силы и выносливости или так же убийства? Известно, что на Острове есть рабы. Не исключено, что будущие солдаты тренируют на них навыки убийства. Если так, Хели убивал не впервые, а действовал привычным образом. Привычным образом для всех солдат Острова. Насколько опасно позволять людям с таким опытом и навыками разгуливать среди мирного беззащитного населения? Последние события показывают что это преступное легкомыслие.  
Картинка сменилась. Камера сфокусировалась на толпе перед полицейским участком. Люди размахивали плакатами, требовали арестовать всех иммигрантов с Острова.  
— Я живу в социальном комплексе… — девчонка с зелеными волосами после каждого слова облизывала губы. — Я сталкивалась с людьми Острова всего два раза. Я боюсь их. Боюсь выйти на верхний уровень, где они живут. Да, они поселились все вместе, ходят толпой. Боюсь попадаться им на пути. Нет, они ничего не сделали. Но они, как бы это сказать... излучают угрозу.  
— Двое из них дрались на арене в социальном комплексе. Им нравится избивать людей. Их этому учили. Всяким штучкам, трюкам, фокусам.  
— Да, — человек на экране неустанно кивал головой. — Эти их протезы. Думаю, их можно воспринимать как оружие. Они тяжелые. Ими можно убить с одного удара.  
— Они все опасны..  
— Их нельзя оставлять на свободе… Не после того, что произошло…  
— Недавно стало известно, что несколько дней назад один из солдат Острова умер, -— на экране возникла женщина с розовой гривой. За её спиной студия с множеством рекламных плакатов, перед ней – горшок с цветами на столе.  
— Ты смотри-ка, — Сун Ли ткнула в горшок пальцем. — Теперь модно стало украшать помещения кактусами с М-40. Вчера видела такой же в торговом центре.  
— По слухам он умер от передозировки наркотиков, — к розоволосой перед горшком с кактусом присоединился мужчина в майке с короткими рукавами.  
— Точно никто не знает, — розоволосая пожала плечами и взмахнула ресницами. — Однако точно известно, что вместо того, чтобы заявить о смерти члена своей общины, иммигранты с Острова сожгли тело на пустыре.  
— Никаких похорон?  
— Да, похоже на первобытный обычай. Или желание скрыть факт смерти.  
— Как сокрытие преступления? Может, они не хотели, чтобы тело отправили на экспертизу? Может, не хотел чтобы узнали о причине смерти? Возможно, они убили одного из своих?  
— Все что мы знаем, они не сообщили властям о смерти, — розоволосая смотрела на свои розовые длинные ногти.  
— Из чего можно заключить: либо они что-то скрывают, либо им плевать на закон.  
На экране появился склад. Шмыгая носом, наркоман с бегающим взглядом рассказал свою историю:  
— Один из них напал на меня в туалете. Ударил, хотел убить.  
— И убил бы, если бы не Терис! — Итан вскочил с места. Комната казалась маленькой, потолок давил на затылок, стены стесняли движения. — Беспомощный бесполезный торчок…  
Сун Ли звякнула стаканом — собирая их на поднос, отпустила один слишком рано.  
— Хели урод, — Отис смотрел в пол, сжимал и разжимал манипуляторы. — Внимания полиции и прессы нам только не хватало.  
Фот прикрыл глаза, Ян, не моргая, смотрел на экран. Джуд продолжал мерить шагами комнату. У Итана внутри зудело от желания подраться. Несколько раз он напрягался, порывался встать у Джуда-Гая на пути, если понадобиться оскорбить, ударить, спровоцировать, заставить сорваться. И каждый раз себя одергивал, заставлял вспоминать, как Терис опускается перед ним на колении, как заглатывает в рот его член, как смотрит в глаза, как экономно двигается, умывается, ест, мочится, улыбается, как сдавливает Итану горло и приказывает держать себя в руках.  
За новостями началась развлекательная передача. Фот щелкал пультом, перескакивал с канала на канал, искал новые сообщения о Хели и не находил. На экран рвались реклама, политические дебаты о подписания договора с М-40, новости с центральных планет, Сообщения о постройке новой орбитальной станции и наборе добровольцев в экспедицию.  
К вечеру на экране появился Терис. Мягкий диван, окно за спиной. Короткие шорты и майка без руквов выставляли напоказ места соединения протезов с плотью.  
— Здесь кожа воспаленная, просвечиваются кровеносные сосуды, здесь загрубевшая и очень твердая, как мозоль, — ведущий с блестящими зализанными назад волосами и широкой улыбкой тыкал пальцем в плечи и бедра Териса. Глядя на это Итан испытывал злость и ненависть ко всем жителей М-78. — Не болит? Говорят, ампутированные конечности могут болеть, потому что тело помнит о них. У вас бывают фантомные боли?  
— Нет.  
— Спасибо, что согласились дать интервью. В связи с арестом одного из вас, все только и говорят о солдатах Острова.  
— По большей части все, что о нас говорят ложь.  
— Еще бы, — ведущий улыбнулся в камеру. — О вас ведь почти ничего никому не известно, потому возникает столько предположений и теорий.  
— Я здесь, чтобы ответить на любые вопросы. Мне и моим людям нечего скрывать.  
— Хели, солдат которого обвиняют в убийстве, он ведь один из вашего отряда? Насколько я слышал, получившие убежище на Архипелаге Берга иммигранты Острова принадлежат к одному отряду.  
— Верно.  
— Какое положение вы занимаете в отряде?  
— Я был командиром, но перестал им быть после того, как мы сдались властям орбитальной станции.  
— Почему вы решили сдаться?  
Терис вздохнул, уставился в сторону, на что-то вне поля зрения камеры.  
— В моем отряде есть воин, в его ножные протезы были вмонтированы бомбы. В других отрядах, прилетевших с Острова, тоже были такие солдаты. С бомбами в протезах. Несколько отрядов получили приказы одновременно. Нам назвали место и время, в котором солдат с бомбами, должен был подорвать себя вместе с десятком других гостей станции. Кинотеатр, бар, развлекательный комплекс, медицинский и технический отсеки, — Терис замолчал и уставился на свои руки, сжал кулаки и медленно повернул их, будто видел впервые. — Солдату-смертнику в моем отряде четырнадцать лет. Порывистый, верящий в идеалы, искренний, доверчивый, чувствительный, готовый исполнить любой мой приказ…  
Итан невольно отшатнулся от экрана. Что он несёт? Зачем Терис рассказывает чужим о Итане и их отношениях?  
— Наверное, я испугался. Я не хотел, чтобы он умер.  
«Я знаю, что нужно сделать, чтобы ты снова почувствовал себя особенным, — сказал Терис недавно. — Твоя смерть станет началом новой эры. Пусть все увидят, тебя и как ты умираешь. Пусть ты и твоя смерть станут символом новой эры». Но несмотря на это и вопреки логике, сейчас Итан поверил другому Терису, тому, что говорил с экрана с милионом зрителей, тому, что отвечал на идиотские вопросы. Поверил и почувствовал себя беспомощным и потерянным. Терис не хотел, чтобы Итан умер.  
— Значит сдаться было вашей идеей?  
— Да.  
— Как отреагировала на это ваша команда?  
— Оказалось у них тоже были свои страхи.  
— Ублюдок, — прошипел Джуд.  
Ян таращился на Итана, приоткрыв рот. А Итан не находил в себе сил встретиться с ним взглядом. Признания Териса смущали его, ослабляли и внушали стыд.  
— Мы приняли решение вместе, голосованием, единогласно, — сказал Терис.  
Отис хлопнул себя по колену. Сун Ли присела на спинку дивана и погладила Фота по плечу. Жалела? Подбадривала?  
— Хели, задержанный за убийство, он тоже голосовал за предотвращение взрывов?  
— Да.  
— Как давно вы с ним были в одном отряде?  
— Четыре года.  
— Как бы вы охарактеризовали Хели? Вы подозревали, что он склонен к жестокости? К убийству?  
— Да. Как и всех нас Хели ломали с детства. Заставили отрезать себе руку, чтобы стать воином. Заменили руки и ноги протезами. Неудобными и тяжелыми, если в них не поставить подходящие электроприводы, батареи, не укрепить скелет. За эти обновления мы должны были драться друг с другом. На Острове не существует игровых спортивных поединков. Каждый раз мы дрались за своё будущее, за свою жизнь. Такие высокие ставки научили нас ненавидеть тех, с кем мы дрались, жаждать не только победы, но стремиться растоптать, унизить, уничтожить врага, заставить его просить пощады, плакать и кричать от боли. Иногда бои заканчивались публичным изнасилованием.  
— Хели убивал прежде?  
— Как и все мы, Хели убивал в бою.  
— В каком бою?  
— Мы несколько раз участвовали во внутренних конфликтах на М-40.  
— М-40 поставляет Острову рабов.  
— Да.  
— Правда, что дети рабов могут стать свободными гражданами, пройдя воинское посвящение?  
— Да, — Терис сжал и разжал кулаки. — Одно из первых заданий для таких воинов — ночное нападение на мокриц. Им приказывают отрезать уши и носы тем, с кем они раньше жили бок о бок.  
У Итана затекла шея. Лица Яна, Фота, Отиса и Джуда побледнели или это падающий от экрана свет превратил их в бесцветные, бескровные маски?  
— Ходят слухи, что один из ваших солдат умер от передозировки наркотиков.  
— Это правда, — Терис сжал челюсти. — Впервые нам вкалывают наркотики перед посвящением. Потом регулярно поддерживают новыми дозами обезбаливающих, стимуляторов, успокаивающих, релаксантов.  
— Хели, задержанный за убийство, тоже принимал наркотики на Архипелаге Берга?  
— Нет, — Терис покачал головой. — Хели страдал импотенцией. Думаю, на М-78 она угнетала его больше, чем не Острове. Когда мы предотвратили теракт и попросили убежища на М-78, я думал, мы сможем начать новую жизнь. Но видимо, не для всех из нас это было возможно.  
Итан слышал, как рядом вращаясь секции на протезах Джуда, но не мог отвести взгляд от опущенной головы Териса.  
— Вы согласились ответить на вопросы наших зрителей. У нас есть первый звонок, — ведущий погладил невидимый наушник в ухе.  
Глядя на это, Итан ощутил жгучую обиду — у них отобрали систему связи, в то время как жители М-78 вовсю пользовались похожей. Возможно, Хели не слетел бы с катушек, если бы постоянно слышал голоса других воинов, таких же как он, если бы всегда мог с ними поговорить.  
Посыпавшиеся на Териса вопросы были глупыми и унизительными. Ответы Териса не лучше.  
— Что вы чувствуете по отношению к своей родине?  
— Ненависть.  
Итана охватила боль. В груди и в местах где плоть соединялась со сплавом.  
— По законам Острова вы совершили предательство?  
— Да. Но я спасал свою жизнь и жизнь своих людей.  
— Сколько боевых вылазок вы совершили? Какая цель была у предотвращенных вами терактов? Кто отдавал и принимал решения? Правда, что на Острове распространенны мужские союзы? Вы состоите в близкой связи с кем-то из команды? Вы сказали, что боялись за жизнь воина с бомбами в протезах, вас связывали с ним отношения? Сколько вам было лет, когда вы прошли посвящение? Правда, что на Острове дети не ходят в школу?  
— Не совсем. Наша школа это рассказы о посвящении и воинских подвигах.  
— Вы говорили, вам кололи наркотики? Вы постоянно дрались? Могли ли постоянные избиения ли наркотики быть причиной импотенции Хели? Или её причиной была радиация?  
— Не знаю, — едва слышно ответил Терис.  
Джуд шумно втянул в себя воздух.  
— Скажи им, что с конца у тебя капает вода, потому что тебя часто били по яйцам, скорострел гребанный! — прорычал Отис.  
— Сколько вам лет?  
— Восемнадцать.  
— Вы сказали, что поедики часто заканчивались публичным изнасилованием.  
— Он сказал, иногда, — просипел Фот, будто ему не хватало воздуха.  
Сун Ли наклонилась и поцеловала Фота в висок.  
— Хели приходилось подвергаться изнасилованиям после поединка? Вас насиловали после поединка.  
— Да, — сказал Терис.  
Итану казалось, что кто-то сжимает ему виски, пытаясь выдавить мозг. Голова вот-вот треснет. Хотелось кричать, бежать, драться, но он не мог пошевелиться.  
— Я слышал, Островом правит коллегия эфоров. Решения обсуждаются на общем собрании.  
— Это правда.  
— Вы получали приказы от эфоров? Приказ устроить взрывы на станции исходил от эфоров? Кто приказал устроить взрывы на станции?  
— Эфор Сои.  
Отис вскочил с места, стукнул протезами рук по ножным. Скрежет сплава о сплав напоминал вой или всплеск воды одновременно. У Итана все перепуталось в голове. Терис назвал имя Сои? Выдал, что Сои стоял за взрывами на станции? Итан внутренне сжался, ожидая конца света. Сейчас Терис расскажет все: как Сои приказал им сдаться, втереться в доверие, попросить убежища, связаться с кланом Ципиль и разрушить пограничные орбитальные станции. Итан верил, что Терис выдаст все. Это казалось логическим продолжением того, что с чего он начал — он боялся смерти Итана и ненавидел Остров.  
— Сои отдавал приказы вам лично? Как хорошо вы его звали? Почему он выбрал именно ваш отряд для этой мисии?  
— Сои выбирал для меня протезы. Во время посвящения я отрезал себе руки лазерной петлей и оказался на столе у Сои. Он провел диагностику, подравнял культи, ампутировал ноги.  
— Он спас тебе жизнь! — заорал Отис. Лицо его покраснело и вспотело  
— В период реабилитации Сои часто навещал меня. Проверял функции протезов, соединение электродов с нервами. Колол обезболивающее, разного рода блокаторы. Отстегивал протезы. Сои нравилось трахать мальчиков калек, которые не могли возбудиться.  
Лицо Итана горело, носоглотку жгло, будто он снова стоял у погребально костра Кия.  
— Сои изнасиловал вас?  
— Да, но тогда я думал, что он оказывает мне честь, засовывая в меня свой член.  
Итан вспомнил, как Сои мял и дергал его культи, вспомнил пальцы Сои вутри себя. Главное смотреть ему в глаза, не кричать, не сопротивляться. Волосы на затылке Итана взмокли и встали дыбом.  
— Бедные мальчики, — вздохнула Сун Ли и прижала голову Фота к своей груди. Тот как будто не заметил этого. Немигающим взглядом Фот пялился на экран, в его зрачках, как в зрачках Яна, Джуда, Отиса отражался Терис. Для них сейчас не существовало ничего кроме Териса, они одновременно боялись того, что он скажет и жаждали, чтобы продолжал.  
— Сои выбрал ваш отряд для нападения на орбитальную станцию, потому что вы были любовниками?  
— Нет, к моменту нападения он утратил ко мне интерес. Я стал слишком стар для него.  
— Ваши родители были рабами? Мокрицами.  
— Да мои родители были мокрицами.  
— Чем вы хотите заняться на Архипелаге Берга?  
— Я хочу приносить пользу.  
— Наше эфирное время подходит к концу. Спасибо, что пришли сегодня, спасибо, что поговорили с нами, — зачастил ведущий. — Благодаря вам мы многое узнали об Острове. Вы помогли нам понять истоки и причины жестокого сумасшествия Хели. Я от всей души желаю, чтобы вам и вашим солдатам удалось начать новую полноценную жизнь на Архипелаге Берга.  
Терис ушел из студии, Фот щёлкнул перключателем. На других каналах выступление Териса обмусовливали психологи и социологи. Говорили, что законы Острова противоречат природе человека. Не удивительно, что у Хели поехала крыша.  
Экран в экране. Видео конференция с Саломе. Выступление старика-психолога, раскрашивавшего Итана о его страхах.  
И Саломе и старик твердили в унисон:  
— Солдаты острова забитые испуганые дети. Из-за специфической системы воспитания, отсутствия настоящего образования они отстают в умственном развитиии от их ровестников на Архипелаге Берга. Их личности нельзя назвать самостоятельными и сформировавшимися. Они почти полностью лишены любопытства, ограничены в схемах социального взаимодействия. Склоны к саморазрушению. Страдают от ночных кошмаров, повышенной тревожности, проблемам с пищеварением.  
— Я жалею, что не перегрыз старику горло, — прорычал Джуд.  
Дверь распахнулась, на пороге появился Трос.  
— Вот это шоу, — он вскинул вверх руки. — Не подозревал у Териса таких актерских способностей. Сам едва не прослезился, слушая его блеяние: насиловали, отсегивали протезы, кололи блокаторы, чтобы не возбуждался…  
Джуд толкнул Троса в грудь, так что тот отлетел к двери.  
— Поосторожней чемпион! Я не виноват, что у тебя было тяжелое детство! — мерзко засмеялся Трос.  
— Еще слово, и я убью тебя, — выплюнул Джуд.  
— Прибьешь меня? И как вы тогда будете выполнять приказ своего папика Сои? Кстати, он всех вас имел или только Териса? — Трос ржал, показывая блестящие от слюны зубы.   
Джуд схватил Троса за шкирку и, отшвырнув его от двери, вылетел в коридор.  
— Джуд! — закричали Ян, Отис и Фот. — Стой! Джуд. Гай!  
— Нельзя оставлять его одного, — Ян выскочил за дверь вслед за Джудом.


	18. Все дело в том, во что ты веришь

Джуд выбежал на верхний уровень. Встречаясь взглядами с людьми, — ряженными в яркое, усмехающимися, любопытными, пьяными, обдолбанными, держащимися за руки, виснущими друг на друге, прячущими глаза за очками, кутающимися в свитера, выставляющими напоказ голые плечи и ноги — встречаясь с ними взглядами, Джуд скалился, будто хотел укусить. Будто ему было больно. Глядя на черное небо, прилетающие и улетающие машины и огни города, щурился с ненавистью, угрозой.  
— Эй чемпион! Это же Гай, на этой неделе он побил на городской арене чёрного великана, — мальчишка в рваной футболке и джинсах размахивал руками. — Эй чемпион, дай автограф. Распишись на моей груди, спине, заднице.  
Сжав челюсти, Джуд понесся вниз. Этажом ниже остановился, посмотрел на пропасть, и принялся наматывать круги около сетки. Иногда ударял по ней кулакам. Фот привалился к стене в пяти шагах и перевел дыхание. Отис широко расставив ноги, приглядывал за Джудом и движениями вверху и внизу. Ян сложил руки на груди. Итан разглядывал его белые протезы и избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Итан понял — после откровений Териса ему стыдно смотреть Яну в глаза. Все что было между ними с Яном теперь казалось обманом. Итан обманывал и выдавал себя за кого-то другого. Кого-то сильного, уверенного, решительного. Теперь Терис открыл всем правду — на самом деле Итан всего лишь испуганный ребёнок.  
Фот первым заметил Териса, расслабил плечи, переступил с ноги на ногу, вздохнул то ли усталости, то ли облегчения — Терис все объяснит и разрядит напряжение. Ян  и Отис впились взглядами в Териса, будто увидели его впервые.  
— Что случилось? — буднично спросил Терис.  
— Ты! — зарычал Джуд и врезался в Териса. Прижал к стене, запыхтел в лицо: — Ты опозорил нас. Выставил слабаками. Забитыми наркоманами! Унизил перед миллионами беспомощных остолопов. Дал им право и причину жалеть нас. Почувствовать свое превосходство над нами. Внушил им, что они лучше. Что по сравнению с нами тупыми, поломанными они лучше.  
— Воина нельзя унизить, Джуд, — Терис ударил одновременно головой и коленом.  
— Я Гай! — заорал Джуд и замахнулся правой.  
Терис ушел от удара и со свистом втянул в себя воздух.  
— Воина нельзя унизить, но он может унизить себя сам. Ты унизил себя, Джуд, попав в зависимость от того, что о тебе думают другие.  
Терис зашел справа и впечатал кулак Джуду в бок. Джуд пошатнулся, дернулся, развернулся, достал плечо Териса. Рванулся вперед, разбил Терису губы.  
— Не смей называть меня Джудом. Я Гай! Я взял его имя, чтобы ни на минуту не забывать о нём!  
— Тогда с какой стати тебя волнует мнение миллионов  ослов на М-78? — чеканя слова, двигаясь по дуге, Терис снова пробил по корпусу Джуда. — Не ври себе, ты думаешь не о Гае, а о себе! Тебе настолько понравилось, как тебе аплодирует это стадо баранов, что ты забыл, кто ты есть! Забыл о том, зачем ты здесь, забыл о том, что мы должны сделать.  
— Ты предал его память! Он погиб, спасая твою жизнь, — Джуд ударил, промахнулся, едва устоял на ногах. Он запыхался, покраснел, плевался слюной. — Гай верил тебе, умер за тебя, умер за Остров. А ты… предал его, когда сказал, что нас ломали, заставляли и использовали…  
Джуд врезался в Териса, перехватил за пояс и повалился с ним на пол.  
— Ты сказал на Острове не было ничего кроме страха и боли. Ты сказал нами двигает только страх. Сказал, что мы запуганные, забитые… —  
Терису удалось блокировать удар в висок и оттолкнуть манипулятор Джуда от своей шеи. Но удар по почкам, заставил Териса зажмуриться. — Ты сказал мы ненавидим и боимся Остров, ненавидим и боимся Сои, ненавидим и боимся друг друга. Ты наплевал на все, что было дорого Гаю, исказил всё, что он любил, во что верил…  
Терис заткнул Джуда ударом в кадык.  
— Гай всегда был умней тебя, — Терис ударил Джуда в живот. — Он не позволил бы толпе поклонников заморочить себе голову. — Терис разбил лбом Джуду нос. — Жители М-78 думают, что мы слабы, сломаны, напуганы? Думают, что знают о нас всю правду? — Терис сбросил Джуда с себя. — Это как раз то, что нам нужно. Пусть лучше жалеют нас, чем опасаются нас и подозревают нас. — Терис уселся Джуду на грудь. — Все дело в тебе, Джуд! Не в Гае! Гай здесь не причем! Он был героем, не смей прикрываться его именем! Все дело в том, во что ты веришь! Это в тебе слабость. Тебе не хватает веры. Потому ты чувствуешь себя жертвой.   
Терис больше не бил, лишь тряс Джуда. Из под закрытых век Джуда потекли слезы.  
— Во что ты веришь, трусливый ублюдок? Что тебя запугивали, заставляли, использовали… — Терис слез с Джуда, выпрямился и ударил его ногой. — Так ты себя видишь? Так ты себя теперь чувствуешь? Такой твой выбор? Потому что для воина не существует ничего важнее его выбора. Воин сам выбирает, что чувствовать и во что верить!  
— Я... ненавижу тебя, — прорычал Джуд, выпрямляясь как пружина и бросаясь на Териса. — Ненавидел с первой минуты как увидел… — Джуд перехватил Териса за пояс и толкнул на сетку. Она прогнулась под их общим весом. — Ненавидел все твои приказы, все решения, действия… На Острове и здесь…  
Джуд ударил Териса ножом в живот. Выдернул нож и замахнулся, будто собирался перерезать Терису горло, но в последний момент передумал и рассек сетку. Глаза Джуда расширились от удивления, перед тем как он толкнул Териса в пропасть.  
— Нет! — закричал Итан.  
Одновременно с остальными — Фотом, Яном и Отисом — он налетел на Джуда и повалил его. Итан вцепился в горло Джуда. Фот лупил по почкам. Отис оседлал ноги. Ян выкручивал суставы манипуляторов. Джуд обмяк и затих.  
— Убийца, предатель, — просипел Фот.  
Им надоело бить бесчувственное тело, и они просто сидели сверху.  
— Терис был прав, — сказал Итан. – Все дело в том, во что мы верим. Верим, что жили зря? Что Гай, Свен, Кий и Терис умерли зря? — с каждым словом голос Итана звучал громче и уверенней. — Верим, что они умерли героями или что их смерти были ошибкой?  
Он посмотрел Яну в глаза. Итан больше не чувствововал стыд, не чувствовал себя лжецом и притворщиком, наоборот, живым как никогда. Его только смущала и злила тревога во взгляде Яна. Желая успокоить и утешить Яна, он продолжал.  
— Мы станем героями. Весь мир будет говорить о нас.  
Фот скатился с Джуда. Ян отполз от Джуда и замотал головой.  
Джуда отпустили, и он перекатился на бок. Лицо неподвижное и безжизненное. И только тяжелое дыхание выдавало, что он жив.  
— Теперь когда Терис отвел от нас подозрение и лишнее внимание, мы сделаем то, для чего родились, и станем героями. —- Итан смотрел Яну в глаза, будто уговаривал. — Мы перевернем этот мир. М-78 скармливала Острову старые технологии, ограничивала его в развитии, скрывала новые медицинские разработки, с которыми наши солдаты стали бы здоровее и сильнее. Не позволяла нам напрямую торговать с внешними планетами. Но мы все изменим. Не только подчиним себе М-78, но и займем её место в сети межпланетной торговли.  
Итан чувствовал душевный подъем как перед посвящением — сейчас или никогда. Неизвестное будущее распахнется перед ним, и он сделает все, чтобы вписать свое имя в историю. Другого шанс не будет.  
Джуд всхлипнул, приходя в себя.  
— Будущее Острова сейчас зависит от нас. Мы покажем всему миру, что такое настоящая смелость и подадим пример преданности будущим поколениям острова.  
— Беспомощные и бесполезные болтуны на М-78, наконец, увидят кто мы на самом деле, — кивнул Отис.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты начинаешь так говорить, Итан! — не переставая мотать головой, Ян поднялся на ноги. — Меня тошнит от твоего пафоса!   
— Больше никаких разговоров, — Итан шагнул вперед и улыбнулся, он хотел успокоить Яна, как сделал это во время посвящения. — Пришло время действовать. Терис рассказал мне, что у клана Ципиль все готово. Они нашли человека, который убьёт одного из нас и запишет это на видео. Когда запись увидят миллионы людей на дальних планетах, бывшие союзники М-78 встанут на сторону Острова. Клан Ципиль даст нам оружие и солдат, поможет проникнуть на военную базу и уничтожить пограничные спутники. Корабли Острова прилетят на М—78 и захватят планету.  
— Кого из нас… — голос Яна сорвался. — Кого из нас убьют для видео?  
— Терис хотел, чтобы это был я, — Итан снова улыбнулся.— Благодаря наркотикам я не почувствую боли.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Ян отшатнулся. — Это полный бред! В этом нет смысла! Ты сам слышишь, какую чушь ты несешь? Нужно быть тупым и слепым трусом, чтобы умереть сейчас, когда все могло только бы начинаться...  
У Итана перехватило горло. Первый раз он не смог успокоить Яна.  
— Ты не сделаешь этого. Ты не должен этого делать. Ты не должен умирать! — Ян кричал, махал руками и шатался, будто его нервная система снова сбоила. — Неужели ты не слышал, Терис не хотел, чтобы ты умер! Если ты это сделаешь, я всегда буду ненавидеть и презирать тебя!  
Глядя в прищуренные глаза Яна, на его покрасневшее лицо, Итан чувствовал, что тонет.  
— Не делай этого, — повторял Ян.— Это трусость, а не смелость. Самое страшное предательство, которое только может быть.  
Не в силах больше терпеть боль, Итан бросился вперед, ударил Яна в челюсть, свалил с ног.  
— Это ты предатель! Ты!  
Он хотел хотел разбить Яну лицо, попробовать на вкус его слезы и кровь. Итан нуждался в этом, но Отис и Фот схватили его за руки и отащили от Яна.  
— Хватит, — гаркнул Итану в ухо Фот и повернулся к Яну. — Уходи. Исчезни. И никогда не попадайся нам больше на глаза.    
Ян замер на месте. А Итан забился в руках Отиса и Фота, желая одного — схватить его. Схватить, поймать, сжать и никогда не отпускать.  
— Убирайся, Ян. Ты свободен! Тебе не нужен Итан, тебе никто из нас не нужен, — взмолился Фот.  
У Яна задрожал подбородок, глаза наполнились слезами, будто он собирался расплакаться. Но Итан так и не увидел его слез, потому что в следующую минуту Ян развернулся и пошел прочь. Когда он исчез, Итан еще несколько минут вслушивался в его шаги.  
— Успокоился? — Фот хлопнул Итан по груди. — Нам ни к чему снова привлекать к себе внимание.  
— Нужно... — Итан посмотрел на разорванную сетку и пропасть за ней. —Нужно спуститься в пропасть…  
— Да. Найти тело Териса, — Фот отпустил Итана, вздохнул и пошел вниз по серпантину. Джуд поднялся и двинулся за ним.  
На третьем уровне гремела музыка. Из притона Брюса, в котором любил зависать Кий, выползали люди с блаженными улыбками на губах. На девятом уровне около сетки сидела старуха — всклокоченные волосы, затянутые белой пленкой глаза.  
— Чувствуете запах крови? — прошипела она. – Самоубийца опять прыгнул в пропасть. Мужчина. Я чувствую это по запаху его крови. Молодой мужчина. Сильный. Но его внутренности пахнут болезнью...  
В бетонном котловане Джуд поднял Териса и взвалил тело себе на плечо. В тусклом свете кровь на затылке блестела чёрным.  
Итан протянул руку, коснулся шеи Териса. Кожа не была ни теплой, ни холодной. Итан гладил шею Териса, мочку уха, сухожилия, выступающие косточки позвоночника, не в силах разорвать прикосновения. Он не заметил, как они поднялись наверх. Не знал сколько времени ушло на разведение погребального костра.  
— Он был прав, прав во всем, — сказал Джуд, когда пламя охватило Териса. — Вместо того, чтобы брать имя Гая, я должен был умереть ради Острова, как он.  
Поминальный костер Териса пах иначе, чем костер Кия. Тогда Итан задыхался. Теперь ему казалось дым пропитывает, наполняет и насыщает его. Из лижущего черные протезы пламени родилось откровение – Итану больше никогда не понадобится еда и вода.  
Он вынул протезы Териса из огня, вытер своей футболкой от гари и частиц плоти.  
— Что случилось? — Сун Ли отшатнулась увидев черные ноги и руки Териса. — Где Ян?  
— Ушел, — Фот приблизился к Сун Ли и положил манипуляторы ей на плечи. — С ним все в порядке. Он просто ушел.  
Сун Ли обняла Фота. Пышное тело колыхалось и подрагивало, будто хотело поглотить худую фигуру Фота.  
Итан смотрел на них как в полусне. В голове что-то стучало и вспыхивало. Опустившись на пол, Итан принялся расковыривать круги на груди. Узоры, что вырезал на нём Ян. Ногти входили в кожу не достаточно глубоко. Итан сходил на кухню за ножом. Когда потекла первая кровь, он как на яву услышал голос Ян: тебе нравилась боль или нравилось, что я её тебе причиняю? А потом воспоминаний стало ещё больше, время будто закрутилось вспять, Итан снова очутился на Острове. По прикрытым векам скользила тень Яна.  
— Итан, — Фот перехватил его руку с ножом.  
Итан не видел, как он подошел. Не понимал, почему Фот выглядит обеспокоенным. Он слабо улыбнулся Фоту. Позволил забрать у себя нож и промыть рану.  
— Сун Ли, дай биоклей, — попросил Фот. Итан заметил гримасу отвращения на лице Сун Ли и посмотрел на  свою грудь. Он и не думал, что расковырял рану так глубоко.  
Фот склеил края, остановил кровь и заглянул Итану в глаза.  
— Итан, ты знаешь, что у меня опять обнаружили опухоли?  
— Ян сказал, — Итан сглотнул вязкую горькую слюну.  
— Хочешь пить? — Фот протянул ему бокал с мутной белой жидкостью.  
— Мне больше не нужно пить и есть. До конца.  
Фот нахмурился. Потрогал его лоб, взял за подбородок. Никогда раньше Итан не замечал, какие большие у Фота глаза. Бесконечные зеленые спирали на вытянутом осунувшемся худом лице.  
— Так как я болен и все равно умираю, я могу стать первой жертвой. Тем, кого убьют на камеру.  
— Нет, — протянул Итан, сам не понимая почему возражает и почему стать первой жертвой для него важно.  
— Я все равно умираю, — Фот усмехнулся, пожал плечами. — Это логично. Почему бы тебе не пожить немного дольше и не посмотреть, что произойдет потом?  
— Терис хотел, чтобы я был на видео.  
— Разве ты не хочешь увидеть победу Острова? Разве не хочешь увидеть разрушение пограничных защитных станций? Разве не хочешь увидеть начало новой эры?  
— Нет, — от усталости мысли Итана спутались. — Терис обещал, что если первой жертвой буду я, все снова обретет смысл, я снова почувствую себя особенным…  
Вместо того, чтобы спорить, Фот погладил его по голове. Уложил на пол и накрыл покрывалом. Он сидел рядом, пока Итан не заснул.


	19. Что ты наделал

— Это мои солдатики, — улыбаясь, Трос развел руками. — Не такие больные на голову как вы, но тоже без крыши.  
Они собрались в здании старого завода. Зал такой же большой как склад, на который Итана водил Терис.  
Под потолком крутились вентиляторы. Стены изъела ржавчина. На машинах, припорошенных пылью и воняющих мазутом, сидели люди. Стальные щитки на груди, локтях и коленях. Каски, оружие и перчатки разбросаны на полу.  
Отис расстегнул толстовку.  
— Ни минуты не хочу больше носить эти тряпки, — он избавился от одежды, зашвырнул её в угол, поиграл мышцами и протезами.  
Бледная кожа от холода покрылась пупырышками.  
Солдат с поцарапанными щитками и кривой улыбкой спрыгнул со своего насеста и подошел к Отису.  
— Всегда хотел посмотреть на вас вблизи, — он лапал протезы и водил пальцем в местах соединения плоти со сплавом. — А что за электроприводы? Какая сила удара? Вес? Есть разъёмы для оружия? Внутренние камеры? На сколько градусов разгибаются суставы? На триста шестьдесят? Что поддерживает скелет?   
Девчонка с лысым черепом и ярко красными губами, повернулась к воинам Острова и  раскрыла альбом. Когда она водила в нем карандашом, ее язык оттягивал щеку.  
— Где человек, который займётся видео? — спросил Итан Троса. — Ты обещал устроить нам с ним встречу.  
— Он отказался от встречи в последний момент, — пожал плечами Трос. — Но тебе не о чем волноваться. Наш договор в силе. Самое лучшее в этих кровожадных туристах то, что они платят нам деньги, а мы предоставляем им жертву и декорации.  
Отис показывал протезы собиравшимся вокруг него солдатам, мерился с ним в шутку силой на руках. Фот заглянул в альбом девчонки. Джуд  стоял на месте как истукан и пялился на вентиляторы под потолком.  
— Я хотел встретиться с ним, — настаивал Итан.  
— Расслабься, — Трос хлопнул его по плечу. — Он хорошо нам заплатил за то, чтобы ни с кем не обсуждать детали. Ты же понимаешь, то что для вас политическое убийство для него великая мистерия, сексуальный, духовный и еще, хрен знает, какой ритуал. Импровизация и тайна необходимы ему для удовольствия. К тому же ты с ним уже встречался. Он был судьей во время боя Джуда на городской арене.  
Итан вспомнил длинную худую фигуру на ринге. Черты лица ускользнули из памяти, заглушенные яркой одеждой и кричащим цветом волос.  
— Хорошо, — Итан слышал свой голос со стороны. Так ли на самом деле ему хотелось познакомиться со своим убийцей и узнать детали? — Я готов.  
Он не ел три дня, голова кружилась, желудок мерзко вибрировал.  
— Это тоже больше не нужно. Тристан уже выбрал себе жертву. Боюсь ты не вписываешься в его идеал, — Трос почесал щеку, переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Нет, — Итан схватил его за рукав. — Жертвой должен быть один из нас. Иначе не имеет смысла…  
— Ян один из вас.  
— Ян?  
— Два дня назад он подкатил к Тристану в баре. С тех пор они не выходили из номера, трахались как кролики. Тристан счатлив, влюблен, верит, что нашел идеальную жертву и никого из вас видеть не желает, — Трос хохотнул, шмыгнул носом. — Уж не знаю, чем Ян его так очаровал. Задницей, ртом, позволил отстегнуть протезы или еще что. Кто вас психов разберет, — Трос толкнул Итана в плечо.  
У Итана прострелило шею. Оказывается, он мотал головой, возражая каждому слову Троса. Этого не может быть. Ян ушел. Это не должен быть Ян. Это невозможно. Жертва убийства должна получить коктейль обезболивающего и успокаивающего. Он не должен был ничего чувствовать. Ян пришел два дня назад. Пришел к Тристану сам. Никакого обезболивающего. Итан ощутил тошноту и отвращение. Два дня не вылазят из номера. Он  вспомнил как они с Яном вошли гостиничную комнату. Как целовались, как трахались. Как Ян просил его повторить: чего ты хочешь? Неужели он делал все то же самое с Тристаном? Итан сжал кулаки.  
— Не ревнуй, — Трос отвалил в сторону. — Все идет по плану. Всего лишь небольшие изменения. Или тебе так не терпелось умереть первым?  
Посмеиваясь, он пошел между рядами мертвой аппаратуры. Массивные коробки, неподвижные манипуляторы и конвейеры.  
— Держи, — девчонка всунула Итану в руки листок бумаги. Карандашный набросок. Черты лица выглядели бы схематичными, если бы не огромные глаза и детали проработанные сотней линий.  
— Я попросил ее нарисовать меня, — сказал Фот.  
— Ты слышал, что сказал Трос? — прошептал Итан.  
— Да, — Фот сжал его плечо. — Мы уже ничего не изменим. Тебе придется снова начать жрать и пить, чтобы разбомбить пограничные спутники на орбите. Миссия становится все сложней и сложней, Итан?  
Итан увидел издевку в его взгляде, замахнулся, но Фот перехватил его руку. Отбил второй удар и прихватил за шею.  
— Не делай глупостей. Держи себя в руках, — выплюнул Фот. — Терис столько с тобой возился, чтобы научить тебя контролировать себя.  
Уголки губ Фота дергались, ноздри раздувались. Он ненавидел Итана и смеялся над ним. И это было именно то, в чем Итан нуждался. Что он заслужил и что помогло ему вернуть над собой контроль. Итан расслабился, позволил Фоту провести себя в комнату с жалюзи.  
— Я уже думал, вы решили пропустить премьеру, — Трос указал на кресла.   
Джуд как и Отис разделся. Оба голышом плюхнулись в кресла и уставились на экран.  
Фот толкнул Итана.  
— Не вздумай закрывать глаза, не вздумай даже моргать, — прошептал Фот Итану на ухо и снова сжал его шею. — Смотри, что ты наделал.  
Итан увидел в  углу комнаты сваленные кучей белые протезы. Семипалые изящные руки обнимали неуклюжие шестиконечные ступни, похожие на гайки. «Я попросил Троса добыть мне две иглы», — прозвучал в голове Итана шепот Яна, внутри что-то оборвалось.  
Фот устроился у Итана на подлокотнике, дернул за волосы.  
— Я прослежу, чтобы ты увидел все, — он поднес к губам Итана стакан с водой. — Пей.  
Итан подчинился, не пытаясь вырваться или возразить.  
— Вы увидите шоу, вместе с миллионами людей на Архипелаге Берга и дальних планетах, — сказал Трос.  
Джуд и Отис заерзали в креслах.  
На большом экране появилось крупным планом лицо Яна.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил голос за кадром. Глубокий, спокойный,  внимательный.  
Ян облизал губы. Взгляд стеклянный. Кожа тонкая и сухая настолько, что казалось, от любого движения сморщится и пойдет трещинами.  
— Следи за моим пальцем, — попросил человек за кадром.  
Серые как песок Острова зрачки Яна двинулись влево, потом вправо  Черные иглы внутри радужки, покрасневшие белки.  
— Хороший мальчик, — рука с аккуратными отполированными ногтями убрала волосы со лба Яна.  
Ян слабо улыбнулся. Камера переместилась, изменила угол обзора. Возможно, их было несколько, камер. Итан увидел Яна лежащим на металлическом столе. Впалый живот, слабо вздымающаяся грудь,  выступающие ребра, ключицы и бедренные косточки.  
Никогда прежде Итан не видел Яна без протезов. Культи рук были не длинее ладони. Обрубки бедер заканчивались у колен. Сколько весил Ян без протезов? Сейчас он казался настолько маленьким, что Итан легко мог бы носить его на руках.  
Под действием наркотика все вены спрятались, только на культях, в местах соединения протезов с плотью, кожа была бордовой и бугристой. Итан знал, если пройтись по ней языком, на вкус она, как старые мозоли.  
— Тебе страшно? — спросил голос за кадром..  
— Да… Нет… Не знаю... — медленно и сонно произнес Ян.  
На передвижном столике лежали скальпели, щипцы, ножницы с длинными и короткими лезвиями.  
Обладатель голоса попал в кадр. Он оделся в чёрное. Лицо спрятал за блестящей чёрной маской. Маска медленно провел скальпелем по подбородку Яна и слизал кровь раньше, чем она испачкала шею Яна. Язык у человека в маске бы широким и розовым, полные губы жадно причмокнули. Он оцарапал скальпелем ключицу и грудь Яна. Мелкие разрезы, почти точки. Замедленная наркотиками кровь проступала и замирала каплями, не вытекая. Иногда человек в маске слизывал ее, иногда выдавливал, пальцами расширяя края пореза. Длинными пересекающимися под прямум углом линиями Маска разрезал сосок Яна и присосался к нему ртом. На этот раз крови было больше. Две струи стекли Яну под мышку. Остальное осталось на губах Маски. Маска дёрнул головой, укусил, потянул.  
— Поговори со мной, — Маска облизал губы, раздвинул пальцами кожу Яна там, где раньше был сосок и ореола и поднёс пальцы к губам Яна. Измазал их его кровью, протолкнул пальцы в рот.  
— Поговори со мной, пока я не отрезал тебе язык.  
Ян дернул уголками губ, будто хотел улыбнуться.  
— О чем? — его нижняя губа была бордовой от крови, верхняя осталась бледной.  
Скальпель нарисовал линию на плече Яна, добравшись до культи, погрузился глубже. Кровь начала собираться в лужу на столе. Пять разрезов и пальцы с ухоженными ногтями потянули кожу в стороны и наверх. Сняли её полосами, обнажая красное ослепительно яркое мясо.  
Камера сосредоточилась на равнодушном лице смотревшего в потолок Яна.  
Фот шумно выдохнул Итану в ухо.  
— Боишься смерти? — Маска порезал второе плечо Яна, снимая и выворачивая кожу.  
— Нет.  
Маска медленно повёл скальпель вниз от подмышки Яна, по рёбрам к бедру.    
— Хочешь умереть?  
— Нет.  
Маска провел скальпелем по лобку Яна, уткнулся носом в порез, захватил губами вялый член.  
Джуд и Отис заерзали в креслах. Фот вдавил пальцы в шею Итана, так что у Итана потемнело перед глазами.  
Маска затряс головой. Когда он отпустил вялый член Яна, он был красным от крови. Маска отложил скальпель и взял ножницы с длинными широким лезвиями и воткнул Яну в задний проход.  
— Ты родился на Острове?   
Ян смотрел в потолок и изгибал окровавленные губы.  
— Да.  
— Был воином?  
— Да.  
— Как ты оказался на Архипелаге Берга?  
— Влюбился… — он говорит медленно, с трудом, будто язык распух и едва помещается во рту. — Он спас… мне жизнь… вытащил из песка... не дал превратиться в мокрицу... остановил, когда я хотел умереть... теперь я должен остановить его, умереть... Он хочет, чтобы я умер… Это не честно. Не правильно. Почему я должен умереть, чтобы доказать, что люблю его?  
Камера переключалась на тело Яна. Маленькими ножницами Маска разрезал мошонку Яна. Снова взялся за скальпель. Взрезал живот от грудины до паха. Быстро сворачивающаяся кровь. Дрожащие внутренности. Маска вывернул края раны и закрепил зажимами. Опустил голову в развороченные внутренности. Что-то облизал внутри, что-то откусил. Мокнул пальцы во внутренности, размазал кровь по губам и деснам Яна. Надавил блестящим от крови пальцем на глаз. Зрачок метнулся в сторону, веки не дрогнули, парализованные действием наркотика. Сначала в уголках глаза появились слезы, потом кровь и наконец потекло белое. Маска вытащил серый глаз из глазницы  с резким хлюпающим звуком. Уцелевший глаз смотрел в потолок. Вокруг серого зрачка взрывались сосуды, заливая белок красным.  
Маска раздвинул губы Яна, толкнул глаз ему на язык, в горло.  Когда он застрял в дыхательных путях, по телу, несмотря на наркотики, прошла судорога.  
Итан закрыл глаза, давясь горькой слюной, распухшим мешающим дышать языком.  
Фот отвесил ему оплеуху и заставил открыть глаза.  
Итан смотрел на лицо Яна и не мог понять мертв он или ещё жив. Бледность. Синева вокруг окровавленных губ. Он задохнулся или еще дышит? Только когда маска взял скальпель, вспорол гортань и вытащил трахею, чтобы найти застрявший в горле серый глаз Итан понял, что Ян мертв.  
Маска делал что-то еще. Доставал внутренности, сосал, кусал. Трос выбежал из комнаты. Был слышно, как его выворачивает за дверью.  
Не поднимая глаз, Итан чувствовал, как тяжело и отрывисто дышит Фот рядом. Итан мечтал, чтобы Фот его ударил, чтобы убил, но время шло, и ничего не менялось. Только отчаяние, страх, беспомощность и ярость Итана росли.  
— Это ты во всем виноват! — заорал Итан не в силах больше терпеть ярость и беспомощность. — Ты рассказал ему о гонках. Ты внушил ему мысли о возможностях другой жизни! Ты попросил Сун Ли его усыновить. Ты внушил ему, что у него может быть другая жизнь!  
И тогда Фот его ударил. Вмазал кулаком в вискок и свалил на пол. Боль принесла облегчение, но ее было не достаточно, чтобы вырубить Итана. Потому он продолжал огрызаться.  
— Если бы не ты, он не пошел бы против Острова. Если бы не ты, он сидел бы сейчас на моем месте, а я был бы по другую сторону экрана! Так и должно было быть!  
Фот бил Итана ногами, но он не затыкался. Повторял как заведенный. «Ян должен был сидеть здесь с тобой, а я лежать там на столе». Повторял, пока Фот не сел ему на грудь и не сдавил горло. У Итана потемнело перед глазами, тело запульсировало. Как только Фот ослабил хватку, Итан ударил его по лицу – от разочарования, от злости, ненависти.  
Выкручивая ему руки, Фот перевернул его на живот. Схватил за волосы и приложил пару раз лбом о пол. Каждый раз, когда Фот дергал его голову назад, Итан видел неподвижно застывших в креслах Отиса и Джуда. Они следили за Фотом и Итаном широко распахнув глаза, не дыша, не моргая, не шевелясь.  
А потом их скрыла от Итана затекающая в глаза кровь.  
— Я с самого начала говорил Терису, что ты не любишь никого и ничего кроме боли, — зашептал Фот наваливаясь Итану на спину.  
Итан попытался ударить его затылком в лицо. В эту минуту он одновременно ненавидел и любил Фота. Готов был на все, лишь бы Фот не отпускал его, не уходил, причинил ему боль, унизил, уничтожил. Это был единственный способ для Итана избавиться от страха, ярости и беспомощности. Следующий удар Фота заставил Итана забыть где пол, где потолок. Ненадолго он провалился в темноту. Выныривая из нее, тонул и горел одновременно.  
Фот скрутил его, поставил колено на шею Итана, не позволяя вздохнуть, а в задницу толкал что-то острое и раскаленное. В голове у Итана не осталось ни одной мысли. Они не вернулись даже когда Фот отпустил горло Итана и прижал его голову к своей груди. Гладил по волосам, целовал в макушку, вытирал слезы и сопли. Пока Итан подергивался в блаженной желанной пустоте.  
— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, — совсем как Терис прошептал Фот. — Осталось совсем немного. Скоро все закончится. Ты не можешь сдаться сейчас. Мы стоим на пороге новой эпохи.


	20. Не обманывай себя

— Порядок? — Фот вколол Итану стимулятор.  
На полу валялся карандаш, испачканный кровью и дерьмом. Вставая, Итан пнул его под стол. Белье на заднице было влажным.  
— Да, — произнес Итан, чувствуя как наркотик разгоняет кровь, рождает шум в ушах, пульсацию в кончиках пальцев, в крупных сосудах в паху, на шее и висках.  
Экран в комнате давно потемнел. Отис распахнул дверь в общий зал. На запыленном полу следы цеплялись и накладывались друг на друга.  
Фот нахлобучил на Итана шлем. Треск помех и чужие голоса заглушили шум в ушах.  
— Эмиль ждет на базе… Отсюда полтора километра… Мой отец строил туннель внизу… Я прятался там от полиции. Три дня сидел… и жрал крыс…. Что с той девчонкой, которую ты подцепил вчера на дискотеке? Дала, не дала? У них завтра свидание… Вместо того, чтобы трахаться, мы забирали её мать из больницы… На следующей неделе на арене дерутся Вайс и Пратчет… Я поставил на Пратчета…  
Девчонка-художница усмехнулась. Мужик с татуировкой на шее, подтянул ремень нагрудника. Худой парень в легкой и цельной броне без стыков, взвалил на плечи тяжелый Н-29.  Бородач с желтыми смайлами на  наколенниках вколол транквилизатор мужику с фингалом под глазом. Человек с беззубой улыбкой  без остановки щелкал затвором своего автомата.  
— Не потеряй оружие как в прошлый раз, Трев. Эта штука как раз для тебя. Возьми взрыватели... Нахрен нам маски?  
Над головой беззубого пролетел связка с гранатами. Бородач помахал белыми респираторами.  
— Нельзя воровать химическое оружие без спецзащиты.  
Итан не шевелился. Болтовня в шлеме отупляла, к ней быстро и легко привыкалось. Труднее было определить, кому принадлежат голоса. Привязать голос к телу, к человеку. Глядя на суету солдат Троса, Итан воспринимал людей вокруг как человеческую многоножку, связанные болтовней в один организм слабые тела.  
Джуд вставил Н-29 в держатели манипуляторов – щелчок, поворот. Отис передал Итану несколько взрывателей. Итан вложил их в пустоты протезов, где раньше были бомбы. Сои говорил, что бомбы в ногах Итана способны взорвать целую планету. Это оказалось неправдой. Такой же как Итан солдат взорвался на грузовой станции, снес всего две перегородки. Сои не мог собрать бомбы мощнее? В чём ещё он врал?  
Итан повесил на шею Н-18 — три килограмма, стопятьдесят выстрелов в минуту, дальность стрельбы триста метров — и спустился в подземелье следом за Отисом.  
Пять ступеней, неподвижные лампы остались позади, лучи фонарей на шлемах прыгали по разрисованным краской стенам, кучам тряпья, картона, камней и сломанных приборов.  
— Стоп! Слышите? — прозвенело у Итана в ушах. — Цок-цок. Как  каблуки. Ребятки с Острова цокают по полу протезами как каблуками, — слух защекотали смешки. Трое обернулись, посветили Итану в лицо фонарями. — Здесь воняет… дохлыми крысами. Раньше по этому туннелю доставляли резину на завод. Пока он работал… потом здесь жили бездомные. Как твое колено, Трев? Как твоя сестра, Дункан? В школе моего сына опять подняли оплату. На хрена ты его отдал в платную? Жена настояла… Настаивать по части денег они горазд… Моя после развода год со мной за алименты судится, все пытается доказать, что я зарабатываю на стороне… работаю на Ципиль. Не супруга, а налоговая… У вас хоть детей нет… Трев угнал машину и въехал на ней в витрину магазина.  
Фот переглянулся с Итаном. В темноте черный зрачок поглотил зеленую радужку. Губа рассечена, на скуле синяк после драки с Итаном. Отис то поднимал, то опускл плечи. Джуд глядел в затылок впереди идущему с ненавистью.  
Коридор стал уже, с потолка закапала вода. Через километр они прошли под транспортной веткой. Стены, потолок и пол завибрировали и загудели, сообщая о приближении поезда.  
— На… От … Был в Аполо… в прошлом году…. Хочу купить…. Все на наркоту спустишь… на базе разделимся. Вы займёте башню управления. Мы очистим оружейную... Химическую лаборатори, придурок… Вирусы и штаммы всякой заразы будем тащить, для того нужны маски... У меня… Я хотел…  
Пару раз Итану казалось, что за стеной шумит вода. Дважды они слышали завывание далекой сирены. Последний участок проползли на четвереньках. Вылезали один за другим. Итан был еще внизу, когда началась стрельба. Подняв Н-18 над головой, он толкнул себя наверх, откатился от лаза, врезался в горячее, липкое безвольное тело и вместе со всеми стрелял по летающим машинам, по углу здания похожего на коробку.  
— Разделились… Трев, Пит, Дункан за мной… Обойдем слева… Тир, Клат вы справа…  
Отис рядом с Итаном широко улыбнулся. Джуд встал на ноги, вскинул манипуляторы с оружием к небу. Одна из летающий машин вспыхнула, завыла, ушла в крен, заплевав землю черным дымом. Кто-то слева от Итана напялил на лицо белую маску. Кто-то обозвал его доктором. Кто-то заржал. Человеческая многоножка палила, разговаривая сама с собой. Джуд погнался за второй машиной, наступая на спины и руки. Несколько пуль отскочило от протезов Итана, посылая в бёдра вибрацию и возбуждение.  
— Я на позиции… Сзади… Окружили… Посмотри, что этот придурок делает… Сколько их там?  
Сбитая Джудом машина рухнула в пятидесяти метрах. Лицо Итана обдало жаром. Воспользовавшись освещением взрыва, Отис встал и побежал к зданию-коробке. Фот подтолкнул Итана. Вместе они добрались  до угла. За разбитым окном просматривались застеленные койки и умывальники на стенах.  
— Лаборатория в южном крыле… Трев на двадцать градусов от тебя…  
Рухнула вторая летающая машина. Выстрелы стали реже. Итан увидел, как трое солдат Троса месят ногами корчащегося на земле человека. Сопение, смешки и шмыганье носом в наушниках.  
— Вы видели? Я достал его! Пробил брюхо, расколол винт! – Джуд выскочил сзади и врезался в Итана.  
Башня управления на самом деле оказалась подземным бункером. Пятерку солдат на входе Фот и Итан закидали гранатами. Белые стены в коридоре. На их пересечении комната с тридцатью экранами. Все разной величин. Стены как фасеточные глаза пчелы.  
— Мы в лаборатории. Что Трос сказал забрать? Ящики с красными цифрами… Посмотри на эту хрень… А что с синими надписями… Это на латыни. Нас интересуют только красные контейнеры. Бери все, потом разберемся… Эй, Остров, вы как там?  
— Порядок, — Фот стащил шлем и подошел к пульту. Пару щелчков и на экране повились спутники.  
— Шевелись... Нужно валить… Через пять минут здесь будет подкрепление, — переговаривались в наушниках. — Тащи контейнеры. Подгони машину.  
На одной из камер появился двор. Из ангара выкатилась машина, похожая на ту, что сбил Джуд, — круглый корпус, два винта по бокам. Девчонка-художница пристроилась на кресле пилота. В кузов запрыгивали люди в масках и передавали из рук в руки контейнеры.  
— Эй Остров, что у вас?  
— Спутники сейчас на другой стороне, — сказал Фот. — Через час выползут на линию горизонта.  
Фот протянул руку к рычагам. Замигали аварийные лампы. Бункер заскрипел, закрываясь. Во дворе поднимая ветер и пыль, машина взметнулась в небо.  
Вместе с ней исчезли голоса в наушниках. Отис стащил шлем, подошел к развалившемуся в кресле Джуду и выругался.  
— Блядь… гребанный мудак.  
Глаза Джуда были закрыты. Протезы раскинуты в стороны, будто он падал и пытался остановить падение. Отис снял нагрудник с Джуда, разорвал майку. Кровь текла из ран в боку и животе и капала со стула на пол. На экране над бункером кружили пузатые машины. Щелкнул динамик над пультом. Люди в машинах хотели переговоров. Фот отрубил связь, но оставил изображение. На сорокадюймовом экране шевелило губами лицо с кустистыми бровями.  
Итан, Отис и Фот  нависли над Джудом, попытались зажать раны, остановить кровь. Ладони Итана стали липкими, рукава промокли. Разводы крови появились на щеках Отиса и Фота, будто они вытирали перепачканными руками пот со лба и под носом. Джуд захрипел, плюнул кровью и перестал дышать.  
— Самоуверенный ублюдок… Сам нарвался… так ему и надо, — пробормотал Отис.  
— Идиот… временами бесил меня даже  больше, чем Итан, — выдохнул Фот.  
Итан посмотрел в его зеленые глаза, протянул руку, чтобы вытереть кровь на подбородке Фота.  
— Отвали, — Фот оттолкнул Итана.  
На сорокадюймовом экране появилась Саломе. Фиолетовые глаза, такого же цвета одежда и губы. Они складывались и растягивались. Итану казалось произносили его имя.   
— Это же та баба, что привезла тебя? — хмыкнул Отис. — Консультант по адаптации? Занималась тобой на станции? Играла в игры, знакомила с местными правилами? Трепалась с тобой о прошлом, выспрашивала, что ты думаешь, чувствуешь, рассказывала истории о создании Острова?  
Светлые волосы Отиса скатались от пота, на висках засохла кровь Джуда. Красные разводы на манипуляторах и шее. Итану казалось, он смотрит в зеркало.  
— Вруби звук, Фот! — Отис ткнул рукой в экран, манипуляторы раскрылись и закрылись как клешни.  
— Итан, — голос Саломе поплыл по пропитавшемуся запахом крови воздуху. — Тебе не нужно этого делать. Какими бы не были причины. Ты совершаешь ошибку. Я знаю тебя, ты растерян, напуган, сомневаешься. Все еще можно исправить. Откройте двери бункера и сдайтесь. Тебе не нужно умирать. Не нужно больше убивать.  
Отис придвинулся к мониторам, показывающим двор, едва не коснулся носом месящих винтами воздух машин.  
— Мы можем пальнуть по ним?  
Фот поиграл кнопками и переключателями. От подсветки пульта его манипуляторы стали синими.  
— Это не прервет трансляцию. Переговорщики не болтаются на передовой, — Фот вздохнул, синий луч разрезал небо, отсек винт у одной летающей машины, вспорол пузо другой. Полыхнули взрывы, в их зареве четыре уцелевшие машины развернулись и ушли.  
Саломе на экране посмотрела в сторону, приоткрыла рот и исчезла. Её место занял Кустистые Брови.  
— Если вы немедленно не выйдете без оружия с поднятыми руками, мы уничтожим бункер.  
Отис моргнул. Они могут это сделать, спрашивал его взгляд.  
— Нет, — Фот покачал головой. — По крайней мере не сразу. Им понадобится время. Достаточно много, чтобы спутник показался из-за горизонта.  
Фот вызвал на один из экранов схему бункера. Дымчатые коридоры, красные и синие узлы защитных систем. Покусывая  губы и хмурясь, Фот приближал, крутил и увеличивал то один узел, то другой.  
— Теоретически это может быть нашим слабым местом, — пробормотал он. За стеной щелкнуло, будто в коридоре захлопнули дверь. — Системы вентиляции, — серия щелчков над головой и справа. — Системы водоснабжения. Внешние антенны.  Оружие, — в коридоре завыла сирена. — Все, — объявил Фот. — Мы загерметизированы. Я отключил все лишние системы. Ждем появления спутников, — сказал Фот и погрузил Кустистые Брови вместе с экраном в темноту.  
Итан посмотрел на Джуда. Он мог поклясться, что, умирая, Джуд жмурился, теперь глаза его были открыты и смотрели в потолок. Совсем как глаза парализованного наркотиками Яна. Что если Джуд еще не умер, умер не совсем, не до конца, что если он ещё где-то здесь? Как Ян заперт внутри тела, которое умирает. Итан тряхнул головой. Он тоже заперт внутри умирающего тела. И одновременно он был Отисом, Фотом и Джудом, единым целым с ними и каждым из них по отдельности. Одинаковые мысли, мечты, страхи, одна цель и горе.  
— Жаль мы не можем устроить поминальный костер, — усмехнулся Отис.  
Итан занял кресло рядом с мертвецом.  
На экране перед Фотом бежали цифры, он касался их, выделял одинаковые красным, цифры исчезали и на их месте возникали новые, ряды и отряды цифр.  
Спутник появился, когда выделенные Фотом цифры заполонили весь экран. Фот вывел изображение приплюснутой сферы на главный экран. Сияющие решетки в темноте космоса.  
Отис подался вперёд и приоткрыл рот. Снова Итану казалось, что он смотрит в зеркало. Внутри дрожало и вибрировало от волнения.  
— Мы дотянемся до него? Мы можем управлять им? — зашептали они с Отисом одновременно.  
— Через две с половиной минуты.  
— Там есть люди или он автомат? Сколько там людей? — Итан не понимал, он говорит или Отис.  
Фот лишь пожал плечами. Какая разница? Им все равно.  
— Когда я прошел посвящение, я ревел и просил Сои не делать из меня пилота, - засмеялся вдруг Отис. — Только не делайте меня пилотом, они умирают взаперти. Не видя врага. Сражаясь неправильно, не напрямую…  
Итан кивнул, сейчас они заперты как пилоты.  
— Заткнись, — вздохнул Фот. — Мы подключились.  
— Ты … — Отис осекся.  
Итан смотрел на экран. Решетки спутника пришли в движение: одни выступили вперед, другие ушли внутрь. Сфера изменила форму. Это сделал Фот.  
— Выстрели по городской арене, — попросил Отис. — В честь Джуда.  
— Мы сможем это увидеть? — взмолился Итан.  
Фот запустил еще три экрана. Город с высоты, башни как иглы, котлованы как ямы. Фот получал картинку прямо с пограничного спутника. Луч света пронзил облака и вгрызся в башню арены, взрывная волна снесла крыши зданий вокруг оседающей башни. Ничего красивей Итан в жизни не видел. Еще один луч света воткнулся в котлован социального комплекса. Когда он коснулся дна, огонь побежал по нижним ярусам к верхним. В честь Териса. В честь Кия. Итан вспомнил Сун Ли с подносом тающего во рту печенья, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
Фот ворочал спутник и наносил точечные удары. Срезал шпили башен, поджигал машины.  
— Мы увидим корабли Острова? — спросил Итан.  
Фот отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— Только когда они постучатся в нашу дверь.  
Итан передернулся. Он проживал самые важные минуты своей жизни. Для этого он родился. Об этом мечтал. Он стоял на пороге новой эпохи. Эры величия Острова. Как же меня задолбал твой пафос, прозвучал в его голове голос Яна. Но происходящее сейчас было больше Итана, больше Яна, больше любого из них. Важней всего, что они когда либо чувствовали и думали. Вселенная менялась. Они находились в сердце этих перемен. Ради этой чести стоило умереть.  
Спутник продолжал крушить город. Черный дым смешался с пламенем в непроглядную завесу.  
Итан не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда Фот снова активировал систему связи.  
— ... город обстреливает наш спутник, а не окружившие планету корабли Острова, — голоса в динамике глушили и перебивали друг друга. — Террористическая атака… диверсия… Согласно последним сведениям спутник управляется с поверхности планеты… мы получили информацию о перестрелке на военной базе 122. Источники сообщают, что 122 база имеет выход на управление спутником... Захватившие базу террористы обстреливают город, используя наш спутник. Предположительно террористы иммигранты с Острова. Четыре дня назад одного из них задержали за убийство. Пять часов назад в сети появилось видео с жестоким убийством другого иммигранта с Острова. Это событие могло стать катализатором… Происходящее похоже на хорошо продуманный план… Попытки военных договориться с террористами окончились ни чем… Правительство связалось с кораблями Острова… Вы думаете они представляют опасность? Сколько всего кораблей Острова сейчас на нашей орбите? Две тысячи? Три? Они бы не смогли приблизиться, если бы спутник подчинялся нашей системе безопасности. Это похоже на вторжение, я имею в виду такое количество кораблей… Теоретически они могли бы уничтожить восемьдесят процентов поселений на нашей планете. Они ничего не делают… пока основная угроза террористы… Число погибших около трех тысяч и постоянно растет…  
Фот встал из-за пульта и принялся ходить по комнате, разминая плечи и спину. Шейные позвонки громко хрустнули, когда он наклонил голову к правому плечу. Итан бездумно следил за его движениями. Грудь Отиса ходила ходуном от быстрого взволнованного дыхания. Он то и дело вытирал пот со лба. Джуд  невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок.  
— Терис? — спросил динамик голосом Сои. — Терис, я приказываю, отвечай.  
— Он мертв! — Итан сам удивился тому, как звонко прозвучал его голос.  
— Фот, Хели, Отис, — перечислял Сои. — Итан?  
— Да, Эфор, — Итан вскочил с кресла и вытянулся в струнку.  
— Кто с тобой, Итан? Сколько вас на базе?  
— Фот и Отис. Остальные мертвы, — пока Итан отвечал, Фот подошел к нему и встал рядом, касаясь плечом. С другой стороны выпрямился Отис.  
— Вы должны сдаться. Корабли Острова держат бункер под прицелом. Мои солдаты окружили бункер. Вы должны открыть двери и впустить их.  
— Нет, — Фот вздернул подбородок и весь напрягся. — Мы сдадимся только вам. Мы откроем бункер только вам.  
Итан и Отис кивнули. Они заслужили встречу с Сои. Они исполнили его приказ и теперь хотели посмотреть ему в глаза.  
Сои это почувствовал, понял, принял. У них были одинаковые мечты, идеалы и цель.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Сои. — Я спускаюсь.  
Отис широко улыбнулся и хлопнул Итана по плечу. Итан встретился взглядом с Фотом. Зелень его глаз стала мутной и темной. Отведя взгляд, он вернулся к пульт. Экраны замигали картинками — корабли Острова в небе, горящий город, пожарные машины, распахнутые ворота базы, плац перед бункером, усыпанный обломками. На них сели корабли Острова. Птицы без крыльев и головы. Оглядывая их простые линии и формы, Итан невольно ощутил тоску. Не верилось, что он снова полетит на одном из них.  
— Я здесь, — прозвучал голос Сои в динамике. — Открывайте бункер.  
Фот метнулся к коридору, будто собирался распахнуть дверь вручную, потом вернулся к пульту. За стеной, под полом застонали и защелкали механизмы.  
Нужно выйти Сои навстречу, подумал Итан и не сдвинулся с места. Отис рядом смотрел на Джуда. Нельзя его оставлять. Он тоже должен встретиться с Сои.  
Они услышали шаги. Протезы гулко били по металлическому полу бункера. Десять воинов. В перестуке шагов они безошибочно отличили тяжелую поступь Сои.  
Он вошел первым. Обнаженный. Высокий за счёт протезов, он доставал макушкой до потолка. Он торжественно улыбнулся как перед посвящением. Как перед посвящением приблизился, выдвигая из ладони шприц с транквилизаторами. У Териса был такой же, с тоской мысленно отметил Итан.  
Сои стоял в шаге от Итана, когда Фот с криком бросился вперёд. Его простейшие трёхпалые манипуляторы сжимали украшенный длиной иглой палец-обломок от протеза Яна. Игла царапнула Сои по шее, вспорола кожу прежде, чем он успел блокировать удар и откинуть Фота на стену. Солдаты, державшиеся на три шага позади Сои, вскинули оружие. Отис взглянул на Фота, на стволы и зарычал. Он метил Сои в грудь, попал по плечу. От удара Сои сел на одно колено. Солдаты за его спиной открыли огонь по Отису. Он дергался и шатался прежде чем упасть. Итан инстинктивно пригнулся. Он не знал, почему Фот и Отис напали на Сои, не понимал, почему собирается сделать то же самое. Предвкушая как его слабые пальцы сожмутся вокруг горла Сои, он огляделся в поисках оружия. Стрельба еще не прекратилась, Отис еще хрипел, когда Итан выдернул из манипулятора Джуда Н-18. Сои оказался быстрей, ударил по оружию, направляя ствол вниз, и вонзил Итану в шею иглу.  
На этот раз не транквилизатор и успокаивающее, что-то во много раз сильней. Отчего ноги подкосились и сознание съежилось. Глядя на склоняющихся над ним людей, Итан чувствовал себя как Ян на столе под скальпелем. В конце концов, с самого начала Итан должен был быть на его месте.  
***  
Итан открыл глаза. Мерцающий потолок. Тяжелый запах пота, железа и химии. Сои стоял к Итану спиной, закрывая собой экраны.  
— Эфор Сои, все министры М-78 в зале. Ждут вас, чтобы начать переговоры, — из динамика донесся бойкий голос.  
— Расстреляйте их, — приказал Сои.  
С каждым вдохом Итан лучше, яснее и полнее ощущал свое тело. Металлический стол под лопатками холодил обнаженную кожу. Ремни на запястьях затянули так туго, что под ними бешено бился пульс. Ремень на животе и груди мешал вздохнуть полной грудью. Собственное тело казалось тесной клеткой.  
Итан  зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза встретился взглядом с Сои.  
— Чья это была идея? — Сои сложил руки на груди и скривился. — Кто первым заговорил о предательстве?  
— Мы, не предатели, — Итан облизал губы, во рту пересохло так, что язык лип к небу.  
— Вы напали на меня. Кто это придумал?  
— Фот… Отис. Джуд. Ян. Терис, я, — засмеялся Итан.  
Сои положил похожий на крупную человеческую руку манипулятор на протез Итана, из другого манипулятора Сои выскочила отвертка.  
— Ты знаешь, что случается с предателями?  
Итан сглотнул, он знал.  
— Скажи это в слух, — голос Сои вкрадчивый и мягкий, улыбка совсем близко.  
— У них отбирают протезы, — против воли у Итана сорвался голос, и он перешёл на шепот: — они возвращаются к мокрицам.  
Сои кивнул и воткнул отвертку в соединение сплава и плоти. Сои ковырял мертвый и огрубевший слой кожи тупой отверткой, пока по бедрам Итана не потекла сукровица и кровь.  
Итан сжал кулаки. Сои не станет оглушать его наркотиками. Если Итану повезет, он потеряет сознание из-за того, что не ел три дня, если не повезет, будет плакать и просить пощады. Но это будет потом, а  сейчас он ничего не мог поделать с возбуждением. Передавленные запястья и развороченная культя пульсировали, посылая кровь в приподнимающийся член.  
— Вспоминаешь, как я отсоединял твои протезы в прошлый раз? — Сои взял член Итана в кулак.  
Это было изнасилование, прозвучал в голове Итана голос Териса. Нам приказывает человек, которому нравится насиловать беспомощных мальчиков.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя в последний раз? — Сои ухмыляется. — До того, как до тебя доберутся мокрицы.  
Сои разжал кулак и ударил раскрытой ладонью по члену Итана.  
— Ты видел себя в зеркало? — Сои отвесил Итану пощечину. Голова мотнулась в сторону, глаза наполнились слезами.  
— У тебя кадык величиной с мерзкое яйцо мерзкой чёрной птицы. Отвратительный пушок над верхней губой. На твоем возбужденном члене проступает уродливая как шрам вена. Я не трахаю таких уродов.  
Сои сжал член и мошонку Итана. Боль наконец заглушила возбуждение.    
Итан хотел что-то сказать, он должен был ответить, послать Сои, оскорбить, но горло пересохло, а в голове царила пустота.  
Сои вздохнул и сосредоточился на его протезах. В прошлый раз он расслабил соединительные щупы. И все равно Итана били судороги, когда электроника отключилась от нервной системы. В этот раз Сои буквально вырезал тупой отверткой щупы у Итана из культи. Нужно молчать и смотреть ему в глаза, уговаривал себя Итан, не показывать страха, не показывать отчаяния.  
Когда Итан закричал, оказалось, что кричать так же приятно как испытывать оргазм. За облегчением пришла темнота.  
Итан пришел в сознание, когда Сои позвал воинов. Протезы Итана, один в один ноги Ларса Быстрого, валялись на полу. Заляпанная кровью груда металла. Столько же осталось бы от Итана если бы его кремировали.  
— Отнесите мокрицу на корабль, который отправляется на Остров, — Сои столкнул Итана со стола.  
От удара о пол перед глазами потемнело.  
Воин с черными как у Териса манипуляторами легко взвалил Итана на плечо. Перед глазами Итана замелькали экран, ножные протезы Сои и пол коридора. Они все ещё были в бункере. Итан забился, спросил что случилось с Отисом и Фотом. Чтобы он заткнулся, воин слева вмазал ему по ребрам. Итан снова потерял сознание.  
Он очнулся на корабле. Пол слабо вибрировал. Звучали голоса. Протезы царапали пол. Итана окружали мальчишки одного с ним возраста.  
— Предатель, — сплюнул один.  
— Трус... Думал сбежать, спрятаться на М-78… Ты и уроды из твоего отряда убили Януса и его людей и переметнулись на сторону врага…  
У одного из мальчишек вместо рук были белоснежные как плевок манипуляторы. Два сустава, семь пальцев с пятью фалангами. Итан не мог отвести от них взгляд, он знал, в последних фалангах спрятаны иглы. Точно такие же манипуляторы были у Яна.  
Тебе придется выбирать во что верить, произнес в его голове Терис. Верить, что тебя использовали, что ты беспомощен и бесполезен. Или верить, что ты поступал правильно и действовал на благо Острова.  
Все что я сделал, я делал для него, подумал Итан и схватил мальчишку с белоснежными манипуляторами за щиколотку. Чтобы у него было больше возможностей. Больше выбора. Новая эпоха для Острова. Остров больше не будет изолирован, замкнут сам на себе. Завоевав М-78, Остров изменится. Просто не сможет остаться прежним. У тебя появится выбор. Не обманывай себя, прошептал у Итана в голове Ян.  
Мальчишка легко освободился от слабой хватки Итана и ударил его ногой в живот.  
— Предатель. Трус, — оживились остальные.  
Думая о иглах Яна, о их прикосновении к коже, о улыбке Яна, о его поцелуях, Итан снова  потянулся к ногам бившего его воина. Ему наступили на руку, разбили нос, потом воин с белоснежными манипуляторами уселся Итану на грудь. Он был легким. Худым. Покрасневшим, возбужденным. Его левую бровь пересекал шрам. Глаза — узкие щели. Итан хватался за него, пока воин не перевернул его лицом в пол, не вонзил иглу ему в плечо и не выебал.  
Они приземлились на Остров ночью. Итана протащили по песку, бросили на берегу и ушли.  
— Предатель, убийца, трус, — когда их голоса стихли, шум волн вытеснил все звуки из мира и все мысли из головы Итана. Даже его сердце билось в такт, накатывающих на берег волн. Перед рассветом на грудь Итану упала черная птица. Царапнула в судороге живот и замерла, повернувшись к нему раскрытым клювом.  
Мокрицы появились вместе с розовым как десны солнцем.  
— Смотрите, кто здесь. Калека… Воин… Я его знаю… Он отрезал мне уши…  
Бородатые, морщинистые лица. Слабые удары. Мужчина с отрезаными ушами схватил Итана за волосы и потащил к воде. Холодная волна вцепилась в Итана и ненадолго прояснила его мысли. Все вокруг вдруг стало невыносимо, болезненно ярким и пугающе четким. 

 


End file.
